Stand By Me
by just joey
Summary: PART 3: After all the torture, soul-stealing, and shadow duels, Fate steps in with a game of its own to play. But with Ryou and Kira dead and the Tomb Robber developing a soul, Yami and Yugi have their work more than cut out for them.
1. PART 1 PIERCING THE SHADOWS

****

**STAND BY ME**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 Piercing the Shadows**

* * *

_As a new school year starts, relationships are tested to their fullest. Yugi, especially, struggles to face the fact that his best friend Bakura has grown apart from him. Now a new girl with a special ability joins the group. Can she restore lost friendship and free Bakura from the shadows or will the dark spirit of the Ring first destroy her?_

* * *

Rating: PG-13 to be safe. No language and no sexual situations that I can think of. Rated soley for intensity, violence, and possible character death.

* * *

EDIT 10-16-04: Wow. I've been working on this for over two years now, and it's still not done. My apologies to anyone who's been with me all that time.

If your new, I'll clue you in on a couple things.

First, this page and the other two like it aren't meant to be "author note chapters". This story comes in three parts, and I could have posted it seperately in those parts, but I thought it was more convenient for readers if it was all a part of the same file. Also, this works as a place holder for my summary, which changes from part to part, and for my disclaimer, which I will apply to the rest of the story. Actual author notes can be found in each chapter, so for now, go to the next page and read more about the story there. Thanks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Duel Monsters, or the Shadow Realms. Those are all property of their respective owners, and I don't expect that to change. The plot line, and any original characters are, however, mine. Please ask for permission before using any of those. This applies for all future chapters.**


	2. More than dreams

EDIT (10-16-04): _Hey. If you're just reading this for the first time – welcome!_

_This past summer, I finally went back and revised all existing chapters. Not substantially – I couldn't really change my content that much, but I caught a few errors. Keep in mind, I probably didn't catch everything, though. Feel free to lemme know if you find anything, though I'd prefer any comments on actually content, development, that sort of thing. Just for future reference._

_If you had read this before, you might notice I did change everything written in first person (except for this chapter) – it wasn't working. Also, I originally had the names for Bakura & Ryou opposite of what they usually are. And yes, this was on purpose. But it made things difficult for more people reading, so I've thought for a while, and changed it to what most people are used to._

_Bakura – yami  
__Ryou – hikari  
__Yami – yami  
__Yugi – hikari_

_I still use the americanized names. I still feel those work best for this story. _

_Otherwise, as I said before, this is rated mostly for violence and intensity. Angst is all well and good, but I know I definitely put more into this story than I usually do. I suppose you could say that this is my version of the typical Bakura-torture fic, though I really hope you'll find it anything but typical. _

_A final heads-up: there are some original characters in this story – a couple that pop up randomly and say mysterious things to lead the rest of the characters towards their destiny. There's also one main OC too. Yes, it's a girl, yes she does have a yami at one point, yes, she has a rather mysterious destiny intertwined with the rest of the cast. However, she is not in any way meant to be me, nor will she necessarily be the one to ultimately save the day, nor will she be a serious romance intrest of any of the characters..._

_I say this because some people commented on this being a mary sue. I've hopefully gone back and changed a few things that might have caused that opinion. And it might still seem like that in the beginning, but I ask you to bear with me. Yugi will always and forever be my hero. And all my characters are going to have their own chances to fail and their own chances to shine._

_With that said, go on and enjoy the story._

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 1) – More Than a Dream

"Up, slave!" A man with white hair and the physique of a young boy stood with a saber in hand, glaring at something beneath him. A white loincloth had been fastened meticulously around his waste, and a golden falcon hung across his bare chest. I recognized the outfit immediately as Egyptian, though what class he belonged to, I couldn't be sure.

"Bakura!" a deeper, more melodic voice reached my ears. I turned to find another Egyptian approaching from behind. He walked smoothly, with an air of superiority and confidence. His red-gold hair wafted gently from his movements, but his eyes remained cold. The newcomer's robe and jewels were fine enough for any prince, but only one servant followed.

The boy behind the royal person was much shorter, and although he remained in the shadows, I could see that he wore clothes of a more modern style, and seemed to be anything but an Egyptian slave.

Bakura hid the sword at his side and bowed, "Pharaoh. It is good to see you again."

The pharaoh scowled at the other man, "I doubt you believe that."

Still bent over, the white-haired man spoke again, "You mock me, my lord. I only wish to do your will."

But the pharaoh didn't seem satisfied. "I don't believe that you follow any will but your own. Still, I can only wonder at what possesses me to let you live. Watch where you tread, Bakura." The pharaoh turned to leave.

"Of course, my king." Bakura lifted himself again as the other man walked off. He scowled once he was alone again, "Watch where I tread? My Pharaoh, it is you who needs to watch out. My power is growing while you do nothing but fawn over the needs of that boy of yours. Someday I _will_ be the greater." Bakura pulled out his blade once again. The miserable creature at his feet which had begun to stand now fell back into a frightened huddle.

"Here now," I shouted out suddenly, surprising myself and the other man. "Leave it alone!" Bakura lifted his head and stared into my face with absolute disbelief. "What right have you...to..." I swallowed as Bakura's gaze turned to menace, unable to finish my sentence.

Then, the Egyptian did the most unexpected thing. He threw back his white hair and laughed. "Right! You ask me about right? What right have I?" He sneered, "More right than you have to even speak to me in such a way." He paused, "But perhaps I will pardon you. What is your name?"

I couldn't speak even if I had wanted to. My tongue lay frozen behind my lips. Bakura demanded again of me, and again I could not answer. He grew frustrated, and I feared that he might strike out at me, but no blow ever came. The next thing I knew, he brandished his sword, and with a string of Egyptian curses, he was gone.

A long moment of silence passed before I dared approach the bundle on the ground, and spoke softly as I came near it. "The one who beat you is gone. I won't hurt you. You'll be safe now." With these words, I rested a hand on the person's shoulder. The rags jerked convulsively away, then from beneath the tattered guise, a face etched with pain made itself known to me. I gasped and jumped back with a scream, tripping over something and falling into darkness. It was Bakura.

* * *

My eyes opened again to find myself on my bedroom floor. My head throbbed from smashing against something. The glow of my clock penetrated the darkness. _Only two in the morning._ I stood and crawled back under the covers, unable to get the dream out of my mind. Something about this one worried me more than usual.

I have a gift. My friends often joke that it's a "sixth sense". But I prefer to think of it as a second sight. You see, there's a world within ours, a world of spirits, of extreme forces of good and evil, and of magic. Few people believe this, even less have ever seen it. For the most part, these powers leave us mortals alone. However, there are always exceptions.

My ability shows itself in that I am often granted a glimpse of what happens in this world. I see the never-ending war between good and evil, and the occasional plotting of either side. Sometimes, what I see has already occurred, or has the chance of occurring. There's not much I can ever do about it, and it rarely has an effect on me. Sure, a few minor natural disasters have resulted from battles in this other world, and I know one or two people that mysteriously went bad one day. But nothing too terrible as far as I'm concerned.

It's more like a story really. Most of it comes in my dreams, and if I sleep deeply, I am rewarded with another chapter in this magical saga. A couple times, I had the chance to get to know a spirit involved – just as an observer of course. I tend to see a variety of beings involved in a fight, a deep discussion, or possibly, an infrequent celebration. They talk in strange tongues, but I can always understand them. They use names; but until tonight, I have never had any of them speak to me. So now I'm wondering what this might mean...

* * *

After several more hours of uneasy rest, I gave up trying to sleep and got ready for the day ahead. As it was my first day of high school, the last thing I wanted was to be late. The bell rang seven o'clock, and I stumbled into the school yard with a yawn, precisely on time. Class would start in twenty minutes, leaving me enough time to check in, find my locker, and introduce myself to my teacher.


	3. Back to school

Part 1 (Chapter 2) – Back to School

"Welcome everybody, to Domino High School..." Most students shifted somewhat attentively in their seats as the teacher continued his speech and proceeded to read the classroom rules. Year after year, they never changed much, and most of it was common sense anyway, so few kids actually listened. So in the meantime, Yugi Mutou glanced about for his friends.

Tea caught his gaze immediately and winked, causing the young boy to blush, and look away. Mai and Seto were giving each other the evil eye; they had somehow been seated next to each other despite loud protests from both parties. Joey and Tristan were absent, but not surprisingly. They had dared each other to play hooky on the first day, and neither had been willing to be the first to back down. _Oh well,_ Yugi thought. _They'll regret it later_.

One person was still missing from Yugi's count. He finally spotted Ryou in the back corner of the room. The white hair nearly covered the other boy's steady gaze on something – or rather someone – in particular. Yugi followed Ryou's eyes to that of a head of medium-length, light brown hair near the front of the class. _Hmmm..._

"One more announcement," the teacher's voice cut through Yugi's thoughts. Their instructor motioned briefly, and the new girl stood to face the class, looking just a bit nervous. "This is Kira. She is an exchange student recently arrived from the United States. I expect all of you to make her feel at home among you, is that understood?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the students, then an awkward moment of silence before the new girl realized she was supposed to reply. She bowed hurriedly, "Thank you. Arigato." She moved to take her seat again; Yugi caught a glimpse of pale, sea-green eyes beneath long lashes and smiled to himself, _She's cute._ No wonder Ryou was staring...

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around, and the group of friends finally got the chance to talk. Gathering on the grass outside, they found a spot in the shade big enough for all of them. Most of his friends, Yugi had known for years. Mai was the only exception. She had hung with a different crowd until, well...she never talked about it much. She had become cold and withdrawn, but eventually, Yugi managed to befriend her, and now she had a new group to which she belonged. 

Seto Kaiba, with all his money, had found that you couldn't buy true friendship, and for a while, Yugi was the only one to accept him for the person he was. Tea and Yugi had been best friends since the first day of Kindergarten. Joey and Tristan had joined up sometime between then and now. All of them from very different pasts and situations, but they had all grown very close.

Then there was Ryou. He and Yugi lived down the street from each other and had been as close as brothers for a time. Lately, though, he had withdrawn from most human contact. Not that Yugi could blame him. When the Millennium Items had come, they had changed everything. Ryou seemed to be fighting a losing battle against the dark spirit in his Ring, and there wasn't much Yugi could do to help without putting his own life in jeopardy. His yami assured him that the time was soon coming when help would arrive, but it was so very hard to be patient. _At least Ryou agreed to sit with us today,_ Yugi assured himself. _That means something, doesn't it?_

"It's hot enough without you breathing down my neck!" Mai growled, breaking into Yugi's thoughts.

"And that concerns me how?" Seto shot back, trying to stay out of the sun. Mai had obviously taken up more than her fair share of shade.

"The least you could do is allow a lady a little leg room!" Mai complained.

"I'd be glad to," Seto grinned, "But the only lady I see here is Tea."

Mai smacked him on the back of the head, enough to send his eyes spinning while Tea turned a bright shade of pink.

"Calm down, you guys." Yugi said a little nervously. "It's too hot to argue." Unable to say anything against that, Mai and Seto settled for facing opposite directions. "So," Yugi turned to Ryou, "What did you think of the new girl?"

Ryou shrugged uncomfortably.

"She seems like too much of a goody-goody," Seto commented, taking a bite of his gourmet steak and offering some to Tea who blushed again. "Though her appearance in general was fairly attractive."

Yugi shook his head disapprovingly, "Don't even think about it. You'll just break her heart."

"If she's stupid enough to fall for his charms, I say let him." Mai pointed out.

"Nah," Seto shook his head, "I'm not all that interested anyway."

"Ryou?" Yugi turned back to the boy he had originally asked, but the other was already gone. Yugi sighed.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Forget it, Yugi. You'll never get him to be the same kid he used to be."

"I know," Yugi whispered softly. "I just miss him." Tea put an arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "I hardly saw him all summer. I was hoping...now that we're back in school..." his voice faded away.

"Someday he'll be free again," Tea tried to cheer him up.

"Seto's right, though. Even if a miracle happens, he'll still be changed."

Tea had no answer.

"New girl at twelve o'clock," Mai mumbled a moment later with a nod of her head.

"Hey!" Tea waved to the blond. "Over here! You're welcome to join us."

The other girl hesitated a moment, then approached, carrying her lunch with her. "Thanks," she settled in the spot where Ryou had been sitting.

"No prob," Tea shrugged. "You're Kira, right?" Kira nodded. "I'm Tea. This is Yugi, Mai, and Seto."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kira replied sincerely.

"Likewise," Tea smiled.

There was an awkward silence, then Mai made a surprising effort to be nice, "Do you like it here in Japan?"

Kira frowned, "Not sure yet. I only moved in a week ago."

"Well then," Yugi spoke up. "We'll have to show you around, won't we?"

"That would be great."

* * *

_well? i figure it's not extremely exciting yet, but i promise they'll be a lot more to it _

_and i know most of them are a little ooc, but use u're imagination! i mean really, it's a fanfic. _

_R&R_


	4. Changes, and the unexpected

fyi – whenever there's a mind-link conversation between characters, _**the yami speaks like this**, and the hikari like this._

otherwise, lemme know if anything gets too confusing to follow...

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 3) – Changes...and the Unexpected

"Ryou!" Yugi hurried to catch up as class let out for the day.

"What is it?" Ryou asked grumpily.

Yugi started briefly, but decided to ignore the sudden attitude change. "A bunch of us are gonna go hang out for a while. You want to come?"

Ryou hesitated, some emotion flickered over his otherwise dark expression, but then he regained his composure. "No thanks. I have...things to do."

"Oh," Yugi tried to hide his disappointment. "I just thought I'd ask. You left rather suddenly at lunch..." his voice faded off.

Ryou studied his friend for a moment, waiting. Finally, Yugi spoke again, trying to be cheerful. "You never answered my question earlier." He grinned, "So do you like the new girl?"

Ryou snorted, "Hardly in the way you think. I'm not a silly boy with girlish ideas of romance." Yugi shuffled his feet, embarrassed. Ryou softened slightly. "I suppose you could consider her decent-looking. But that's not what concerns me. There's something in her eyes that makes me...uneasy. I think I've met her somewhere before." Before Yugi could comment, the other boy turned and walked off.

_Oh well, at least he talked to me_, Yugi told himself. _It's better than nothing._ However, before he could get too lost in thought, a new voice broke in.

"Yugi!" Kira came running up, her backpack swinging at her side. "You said to find you after school. Are we ready to go?"

Yugi pushed away his frustration with Ryou and turned his attention to the girl before him. "I am, and I think everybody else is outside." He looked up into her eyes and bit his lip in surprise. _Now that I think about it, there is something strangely familiar about her. Not that I've ever seen her before, but there is a sort of feeling about her. _

_**I feel it too.**_ Yugi's yami spoke within his head.

_What does it mean?_ Yugi asked back.

**_I do not know yet. But it's possible..._**

_What is?_

But the dark spirit cut him off. With a sigh of exasperation, Yugi turned to lead Kira out.

* * *

Ryou threw his backpack into the corner of his room rather half-heartedly, then slumped against the wall. He stuck the heel of his hand into his eye and rubbed, trying to get rid of any tears before they started. _I'm sorry, my friend. I never meant to hurt you. When I first slipped this cursed ring around my neck, I never dreamed of the trouble it would cause. I'd give up in an instant all the power it's brought me just for a chance to say I'm sorry. _

_If only I could. I dream about the day I'll be free, but I doubt that day will ever become a reality. Maybe it isn't my destiny. If I had some hope of a future, perhaps I could be more brave in facing all my days. But I have lost all my hope._

_You were given a pharaoh, a king. True, I know he is used to winning, to having things his own way. But he is honest and just, and he gives you a wisdom beyond your years. Why was I cursed with nothing more than a criminal? A tomb robber is one who steals from others, and he has now stolen my life, my dreams. Anything I might have been, he has taken, leaving me nothing but pain in return. _

_I cannot even tell you, yet I see that you understand. The things I do, the things I say, are not my own. He controls even that. But he will never have my heart. I treasure that alone. None can take it away save the one to whom I give it. You have a piece in your keeping, though you do not know. Maybe someday, you will find the friendship I have given. _

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi stepped through the door of the game shop his grandfather owned and where the two of them lived. 

A short, grey-haired man stepped up behind the counter. "Yugi! How was school?"

"Fine. You remember my friends?" Yugi motioned to the group behind him. Joey and Tristan had joined them soon after school had gotten out, but Mai and Seto both claimed busy schedules. "Personally," Tea had told him when they left, "I think they're both still too worried about their reputations in hanging out with us. But they'll come around eventually. You'll see." Tea had probably been right, but either way, Yugi meant to show Kira a good time.

Yugi's grandpa nodded. "I remember Tea, Joey, and Tristan, but who's this?"

"My name's Kira," the other girl introduced herself with a slight bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"She's from America," Yugi supplied. "An exchange student this year."

"Then it is an honor," Grandpa bowed back.

"Do you like Duel Monsters?" Joey wanted to know.

Kira shrugged, "I've heard of the game, but I don't suppose it's a big where I come from as it is here."

"Oh," Joey seemed disappointed.

"I guess we'll have to teach you a thing or two about that sometime," Yugi suggested with a grin.

"That would be great," Kira nodded.

"What sort of games to you like to play?" Grandpa asked.

"Video games mostly, I guess," Kira looked around the room in admiration. "You must have hundreds."

"I never could figure them out," Tea admitted.

"Most of us play cards," Joey agreed. "Yugi's the best at video games."

"Yugi's the best at any games," Tristan bragged, much to Yugi's embarrassment.

"Really?" Kira said, half surprised, half challenging.

"You could go try out Yugi's playstation inside," Grandpa motioned over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Yugi shrugged. "C'mon. Let's give it a try."

Soon, all five of them were locked in an intense fighting tournament of sorts. One by one, each was eliminated. The final round was Kira vs. Yugi. The battle was intense with some strong attacks being thrown and some sensational maneuvers - as much as the game could handle. When the championship finally ended, all were amazed to see that Kira had tied Yugi on her very first try and only lost on default.

Yugi swallowed his astonishment and Yami's rage. "Good game. You've got a lot of skill."

"Nah," Kira shook her head, "That was mostly luck. You're an awesome opponent."

The King of Games was the closest he had ever been to being beaten. Yugi felt that his very soul had been shaken. But there was no way Kira could have known what it meant. To her, the game was nothing more than it seemed. But to Yami, it was and always had been, a way of life.

"What do you say we go make a run for ice cream?" Yugi forced the words out.

If Kira noticed his struggle, she pretended to ignore. "That sounds great."

"I'm always up for ice cream," Joey agreed.

"Good. Let's go," Yugi led the way back outside.

**_What happened?_**

_What do you mean?_

_**With the game? How could you nearly lose like that?**_

_I wish I knew. I tried my hardest, but she's good._

_**Keep an eye on her. She's too good. It could endanger her very soul.**_

Yugi shivered at the thought.

* * *

**_What are these thoughts I see?_** An angered voice echoed through the boy's mind. 

Ryou did not answer. A solitary tear fell from his eyes, starring the ground.

**_You weak fool! _**Ryou bit his lip, waiting for the pain to start. His yami continued to rant, **_Unfortunately, I happen to be stuck with you! You are hardly worth my time, but I seem to have no one better to depend on. You must discover the truth of the girl in your class..._**

Ryou jerked his head up, _Why?_

_**Why else, idiot?! Because I command it!**_ A brief spasm of pain burned through Ryou's limbs. The boy gasped in surprise, but his curiosity had been baited. He dared another question. _And why should she matter? _He had barely got the question through, then he felt a strength constricting his throat. Ryou fought for air.

**_Again you question me?! Do you wish to see another day or don't you?! She may be nothing; she may be more important that you realize. Either way, I need to know who she is and what possible powers she might possess. The sooner you find out, the sooner I destroy her. _**The yami released it's hold on Ryou. **_Now go!_**


	5. A place of shadows

Part 1 (Chapter 4) – A Place of Shadows

After such a long day, Kira slept soundly and steadily, though her spirit seemed to wander restlessly through the reaches of her mind. Finally, the haze cleared enough that she could spot a little shape crouched next to a portal. A dim light showed through the hole. The being, whatever it was, looked up. Pale grey eyes, partially covered by a wisp of black hair met Kira's. A tiny girl stood, cloaked in a dark blue robe and hood. From her size, she couldn't have been over five years old, but the feeling around her said otherwise.

The little girl stared indifferently for a long moment, then broke out with a child-like smile. "Come look!" she motioned. "But don't tell."

Kira hesitated, confused by the child's directness, before stepping over to where she was. Peering through the lighted portal, Kira suddenly found herself standing on the other side with no indication of the way she had come. The little girl was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, Kira forced herself to forget the tiny being and examined her surroundings instead.

Ghostly vines sent up tendrils of mist, curling about invisible posts. Plants with leaves all shades of grey covered the ground, leaving room for only a blackened pathway through the strange growth. Crystalline flowers that sparkled like the sea on a stormy day had begun to bud on several bushes. A black gate guarded the shadow garden.

_Do I continue?_ As if in answer, the gate swung open just as Kira focused her eyes on it. The strangeness of the moment gave her the creeps, and she glanced back over her shoulder. A dark figure stood silhouetted against the grey sky, pointing towards the garden. "Now I really don't want to go forward," Kira murmured to herself. But when the spirit motioned again, growing even larger and darker, Kira took off, wanting to meet that creature even less than she wanted to enter the garden.

Slamming the entrance shut in fear, Kira gathered the courage to look back. There was no sign of the dark stranger. Feeling foolish, Kira kicked at the gate, but it didn't seem to want to open again. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Kira knew that she was trapped. Something had wanted her in here, and it had succeeded. The thought that any number of evil things could be hiding nearby wasn't exactly comforting either.

_Even if there is something close, it can't harm me. This is only a dream, _Kira squeezed her eyes shut, but the words weren't working. After last night, any confidence in her own safety had been shaken. With no other options, Kira opened her eyes again and moved forward, intending to cautiously explore the area. The garden seemed quiet and empty, but she eventually spotted a figure on a black bench not too far ahead. Kira was ready to go back the way she came, but the person made no motion that it had seen her or even cared. Kira stepped closer.

"Welcome," the figure suddenly looked up.

Kira gasped with disbelief, "Bakura!" She recognized the pale hair from the night before, and though his eyes weren't so full with anger, she didn't stop to wonder but instead turned to run.

"Please wait!" the boy's voice was soft and sad. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

She stopped to face the boy once more still tensed for escape. But his eyes proved his words to be true. He seemed frightened and very lonely for another person to talk to. He had Bakura's hair and some facial similarities, but he was not the ancient Egyptian.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

He smiled, "Ryou." He bowed in greeting, "Would you like to see my garden?"

* * *

Yugi tossed and turned uneasily in bed. Two in the morning. He just had to get some sleep, but it continued to evade him.

**_What is it, hikari?_**

_I wish I knew. _

_**You're worried about the girl.**_

_You said yourself that she could be in great danger._

_**True, though it is only a possibility. I am certain of nothing. **_

_But why her? She doesn't have a Millennium Item. Does she?_

_**No. All the items are accounted for. **_

_Then what makes her different?_

_**There are many other magical forces in this world than you realize. **_

_In the shadow realm, I know._

_**That is true. But you have not come face to face with some of them. I pray that you never do.**_

_Are you saying that Kira might be evil?_

_**She doesn't have that feeling about her. Hers is more slight, more elusive. But I will not rule anything out.**_

_She's not evil._

_**Are you so sure of that?**_

****Yugi thought for a moment, _Yes. _

* * *

The small girl continued to watch through the portal, never sensing the growing shadow behind her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and harshly spun her around. The little girl cried out in fear.

"Who are you?!" Bakura demanded angrily.

But the little girl shut her mouth tightly in defiance.

"Answer me!" Bakura shook her violently, but she continued to refuse him an answer. The portal in the air behind her closed, darkening the place they stood.

"And what was that?!" Bakura grew impatient. "What have you seen? Why are you here? Tell me, or I swear I'll destroy you!"

The girl opened her mouth, but instead of answers, the only thing that came out was a piercing scream. Bakura covered his ears, shocked that such a small thing could create such a powerful noise. Taking the chance given her, the young girl ducked under Bakura's legs and began to run. The infuriated Egyptian stumbled as she went beneath, managed to right himself, and began to chase her. The robed child ran frantically through the mists, looking for any sort of escape. Bakura was catching up.

Something invisible to Bakura suddenly caught the girl's eye. Before he could even blink, the girl shot out her hand before her. It slammed into something, then pushed through. Another portal like the first opened in the midst of the mist. The girl leaped and went flying through just before it closed again.

Curses flowing from his tongue, Bakura examined the place she had disappeared with no luck. With some strange magic, the girl had escaped him. He had been outwitted by a child. How humiliating. Slowly, Bakura went back to where he had first seen her, near the garden. He hoped Ryou would do better than him.

* * *

Kira stared at the strange boy who greeted her so boldly. _Can I trust him?_ When she didn't respond to his offer, Ryou's smile faded. "I'm sorry. I should know better than to surprise you like that. I can't ask for your trust so soon."

"You just frightened me at first," Kira admitted. "I thought you were someone else."

Ryou nodded, "I think I know who."

She tilted her head slightly, "How could you?"

"Bakura." Kira shivered at the name when the boy spoke it. "You were the one who appeared the other night to him, weren't you?"

She backed up, ready to run if necessary. "How could you know that?"

"I was there." Ryou spread his palms outward, as if to prove his honesty. "You remember the one in rags beneath Bakura? The one you mistook as him for the first time?"

The truth sank in, "That was you. No wonder I thought you were him. You look exactly alike. How come?"

Ryou looked uneasy, but admitted at last, "Because he is a part of me. The darker part."

Kira's face must have betrayed her shock at this news. She had not been prepared to hear anything quite like that. "If Bakura is...you...as you say," she forced the words out, "Then why...why does he hate you?"

"In his eyes, I am weak and helpless," Ryou whispered the words. "You see, I am still a living mortal like yourself. You are talking with my true self right now. Bakura was a powerful but evil spirit when he found a way to enter my body. He controls me, and...beats me when he wants his way, which he always gets."

Kira sat down on the bench with Ryou, one arm across his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't' know."

Ryou sat still for a long moment, then wiped his eyes. "You couldn't have. Don't worry about me. I've managed to survive. But you had better avoid Bakura, and mind your own business around him. In fact, try not to come here again, if you can help it."

"I can't," she argued. "My dreams come whether I want them to or not. And besides, I can't leave you to stand against Bakura by yourself."

"You can't help me," Ryou shook his head, "Bakura's too powerful. He would only destroy you as well."

The creak of the black gate opening reached two pairs of ears, and immediately, both of them closed their mouths. Footsteps approached, and the all too familiar shadow of Bakura loomed close by. Letting go and without even a glance back in farewell, Kira took off running as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Suddenly, the garden seemed a lot smaller. The number of places to hide diminished greatly. Desperate, she looked for any means of escape from the danger following close behind.

"This way!" a soft voice called from the right. Kira looked to see no one there. "Down here," the voice added. She bent down. Close to the ground, an arch of vines twisted about itself. The girl from before crouched behind them. She made sure Kira noticed her, then turned and ran off. With no other ideas, and with Bakura still close behind, Kira got on her hands and knees, and followed.

The next thing she knew, Kira was on her hands and knees, twisted in bed sheets, staring into the darkness of her own room. How was this happening? _I didn't want dreams like this. I never asked to get involved. _For the second night in a row, Kira found herself unable to sleep.

* * *

"Well?" Bakura demanded impatiently.

Ryou crouched on his knees before the dark spirit. "She's the one you saw last night. At first, she mistook me for you."

"And?" Bakura wanted to know more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask more. She ran away," Ryou was hesitant to blame his master for scaring her off.

"Fool!" Bakura kicked Ryou hard in the gut. "Next time, don't let her leave until you find out everything. I need to know what her powers are. Find out what sort of danger she is to me."

Ryou set his head against the ground in humility. "With all due respect, it might be easier to get information if I first gain her trust."

"Whatever," Bakura narrowed his eyes at the boy before him, "I don't care how you do it, as long as you find out what I want to know and soon. Answers will keep you alive."

"Of course, master."

Bakura walked out, leaving Ryou still huddled on the ground. _I hate calling him master, and I can't stand to do his dirty work, but I'm too afraid to die. So far he's only threatened and beat me, but I don't want to provoke him. _Ryou wiped his eyes before any tears could escape. _I wonder what he wants with that girl. Whatever it is, it can't be good. _


	6. Trials of trust

_yes there will be more on Ryou-chan/Bakura-chan (whichever u prefer) i admit, he's my personal fave... :P  
(((plenty on Yami, Yugi, and the rest of the characters also coming...in case u were wondering)))_

_this story was a total spur of the moment thing when i started, so some ideas are coming in, but i'm not for sure where it'll all end up (but i assure u it should be good) _

_and as to y Kira almost beat Yugi...there's a reason for that. I guess the only thing to say right now is not so much that she has skill – it's more just luck. but that whole part will be a fairly key point later on in the story, so yeah..._

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 5) – Trials of Trust

_Late for class, and it's only the second day!_ Kira grabbed what she needed from her locker and tore down the hall, only to collide with someone else, sending books and papers flying. Embarrassed and a little stressed out, she dropped immediately to her knees and began to pick up the mess.

The other person grunted, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry," Kira hurriedly apologized. "It's just that..." but her voice died out as she looked up to see who was standing over her. It was the unforgettable eyes and white hair from the night before. "Ryou!"

"That's my name," he replied a little grumpily. "But what...?" His emerald eyes met her own sea-green ones, and Kira could see that he had recognized her as well. "It's you! In the garden!"

She nodded. "I never even imagined this." Her eyes watered, "I kept hoping it was just a dream.

Ryou seemed to soften slightly and helped Kira gather everything together. He stayed at her side as they continued to class. "No," he said softly. "It's no dream." He was quiet for a moment. "I know how I got there, but how did you? Do you have special powers?"

Kira shook my head. "Not exactly. Just the ability to see things in dreams and visions. You and...Bakura," she took a deep breath, remembering, "...are the first people I've ever been able to talk to. I'm not sure why."

"How often do you go to that place?" Ryou asked again. _Why all these questions?_ Kira wondered. She was beginning to feel uneasy.

"It depends," she said. Then, before he could ask anything else, Kira glanced at my watch. "We're gonna be late." She took off running, "C'mon."

With a sigh, Ryou was forced to follow.

* * *

**_So, the girl in your class is the one who's been disturbing us. _**

_Yes, _Ryou shivered at the cold in his yami's voice. _Somehow she can travel to the shadow realm in her dreams, but I don't think she has any real magical abilities._

_**Good work, slave. Continue to find out any more information you can. **_

_Why do you care so much about her? I don't think she can do anything to you. _

_**I won't take that chance. **_

_What will you do to her?_

_**I will take care of her, and that's all you need know!**_

****Ryou closed his eyes. _What have I done? Kira is innocent of all this. Now Bakura will hurt her too. _He tried to convince himself that it was not his fault. Bakura would have gotten the information sooner or later anyway. He had not been given a choice. But Ryou's heart told him otherwise.

* * *

"Checkmate!" Kira moved skillfully away from Yugi's trap, much to the other boy's displeasure. Yugi hid his emotion, though, and planned out a second attack. Joey, Tristan, and Tea had gathered around to watch. Mai sat in a corner, reading a magazine and looking extremely bored. Seto wandered about the room, talking on the phone to some girl, and occasionally glancing at the chessboard. The seven of them had planned on going to the nearby park to relax and enjoy the afternoon, but a sudden thunderstorm had changed their plans. Instead, Seto took them to his house by means of his limo.

"Cool move!" Joey remarked appreciatively.

Kira only nodded in acknowledgement, concentrating on the match.

Pieces slid across the board, one after the other, as Yugi and Kira attacked and defended alternately. The sound of a radio in the other room wafted softly through the silence. Then...

"Check." Kira had cornered Yugi. His king could not escape. The queen was in position to defend, but he would have to sacrifice it, and then his king looked likely to follow.

**_WHAT?!_**

Yugi winced at the loud voice echoing through his head. _She's right. I'm trapped. _

Kira looked at him curiously, "Are you all right, Yugi?"

"Y...yes," he stammered.

**_NO! _**

_Please don't shout,_ Yugi begged.

**_But how could you allow this? _**

_I don't know. She says she's just lucky._

_**It takes more than luck to beat the unbeatable! This cannot be allowed!**_

_It's just a game, _Yugi tried to argue futilely.

_**Just a GAME...?!**_

_Guess I forgot who I was talking to,_ Yugi sighed and went to move his piece that would end it, but could not make his hand move.

"Yugi, are you sure you're all right?" Kira peered into his face with concern. "We can stop the game if you'd like."

**_No one beats the King Of Games!!!_**

With that, a huge bolt of lightning cracked overhead, causing everyone in the room to jump. A moment later the power flickered and went out.

"What happened?!" Seto came running back into the room with a flashlight. "What the.... Yugi!"

The boy was crouched in a ball on the floor. Tea knelt down next to him anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so well," Yugi murmured after a moment. "Mind if I go home now?"

His friends stared in bewilderment; then Seto remembered his manners and went to call a limo. Tea helped a shaky Yugi stand and make it out to the garage.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked, as confused as anyone.

"Not sure," Mai stepped by her side, watching out the front window as the black stretch took Yugi home. "But I don't think I want to find out."

* * *

_I don't get it, _Kira murmured aloud, walking through the inky blackness of her dreams. _Why was Ryou asking so many questions today? And how did he even get in my dream last night? And what about Yugi? What was wrong with him this afternoon?_ But the more she wondered, the less she felt like she knew.

"They're after you," spoke up a slightly familiar voice from behind.

"What do you mean? Who's after me?" Kira turned to find the young girl from before.

But she ignored the question. "I warned you not to tell, but you didn't listen. Now the dark one knows who you are, and he won't stop until he destroys you."

Kira shivered and tried to act brave. "Who says I should believe what you say?"

The young girl shrugged, "No one but you and me. Though, if you die, it won't rest on my conscience. Listen to my advice, but if you need someone to trust, find the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?" Kira thought hard to recall, "You mean that guy in my dream the night before last?"

The child nodded, shaking black strands of hair from her eyes. "But you will have to find his other identity, for he lives in your world as well."

"Is he good? Can he protect me, from...whatever it is?"

She nodded, "Yes. Trust the pharaoh, listen to me; it's yourself you have to watch out for." And just like that, she was gone.

Her words creeped Kira out. _I need to watch out for myself? When did I ever become so dangerous? _Before she could think it through any further, the darkness started to close in. Thicker than blood and colder than ice, a true shadow formed, closing off Kira's vision entirely. No light could pierce this. It seeped through her skin, filling her mind with fear and doubt. Then she knew no more.

* * *

Once inside his own room, Yugi threw himself across the bed, fearful of what might happen next. It wasn't long before he felt his consciousness dragged through dimensions into the shadow realms. Yugi looked up to see Yami towering over him, "How could you?!"

"I'm sorry," Yugi looked away in shame.

"That's not enough!!! You could have destroyed me today!"

"Would it really have been the worst thing to admit defeat? It was just a friendly game of chess. Not even Duel Monsters. Kira wasn't trying to go after your reputation. She's just a good player."

"More than a good player. She's been enough to rival me every time you sit down to a game, no matter what it is!!!"

Yugi covered his ears as his yami had begun to shout again, but refused to back down entirely. "Yelling isn't going to help," he pointed out.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" raged Yami. "You're nothing without me!"

Yugi exhaled quickly. Yami's words stung as much as any physical blow might. Tears came to his eyes, but he blinked them away, staring his yami straight in the face. "You sound like Bakura."

Yami became instantly contrite. It was true, he was blaming Yugi for doing nothing wrong. He was looking down on his hikari just like he had scolded Bakura for. "I'm sorry." He knelt down on the ground next to Yugi, "I guess being Pharaoh for so long gets you used to blaming others." He sighed, "It's just that...when I saw I might lose, I was filled with a fear I have not known for centuries."

Yugi looked curiously up at his Yami's pained expression, "Why?"

"It's true I am the King of Games," Yami explained, "I have never lost any challenge set before me outside of my own will to do so. It is what keeps me alive." Yugi shot him a surprised look, as Yami continued. "My magic is tied directly to games of any sort, but especially the Shadow Games. It is what keeps me the best. If I were to lose, it would destroy the magic that holds me strong. I don't know what might happen to my soul past that."

"I never knew," whispered Yugi.

"You never needed to. I didn't want to burden you," Yami rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my anger. Just don't encourage that girl to play with you any more than necessary."

"All right," Yugi agreed. "Friends again?"

Yami smiled; that was a word he had first learned from Yugi. "Friends."

* * *

R&R!


	7. Growing confusion

Part 1 (Chapter 6) – Growing Confusion

The next day passed like any other. Yugi arrived and apologized for his bizarre behavior the night before, although no explanations were given. Only a knowing look was exchanged between friends, much to Kira's confusion. The new girl was much more energetic than usual, explaining that she had actually be able to sleep deeply the night before, not mentioning the heaviness which hung on her heart, even now that the sun had risen.

Lunchtime came and the storm from the previous afternoon had not yet passed. Unable to go outside, Kira suggested a game of hearts. Only Yugi politely refused to play, begging a test to study for, much to the shock of everyone else. Then, as an even bigger surprise, Seto asked Tea to the next school dance. She agreed to go, strangely enough, only if Yugi asked Mai - much to Joey's disappointment and Mai's amusement. That afternoon, they all left with loads of homework, and plenty of unanswered questions as to just what exactly was going on.

* * *

The morning following that, Kira awoke to the doorbell. Groggily, she recalled the night before. For the first time in a long while, no dreams had plagued her sleep. She should have been well rested, but instead, was more tired than ever. Her legs were stiff and sore, though from what, Kira couldn't tell.

Voices from the hall grew louder as they approached the bedroom. Suddenly, Kira's host mother opened the door, letting bright light stream in. A man stood slightly behind her, frowning. It took Kira a moment to identify the badge over his shirt pocket. _It's never a good thing when the police are standing at your door before the day has even started, _she swallowed. _Definitely not the makings of a good morning._

"This is Officer Daisuke," my host mother introduced. "He claims that a suspect in a robbery was seen entering this house."

"What?!" Kira's voice came out as a squeak. "Who?"

"I'm afraid they suspect you," the woman said.

Kira shook her head, "Impossible."

The officer stepped inside the room, "Several articles of clothing were stolen from a local boutique, along with fifty-thousand yen." Kira gasped. "The thief was caught on tape and her description matches your own." He paused for effect. "I have a warrant to search your room. Will you please step outside?"

Meekly, Kira complied, not knowing what else to say or do. Only moments later, Officer Daisuke emerged from my room holding a wad of bills in one hand and an extremely transparent blouse with matching miniskirt in the other. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down to the station."

Kira couldn't believe it. She tried to explain that she had no idea how they got there, _I really didn't!_ and that he could just take them. It didn't work. He only told her that he had heard it all before, then set Kira in the back-seat of the squad car. The last thing Kira remembered was the host mother's face full of angry confusion.

She never made it to school that day. Once at the station, the questioning and re-questioning took hours. No one even tried to believe that the young foreigner was innocent. When she found herself talking to the third detective in a row, Kira gave up trying to convince them of that, and simply resorted to tears (some of which weren't pretend). After getting grilled most of the morning, Kira finally got the chance to meet the owner of the store I had stolen from.

The owner turned out to be a quite forgiving lady, and promised not to press charges as long as Kira returned the money and paid for the clothes. _A very shoddy outfit that I'd never want in a million years anyway,_ Kira thought to herself, but didn't dare argue out loud. A couple hours earlier, she might have continued trying to object, but by then, Kira was past caring, and followed through on the request. After all, they had found both the clothes and most of the yen in the room. Kira ended up paying about seven-thousand out of her own pocket, but that was a small price to avoid a criminal record.

Then it was time for another lecture, this time on how Americans who always consider themselves above the law and how she ought to be sent home for punishment. Finally, Officer Daisuke dropped Kira back off at home where she ignored the questions of her host family and went straight for the bedroom, not moving until finally falling asleep again that evening.

* * *

_Finally, a Friday!_ Kira thought to herself as she prepared for school. What a week it had been. _Meeting new friends, finding out that the evil spirits from my dreams are after me, and now getting accused of robbery._ A rather wry grin crossed her face, _I guess I should just be thankful that my host family hasn't kicked me out yet._ As she pulled on the typical school uniform, Kira noticed the outfit she had supposedly "stolen" the night before laying on the bedroom floor. _Funny, _Kira frowned, picking it up by one of the sleeves. _I thought I dropped it off in the trash before I got home. Maybe I was mistaken? _Kira sighed, _And maybe I'm just going crazy._ She shoved it under the bed, grabbed her things, and headed to school.

Kira reached class just before the final bell rang, allowing enough time for only a quick wave to her new friends before the teacher came in. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai waved back, and Seto acknowledged the greeting with a nod of his head. Ryou stared stonily at the wall like always, but the funny thing was, Yugi didn't respond either. She knew he had seen her come in, but before they could make eye contact, he quickly pretended that he had been studying his book the whole time. Tea gave him a nudge to point Kira out, but he never looked up. Yugi whispered something fiercely to her, and she left him alone. _O-kay. That's a little weird. I suppose he's just in a bad mood. _

Yugi caught up after school, "Kira! Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, Yugi," she finished stuffing her backpack and turned to face him. "What's up?"

He frowned, but didn't reply immediately, "Let's go outside."

Kira shrugged, trying to act casual, "Why not?" Inside, she was completely confused.

They stepped out the school doors. The rest of Yugi's friends were waiting by Seto's limo nearby. Tea called to Yugi, and he signaled that he'd be there in a moment. "So," he then turned his attention back to his new friend. "What was up with that little stunt last night?"

"Last night?" Kira was confused. It crossed her mind that maybe he had heard about the robbery, but that had been the night before.

Yugi sighed and looked rather uncomfortable, "Look, Kira. I know we don't know each other that well yet...I mean...you're new here and everything...but I never expected you to be like this."

She shook her head, "Huh?"

"Were you drunk or something?" Yugi asked.

Kira stared at him. "I don't drink, and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about last night," Yugi seemed a little frustrated at my confusion. "You know, coming to my house wearing...well...not much." He looked very uncomfortable talking about it.

Then it hit that he was talking about _her_. The image of the outfit she had "stolen" spread across the bedroom floor came back with a horrible clarity. Kira closed her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You never really seemed like that type of girl," Yugi continued.

She didn't open her eyes, but a couple tears managed to trickle out. "You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Of course not," Yugi started to say something else, but stopped. "Are you all right?"

"Not really," Kira turned and ran the opposite direction fast as her legs would take her, hiding her wet face from the rest of the student population. It was mostly stares that came as she hurried by, and one grin...? Kira slowed and glanced up to see Ryou, standing propped against the school wall and a wide smirk across his face.

The last dream she could remember having came back. _That little girl warned me that "the dark one" is after me. She said that he knows who I really was and that he's out to destroy me._ Kira came to a complete stop and squared her shoulders. _The dark one...can it be...Bakura?!_ She dried her tears with a new determination. It was time for some answers.


	8. More puzzles

_hey everybody - _

_thank you to everybody who's reviewed so far, even Orion for complimenting my writing skills even though he made his dislike for MS clear and probably won't be back to read this...  
:P _

(Edit: and I'll still argue that it isn't ms, and will hopefully get less so, but if it really bugs you, you don't have to read.)

_Mewgar - it's awesome that u're so into my story, u're own stories sound real interesting - can i read them sometime? well, hope i don't keep u waiting too much longer 4 more. _

_Fyredra - thanks for keeping up with me and sorry i didn't have this up as fast as u hoped. maybe i'll do better from now on (we all hope :P) _

_and to Amanda (the rest of you don't even bother asking) like always - ty for the compliments and encouragement. tell bob that i'm afraid the flying bunnies won't get a part in my next chapter - this fic really isn't their style, but they ought to try over on jupiter, i hear there's a sptry opening over there... and thank your yami for the sledgehammer and migrane - both involved in breaking my awful writers's block. painful but effective.  
your Speciall buddy - joey _

_and now on with the show...uh....yeah...anyways...read on!_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 7) – More Puzzles

"What did you say to her, Yug'?" Joey demanded.

"Yeah, we were gonna ask her to come with us," frowned Tristan.

"I...I'm not sure," Yugi half lied.

"Well she seemed okay until you went over and talked to her," Mai pointed out.

"Look," Yugi was growing embarrassed. "I might have said something, but it wasn't intentional. I didn't know she'd react like that, and it's really not any of your business."

"Whoa!" Tristan held up his hands, "Cool it, buddy. We were just asking."

"Sorry," Yugi mumbled, trying to turn the attention elsewhere.

Tea could see how uncomfortable Yugi felt, "Why don't we just get going? The movie'll start without us."

"Ok," Joey said agreeably enough. "I can always bug Yugi about it later..."

"Joey!!!"

"Kidding!"

Laughing, they all piled into Seto's limo. Yugi gave a last backwards glance at the direction Kira had gone.

**_You know exactly why she ran off._**

_Maybe I do,_ Yugi bit his lip. _But the others don't need to know the details._

**_Probably not. Still, you don't believe her._**

_It's hard to. I mean, the way she showed up...it was obvious what she seemed to want..._ Yugi's train of thought drifted, _I mean, you were there. You saw._

**_I did, and I saw the way she was today, and there's something strange about the whole thing._**

_Maybe so. But you have to admit, we barely know anything about what Kira's really like. It hasn't even been a week. She seems nice, but she could be hiding something._

_**This doesn't sound like you, my hikari. Wasn't it just the other day that you convinced me that this new girl was not evil?**_

Yugi answered with an uncomfortable silence.

**_I saw the way she was today, and I don't think she was playing games_**. Yami's voice smiled briefly through the mind link. **_She was telling the truth._**

_If you say so, _Yugi wasn't convinced. _But if Kira is innocent, then who was at my door last night?_

_**I don't doubt that it was your new friend, but the reason she was there could be different than what it seemed. Someone else is behind this.**_

_Who? _

_**I have my suspicions.**_

_Yami, this is one of those things you can't hide. You're a part of me. I need to know._

_**I haven't seen Bakura since your friend Kira came.**_

_But Bakura can't be a part of two people at the same time. He's already taken Ryou, and he's done more than enough damage there._

_**But he might be up to something, and Kira might be involved, whether she knows it or not.**_

_I hope not._ Yugi clenched his fists tightly, ignoring looks from his friends. _Ryou. My friend. Destroyed by that monster. Yami, you say help is coming, but I don't see it. If that dark spirit is not destroyed soon, I swear I'll take it into my own hands to beat him, no matter what it takes. I will fight for the ones I love._

_**Yugi! **_Yami fairly shouted. **_Don't be foolish. You would never get a chance at Bakura before he would send you to oblivion - a place not even I can rescue you from. You must be patient. I know the pain you feel, but we will eventually rescue Ryou. Not everything has been played out yet. You must be brave and ready for anything when the time comes._**

_I will try,_ vowed Yugi. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he rested his head in his hands. _But it is so hard. _

* * *

"Hello, Kira," Ryou said all too sweetly as the named girl stormed over.

Kira stared straight into his eyes, meeting his challenging look. "I...want...to...know...what's...going...on!" she said slowly and steadily, trying to relax her rapid heartbeat.

"You tell me," Ryou replied. "How should I know what you're even talking about?"

"You do," Kira glared, "Or you wouldn't be smiling like that."

Ryou only continued to grin, lounging back against the wall, not at all threatened by her demands. "I'm afraid you're only making it difficult on yourself."

"Stop playing games!" Kira lowered her voice. "I know who you are...Bakura."

"Do you now?" Ryou straightened up, his face hovered above hers. She took a small step backwards. "That's terribly clever of you, but it won't do much good knowing just that. And as far as your first question is concerned, you'll have to find out for yourself. I don't doubt that you'll do just that." There was a threatening undertone to his voice. "I don't take kindly to intruders, especially when they get in the way of my plans. Remember that, and don't let it happen."

Ryou turned his back, leaving Kira unable to reply, even if she had been able to think of any words to say. As it was, she stood trembling in place for several minutes. Whether it was from anger or fear, she couldn't tell, but more than likely it was a combination of both.

* * *

* * *

_sorry this is kinda short, but i've been really busy this past week. like i said before, i had an awful writer's block, and that's y i didn't update. hopefully, i'll be back on track soon and start updating more regularly. well, i've g2g now, but u should see more from me soon... _

_luv ya --- joey_


	9. The danger in dreams

_All right! a nice long chapter to keep u busy...a little while anyway.  
i could have split it up, but that would have been confusing...so i hope u enjoy _

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 8) – The Danger in Dreams

_Well,_ Kira looked around with some familiarity. She was beginning to recognize this strange dream world of mist and shadows, where she was able to talk with both spirits and people from her waking hours. _I know Ryou warned me to stay away...but I really can't control what I dream,_ she thought. _And anyway, it is a sort of relief to be back in a place I recognized. After several nights of no dreams, I'm almost ready for some more adventure._

"Ryou!" Kira ran forward to greet her new-found friend. He had been waiting on his bench in the strange, grey garden. The white-haired boy smiled in greeting at my approach, standing to greet me.

"You shouldn't have come," he whispered. "But I'm glad you did."

She shrugged, not wanting to discuss it. _If I come here in my dreams, maybe there's a reason why._ "There's not much I can do about that anyway," she answered him aloud. "I just go to sleep in my bed, and the next thing I know, I'm here. I didn't even have to find my way in the garden this time. I was already inside."

Ryou frowned, "I don't know if that's such a good sign."

"Why? As long as Bakura doesn't come, I'll be fine."

Ryou shook his head, unable to answer. We started to walk down a dark grey path of mist. Finally, Ryou gained the courage to speak, "Why aren't you very afraid of Bakura? Do you have powers to protect yourself?"

"Hardly," Kira frowned. Questions again. "I'm just an average human being – just like you. But all Bakura's done to me is threaten. He's never hurt me yet..." she frowned, considering the damage done recently to my reputation, "I think."

"How much do you know about Bakura? Have you heard where he-"

Kira cut Ryou off, "Why all these questions? Why are you so anxious to know about me?" Ryou quickly shut his mouth. "Why not tell me about yourself instead? Why are you so interested? Why does Bakura seem to have something against me? Has he always been a part of you? What does he do to scare you so much?"

Ryou sighed, "He does more than threaten. He tortures when he has a mind to. He's stolen my life and any dreams of a future I once had. He's pure evil and I don't think he's afraid to kill..."

"Of course not." The two friends jumped in surprise at the voice. Turning around, they found themselves only a few feet from an angry Bakura.

* * *

"Yugi!"

"Yami?" Yugi yawned. "What's going on?"

"We need to find Bakura," Yami paced anxiously. "I've looked, but he's not anywhere to be found. I'm getting worried."

Yugi was immediately awake. Well, sort of. His body was still sleeping, but his mind and soul were fully in the shadow realm - alert and ready to go. "What's happened?"

Yami looked into the frightened face of his hikari and forced himself to relax. "Nothing yet. I just don't want to take any chances. "I can't put an end to him, not yet; but Bakura's up to something, and I want to know what it is."

"All right then," Yugi grinned at his yami. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ryou, I'm disappointed in you," Bakura growled.

Ryou fell to his knees as Kira watched on in disbelief. "Forgive me, my master," he begged.

Kira dropped down next to Ryou, placing her hands across his shoulders, forcing him to look up into her eyes. "Ryou. Be brave. Don't turn into a cowering slave. It's just what Bakura wants you to be. He's a bully. If you stand up to him..."

But Ryou pulled away. "No. It's not like that. You don't understand."

Bakura slapped Kira hard across the face before she could argue further. "I warned you to stay out of my affairs." She felt her stinging cheek in shock. "And you," Bakura continued, hauling a frightened Ryou to his feet. "You were to find out about her, not fall for her questions. You failed in telling me what I needed soon enough. I've got a new way to take care of things. So much for your help." With that, Bakura pulled back his fist, wrapping it with a magic power, and swung.

He hit Ryou in the gut. Hard. The air rushed out of the other boy as he flew several yards through the air, finally landing to slide farther along a surface that had suddenly turned rough. Kira gasped at the sight. Ryou was breathing hard, but did not move from where he had landed. She could see, even from where she was that his arm and side were covered in bloody cuts and soon-to-be bruises. _How could I have been so wrong?_

Ryou had betrayed her. The realization hit Kira hard, keeping her frozen in place. _Ryou informed Bakura about who I am. Maybe it was even his plan to bring me to Bakura before I left tonight. _In Kira's mind, the "friend" was now an enemy. But as she looked at Ryou, wounded and frightened, no harsh feelings would come.

All this came quickly through her mind, because the next moment, Bakura was above Kira again, this time with his saber in hand. "You've drawn the line with me, girl," he threatened, coming forward. She backed away, still on her knees. "And then you crossed over it. I warned you not to mess in my affairs!" He lifted his blade, and she cringed, waiting for a blow.

Instead, Kira felt herself lifted roughly to a standing position. Bakura's fingers pressed into her arm, cutting off circulation to the hand. He hauled her past a crumpled Ryou, through the garden. And as much as Kira had been paralyzed with fear, she now fought against Bakura with all her strength – lashing out whenever she could and struggling to stay away from wherever he was headed. It had occurred to her that something worse than Bakura could be waiting, and for the first time in her life, Kira felt truly alone and afraid.

Suddenly, Bakura threw his prisoner to the ground. "She's all yours."

Kira looked for who he might be talking to, realizing that his gaze was focused on something in front of the both of them. "Of course, my lord Bakura." Two shadowed eyes appeared above Kira. The next thing she knew, something slammed into the side of her head, sending fireworks through her brain. Kira looked to where Bakura was standing, trying to focus on something, but the other spirit had departed.

Something sharp sliced Kira's side, gliding across smooth skin, opening it up. Breath left her lungs in a rush as she felt a trickle of wet, sticky liquid run out. Then, her abuser kicked the fresh wound. Kira rolled over weakly to look up at the one attacking. A dagger glinted in the person's fist. Using her hands to clamber backwards, Kira struggled to move as far away from the weapon as possible. The eyes above only glinted, then grew closer. The figure stepped into the light, revealing its true identity: brown hair swept roughly aside to reveal dark green eyes, glaring angrily. It was a person Kira would have recognized anywhere. It was herself.

* * *

As its name suggests, the shadow realm is a place of shadows. Shadows are ever shifting and deceitful things. They fade away when you try to shine a light on them, and they cling to the darkness. They follow you, but you can't ever catch them. They mock and tease and are with you wherever you go.

Yami and Yugi searched all through the realm with no sign of Bakura anywhere. The spirits of cards and other magical beings occasionally caught their eye, but none of them were any help. Just as the two of them were about to give up any hope of finding Bakura, a little girl approached them.

"You're looking for Bakura." It was a statement, not a question. Though they towered above her in height, the little girl eyed them as though she was the more powerful. Finally she nodded. "You're all right."

"I'm glad we pass your test," grinned Yami. "Now could you explain what you just said? How did you know we were searching for Bakura?"

"And do you know where he is?" Yugi added anxiously.

The girl shrugged, "As to how I know, I just do. And as to where he is, try looking in a garden." That said, she suddenly vanished into the air before them.

Yami and Yugi both stared at the spot she had left. "I've seen a lot of strange things in the years I've traveled through these realms, but I've never seen that girl before," Yami mused.

"What garden could she have been referring to?" Yugi asked, anxious to complete their mission.

"I'm not really...what's that?" Yami pointed to an area just in front of them that had suddenly appeared out of the swirling mist.

Yugi stared at the grey vines, twined around the black gate. "It looks like we found what we're looking for."

* * *

Ryou lay in a huddle as Bakura came back, but his yami no longer seemed so interested in hurting him. Ryou dared to give in to his curiosity and looked up. A smirk had formed on Bakura's face. He stood next to Ryou, but didn't even give a second glance to the aching boy. Soon, the sounds of torment reached their ears. A scream. Then another. Finally, a sobbing. "Help me! Please, won't anyone help me?" the voice cried.

Ryou started. It was Kira. What had Bakura done to her? What had she ever done to deserve this? He started to stand, ready to respond to the cry for help.

Before Ryou could go through with the idea, Bakura laid a heavy hand on his host's shoulder. "Don't. It wouldn't be wise to go. Not if you want to live through this night."

Ryou understood Bakura's tone perfectly well. Though, he couldn't help but stare in the direction the cries were coming from, growing weaker and softer as time passed. His heart was torn. He couldn't leave Kira to face such evil alone, but to directly disobey his master would mean certain death - then he could help no one. "How could you?" Ryou whispered in horror.

"Why shouldn't I?" Bakura whirled on his better side, slapping him harshly across the face. "What would a slave like you know of my matters? Of right and wrong?" Bakura shook Ryou forcefully until the boy could no longer stand up. "Shut up, and don't question me again, or your pain will be ten times worse than hers."

Ryou shuddered, laying his throbbing head in his hands. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to endure this. Kira shouldn't have to endure it, but now he had made his own misery hers as well, and he didn't even have the courage to defend her against it. Silently, he wept.

* * *

As screams suddenly came from inside the garden, Yami and Yugi rushed at the door, scrambling to get it open. Their efforts were in vain, as the gate was tightly locked. "Stand back," Yami finally ordered. Yugi lifted the puzzle, still hanging from his neck. Yami placed a hand on the golden object, closing his eyes.

Power flew outward from his other hand, outstretched towards the gate. It bent but remained firmly locked. "Must be Bakura," murmured Yami. Sweat from his concentration formed across his brow as Yami poured all his power against the gate. Finally, it groaned, then snapped open, the door falling from its hinges. The two of them rushed into the garden.

* * *

Bakura sensed the power before he heard the gate give. "Pharaoh. You will not disturb my work, I swore to that," the spirit growled in frustration. Grabbing a startled Ryou, he flung the boy out of the shadow realms, back to the world of mortals. Then, he drew into him the power of the garden, absorbing all the mist and patterns into nothingness, locking the secret place away. Bakura let himself follow the mist.

* * *

The grey world around the two girls suddenly vanished, fading away in a matter of seconds. Kira had stopped her screams. The only ones close enough to hear were Bakura and Ryou, neither of whom was coming to help. Nothing seemed close anymore. She was in a black void of pain. Then came the sound of two others rapidly approaching. The more demonic version of herself cursed and put one arm tight around Kira's neck. She struggled for breath as it dragged her along the ground. There came a magical pull on her being, and even the darkness began to disappear into a sort of uneasy unconsciousness.

Just before Kira had completely left the realm, however, her eyes caught a glimpse of two spike-haired figures, just in front of her, watching. The eyes of the taller one glistened for a moment, and then they were gone.

Kira felt her surroundings hesitantly, and recognized her own bed. Fingers lightly brushed her side where the first cut had come. The skin was as smooth as ever, but it still throbbed as though it had just been opened. The same went for all of her wounds. Kira sat up and glanced in the mirror. There was no evidence of what had happened, but from the nearly unbearable pain beneath her skin, she knew it hadn't been a normal dream.

* * *

* * *

_okay, maybe it was a little bit of a typical "bakura gets beat up by his yami" sort of fic, but that's actually not typical for me, so i thought i'd try it just for fun...  
i'm really not sure where any of this is coming from, but as long as it keeps going, i suppose you don't mind... -- _

_oh well, lol.... _

_joey_


	10. Detention and discoveries

Part 1 (Chapter 9) – Detention and Discoveries

Yugi groaned, rolling over in bed as his alarm signaled the start of another day. _What a night. I feel like I got about an hour of sleep._

**_That's probably what it amounts to,_** Yami commented wryly.

Yugi sighed, remembering what had happened. _We were so close. But it all disappeared before I could see. _

_**I know Bakura was behind it though. I felt his presence in that garden.**_

_But those screams! It wasn't Ryou, but someone else. What is he up to?_

_**I wish I knew. **_

* * *

Kira stumbled into the classroom, two minutes after the bell. The rest of the students, already seated, stared in surprise. The teacher frowned, not used to delaying class, and immediately gave Kira a detention. She accepted it without comment, and made her way to her seat.

"You all right?" Tea whispered.

Kira shrugged, "I've been better."

"But what...?" Tea was interrupted before she could finish.

"Miss Gardner?" their teacher asked. "Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"No, sir." Tea mumbled in embarrassment.

"Then I do suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself the rest of this hour unless you would like to join your classmate in detention this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." Tea nodded. She shot a sympathetic glance Kira's way before returning to her studies. Kira focused straight ahead, ignoring any emotion from the other girl.

* * *

_Detention. Someone told me that teachers here are much stricter in their punishments than they ever were back home. I suppose that's true. An hour after school just for being tardy does seem a bit harsh, but maybe it's just me. _

Kira didn't talk to her friends all day. She felt bad for ignoring Tea, but Kira doubted if she could even work out a smile that morning. The pain from the previous night still lingered in her body. It was an effort for her just to walk down the hall naturally. And later, as the detention supervisor graded papers, Kira let her head sink into her hands.

Images of the dream attacker flowed before her closed eyes. The girl had been nearly identical to Kira; if her eyes hadn't been a mysterious shade of black, and her face so twisted in anger, Kira might have assumed that she had just been looking into a mirror. Glancing up, Kira caught a glimpse of her face, reflected faintly in one of the windows. Again reminded of the sharp pain in her side, Kira trembled as she stared at it, but somehow, couldn't manage to pull her gaze away. _Who are you? _she whispered. _Why do you haunt me?_

Of course, when she received an answer, it only served to increase Kira's fear. It didn't come from the window, but a voice, just a slight step lower than her own, inside her head. **Why should it matter?**

_Wha...What? _Kira started in her seat, causing the teacher to look up and frown in the general direction. She waited until he had lowered his head, before cautiously trying again. _Who are you? Are you Bakura? You don't sound like him._

**I don't, and I am not him. But I know him. **

_And I know you, that is, I recognize your voice, _Kira accused. _You beat me last night. And I did nothing wrong._

**Nothing wrong? You don't even deserve to live. You've corrupted and destroyed shadows. You are a killer of innocent beings. A rebel against the forces that keep order. A disturbance and danger of the very worse kind!**

She was in shock. _What do you mean? I would never hurt anyone. I've never killed, and I hope I never will. Where did you hear such evil talk?_

_**Why would I believe you? You only lie for your own gain. You tell stories, hoping to convince me otherwise. You need to be taught the way of obedience before it is too late.**_

_And whom do I obey? You? Bakura? The both of you are evil, and I wish you would just leave me alone._

Suddenly, Kira felt a strange presence tighten around her chest. Her breath came in short gasps, and her heart struggled to beat. Slower. Slower. **_Don't question my authority again! _**

_Please stop! _Kira begged mentally. _Please. You're hurting me._ She gasped again, louder. The teacher looked up.

**_How weak you are! You haven't even begun to feel real pain yet. Don't think you will get away with your destruction any longer._**

_You don't understand! Please listen! Please...stop..._ Kira closed her eyes and grasped the edges of the desk to keep from falling. To her, it felt like being suspended in air. All was silent and still. Not a sound came from around or within. Suddenly, the table fell away, vanishing under her grip as did the chair on which she sat. Kira was floating, somewhere in a grey void.

Looking again, Kira opened her eyes. Before her stood the two people that she had glimpsed in her previous dream. One was the Pharaoh; the other was his boy, the small one who was always at his side. The pharaoh gazed at Kira, in shock as she floated before him, his maroon eyes open wide at the sight. His much shorter companion was still in the dark, but enough light reflected from the glow around the group that Kira could see obvious surprise in his wide-open violet pupils. Then, the two of them faded again into a misty nothingness.

* * *

**_Yugi._**

_Yami? _

_**Did you...?**_

_I saw it. _Just for a moment, the image of a girl had floated in his view. She had been positioned upright, but with the appearance of someone asleep. Her skin had been a deadly white color, and her brown hair had hung limp around her face. Her shirt had been blood-stained and rumpled. Heavy bruises had been laid across her head. Absolute silence had been in the air, muffling the sound of his friends in the next room. Yami and Yugi had watched the sight, both through the hikari's eyes. The next moment, the vision had gone again, and the sounds around Yugi had returned. _What was it?_

**_Danger, and a need for help,_** the ancient spirit told him. **_But first we need to find the girl._**

_The girl? But she could be anywhere. How would we even start?_

**_I'm not sure. _**Yami was confused, but didn't want to worry his hikari. **_It was only a vision. I could be wrong. _**

****Yugi didn't answer. Instead, he thought hard on the face that he had just seen. The girl had seemed so familiar. Brown hair...just the same shade as..."Kira?"

* * *

Mai ran into the game shop and, without even a wave to Grandpa, rushed straight into Yugi's living room. Joey and Tristan were in the middle of some video game battle while Seto instructed both Tea and Mokena in a friendly game of Duel Monsters. Yugi sat quietly on his couch. He seemed to be watching Joey and Tristan, but his eyes were tightly closed, his mouth moved almost invisibly, as though he were talking to someone only he could see.

"Oh, hey Mai," Tea was the first to notice the late arrival. Seto glanced up and frowned, upset he had lost Tea's attention.

Yugi opened his eyes at her voice, "What's up? Didn't you have detention?"

"I did," started Mai. "But there was an emergency."

"What sort?" Tea asked.

"You know how Kira had detention too?" The others nodded. "Well," Mai took a deep breath. "Not even fifteen minutes into the time, Kira started acting funny. She had been staring out the window, but suddenly, she turned pale, like something had frightened her. She was shaking a little, and then she grabbed the table real hard."

Joey and Tristan finally paused their game to listen to Mai's story. "Kira started breathing real strange. It was loud and unsteady, like she was fighting to get air. All of us were watching her by then, but I don't think she even noticed any of the strange looks. The teacher started to ask if she was all right, when she just went limp." A collective gasp went around the living room.

Mai continued, "She let go of the table, and slumped to one side of her seat. Her eyes were closed. The teacher practically jumped over the desks to get to her. I got sent to call for help, and on my way out, a couple other teachers and the nurse came rushing in. One of the teachers took charge and made the rest of us leave. The last thing I heard was that they couldn't find a pulse. The nurse said it was as if her heart had suddenly stopped. An ambulance came up a few moments later, and they loaded her up and drove her off. I don't know if she's all right."

Six shocked faces stared back at Mai as she finished her tale. Yugi fell to his knees, "Kira. Why is this? What's happening to you?"

"Yugi?" Tea asked hesitantly.

"Yami is sensing it too," Yugi explained. He told them about the vision he had just received, and the feeling of darkness that had been hanging over him. "Bakura's evil has been growing, and we believe it's spreading to more than just Ryou. He's after something; I just wish we knew what."


	11. Yet not close enough

_hey, sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update, but we just got a new computer and i've been busy with that, setting up programs, trying to figure out how to transfer data...and well, i'm sure you know how all that goes... _

_school starts in two days :( i'm gonna miss my summer, but i've got the feeling it's gonna be a good year (as good as any school year can be i guess) but yeah, hopefully my days will get back to normal soon enough. enjoy this next chapter and keep watching for more - coming soon!!!_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 10) – Yet Not Close Enough

"Kira!"

The girl looked around, confused, and then stopped to smile slightly as she recognized the owner of the voice. "Hello, Joey."

Joey jogged over to her, walking by her side when he caught up. He had been on his way home from Yugi's house and had taken a short-cut through the park. It had been a week since Kira had collapsed, and none of them had heard anything more about how she had been doing. That's why it was such a surprise to see her well and walking about.

"You haven't been at school lately," Joey mentioned.

"No," Kira shook her head. "The doctor wanted me to take it easy for at least a week. I've just about got my strength back, and I'll probably be in class tomorrow."

"That's...good," Joey said, not real sure how to reply. After a few minutes of silence, he asked again, "Do they know what exactly happened...to...you?" he stumbled some with the words.

"I don't mind talking about it," Kira grinned at his hesitation. "But no, the doctors weren't really sure what happened."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what happened?"

Kira shifted her step uncomfortably, "I know my heart stopped for a short while. It was strange. I should have had brain damage, but luckily I didn't. I guess it had started again though by the time they got me in the ambulance. I don't remember much from that day."

"It's kinda freaky," Joey admitted. "Your heart just stopping like that for no reason."

"Not exactly no reason," Kira mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kira pushed that thought away.

"This might be a weird question," Joey murmured, just a little embarrassed, "But did you see anything while you were...well...out of it?"

"I'm not sure," Kira thought hard, and when she spoke again, it was in a far-off voice, as though she was talking to someone else. "It's all so blurred in my mind. There was some other pain...my sides...my head...it all came back again, just like when I got it...the dark voice...and the two figures...the Pharaoh..."

At that last word, Joey started. Kira opened her eyes, realizing that she had been speaking aloud. "Never mind," Kira grinned sheepishly. "Just a dream. You must think I sound crazy."

"Not crazy," Joey sighed. "Not crazy." He was almost certain now. Yugi had seen Kira in his vision. She was still in pain from something, though she looked fine now. But how had she known about the Pharaoh? Had she seen Yami just as Yami had seen her? It didn't seem possible, but it would remain the only explanation for the time being.

* * *

As the shadows closed in, Kira almost cried. The pain and fear came every night now, but even after a lifetime, she would never become used to it. _I won't accept the abuse. I won't be weak. _Kira fought to convince herself. _Ryou gave in to Bakura's tyranny. He betrayed me to his master, and now I'm trapped within the power and will of a dark spirit no less cruel than Bakura._ Kira couldn't hold back the one short sob. _I never even did anything to deserve this. _"Of course you didn't," the now familiar voice mocked.

"I didn't!" Kira spun to face the dark version of herself. "Why won't you believe me?!"

"You lie," the other spat.

"How do you know?" Kira demanded.

"I've heard of you," she replied.

"You can't believe everything you hear..." Kira started to defend herself, but was cut off by a slap across the cheek.

"Don't contradict me!" the dark one growled. Then, in a slightly more subtle tone, "I trust Bakura."

"Bakura!" _Of course. Bakura was the one who handed me over to her at first. He would have told her about me before that. _Another slap across the face, then she grabbed Kira's arm roughly, pulling her victim close as her other hand revealed a dagger. Kira trembled at the intense sharpness of the blade as it glinted brightly despite the lack of light in the shadows. Her soul had been scarred many times already with the weapon. Still, Kira clung to whatever courage of hers that had remained.

"Bakura hates me," Kira whispered, looking up into the matching pair of eyes.

The girl above dug deeply in Kira's gaze for a long moment and then threw her down. "Of course he does, why shouldn't he?"

Kira pushed herself back up. "He considers me a threat, though I'm not sure why. He's using you to hurt me, to keep me out of his way. Why wouldn't he lie about me? All he cares about is his own gain. Surely you must see that? Let me prove I'm not who you think I am!" she begged.

"No!" The spirit cried, though she seemed shaken. "No. Bakura would not lie. Not to me. I won't believe you. I can't." In anger she threw the dagger forcefully. Kira lunged backwards, rolling across the rough ground. Pain seared through her upper right arm, and she fell limp in shock against the ground.

Kira forced herself to look and grimaced immediately. The blade had driven itself entirely through the skin and had been embedded deep into muscle, scratching what felt like bone. Fire raced along Kira's nerves, sending waves of searing heat coursing up her arm and through the rest of her body. Her vision swam with specks of absolute light and dark, blotting any real images from sight. Several moments later, when Kira could finally see again, the dark shadow above her had gone.

Then she was falling. Ever ounce of spirit tingled with pain as Kira lost her grip on the realms, her soul flowing back to reality. The last thing she saw was the Pharaoh's face above mine, watching in a stunned sort of way. His faithful follower stretched a hand out from the shadows, his small fingers straining. "Wait!" he called, wanting it badly. Kira reached her hand back towards him. _His voice is so familiar, if only I could remember..._

And for a moment, she was frozen, her gaze caught inside the eyes of the Pharaoh's boy. His violet pupils were intense and full of confusion. So many questions flooded out from him in that moment. _Who are you? Why have you come? What do you want of me? Why do you seem so familiar? Why do you always leave?_ His innocent bewilderment filled all of Kira's thought, but she couldn't answer. Instead, her mouth was silent as she ached to remember the voice which had just been carved forever in her soul's memory. And in the next moment, all was dark and still. His hand faded away; and as Kira's eyes opened in her own room, his closed, taking the shadows with him. Only the fear remained.

* * *

"So close!" Yugi pounded his bed in frustration. "We were so close!"

**_Next time, my hikari. Next time we will reach her. _**

_Next time? Who knows if there's even going to be a next time?!_ Yugi took a deep breath, calming himself. _When our eyes met, in that moment, I saw her fear and pain. She's suffering Yami!_

_**I know, hikari.**_

_But it's more than that!_

_**How so?**_

_I felt a strange danger around her, as if there was very little time left...very little hope left for any of us._

_**You are sure of this?** _Yami asked sharply.

_Yes._

_**Then we must find her, and we must not fail!**_


	12. Pain of the very worst kind

_uh... --;  
okay! okay! so i didn't update soon enough!!! sorry.....bows repeatedly  
here's another chapter at least...happy?  
i hope so, cause it's all all u get 4 now... :P _

_oh well...enough teasin....but really, i mean, u wouldn't believe how much is involved in getting a new computer...we're still trying to find a way to transfer files...so far, our old computer with windows '95 has screwed up both programs we've tried to use...dumb system.  
yeah, and then school started this week. it's my senior year, and between human anatomy, honors english, psychology, calculus 2, spanish 4, and band, life can get a little busy...  
(don't worry, i promise i will finish this story and it won't take forever...) _

_hey, who saw the yugioh last saturday?! at last something new!!! i luv bakura (ryou for all who hate the american dub ; ) but for some bizare reason i was still insanely excited when his yami came back...or maybe i'm just insane...  
well, my birthday's in two days...yay..celebrate!!!!! and i'm sure u're sick of me rambling on, so go ahead and get reading on the real story, ya know u want to! lol :P _

_Joey_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 11) – Pain of the Very Worst Kind

"Yugi!" Joey waved his friend over.

"Hey. What's up?" Yugi walked over to the older boy as he entered the schoolyard. As it was still early morning, only a few other students had arrived. After his dream the night before, Yugi had been unable to sleep and had finally decided to get on his way shortly after sunrise. There was still over half an hour before any of them had to be in class, and Joey had wanted to talk with Yugi as soon as possible.

"Got a question for ya," Joey replied as they walked along.

Yugi glanced up, and seeing the seriousness in the other boy's eyes, stopped and leaned against the wall, giving Joey his full attention. "Okay, shoot."

"Well," Joey paused, "I was wondering, did you ever tell Kira about your secret?"

"My secret?" Yugi was confused.

"Yeah," Joey explained, "About your puzzle, and about Yami?"

"Of course not," Yugi shook his head. "Only those of you from the Duelist Island know about that. I don't tell just anybody. It tends to scare people."

"That's what I thought," Joey sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think Kira knows more than we think."

"What? How do you know?"

"I ran into at the park last night, so to speak," Joey started. "She seemed healthy enough and said she'd probably be back in class by today."

"That's one good thing at least," Yugi agreed.

"Yeah, but when I asked her what caused it, she said the doctors didn't know. I asked Kira if she knew what caused it, but she never gave a direct answer."

"Hmm," Yugi thought it over.

"But that wasn't all," continued Joey. "She then told me about something she saw while she was unconscious. She remembers two figures, and she said something about a Pharaoh." Yugi's eyes shot wide open at this. "I wondered if she might have seen Yami."

"Maybe," Yugi murmured. "That happened at about the same time Yami and I saw the first vision of the wounded girl."

"The first?"

"We saw her again last night, in my dreams," Yugi explained. "And I think she's in very great danger."

"Do you think your visions have been of Kira?"

Yugi shrugged. "Last night, I caught her eyes for just a moment. She seemed to read my mind, but at the same time, I felt her fear and pain. I never did get to see her very clear, but in that moment, she seemed so familiar."

"Do you think Kira is related to the Millennium Items somehow?" Joey asked.

"I don't know why she would be," Yugi answered. They're all accounted for and I don't believe that there was ever anybody else involved," Yugi hesitated, "Though there is something different about her. Not magic exactly, but something else, something in her heart that can reach where magic can't."

"What sort of something?"

Yugi sighed, "That's what we're trying to find out."

* * *

"Kira!"

The named girl looked around, but the moment she saw who was calling, Kira stiffened and continued walking.

"Kira." Ryou caught up anyways.

"What do you want?" she shifted her backpack as she walked towards the school building, not looking at the other boy.

Ryou sighed at the cold tone. "Look, I know you're mad at Bakura right now, but..."

Kira interrupted, "Bakura? Of course I hate him, but I knew he was evil from the start. It's you I don't understand."

"What?"

Kira spun around on Ryou, catching the confusion in his eyes. "You needn't act so surprised. You know very well what you've done to me. After all, you are Bakura." She started to walk away, but Ryou grabbed her arm. "Kira, wait!"

"Why should I?"

Ryou looked hurt. "I thought I told you; I'm not Bakura. I can't be responsible for the way he is."

"Can't you?"

"Kira, what are you getting at?"

She brushed away a tear before he could see, "I want to believe you, but after what happened, I just can't trust you."

"Why?" Ryou asked again.

"You betrayed me to him!" Kira spat the words out. "I thought I could confide in you, but you went and told him my secrets. You probably even helped him trap me."

"No!" Ryou objected.

"Some friend you are." A tear sneaked out before she could catch it.

"Kira," Ryou took both of her hands in his, gazing into her eyes with earnest. "You have to believe me when I say I have no choice. I don't try to help him, but I'm forced to. I can't stand the pain."

Kira looked up to see eyes filled with a jumble of emotion, reflections of her own. She stared silently into Ryou's soft green pupils, slipping helplessly into their depths. Pain, anger, and fear struggled just below the sensitive surface. Ryou felt her hurt and betrayal as if it was his own.

"No," softly Kira pulled away, turning her sight to the floor.

"Kira, why?" Ryou's sadness was evident in his voice.

"It's safer this way," she squeezed her eyes tight and ran to class, leaving a stunned Ryou behind.

* * *

That night, as Ryou fell asleep, he opened his eyes in Bakura's garden. Voice came from somewhere not far off. Normally, Bakura would be there to torment him, but the dark spirit was nowhere in sight. As time passed, Ryou grew bolder and stood, beginning to make his way along the misty path. Soon, the voices were right in front of him. Ryou observed from as close as he dared.

"...She refuses to admit her crimes. I don't understand. She claims that you are the liar and not her." Ryou didn't recognize the voice, but the one that answered sent chills up his spine. Bakura.

"And why not? I told you mortals will say anything to get what they want," Bakura assured the strange girl. "We shadow spirits must defend each other against their evils. Don't be tempted to listen any longer."

"Of course not, my lord Bakura."

"You are doing well, Kali. Much better than my pathetic slave ever could have." Ryou stiffened. "You remember all I taught you."

"Yes, m'lord. I am ready to do what you command."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Good, good, my dear girl. I admire your commitment. Someday you will know the full power that I possess. Then, it will be your turn to be feared." There was a pause, then Bakura continued, "Until then, show the girl all that you can do. She will not listen until she has been broken. I trust you can handle this."

"I will deal with her, Lord Bakura. You will not regret what you have given me."

Not liking where the conversation was going, Ryou made an attempt to back up only to trip himself and fall hard in the shadowed ground. Almost immediately, Bakura was on top of him. "Well, well," Ryou cringed, regretting ever getting so close. "If it isn't my nosy little slave."

"Forgive me master," Ryou begged. "I did not mean to intrude."

"Somehow I doubt that," Bakura hauled Ryou to his feet and tossed him several yards through the air. Ryou landed roughly and waited for the blows to continue, but when several minutes passed, nothing had come. Hesitantly, Ryou looked up. Bakura was once again in conversation with girl Ryou had overheard.

Ryou recognized her in an instant. It was Kira, but it wasn't quite her. The same, straight brown hair flowed over her shoulders, but her eyes were a harsh, dark brown instead of their usual playful green color. The voice was in a slightly lower tone as well.

In that moment, it all clicked into place. This was Kira's yami – or something that resembled one, at least – trained under Bakura's cunning evil. No wonder Kira had seemed so hurt. Her soul had been wounded by this creature, only a little lesser in malice than Bakura himself. This was what Bakura had given the innocent girl over to that night more than a week ago. This was what Ryou had betrayed her to. The pain and torture that was his life had been passed on to the one most innocent of it all. No wonder she blamed him. He had failed to protect her, and now, she was in the greatest of danger. Bakura wanted Kira dead - that was certain, and even if it took the magic of another spirit to do that, Bakura would see it done. And unless he did something now, Ryou would carry it with him for all of time.


	13. I promise

_thank you so much to everybody who's reviewed, you all keep me inspired to continue.  
Tsuguri Princess - i always look forward to hearing from you, your support means so much! u're the best!  
Random Rockstar - thank you! thank you! thank you!  
Dejavu - sorry to keep ya waiting, but thanx a bunch for sticking with me! _

_well, on to the next chapter. this one's a little short, but i figured i had better update anyway so there's something more to read. i keep telling myself i'm gonna get better about updating more often, but so far that hasn't happened. maybe next time... :P _

_and just incase u forgot or didn't catch it, i gave kira's yami a name in the last chapter: kali. it means energy or dark goddess, and i thought it fit. shrugs and now that u've commited my little tidbit to your endless memory of all those useless little facts, on with the good stuff..._

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 12) – I Promise

**_Yugi, do you feel it?_**

Yugi closed his eyes and let his consciousness flow through his soul, combining his power with that of Yami. _Yes. Faintly, but I can sense it._ Yugi drew himself out a little, still listening to Yami.

**_It is the same disturbance as always. We need to go._**

_Whatever Bakura's doing, it's time to put a stop to it. We can't fail this time._

_**Agreed. **_Yami hesitated. **_I don't think we will have another chance._**

_Then what are we waiting for? _Yugi let himself go, his own consciousness following Yami as the ancient spirit pulled the both of them into the Shadow Realms. _Kira. If it really is you I've seen. Hang on. Don't lose hope. I promise to come for you..._

* * *

"I promise..." Ryou whispered to himself. He sat hidden amongst the ghostly plants of Bakura's garden. His own dark self had not yet appeared, but it wouldn't be long. His knees pulled up to his face, Ryou trembled slightly, not wanting to face the person he had become, yet not able to do otherwise.

"I promise to protect you." Ryou spoke the words, though they seemed like foolishness. How could he protect Kira? He couldn't even stand up to his own yami, much less a second shadow spirit. True, Bakura seemed considerably more dangerous than Kali, but such a rebelliousness act might be the death of Ryou. He was dealing with a magic darker and more potent than anything he ever could have imagined long ago, before the ring.

"You were right, Kira." A tear crept unheeded down Ryou's cheek. "I betrayed you to protect myself. I don't expect you to ever understand that. I don't expect to ever be pardoned. But I won't make the same mistake again. Even if I have to pay the ultimate penalty, I'll refuse to betray you any more." A strange warmth rose from Ryou's heart, healing his broken soul and drying his sorrow. Slowly and surely, he stood up.

* * *

"Coward," Kira scowled at her yami as she dragged the helpless girl into the shadow realms. Though her eyes glinted with an almost unbridled anger, her face was formed into an expression of cold amusement.

"Who's the coward?" the darker one whispered. "Not I."

The air flew out of Kira, and she slipped to the ground with a single punch. Grunting, Kira refused to back down and stood again to face her reflection. "You attack me without cause, leaving me no way to defend myself. I can't fight a spirit."

"True enough," Kali stepped closer. Only once before had Kira tried to return her yami's blows, but the spirit had never even flinched.

"You are both a coward and a bully," Kira accused. "Why else would you attack? You certainly don't do it with honesty."

"I've warned you before," Kali drove Kira to the ground, "not to question my motives."

"How can I not?" Kira asked, gasping for air. "When you try to destroy me without justice."

"Justice?!" She only had to look at Kira to send pain through every nerve in the body. Fire seemed to race through Kira's veins, bringing a near unbearable torture to every part of her, and for several long moments after that, Kira could not speak. "I am doing my world a justice to destroy you."

Still gasping for air, fighting off what pain still lingered, the lighter one shook her head in defiance.

"If you do not show respect, I will break you," her yami threatened. "You must know that."

Kira closed my eyes, forcing her breathing to return to normal. "I know. But I don't think you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You can make me fear you. You can make me despise you. If you keep up with this torture, I will. But respect itself has to be earned through honor and trust. It can't be forced."

"You pretend you are innocent, that you are the one wronged," she accused. "I don't understand why you bother."

"I bother because I know it's the truth," Kira whispered. "You've listened to Bakura and closed your mind to anyone but him. But how do you find him honest over me when you won't listen to what anyone else has to say?" she closed her eyes, waiting for the other's response.

Kali stood silent for a long moment, then finally spoke, "I trust my own kind." Her statement was soft but powerful. Kira stood before her in failure. For a moment, she had thought the darker would listen, but Bakura had placed himself too deep in her mind for Kira to change what Kali thought. Kira had given her the truth, and she had rejected it. What was to happen now?

* * *

* * *

_good question, huh?  
No! don't be mad! i'm sorry, i promise there'll be more really soon...  
the next chapter should be where it finally starts getting good, so don't miss it! _

_(cheap self-adverstising right there...oh well, wutever works... ;)_


	14. That dark magic pt 1

_hey everybody, thanks 4 sticking with me... here's another chapter as a reward; i promised something good, and i hope you'll agree! _

_Cettie-girl - yay!!! i always luv hearing how much people are enjoying this, you give me the encouragement to continue...  
Fyredra - no worries...you've been loyal and it's cool, i appreciate all the support and don't feel obligated to review every chapter (though if any of you have something to say, don't hesitate either )  
and Tsurugi Princess - you've been an awesome support. and yeah, i guess i do appologize a lot...sorry....j/k....but really, i guess it's really something that bothers me most. every night this past week, i've sat down to write, and every time, something has come up to prevent me from doing that, it's been very frustrating, and i guess i feel bad (no one needs to bother telling me i shouldn't - i know and it's really just the way i am about anything)  
but yeah, and as far as it being a mary sue, i'm not so concerned any more. i was a little worried at first, and it might have gone that way, but i think i've worked myself out of it, but it's always great to have someone else agree, after all, the author is her own worst critic...  
...and i have put plenty of thought into it, after all, i did write my last english paper on the topic of "flaming mary sue" wut can i say? i'm wierd... but at least my teacher liked it... _

_well, enough rambling, i'm gonna post this (hope u all enjoy) and get back to my calculus. ugh. :( _

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 13) – That Dark Magic part 1

"Yugi..."

At first it was a whisper so faint Yugi wasn't sure if it had actually been real.

"What is it, my hikari?" Yami asked, puzzled at why his light had suddenly stopped.

"Just for a moment, I thought I heard-" Yugi cut off as his name was called again, just a little louder. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Yami asked, completely confused.

"Yugi!" The voice was obvious now.

"That," Yugi nodded.

"I heard nothing," Yami replied, "but silence. Perhaps it is in your head."

Yugi's eyes were wide open with innocence, "It sounded like Ryou."

"Mmm," Yami murmured thoughtfully. "That's likely."

"But how?" Yugi demanded, "I've never been able to reach him before. Why can he suddenly speak to me now? And why can't you hear it?"

Yami thought for a moment, then spoke slowly, "You and Ryou share a deep bond from all your years together, apart from my own consciousness. It could be that he is reaching you across that. Why he is, however, I wouldn't know."

"I need you," Ryou's voice pierced Yugi's mind once again.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked aloud.

"My friend."

"Where are you?"

"Follow the sound of my voice," Ryou explained, "and you will find me. Only please don't come too late."

"Too late? What's wrong? Ryou?!"

"Hurry, Yugi. Hurry." Ryou's voice faded. Yugi stretched out his mind, feeling for the last threads of Ryou's words, still lingering in the air. They feathered his consciousness, pulling it towards him.

Yugi grabbed Yami, "Come on! I know where he is!" He took off running dragging his dark right behind.

* * *

Ryou stopped almost in front of Kali and Kira. Shock overwhelmed his mind as he fixed his gaze on the scene unfolding before him. Kira knelt low to the ground as Kali drew blood with her blade. Kira's hands and face were caked with the color of rust, and her tattered shirt was stained red, pressed damply against her skin. Fresh trickles of her life force ran from cuts just opened as the angered spirit drew lower, mixing blows from her fist with those from the dagger.

"Kira!" Ryou screamed aloud, pain and anguish welling up in his own heart.

Kali was startled at his sudden appearance, then frowned darkly. "You."

Ryou noted with utter dismay that Kira had not even looked up at the sound of his voice. Then, as Kali paused in her tortures, Kira's strength gave out. She slumped over her knees, her face just rubbing the dirt beneath her.

"Pathetic," Kali remarked, taking a hard swing with her leg and ramming the sharp heel of her boot into Kira's side. The other girl fell flat against the ground, not even making a move to defend herself.

"No!" Ryou was at her side in an instant. He pulled Kira's limp body close to him. Her breath came in weak gasps, and her eyes did not open. "Not like this." He tore a rag from his shirt to gently wipe her face, soaking up the still flowing gashes. "You were right, Kira," he whispered. "You were right and I was wrong. You stood up against the darkness, and I promise from now on, I'll do the same. I won't let you down again, only don't..." He choked up on his words, and closed his eyes, drawing her near to him.

Kali stood watching the whole scene in a dangerous silence, her rage building inside. Suddenly, "Slave boy!" she shouted.

Ryou looked sharply back at her. "Forget it, Kali. I'm nobody's slave." His gaze was steady and sure. "Never again."

* * *

The pain had stopped coming, but it still throbbed overwhelmingly through every vein in Kira's body. _Why can't I see?_ The realization came suddenly as she struggled and failed to open her eyes. Something damp and sticky had washed over them, preventing her vision in any possibly way. Instead of breathing air, Kira's lungs filled with a strong liquid, yet she was too weak to cough it back out. _What's happening to me?_ For the first time in her life, Kira knew what true fear was.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rough hands yanked Ryou from the ground. In his surprise, Ryou lost his grip, and Kira fell from his arms, rolling onto her stomach. She moaned softly, but the sound was cut off as she began coughing up blood. The red liquid was pooling around her now – so much that it was amazing she still had some left to give. Kali stood formally above the suffering light, oblivious to the girl's pain. Her eyes were focused directly behind Ryou. The white-haired hikari didn't have to glance back to know who held him.

"So," a soft voice whispered in Ryou's ear, malice hidden just beneath it's surface, "You're no longer a slave."

"No," Ryou growled, fighting hopelessly to free his wrists from the other's contracting grip. "I won't fall to your level ever again. You'll never control me, not completely."

"What am I going to do with you, Ryou?" Bakura spun the other boy to face him, still holding Ryou's hands safely against the boy's sides.

"I made the mistake of listening to you before," Ryou explained. "But that only led to pain. Now I follow my own heart and not your will."

Bakura's eyes darkened as he glared at the still helpless boy in his grasp. With a harsh hand, Bakura lifted Ryou's chin to gaze into the boy's own eyes. "What's happened to you? When did you loose this respect of your superiors?"

Silence reigned as Ryou refused to answer. Bakura finally let go of his chin and shrugged, "So be it. By your refusal, you have sealed your own fate. I will show you just how far my power goes. But first..." Bakura paused, then struck Ryou across the head with a rough, savage attack. The boy of light cringed as Bakura grabbed him again. But instead of violence, Ryou found himself held in place through a combination of magic and Bakura's own strength.

"Your kind is stubborn," Bakura growled, "But you _will_ be broken." The dark spirit nodded to Kali. "Proceed."

"At once," Kali gave a brief bow, then turned, giving a solemn look to Kira. "This is it." But instead of using her fists or blade, Kali stood still. Her eyes closed, Kira's yami began to glow. A dark emerald haze surrounded her. The air reverberated in a discordant hum.

The noise raked through Ryou's mind like thousands of dying screams. Every pain, every sadness flowed through him - a river of all evils. "NO!!!" he found himself crying aloud. In that moment, he saw what was to happen. Kali was drawing to her the shadow magic and energy in every suffering of the world. It was the greatest power a dark spirit could gather.

Bakura whispered in his ear, "She will not survive."

Panic and despair met Ryou head-on as he watched helplessly; the evil energy moved from Kali to Kira. "Kira," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

_The pain was intense, but now it has faded. Why? What has changed? _Kira struggled to keep her consciousness, despite the calming feeling that was enveloping her. "...so....weak," she murmured. With what little strength she still possessed, Kira opened her eyes to a world of dark green. A presence hovered in the air above, and she sensed that the cold and weakness were coming from there, draining her life and hope. Fighting to keep her eyes open, Kira turned her head to look to the side.

Two faces, almost identical in features, but differing in expression, entered her vision. Ryou. Bakura. Once stared in satisfaction, the other in horror; but as Kira watched, they melded in one indifferent expression. "You betrayed me," she whispered to the face. It opened its mouth to speak, and Kira felt a new, dark power entered her very soul. The vision faded away.

* * *

* * *

_i guess i consider this the start of the climax (for part one at least) i wanted to make it all one big chapter, but it's not quite done and i figured i had just better post anyway, besides it would have been really long to read, and i like keeping my chapters within a certain length, so this climax or wutever u wanna call it is actually gonna be three chapters. i've actually got the next one done, i just have to put it in html, so it shouldn't take a whole week to get it up...well, cya soon.... _

_joey_


	15. That dark magic pt 2

_joey goes to check her reviews a mere two hours after posting and starts jumping around as she reads her new ones...everybody stares... _

_uh...no but really, thanks so much again! it always makes my day to know people are enjoying this, as most of you have so clearly pointed out... _

_joey continues reading and comes to random rockstar's review and grins at her antics, then blushes as she realizes she posted yet another short chapter...  
i swear it looked a lot longer on my comp!!!  
oh well, maybe there'll be a longer chapter another time...  
by the way, where do you get u're quotes, they're really cool _

_joey will shut up now and let u read_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 14) – That Dark Magic part 2

"Ryou!" Yugi threw himself forward at the white-haired boy; any warning from Yami came too late. Ryou knelt on the ground, his head buried in his hands, surrounded only by darkness and despair. He didn't look up. Just before Yugi could reach his friend, however, a powerful, reflective force pushed him away. Bakura materialized, standing behind Ryou, his hand on the crouching boy's shoulder.

"Fool," the dark spirit mocked.

"What have you done, Bakura?!" Yami demanding, helping Yugi to his feet.

"So, Pharaoh, we meet once again," smirked Bakura. "But you are too late to stop me. My power has surpassed yours."

"So you think," returned Yami, scowling.

"Oh, I know it has." Bakura waved his hand nonchalantly, and ripples appeared in the void around them. Yugi clutched his head as everything spun out of control. Then suddenly, they were standing in the shadow garden once again. Powerful disruptions surged through the air, drawn to one single spot. Yami looked and saw a point at which all dark magic was gathering, leaving the air around him a void of nothingness – not even any echos of reality remained. Yugi looked and cried out as all of it was concentrated on the girl from his dreams. "Stop!!!"

Bakura only laughed as Yugi attempted to run to the girl. A second force field blocked Yugi's path, throwing him backwards. Yami frowned and focused completely on the shield, sending all of his own magic through a single solitary beam, but the light merely bounced off.

Bakura's eyes shined maliciously as he watched Yami's frustration. "What do you say now, Pharaoh? You have been defeated by a thief. Perhaps you do not deserve your title."

"You won't get away with this, tomb robber," Yami vowed. "Deception cannot stand against the truth."

"So you believe," Bakura didn't seem worried. "I will show you otherwise." He paused, then stepped backwards. "Observe, little Yugi, then tell me which is truly greater." Yugi glanced over, alarm written across his features. "Now," Bakura closed his eyes, concentrating, "Say good-bye to your friend."

He stretched out his arm, straining each of his fingers to reach as far as they could. Power rushed out in a swirl of cloudy blue magic. The energy became a solid rush of wind, keeping both Yami and Yugi at bay. It surrounded Ryou, securing itself to his soul, then flew back to Bakura's waiting hand. Space was distorted again as the garden vanished along with the magical wind and Ryou. Only the strange girl and center of dark magic remained.

"No!!!!!" Yugi fell to his hands in disbelief, _Ryou. My friend. You can't really be gone! _"Please let this be some awful dream! I want to wake up!"

"Face it Pharaoh," Bakura challenged over Yugi's tears, "The boy is gone, and the girl will soon follow. You tried and failed. Live with that."

"We shall see who it is that fails in the end, Bakura," Yami whispered. Bakura frowned and shimmered and vanished into the shadows. With a sigh, Yami knelt next to Yugi. "Be brave, my hikari. We must not lose hope. Not yet."

"Bakura was right," Yugi squeezed his eyes tight, "We failed."

"Don't give in to doubt, Yugi. That's giving in to Bakura."

"But what else can we do?" Yugi lifted his face to meet his Yami, a haunted expression in his eyes of one who has lost all hope. Yami had no answer.

"Nothing can be forever destroyed..." Both Yami and Yugi looked up for the voice. "As long as you hold fast to what is right and true." A solemn child stood before them. As they watched her, the fear and doubt faded in Yugi's mind. It was the girl who had led them once before through the shadow realms, showing them the garden where Bakura had made his stronghold. As Yami and Yugi stared, she spoke once again, "Evil is full of deceptions and suffering, but if these are avoided, it cannot win."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I am no child of the light, but neither do I belong to the shadows, and that is all you need know. For now."

"Please tell me," Yugi spoke once again. "That girl, is she the one destined to defeat Bakura?"

The young child nodded thoughtfully, "She may be, or she may not be. But destinies are easily changed."

Yugi bowed his head, "Then what hope is left for me?"

"You must trust your heart, Yugi Mutou," the girl spoke. "She can still be saved."

"How? Bakura's shield prevents us from reaching her."

"You must find her first."

"Find her?"

"Search deep in your mind, and you will discover the way."

"But how...?" Yugi demanded; but the girl was already fading away.

"Believe," she whispered, then she was gone.

"Yami?" Yugi looked up at the other spirit, a thought growing in his mind.

Yami nodded, "Go ahead, my hikari. It's our very last chance." Slowly, Yugi closed his eyes.

* * *

* * *

_cringes no, don't kill me! bakura's not dead...  
...yet...lol. _

_okay, so maybe you don't find that funny. _

_(runs and hides)_


	16. Dream world

_yay, i get to survive to write another chapter! again, it's taken a while to get this next part up, and i really did hope to have a lot more to show for my delay, but life just isn't being very fair to me. honestly, i get maybe one hour a week to write which is so frustrating for someone who's gets ideas at maybe ten times that rate...  
but yeah, i know also i said that my "climax" was gonna be a full three chapters, but it looks to be more like four. i meant to make this one nice and long, but i just can't get it to end, so i cut it in two, and here's the first part. i hope i'll have time to finish the next action-packed chapter soon...enjoy anyway..._

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 15) – Dream World

_All was quiet and still. Slowly, I stood; a strange, empty sort of energy lifting me to my feet. The pain had gone, but I felt no joy in that fact. I felt nothing. A cold wind blew past me. I looked to it's source without emotion. Entering my vision was a sudden rush of both color and blackness. Nearly overwhelmed, I shut my eyes, breathing deeply. The next moment, as I looked again, the storm had passed. Replacing it was a new figure, more like a silhouette. Whoever it was stood still. No features were visible, yet I felt the sight of that being press down on me. In fact, I could see nothing distinctive about the figure at all. It was almost as though he didn't really exist, and was instead, a void in this shadowed world. _

_I should have been terribly afraid, but a calming presence emanated from this new source of power. Strangely enough, in this spirit's hand was lifted a long, sturdy pole. The material that made it was plain, but what drew my attention was the orb atop this strangely-fashioned staff. It swirled every color imaginable and some I couldn't even begin to describe, all barely confined in a delicate casing of pure crystal. I felt drawn to this strange object, and started to walk towards the figure. With each step, the silence in the air around me pressed harder on my soul. Every breath became an effort as my body fought to keep going. Yet I pressed on._

_Finally, after an eternity that had taken no time at all, I stood, trembling and forcing my lungs to work. The strange, shadowed spirit set his arm forward, bent towards me only at the elbow, his palm level and opposite of the ground. He made no other motions. I couldn't bear to talk, but in my faintness, grabbed his arm. My hands found no resistance, yet my body felt support. Power flowed into me from the darkness I grasped: the strength to stand strong once again despite the pain. However, something left me at the same time, something I felt was vitally important, yet I couldn't remember what it was. _

_"Who are you?" I was surprised to hear my voice speak for me. I had not moved my lips, yet the question on my mind echoed throughout the air. There was no answer. "Where am I?" Again the question came without effort, and again there was no response. I turned my attention to the staff the stranger held. Now that I was closer, I could see that the glowing sphere that rested on the carved rod was decorated with a golden eye. _

_"I have seen that before, but where?" My thoughts were spoken aloud once again. _

_"It is not likely." I started at the new voice in the air. I had not expected a reply. The figure seemed to shift his weight ever so slightly and gestured to the rod. "It is the symbol of the millenium crest. I am the keeper of its power and all whose destiny intertwines with the great and wondrous tragedy of shadows," he hesitated, "but your soul is strange to me." His voice was young and masculine, not what I had been expecting. Every word spoken by this dark figure hung heavy on the air, seemingly filled with both a solemn sadness and a strange sense of irony. _

_I stretched out my hand, almost subconsciously, towards the glistening eye, but he pulled the stick away, just out of my reach. "Who are you that you would come to me?"_

_"I...I don't know," I admitted sadly. "Perhaps I was never truly anyone."_

_"Perhaps," his voiced seemed to smile with sympathy. "But you have come to me for a reason." Slowly, he stretched his staff back towards me. My fingers once again moved to the eye. _

Yugi ran. His heart pounded in his throat, but he didn't dare to stop. So much was riding on these next moments. He had to find the girl or all would be lost. There was no time to rest. _I won't fail. For Ryou's sake I'll save her_. The thought choked Yugi up. Everything had happened too quickly. _I never even said good-bye. I never let him know how much his friendship had always meant to me. I promised not to give up on him, but my friend is gone now, and I still don't think I can believe it._

_**Calm yourself, hikari, **_Yami's voice reached him. **_Don't give into doubt and sadness. Focus on the task at hand._**

_I will try._ Yugi continued along. _But I don't think I could bear another loss. _Yugi continued to look frantically, but he knew time would soon run out. What he was looking for, Yugi couldn't be sure. He only hoped that he would know once he found it. All was dark and still around him. Unlike the magical shadow realms, this place was a blank world, void of life and magic. Yugi had the feeling of being stifled by the emptiness of it all. _If only Yami had been able to come. He would know what to do._

**_The power is in your heart, Yugi. Never forget that. Trust it to save the ones you love. _**

_You're right. I can't forget that. With all I hold dear to me, I will succeed. I won't be afraid again._ Next to him, the air shimmered; and as Yugi looked, two figures began to come into focus.


	17. Twisting fate

_sighs i didn't mean to take this long updating, but this past week was homecoming week, and life has been especially crazy...at least this should be a longer chapter. hope u enjoy it Rockstar and KaTyA. ;) _

_otherwise, i see i confused some people with the last chapter. this one prolly won't be much better in that respect, but i'll clear up what i can.  
to Cettie-girl - actually, that first part was about Kira. if you think back, Kira was beaten by her yami to the point where she was unconscious. that's where Bakura managed to get to her. But Ryou held Bakura back while Kali started to destroy her hikari. then yugi and yami showed up but were prevented from reaching kira by a force field ryou had set up. the mysterious little girl that pops up occasionally in the shadow realms appeared and told yugi to search deep in his mind to find the girl they were trying to save. so all this is sorta taking place in the subconsciousness of yugi and kira.  
(sorry that's a sorta long and confusing explaination. i hope it helps but if u have any more questions, go ahead and email me at and i'll try to explain better) _

_also to Fyredra - well, it's not really Malik. i thought about bringing him into the story (i still might later) but i know next to nothing about his character :( you'll find out more about the mysterious guy in this chapter. he's sorta a character i made up, but he's supposed to be a little like death or a similar phantom. (my own twist on the grim reaper of the shadow realms i guess???) _

_and also to Tsurugi Princess and all those Bakura fans out there. you'll have to wait a little longer to see what's gonna happen to our beloved character. and believe me, it's gonna be an interesting struggle. i've saved Part 2 of my story for dealing mostly with that which will hopefully be starting in another couple chapters... this chapter mostly deals with the friendship between yugi and kira, but we won't abandon bakura-chan for much longer... _

_(wow, super long intro on my part, but hopefully, there's enough story to make up for it. well, now onto the good part and if you get really confused, just e-mail me and i'll do what i can to clear things up. once again, it's ) thanks and enjoy!) _

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 16) – Twisting Fate

The air around me, the magic of the world, the very essence of life was all being drawn into the stranger's sphere. It held all that was somehow sacred to me, and I knew in certainty, I must be a part of that. The golden eye glistened, capturing my will in its unearthly gaze. I watched my fingers mark their path through the air towards the golden glow. The tips were pale, without life or color. This new power was slowly draining it away, yet I moved ever closer. Then...

"Stop!!!"

I looked up to see which new voice had broken the air. An almost threatening hum came from the dark figure next to me, but I ignored any warning it might have included and approached the newcomer curiously.

The boy, as I could now see, was over a head shorter than my own mediocre height, and his spiked hair vibrated as he ran towards me. Fascinated by the peculiar sight, I watched beads of sweat form across his brow. Taking a couple deep breaths, the boy managed to catch enough air to speak. "Kira," he finally whispered hoarsely. "I knew it was you." I watched intensely as he gulped more air, then continued. "I'm here to help. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Just come with me."

I stared as the words sunk deep into the clouded reaches of my mind. "Who are you?"

The boy stopped mid-breath and gave a sharp look, "You don't recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"But Kira..."

"Who's Kira?"

The boy stared in obvious shock and astonishment at my question. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to share my pity, but somehow, it was held back.

"She may not know you, but I do." The emptiness of the figure behind me started to swirl forward in agitation.

The boy started, "What the...?"

The dark stranger's presence began to hum around me, drawing heat into itself. I shivered in spite of my brave exterior, growing numb where I stood.

With closed eyes, the boy withstood the sharp wind that rushed past him, though his presence seemed fainter, as if his mind was far off. As the dark hum grew louder, the boy began to glow with a faint, golden light. Frowning, he opening his eyes once again and pointed accusingly to the stranger's staff. "So this is the form you have taken. Still, I recognize you now, Saishu, dealer of destiny!"

"Indeed," the darkness chuckled, "yet you cannot compare. I have watched you from afar for all the shortness of your little life. Your possession of that puzzle binds your fate to my power."

"That may be," consented the boy, "However, you are only a channel through which destiny completes its work, you are not destiny yourself."

"Fool. You are a poor excuse for the pharaoh. When it is your time, I will teach you not to make light of who I am."

"Perhaps," the boy returned. "But until then, your threats stand idle."

Without another word in response, Saishu lifted his staff, and it gleamed with a rainbow of magic. The millenium crest, imprinted on the front, flashed with a white light, then gathered to send a beam of pure energy at the boy. As I watched, the light kept the shape of the eye and entered a similar form on the golden pyramid the boy wore around his neck. As the extremity of that power flooded completely into him, the boy fell to his knees, clutching painfully at his own millenium object. Slowly, the magic faded, once again flowing back into Saishu's orb. The glow of the boy had greatly diminished.

Slowly and deliberately, the staff was lowered once again. Saishu's voice floated across the stilled air, showing a complete and total lack of any emotion. "In the future, perhaps you will not be so quick to challenge what you do not yet know. Now go. You have dwelt long in this place. Too long for one who has not been summoned. Few souls ever look on my being and live to remember it."

"No."

"Now you truly are an idiot. Go before there is more danger to your soul."

The boy stuck a finger in my direction. "I will not leave without her." I stared at him, confused, but the being behind me gave a laugh of disbelief.

"And maybe you will not live to gain the wisdom you are meant for. She must go with you willingly, and I don't believe she wants to. Her soul is out of your reach now. You must leave her to me."

What was going on? Was I mistaken or were they truly fighting over me? Who were these people? One like me, and the other almost supernatural. Both with powers beyond my what my reason could comprehend. Who was I that a strange boy cared so much for my fate, and what did this dark destiny have in mind for me anyways? Why could I not remember?

_Tears. Running away. I'm frightened. _

_What's happening to me? _

_But he's coming. I can't stop to wonder now._

_Who's coming? Why am I so afraid?_

_Eyes that gaze through my soul. They know every part of me. He will use that knowledge._

_Now I see a shadow. Pointing. I look. Mist grows from a never-lit ground. A garden. A young boy stands in the middle, rags draped across his worn frame. His ghostly hair is matted with blood. His pain shows in his haunted expression. Almost unbearable. Stretching his fingers, he reaches for me. _

_My hand starts to find its way to him. Only inches from it's goal, I stop. _

_"No. I just can't trust you." _

_"Why?" The torture of his soul is all too evident in his emerald eyes.  
I back up, my mouth opening in the voice of betrayal, "It's safer this way."_

__

"Kira?" The voice was above me.

"Huh?" I look up only to find that I have curled into a small ball, my head tucked between my knees.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked me again. He hadn't left yet. He was truly concerned for me.

_Strange things. Clothes that weren't mine. People thinking I'm somebody I'm not. But who is it that I am? I do know – I'm not a thief._

_"You never really seemed like that type of girl."_

_"You didn't do anything, did you?"_

_"Of course not.....are you all right?"  
_

_No. I'm not all right. I can't remember. _

"Kira?" he asked again.

I shook my head to clear it. "Flashes. Of something. I just wish I could remember what."

"Flashes?"

"People, places, words that sound strangely familiar," I explained.

"You'll remember," he assured me. Then, in a whisper, "You have to."

_"You shouldn't be here...but I'm glad..."_

_"As long as Bakura doesn't come, I'll be fine."_

_Bakura. The name rang a bell and left a strange distaste in my mouth._

"The dark one..." I murmured, almost subconsciously, as my thoughts continued to shift in agitation. The boy watched anxiously as did the dark power to my back.

_"He's pure evil, and I don't think he's afraid to kill."_

_"He's just a bully. If you stand up to him..."_

_"It's not like that. You don't understand."_

_"I warned you not to mess in my affairs. You've crossed the line."_

_Then a glint of light from something raised above me. Something I fear. Something my body aches with a painful remembrance of. _

_"She's all yours."_

_The screaming starts. _

"So close," the boy whispered. Both forces around me looked down on my confusion.

"But you cannot claim her yet," came the other, darker voice.

"We shall see."

"Time is running out."

"Hurry, Kira," the boy cried softly. "Hurry."

_"You don't even deserve to live. You've corrupted and destroyed shadows. You are a killer of innocent beings. A rebel against the forces that keep order. A disturbance and danger of the very worse kind!"_

_I'm not!!! I know that. I know what I'm not, but who am I?_

_The boy calls me Kira. Is that who I am?_

_"You were right, Kira. You were right and I was wrong. You stood up against the evil, and I promise from now on, I'll do the same. I won't let you down again, only don't..." _

_Don't what?_

_I feel the warm arms around my soul, holding me firm. "Never again." It is as if a whisper from another place, another time. A new voice enters my world. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for it to happen. But you can't give up now. Fight for what you believe in. You must defend your heart. I need your help, but first you must save yourself. Remember, Kira. Remember and fill your soul with this love. Hold fast to your hope. You do know what has happened. Believe and you will return."_

"Believe...?" My voice echoed in the stillness of the moment. Not a breath of air could be heard. Slowly, the feeling of a warm embrace began to fade. I glanced up. Above me, Saishu's orb drew the energy into it. A green swirl caught my attention. Jade green. Eyes of jade.

"Ryou..." I whispered the name softly at first. "Traitor and friend." As my mouth spoke, the memories followed. "Garden of mist. Spirit of the ring. Torture and a face to match my own." A trickle of what I remember had carved it's way into my conscious. I then knew I was Kira.

"Beware." A presence rested on my shoulder. The emptiness of Saishu's hand chilled my every bone as he warned me. "You have left pain behind. If you return to that, it cannot be forgotten again. You have a choice between a tortured existence of your soul and one of complete and undisturbed oblivion. It is your decision."

It was then that I realized, I was dying.

I reached to my side, hesitantly. My fingers touched raw skin. Blood. I was wounded once again. A faintness filled my head. The boy reached to steady me in concern.

_No. I don't want the pain. I'm too tired. I can't go on like this. I will kill myself trying. I can't stand against the evil any longer. Let me go._

"You are not alone," the boy spoke firmly in my ear. I opened my eyes to meet his steady gaze. _I have seen those eyes somewhere before._

_A young girl's voice. _

_Trust the pharaoh, listen to me; it's yourself you have to watch out for. _

_It's too late to save myself._

_But the Pharaoh? _

_Crimson, no, violet pupils. Full of concern. Spiked hair. I'm falling. Reaching for a hand that I cannot grasp. A moment of truth. The Pharaoh's boy. A golden pyramid on a chain. More than just jewelry. A golden eye. A friend._

The floodgate opened.

"Yugi!" I threw myself into the boy's arms. He was surprised for a moment, then hugged me tightly back. "Kira. I won't leave without you now. Things will be all right again."

A menacing growl came from my back. Saishu hummed with a frightening air. "You are but mortal. There is no magic of any millenium to protect you in this forbidden place. Your memories have been your doom."

Yugi stepped protectively in front of my tired soul, "Leave her be. I will take her with me now."

"It is too late."

"Yugi!" I cried out as I felt my presence melting away. The pull of Saishu's orb was suddenly overpowering my young soul.

"No!" Yugi lunged for me, trying desperately to hang on as I began to fade, my life energy being pulled into oblivion.

"I warned you," Saishu spoke to Yugi, without any malice or pleasure in his words, "Things cannot be this way. Not anymore."

"I won't lose her. Not now," Yugi insisted.

"You have no choice," Saishu explained. "A magic of ancient days protects your spirit. There is nothing that can save your friend."

"We won't lose to this, Yugi. I will stand, just like I swore I would," I whispered as the last of my soul vanished.

_There is a power greater than magic. Even fate cannot break the bonds of a true friendship._

I heard the echo in my mind and perceived. Giving shape to what was still mine, I threw it forth from the void I had entered. From the other side, I felt my life gain a firm hold in reality. I would not be lost. It was not my time.

Yugi stared in surprise at the rope which reached his fingers. Sensing Kira's power and energy somehow in his hands, he clutched the rope and did not let go. Saishu stared in amazement at the glowing bond. Slowly, he lowered the staff. "You have proven yourselves to be true. But your test is not over yet. Maybe one day, we will meet again."

A flash came from the orb, and Yugi opened his eyes to find the familiarity of the Shadow Realms around him once again. In his arms lay a still unconscious Kira. Yugi clutched her tightly. Nothing could separate them now.

* * *

_PS - in case you didn't catch it, a lot of what kira was remembering was flashbacks from earlier chapters. also, Saishu's name is japanese for "the last". just in case u were curious. well, g2g. the next chapter is almost finished so hopefully i can get it up soon..._


	18. Loyalty in question

_Well, another long chapter for all you wonderful fans of mine out there! Hope it's what you've been waiting for. _

_Thanks especially to my new reviewers: mom-mi-oh and firefly of hell. I love it that more people are finding my story. _

_random rockstar - your support has been awesome! _

_thanx to all - enjoy_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 17) – Loyalty in Question

"And who exactly are you?!" A new, darker voice raged.

Yugi looked up into a face that was eerily similar to Kira's. Only the eyes were dimly colored with rage. "I might ask you the same question."

The dark spirit bent closer, "The name is Kali. Not that it should concern someone such as yourself." Her eyes narrowed. "I assume you're mortal?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I will deal with you as I would with any of your kind." Kali lifted her hands above her head, forming a pulsing ball of dark energy above her. Yugi drew Kira closer inside the protective shell of his own body. Fear was a thing of the past. He had won against destiny. Whatever harm this evil meant him, Yugi would survive.

As Kali's shadow magic flashed down on the two of them, another magical force ripped through the air. Golden light soared towards Yugi and Kira, shattering Bakura's shield around them and encasing them in a protective bubble.

"What the...?!" Kali was clearly in an angry state of shock.

Yugi closed his eyes briefly in sweet comfort. _Thank you, Yami._

The spirit of the ancient Pharaoh stepped through the broken remains of the shield and rested one hand on Yugi's shoulder, still holding the golden protection over his hikari with the other. **_I would never abandon you, my light._** Yami met Kali's defiant gaze evenly. A lively magic pulsated between the two spirits as he spoke once again to Yugi. **_But it was you who saved us all. I never would have been able to pass though the shield if you had not found your own way here first. _**

"I recognize you," Kali spat. "I was warned about your spirit – one who has betrayed the shadow."

Yami smothered his surprise at that remark. "Hardly. I have lived through many ages with my magic, and have earned my place as king of the shadow games. A young spirit like you has no place rebuking what she does not know."

"But why would you defend these mortals? They mean nothing to us."

"They may seem to mean nothing to you, but even Bakura, the one you call "lord", must respect the life in his hikari. So must we all."

"You speak in riddles," Kali spoke harshly. "What would you know of my Lord?"

"More than you might guess. I may be of royal descent, but the one you look up to is not even close. A tomb robber in his mortal life, Bakura lived the very essence of deceit and lies. There is no mercy left in his soul. You are just another step on his way to power."

Kali looked slightly shaken, but managed to hold up her tough exterior. "Bakura gave me life and someone to be. I swore my soul to him. How could you ask me to turn against my master?"

"Where is he now? What loyalty has he ever showed you in return? You accept his lesson blindly, but when has he ever listened to you?" Yami saw that his words were reaching the depths of Kali's mind and continued. "You do what he commands without question, and that is a noble sacrifice, but only a fool shows such devotion without first knowing the truth of both sides. Can you say that you know both sides and have chosen wisely?"

Kali did not answer.

Yami spoke again, softer this time, "Bakura instructed you to destroy, but did he ever tell you what would follow?"

Kali whispered hoarsely, "I am to destroy the one I have been bound to, for she is an enemy of the shadows. Then I will be free."

"Bakura has not told you the whole truth. The one you are bound to is a girl named Kira."

Kali shrugged, "And what use is her name to me?"

Yami frowned, "More than you know. She is a part of you, whether you admit to it or not. Look at her," Yami motioned to where the battered girl lay still in Yugi's arms. Kali looked. "There is a resemblance even you can't deny. You took on her form when you were brought into being. You are the dark, she is your light. You are a part of each other; the bond you share is no different than that shared by any other shadow spirit. You must respect that to survive."

"What do you mean?" Kali demanded.

"If you continue your destruction, you will kill your light. And when Kira dies, you also will cease to exist."

Kali had no response, but her face paled severely. Finally, she spoke softly, "You lie."

"Maybe so," Yami shrugged, "But are you willing to risk your existence to prove me wrong?"

"And you?" Kali asked, "You claim that you have lived through thousands of years, yet your boy obviously has not."

"My soul was once mortal, unlike yourself," Yami explained. "And it has always been trapped in both the Millenium Puzzle and this Shadow Realm. That is what sustains me. But you are purely a dark spirit and have no refuge if you destroy Kira. Look at her!" Yami demanded, "Do you truly enjoy watching her suffer so?"

Kali seemed to sink to the ground, and her words were barely audible. "I don't know."

"Don't be afraid to admit your mistakes," Yami said gently. "Save your courage for doing what is right."

"But how do I know what is right?"

"Trust your heart."

"My heart?" Kali was confused. "But I'm a spirit."

"Even you have a heart," Yami told her. "But you must search deep within your being to find it. Let your thoughts loose, and trust what you can feel."

Kali closed her eyes for a long moment.

_Yami._

Yami was startled for a moment at the mental word from Yugi. **_What is it, hikari?_**

_It's Kira._ There was obvious worry in Yugi's mind voice. _Her soul and life force are tied to me for now, but they're fading. If we can't get her the help she needs, soon it may be too late._

Yami sighed. **_All right. Then we can't waste any more time._**

"Kali?" Yami approached, putting a hand on the other spirit's shoulder.

Kali did not look up, but gently fingered the dagger Bakura had given her. "I accused her of being an enemy of the shadows and a killer of innocent beings, yet I never saw any of that for myself. I was the one to torment her; I did exactly what I accused her of committing." Kali slid her finger along the sharp of the blade without flinching, opening the finest of cuts along the length of her hand. Yami watched this in suppressed alarm.

Finally, Kali met the Pharaoh's eyes, a look of complete helplessness and confusion filling her own. "Fine. She is a part of me whether I like it or not, and I can't keep fighting her forever. I won't be asked to choose a side now, but I am willing to give...Kira...the chance to argue her own case, and then I will choose." Kali spoke the name of her hikari with hesitance, then let her dagger fall to the ground as she stood.

Yami nodded at her decision, "Fair enough. But there is not much time if we want to save her."

"I will enter her body and keep her soul alive if you can get her physical form healing," Kali suggested solemnly.

Yami seemed surprised at this offer. "It's very risky to enter the body of one so close to death, even when you do share a strong bond with them. You would die with her if you fail."

"I am willing to try," Kali spoke again. She knelt next to Yugi, holding tight to Kira's other side. "Your move, Pharaoh."

"Yugi." Yami took the young boy's hand, concentrating hard. "Let's go back."

Yugi nodded, a sudden flash of light lit the shadow realms, and the four of them vanished.

* * *

In surprise, Yugi noted that he was not where he had last left the mortal realm. Instead, he stood in a strange room; Kira's weak and bloody physical form still rested in his arms. Yugi struggled to support her weight with his own small body.

**_Let me help you, hikari_**, Yami spoke through the mind link. Yugi felt the spirit's strength supporting both him and the body of Kira.

_Where are we?_ Yugi asked.

**_Kira's room._**

_But how?_

_**You bound your mind and spirit to hers in the shadow realms. The tie was strong enough to keep the two of you together, and brought your own physical form to this place.**_

_Where's Kali?_

**_Inside Kira_**, Yami explained. **_But we still have little time._**

_Right. _With continued help from the spirit inside, Yugi managed to run, still clutching Kira to him, and made his way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**_Stop pacing, hikari. You're wearing me out._** Yami grumbled through the mind link.

With a repressed sigh, Yugi sat himself in the nearest chair but continued to fidget anxiously against its straight wooden frame. His short legs swung back and forth in agitation.

**_Would you please relax?!_**

****"Sorry, Yami," Yugi murmured aloud. _But it's been so long..._

They had brought Kira in close to five hours ago. The nurse at the front desk had taken one look at her and rushed her to the ER. After that, Yugi had filled out pages of forms to the best of his ability, and answered several different over-curious practitioners. It was hard to come up with a story on how Kira had been so severely wounded, and not everybody seemed to believe it. The assistant at the front desk kept giving the little boy strange looks, and the police had seemed all to anxious to blame Yugi for the whole mess. He was physically and emotionally burnt out.

**_I'm the one who should be sorry, _**Yami replied after a moment. **_It's been an especially strong strain on your young soul. I'm proud of you._**

_Thanks,_ Yugi blushed in spite of himself.

**_I still can't believe you survived all that you did. Even standing up to Saishu himself._**

_It wasn't easy, that's for sure._

**_Nonetheless, it's amazing enough that you're alive and not in the same state as Kira right now._**

_She was responsible for a lot of it too, you know,_ Yugi replied. _I hope she's all right._

**_She will be, hikari. She will be._**

A snore came from the corner where Joey had curled up against one of the potted plants. Yugi had phoned Joey, Tristan, and Tea immediately, and they had all come over. But now the waiting and sleeplessness was catching up with them all, and Yugi was the only one left awake.

_Yami?_

_**Yes, my light?**_

_I have a question_. Yugi shifted his position uncomfortably. _It was something you said to Kali back in the shadow realms. _

_**Which something?**_

_You said that if she killed Kira, then it would also destroy her._

_**I did.**_

_And that the same thing applies to spirits like you._

_**It's true. Though I have the millenium item to protect me, if something ever happened to you, I would be trapped until another person claimed the item and its magic. Not that I would ever wish anything of the sort.**_

_And if you didn't have the item, then what?_

Yami sighed, **_My soul would be bound to yours. Your death would otherwise mean my own. That is why Kali could not risk destroying Kira._**

_The same goes for Bakura._

_**Yes,**_ Yami seemed to growl in frustration, **_that power-hungry traitor!_**

_Exactly._

_**What are you saying, hikari?**_

_Bakura wants power too badly. He'd never risk destroying himself or the chance of being locked back within his item._

_**No, he wouldn't.**_

_But Ryou's his host. And without Ryou that would happen._

_**I see...!**_

_Right! Ryou can't be dead! Bakura wouldn't risk that. Maybe there's a chance of saving him yet._

_**Good thinking, Yugi. Once we know that Kira is all right, we will look for your friend, and find him.**_

_Hold on, Ryou. I won't leave you to Bakura, I promise._

"Yugi?"

Yugi started in surprise from his mental conversation. Tea had risen from her chair and had knelt before her small friend, her eyes directly meeting his.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?"

"You're okay," Yugi waved her off.

Tea smiled, "It's just, I could tell you were talking with Yami. You were serious, but something seemed to make you happier. That is, you seem to be more relaxed."

"I suppose," Yugi shrugged. "I don't feel like everything is quite so hopeless anymore."

Tea's brown eyes were filled with a friendly sort of curiosity. "Why's that?"

But before answering, Yugi's attention was drawn away, down the hall, past his female friend. Kira seemed to be walking out from her room, but a quick second glance told Yugi that it was not Kira, but Kali. Bruises stained her soft skin, and her face didn't seem quite so sharp. Her normally angry eyes had been replaced with a weary glance and weak smile.

**_Kali?_** Yami was as much in shock as Yugi. The dark spirit had indeed entered the body of Kira and endured the pain along with the soul of her light.

_Is it really you?_ Yugi asked mentally.

Kali nodded. **Yes.** **I have done all I can for the girl. What is left to heal, only time will cure.**

_Thank you!_ Pure joy flooded Yugi's mind. Kali perceived and smiled at the enthusiasm of a young boy. **Our paths will cross soon enough, but for now, I leave you to your friends**, Kali's voice seemed to whisper in Yugi's ear, then she was gone once again.

"Did you hear me, Yugi?" Tea was asking again gently. One look in her face told Yugi that she had seen nothing of the apparition. "You seem even happier."

Yugi nodded with a definite smile this time. "She's going to be all right."

"How do you know?" Tea asked.

Before Yugi could answer, a doctor approached the twosome. "Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi stood from his chair, "That's me."

"Good news," the man smiled. "Your friend has pulled through. It was quite a miracle, really. Almost like there was another life within hers sustaining her... Anyway, she should be fine after some more rest and quiet."

"Thank you," Yugi bowed to the man, "For everything."

The doctor returned the bow and then continued down the hall.

Tea turned her attention back to Yugi, astonishment clearly written across her every word. "How...how could you know?"

Yugi only smiled.

* * *

* * *

_well, i didn't leave much of a cliff hanger this time (i don't think) but don't forget to come back and check up on me soon. there's plenty more to come!_


	19. Return

_hey people....if u're reading this, thanx for sticking with me...  
i could fill this page with excuses for why i didn't update, but that would be a waste of yours and my time. i'll just say i'm very deeply sorry for not updating in a while. i'll do my best to be a lot more consistent, but as this is an extremely busy time for me, the only promise i'll make is what i said before - that i will not simply leave this story unfinished if it is within my power to do so. _

_and now that i've finished being all boringly theatrical...  
u can go ahead and read this saddly short chapter.....(i know i know).... it's hardly my best, but i just felt that i really needed to post something and let y'all know i'm still here..._

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 18) – Return

"Kira!" The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open, taking in all that was around him in a moment of surprise. It was the garden once again - its shadow plants and mists filled the space around him, giving the realm a rather solemn and intimidating effect, even more so than usual.

"So glad to see you're finally awake, _hikari._" The last word was spat in distaste, a mockery of its meaning. The boy didn't have to turn to see who stood behind him. "After all," the taunting voice continued. "That is what you are, isn't it? My light and the greatest curse of my being."

"It wouldn't have to be that way," the other suggested faintly.

"Oh, but it does," the more menacing voice growled. "Control must be maintained, at all costs."

"Even at the risk of a life?"

"Even at the sure sacrifice of a life."

"So why am I still alive?"

There came a sigh, "Ah, the one obstacle of my latest endeavor. Until I find a way to break this bond without any damage to my own spirit, we are stuck with each other."

"A pity, isn't it? You would rather I be dead."

"Something like that, yes."

"So, why exactly were you here, waiting for me to wake up?" The boy asked once again.

"Good question," the dark spirit smirked. "I was just securing you here. I won't risk the chance of having you _rescued_."

"Why is that such a big deal to you?"

But the dark spirit only smiled and vanished.

* * *

_"Ryou!"_

_The white-haired boy was below me. My voice seemed strangly delicate as I floated somehwhere above his still, sleeping form. I recieved no reply. _

_"Where am I?" Mist swam in around me, and I felt myself drowning in its thickness. Ryou's form faded to a single outline in the fog. _

_'Forget him.' Another voice entered my mind. 'Go back to the world in which you belong.'_

_A curtain of black suddenly dragged across the sea of mist beneath me, taking Ryou from my sight and leaving me hanging above an empty darkness. Something had closed both within my mind and beyond what it could imagine. I couldn't help but cry out from the finality of that moment._

_"Kira?"_

_I looked up; the name was so familiar. A golden eye pierced the darkness._

_"Kira."_

_A black shadow hung over me, claws of darkness digging into my shoulder, and a swirl of colors before my eyes. _

"Kira!"

"Huh?" Groggily Kira felt her true eyelids lift. It was as though ages had passed since she had last used them. Light penetrated her vision, making it impossible to see until a shadow entered Kira's region of sight, sillouetted in the glow from above. "Wh...where am I?"

"The hospital," the voice spoke. It was simple and solemn, yet an intense amount of relief flowed through those two words. "You were calling out in your sleep."

"Was I?" Kira's mind struggled to register everything as information flowed through it.

"Do you remember all that happened?" the person above asked softly.

Kira squinted, trying to get a better look. "Yugi!" She sat up suddenly on a burst of energy, then realized she didn't have any to spare. Her head throbbed as blood rushed up to it, and her vision faded for a moment. However, before Yugi could stop her, Kira had thrown her arms around his shoulders, trying to maintain a grasp on the reality she had finally returned to. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

"How's she doing?"

Yugi glanced at his friends still waiting outside the room. "Much better."

"That's a relief," Tea grinned, a whole-hearted smile.

"You know, I never actually found out quite what happened to her," Joey pointed out.

Yugi sighed, "It's a long story."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tristan asked.

"Well," Yugi began, walking down the hall, motioning them to follow, "You remember when I explained about Bakura, the evil spirit inside Ryou?"

Joey nodded, "Do we ever. Just the thought still gives me the creeps. I look at him, and every day he seems more and more evil."

Yugi frowned, "Sad to say, but true. Well, for some reason Bakura decided that Kira was a threat to him. She has some special abilities, though it doesn't seem like she has any real magic. But whatever it is, she can enter the shadow realms, and that's where Bakura would plot against her. He sent an evil spirit to possess her, kinda like a lesser version of himself. That's why she's been so strange lately."

"Poor Kira," Tea mourned.

"So what happens now?" Tristan wanted to know.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," Yugi sighed. "Yami and I reached them in the shadow realms before Kira died, but I don't know what we're going to do next. We'll have to confront Bakura though sometime soon. It won't be easy."

"Well don't go scaring us like Kira, Yug'." Joey slung an arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Whatever you do, take care of yourself."

"I will," Yugi whispered softly. It reassured his friends, though Yugi couldn't shake his own uneasiness. The four of them made the rest of their way home in silence, mostly because of the all-around lack of sleep.

_What is going to happen, Yami?_ Yugi asked the darker spirit from within his mind.

**_I can't say for sure, though you were right about one thing. We will have to confront Bakura, and soon._**

_And what about Kali?_

_**She'll have to choose sides. Either way, we have to be ready to protect Kira again.**_

_And Ryou? What do you think has happened to him?_

_**I wish I knew, hikari.**_

_Do you really think Kira might have some destined role in freeing him?_

_**There's something unique about her – I won't deny that – but I can't promise you anything, hikari. **_

_I'm just so worried._

_**I know. But try to get some sleep. We'll need all the energy we can get. **_

"Soon," Yugi murmured, drifting off. For him, it couldn't come soon enough.


	20. Choices of the heart

_to mom-mi-oh - yw, and thanx again for another review! you put thought into it, and i'm greatful that you point out exactly what you like. it's good encouragement as a writer. _

_also to Cettie-girl - ty for stopping by to read once again. i'm super glad you think it's worth the wait, and i hope it stays that way. _

_and finally - Will aka Ryou Bakura - What an honor to have one of my main chacters stop by to comment and enjoy! lol... much thanx also for the email! though i noticed what you wrote after chapter 2 and had to blush since there was more violence coming up. and as far as mind shuffle, hadn't thought about that. i haven't really been using specific types of millenium magic for the attacks and such, but i will consider that later on... thanx again and enjoy!_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 19) – Choices of the Heart

"Strange," Kali murmured, resting in the shadows. A thin veil separated her realm from that of the mortals, lovers of the light. Through that curtain of magic, she saw what could have passed for a mirror image. Kira, the being she inhabited, lay in a healing sleep in that place mortals called a hospital.

That whole world was strange to her - a mystery she didn't care to solve. _There is comfort in shadows,_ Kali reminded herself. This realm of darkness and illusions was her home. It was a place with no bounds, and that suited Kali just fine. She didn't like the confines of the material world or the responsibility to another being aside from herself. Kali was her own spirit, but fate had decreed otherwise.

She drew the shadows closer around her, searching for comfort, but it eluded her. Kali frowned; it was as though the darkness no longer trusted her so completely. As much of it as she gathered, just as much seemed to slip from her hold, swirling away in anxiousness.

The shadows had proven to be deceitful and possibly treacherous. Bakura had earned her trust, and the Pharaoh, the one called Yami, had stolen it away. They were both great spirits of the Shadow Realms, but they contradicted each other in all they said and did. One hated mortals with a vengeance, the other befriended and helped the very one he shared his being with. And through all of the conflict, nothing had been able to show Kali what was so very important about these people of the light to begin with. They did share a separate world, after all.

_All I know,_ Kali whispered to herself, _Is that I belong to the shadow. I am a spirit of the darkness, and I will follow where Fate itself leads me. _

"Kali."

The dark spirit jumped to her feet and quickly slammed the magical window shut. "Yugi. Yami. I didn't hear you come up."

Yugi smiled. He had managed to steal a quick peak through the window before Kali had closed it. "Thanks to you, Kira's gonna be all right."

Kali frowned, though her cheeks betrayed a slight blush, "I still don't know why I helped you at all back then."

Yami stepped in, "You followed where your heart led, and it brought you closer to your light. Just as was meant to be."

"We'll see about that, Pharaoh," Kali growled.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Yugi asked before an argument started.

"Going?" Kali looked at him in surprise.

"Yes," Yami nodded. "It's time that Bakura and I speak again face to face. There are still issues that must be settled. I would suggest that you join us."

Kali looked a little reluctant. "All right. I'll come, though not for your sake or anyone's. Bakura and I also must speak, for your earlier words have placed doubt in my heart as well."

"Good." Yugi nodded. "You know we're not trying to force you to take our side. We just want you to think for yourself."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

"Bakura!" Yami's voice echoed through the empty realms, "I command you to show yourself!"

There was silence at first, then the dim lighting began to shift about, forming strange, climbing patterns in the air. A place that Yugi had seen before began to materialize. A garden. Kali also drew in a breath of recognition at the sight of it. Yami simply stood and watched.

Moments later, a gate in the surrounding wall swung open. From beneath the misty foliage a white-haired Egyptian walked with confidence. "I suppose I should be honored that the great Pharaoh himself has come to visit my humble home," Bakura smirked as he approached. "And I see you even brought your slave boy with you. How thoughtful."

Yami clenched a fist, "Yugi is a dear friend and slave to no one, least of all to me."

Bakura gave a half-laugh. "A rather foolish decision on your part, but to each his own, I suppose. Through your weak heart, you lose the potential for power that has brought me to rival even your own greatness."

"What do you want, Bakura?" Yami demanded.

Bakura shrugged, "Your millennium puzzle would be nice, for starters. Other than that? Simply to assure you that I will soon be master of the shadow realms. The spirits of mortals will help me accomplish that, and I say to you, Pharaoh, that it will be a personal pleasure to see you humbled before me."

"It'll never happen, Bakura," Yami warned. "The people of today are too strong of heart to be overcome by any spirit, no matter how powerful he thinks he is."

"Oh really?" Bakura scowled for the first time. "Tell me again after you've seen my power!" Bakura stretched a hand out towards the other, spike-haired spirit, and let loose with a blast of tightly woven shadows. Yami took the blast squarely against his chest and was thrown backwards, landing crumpled on the dark ground.

Yugi rushed to his side, "Yami!"

"I'm all right, hikari," Yami forced a smile, then winced in pain. "It's not that bad."

"Kali," Bakura acknowledged the other spirit for the first time.

"Bakura," Kali avoided his gaze.

"I see you're with those fools now."

"I'm with no one," Kali said firmly.

"Yet you saved the girl you were bonded to. I know they put that in your head. Otherwise she would have been dead by now. Tell me, how is it that I lost your trust?"

Kali looked up, startled at the soft tone in Bakura's voice. He sounded almost, almost sad. "Bakura?"

"I took you in, taught you where to find great power, and even helped you to fight against our enemy, that murderer of shadows. Yet when the time comes to do your duty, you play the coward and leave me to face the fight alone. I thought that I could depend on you, but I see now that I was wrong."

"No..." Kali whispered.

"No?" Bakura looked at her curiously. "You don't believe me? Tell me then, where does your commitment lie?"

"With...with..." Kali stammered, unnerved.

"I would forgive you," Bakura assured her. "If only you committed yourself once again to my care. Past events would be forgotten." Bakura saw the uncertainty building on Kali's face, and continued in his persuasive tone.

"You belong with your kind, with other spirits of darkness. We support each other. It is the only way you can truly live. Mortals care nothing for our kind. They fear and hate us, driving us from our world. We must show them in whom the true power lies. Will you let me help you?" Bakura held out a hand, reaching for Kali.

Kali lifted her own hand, hovering it above Bakura's. Her fingers trembled anxiety. Was he right? Was this where she belonged?

"Kali!" The voice broke into her thoughts, clearing her dazed mind. Kali withdrew her hand. Yugi was helping Yami to stand again. "Beware Bakura's words. He speaks of loyalty and forgiveness, yet who do you know that he respects? He speaks of the evils of the mortal world, yet what evils have you seen there?

"None," Kali whispered, remembering.

"You're letting him question your beliefs!" Bakura shouted. "You must make a choice and decide in whom you are going to place your trust."

Yami nodded. "You can't live in the middle forever. It is a choice, and though we struggle to convince you of our own ways, in the end, the decision lies with you and you alone."

"So will you betray the shadows for the mortal world?" Bakura asked.

"Or seek power at the cost of many lives, perhaps even your own," Yami added.

"What will it be?"

Kali backed away nervously, "I can't decide...I won't."

"You must," soothed Bakura. "The choice is clear."

"And you cannot make it for her," Yami gave a sharp glance at the other dark spirit.

"Kali." She looked down to see Yugi standing right in front of her. "Whatever you do decide," he smiled at her, "remember that I'll always be here for you. I may not be a spirit like the rest of you, but I do what I can for both our worlds. I love them both. There is a stronger power in the heart. A power that cannot be defeated. That is what you can trust."

Kali stared at the small boy for a long moment, her features unreadable. Then slowly, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Yugi."

He nodded. "What are friends for?"

Kali caught her breath as Yugi turned to go back to Yami. "Friends..."

Slowly, she brought her eyes up to level with the two opposing spirits, and spoke with seriousness. "I find it amazing that the two of you fight over me as though I were the one who could make all the difference in this world. You, Bakura, offer me power. I ache for the control you let me have, the dark strength that flowed through me when you helped me tap into that shadow magic. Yet I also wonder what it is you aren't telling me of your plans and how I will be a part of that future you want.

"And Yami, you helped me find my heart and thought your efforts, I saw the pain I was bringing to a mortal girl. I saw what the power I loved could do, and I saw how it could be used to help and not always hurt. I saw the strength of heart and what you call friendship at work between you and Yugi, and I honor that. However, I don't know if you have been right in letting yourself dwell so much on the fates of such short-lived beings. To befriend one might leave me vulnerable in a way I'd like to avoid.

"Yugi. You have meant the most to me these times. Though you are one of the mortal beings I am to despise; you carry a wisdom and strength with you beyond your years. I saw the love you had for your friends and your will to give your life to save another. That is a power of the heart that I have not seen among any of the shadow spirits. You have also earned the protection and closeness of Yami in your magical relationship. Though your kind may be short-lived and fragile, I see that they also have the strongest of spirits, a thing I respect of them."

Kali bowed her head. "My choice is this. To free myself of either side. Bakura, I desire your power, but I cannot live where I might be deceived. Perhaps I will find power of my own. Yami, I respect your own decisions, but I cannot so easily make them my own. Yours may be the way of your light, but I am still a dark spirit. My decision remains with neither of you. I will instead dwell on the words of a young, mortal boy. Yugi, I cannot yet return to you my friendship, but I will no longer torment your kind. I will go to Kira, to my light, the one I have broken, and ask for her forgiveness. What Fate has in store for me after that, I will find in my heart."

And with those words, Kali was gone, vanished into the darkness. Yugi breathed a soft sigh of relief. "It's over."

"That's where you're wrong," Bakura hissed. Yugi looked up. The evil spirit was seething, his fist clenched tightly in a glow of blue fire. Yami quickly drew Yugi behind him.

"It's just beginning, Pharaoh," Bakura spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "I may have lost the girl, but I still hold the one you want. His life force will continue to bring me power."

"Ryou!" Yugi could not hold back the cry.

"Yes, Ryou," Bakura shot a mocking look at the little boy. "He will be good for something, and when I am done with him, you will be next, little Yugi. You and all those friends of yours, that girl in particular. And by then, you, Yami, will not be able to stop me. I will see you suffer yet, Pharaoh. The game starts now, and it's one even you can't win."


	21. Apologies

this chapter is dedicated to my good friend, faithful reader, and fellow anime-nut: Chibi! **Happy Birthday!!!!**

_also thanx to Cettie-girl and mom-mi-oh for their regular reviews...the serious and complementary critizism is much appreciated and respected...u guys are seriously the best! _

_and to new reviewers:  
Blade891 - enthusiasm like yours always makes my day,  
and to Yami Armegedden - my 50TH reviewer!!!!!!!(omg...so excited!!!!!!!)...and 51st, and 52nd, and 53rd, and 54th...wow! so glad u like and thanx 4 the majorly good mood i'm in... _

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 20) – Apologies

_She looks so young. _Kali floated above her light, looking down on the girl. _Like a child, still innocent. How was it that I found it in myself to hurt her? I never even listened to her side, but followed Bakura blindly. What a fool I was..._

Kira stirred slightly, unconsciously shoving her covers away. She groaned softly, but her eyes stayed shut. Kali watched the girl another moment, then, tapping into her spirit magic, brought her energies briefly in contact with the physical realm. Her fingers tingling, Kali reached out and brought the covers back up by Kira's shoulders, folding them neatly.

"Thank you."

Kali started at the voice. "Wh-what?"

" 'You're welcome' is usually the proper reply," Kira's lips moved into a soft grin, and her lashes revealed her eyes, wide awake.

Kali floated back to the edge of the room, mumbling quietly, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Kira closed her eyes again, "But don't worry about waking me up."

"I wasn't worried," Kali lied. "You just surprised me."

"Oh." Kira stayed quiet, and the silence grew. Kali fidgeted uneasily in the corner, not sure what to do or say, but not really willing to leave yet. Finally, Kira spoke up again, "I suppose I should thank you for saving my life." Kali nodded, though Kira couldn't see it.

Kira continued, "Though I don't remember much. Why did you save me?"

_Why did I save her?_ Kali herself wasn't sure of the answer. "Yami warned me that I might destroy myself if I killed you completely." _Does that sound too harsh? It's true though. He did warn me._

"Then maybe I should be thanking Yami?"

"If you want." For some strange reason, Kali didn't feel very happy about that idea, but she said nothing. "Might as well thank Yugi too. He got in my way before I could finish you off."

"Then I owe him my life," Kira remarked, again without much emotion.

"Aren't you happy?" Kali asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Happy. That you survived? That I didn't succeed?"

"Of course," Kira said. "I never thought I'd be waking up again after that night."

"You don't sound happy," Kali remarked. _Why am I asking this? Why am I even bothering? Why should it matter to me how grateful she is? _

"Maybe because there's something missing from your story," Kira suggested.

"Missing? Like what?"

Kira sighed, "You say that I owe my life to Yami and Yugi, that they kept you from killing me."

"True."

"But they aren't here anymore. What's keeping you from killing me now?"

Kali gave a short gasp of surprise. "I...I don't know."

"I think you do," Kira suggested. She opened her eyes again and gazed solemnly at the dark spirit. "And I don't think its because of the possible risk."

Kali opened her mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say. _She's right. I'm not afraid of death, even if it is the destruction of my spirit. But for some reason, I just couldn't let her die._ Feeling a strange sensation on her cheek, Kali raised a finger to it and lifted off a tiny sparkle of light. _These emotions. Why can I not contain them? I am a spirit – not a silly, sentimental mortal. _She looked again at Kira, still watching her with patient reserve. _But around her..._

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" For the first time Kira showed surprise.

"I'm sorry," Kali said again, more firmly. "I was a fool to have listened to Bakura."

"You only did what you believed..." Kira began, but Kali motioned her to silence.

"Please. Listen." Kali took a deep breath to explain. "I would never let others see me like this. I feel weak, vulnerable. Yet by you, I'm not afraid to...cry. You tried to be a friend when all I wanted was to be your enemy. And even though I didn't believe you, you stuck by what you found to be right.

"And your friends. Yugi especially, showed me what friendship was. I was always alone. It was how I knew life, yet I was bonded to you. I think even long ago, I could sense your honesty, but I refused to accept it. I wanted my own selfish desires to be fulfilled, and ignored what would have been best for the both of us.

"I don't really know what to say, for all the wrong I've caused you. I worked to tear you from your friends and from life itself. I can't ask you to forgive me for all that, it's too much. I'll do what I can to keep you safe from any of that ever again. But if you just want me out of your life, I'll go right away..."

Kira cut her dark off. "No. Don't go."

Kali looked away, "But if it's better..."

"You saved my life," Kira spoke softly. "I felt it. You kept my spirit alive when the end was near. I know you felt my pain, felt what you had caused. I couldn't ask more of you than that sacrifice. I forgive you, Kali. Completely."

Kali closed her shinning eyes and smiled, moving back by Kira. She placed her own immaterial hand over Kira's, and spoke in hesitant gratitude. "Thank you, my...light."

* * *

* * *

_just wanted to clarify in case someone got the wrong idea from this chapter...i don't write yaoi/yuri, don't expect this story to head in that sort of direction... _

_thanx for reading...:P  
joey_


	22. Recovery

_to mom-mi-oh - ty for your faithful concern, my characters much appreciate it...lol...and 4 u're constant appreciation of each of my chapters. like i've said b4, your reviews are always thoughtful on your part and well awaited on mine...:P _

_to Cettie-girl - another chapter and another review on your part...ty for the compliments and the encouragement...hope u continue to enjoy... _

_and of course, to the multiplyer of my reviews... Ryou Bakura!!!!!!!!! - lol...go Lucas and Tolkien! only three days till THE TWO TOWERS! i'm so hyped...now if only i can convince my parent to let me go considering it's during finals...--  
and anyway...ty for the praise...when i got on and noticed the eight new reviews, i almost cried...wipes away a fake tear but yeah, u're doing just great on the praise thing, even if it is repeated...lol _

_oh yeah, and i just borrowed the Vampire Princess Miyu soundtrack from a friend - it's sweet!...a little dark sounding, but very cool! _

_otherwise.....  
new chapter 4 ya guys....duh... ; - i'm feeling smart today...  
enjoy!_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 21) – Recovery

Ryou raised a hand in front of his face, staring at the sweaty, dust-covered palm. It took so much effort just to lift. A tightness clenched around his wrist, though nothing was visibly there. Still, the feel of something cold and a little unearthly had been secured in his mind. The image of a chain imprinted itself in his mind with almost every move he made. _I am a prisoner_, he realized. _A prisoner in this place._

It all looked the same. A garden of mist and shadows, created from something, somewhere, in the mind of his yami. Or perhaps it was simply the way his own mind perceived this area of the realm. Flowers still bloomed in shades of grey, and climbing vines still sent out leaves that might shift with the slightest breath of air. But nothing else moved.

Ryou had tread the paths of this garden many times before. The smooth stone beneath his bare feet felt almost frosty; and no matter what hour of the day it was, there was no sun to warm him. Slight, uncontrollable shivers coursed up Ryou's spine. The air was dead here. There was no joy, and the silence was not peaceful. The atmosphere was of loneliness and despair was creeping in the shadows. _I refuse to let it take me_.

But now there was pain. It wasn't the searing cuts and harsh beatings that he had once received from his "master". It wasn't the cruel words from Bakura's poisoned mind. It wasn't even the betrayal he had been forced to inflict on his friends. This pain, though slight, filled his soul. His entire body ached with every movement, and slowly, Ryou could feel his heart growing numb.

So he rarely ever explored anymore. There wasn't much point; Ryou knew the garden by heart, and there was no way out. Once, he had fought the pain, going steadily and intentionally towards the garden gate, only to find it gone. Bakura had taken the gate, the only means of escape, and melded it with the wall. It was a single, impenetrable fortress; and he, Ryou, had become the most unfortunate of prisoners.

Sure, he had been desperate for a way out, following the entire wall along twice, searching for the gate, despite the pain. He had even thrown himself at the wall and had tried to climb it. But though it was only mist, it refused to yield to his efforts, and continued to keep Ryou captive.

So he had stopped trying. The pain was inhibiting, and there was no need to move so long as the mist continued to defeat him. _How long since I last tried? How long has the pain been with me?_ Ryou moaned. _It is too hard to tell. Have I been in this prison for days or only hours? I can't be sure. I fear what Bakura may be doing. I fear for my friends. Will I ever see them again?_ Shadows crowded his mind. Ryou had stopped trying, but he would not stop hoping.

* * *

"Kira!"

"Hey guys," she greeted them cheerfully.

"We're sure glad that you are all right," Tea told her sincerely.

"Yeah, me too," Kira agreed. "Especially thanks to you, Yugi." She shot a glance in his direction.

The small boy blushed, "It wasn't just me. You know that."

"I do." she agreed seriously. "But you're too much fun to embarrass!" The others laughed as Yugi turned even redder, returning a weak smile.

"It don't matter who," Joey shrugged, "Just so long as you're better now."

Kira nodded, "I'll go with that."

At that moment, the teacher entered the room, synchronized with the late bell ringing. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi quickly found their seats. Setting down his books, the teacher first glanced over to the group. "Welcome back, Kira. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, sir," she replied.

"I do hope you have fully recovered from your...what was it again?"

She murmured with a grimace, "A bad case of a yami."

Inside Kira's head, Kali snorted, while Yugi stifled a laugh next to her. The teacher only gave them an odd stare.

"Nevermind," Kira hung her head. And after a moment's pause, he let the subject be and moved on with the day's teaching.

* * *

After class, Mai passed Kira desk while she was still stacking her things together. "Hey, Kira. How ya feeling?"

"Not too bad," the girl in question grinned up at Mai. "Though thanks for thinking of me."

"Anytime," she shrugged. "Well, take care." Mai turned and filtered out the door with the rest of the class. Close behind came Seto. Kira gazed firmly in his direction, and their eyes met briefly before he again pulled away.

"Don't mind him," Tea assured Kira from behind. "He's too used to being a loner, especially at school. "I think that he's just as glad to see you as the rest of us are, but in his own weird little way, he's not going to admit it."

"I know," Kira told her, eyes still on the CEO's coatails leaving the room. "It's all right." Kira thought briefly of the "get well" card he had sent. It was gathered in the pile she had at home of all the gifts received during her two week stay at the hospital. Though Kaiba didn't like to show much, Kira knew him to be a sincere friend – even in spite of his more evasive exterior.

Footsteps from behind brought Kira mind back to reality. She looked over her shoulder.

"What are you staring at?" a low voice growled. Ryou was preparing to leave and had caught Kira's eye on his way out.

"N...nothing." But Kira couldn't drag her eyes away from him. Something had changed in Ryou's face and manner. His eyes were cold and dark, drawn together under a tight brow. A shadow seemed to be brooding in his expression. Strangely, she couldn't find anything in his look to remind her of the Ryou she once knew. Something had changed since her encounter with his dark spirit in the shadow realm. Something...and Kira wasn't sure she liked it.

Ryou tore his eyes away first, and continued to the door, stopping only briefly where Tea and Kira stood. "Warn that pathetic spirit of yours that I don't handle betrayal lightly. The job she failed to finish, I will complete." Leaving both girls to gawk at him, Ryou turned smugly and walked off.

"Bakura, that baka," Kira murmured.

"What did he mean by that, Kira?" Tea asked.

"It meant," Kira sighed, "That this whole battle is just beginning.

* * *

Bakura stared at the boy, huddled against the rock path. _Such a waste of magical energies. A good thing he doesn't know just how strong he could be. Still no match for me of course... But strong for a mortal nonetheless..._ _That's why he stays here. It's safest for him and me. I can't have others meddling in my business before the time comes; and I won't take any distraction from him. _


	23. Here, forever, in spirit

_So yeah...here I am again...  
a quick thanx to my reviewers like always - Cettie-girl (yeah, we all hope he'll figure it out soon...) and mom-mi-oh (climax coming but it'll still be a little while...blushes) _

_by the way, if u haven't seen The Two Towers yet, GO SEE IT! b/c it's awesome. if u're a ravid fan like me, you'll be a little disappointed that it doesn't follow the book as closely, but it's still an incredible movie....i already saw it twice in the first three days it was out....lol ; _

_and anyway...enough of that...here's more of the story 4 u all...  
it's a little lighter than my usual, intensly emotional chapters...but i'm hoping u'll enjoy it just as much...  
if you'll remember, i made a couple brief mentions of a school dance coming up...well that's finally here. and if you were to look back, you'd remember seto already asked tea, and yugi and mai decided to go together....that leaves joey and kira as a couple (not romantic though....don't get any ideas..lol) _

_so yeah...and if u haven't noticed...it's a nice long chapter. i had hoped to be a lot farther than this by now, but such as life goes. at least finals are over with and i'm free to get this written (this and the half a dozen other stories i'm currently working on blushes again...ya know, there's a lot of blushing in this chapter...lol)  
NEWAYS.....i'll let u read now....and MERRY CHRISTMAS to all and God Bless!!!!!!!_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 22) – Here, Forever, In Spirit

"Well, we're here." Yugi glanced about the decorated room hesitantly, then back up at his date. "Thanks for coming with me, Mai."

"No problem. It was kinda nice to be asked for a change. Even if it's just as a friend."

Yugi gave her a curious glance, "What do you mean? I would think someone like you would have a line of guys around the block waiting to ask you out."

Mai shook her head. "Not me. In truth, I don't get many dates."

"You way out of everybody else's league?" Yugi guessed, half-joking.

"I say that to a lot of people," Mai pointed out. "But sometimes I have to wonder. After all, beauty isn't everything."

Yugi hid his surprise, "You've got a lot more than just beauty going for you, Mai. Some people just haven't realized that yet."

Mai grinned back at him, bringing a light flush of color to Yugi's cheeks. "Yugi! You know, you could be quite the charmer if you put your mind to it."

Yugi looked away, unable to think of a response to that. There was an awkward silence between them for a couple minutes. A semi-slow song was just beginning in the background, though the lights continued to swirl in bright colors. Reaching the dance floor, Main turned to face Yugi, "Well?"

Yugi turned and blushed again, hiding it with a firm bow. Coming up to face his partner, Yugi wore a more captivating smile matched by pupils of a deep maroon. Now able to face Mai at eye-level, Yugi spoke again in a lower voice, "Beautiful lady, would you care to dance?"

Mai smirked at his chivalry; yet down inside, she was also touched by the sweetness of his offer. Raising a hand to place on his shoulder, she replied softly, "I accept."

* * *

"Hey guys," Yugi, who had returned to normal, walked towards the food table, Mai at his side. Kira stopped talking to Miho and Tristan for a moment to wave at Yugi. "Hey yourself."

"Where's Joey?" Yugi looked around for Kira's date.

"Over there," Kira motioned to her right where Joey was returning carrying a piece of cake for her and about ten for himself.

"Didn't you guys go out to eat?"

"Yeah," Tristan pointed out, "But that pig decided he was overdue for a snack."

Joey made a face, then turned away from his friend and delivered the cake to Kira who smirked at the both of them.

Yugi took this moment to look around the dance floor. Most of his classmates and other friends were there. Well, Ryou wasn't, but that could hardly be a surprise with the events of late. Still, one other couple stood out in the crowd:

Seto Kaiba, looking different without his usual trenchcoat, moved slowly across the dance floor with Tea, who, in Yugi's opinion, shone like a star in the sky. He had known for weeks that the two of them were coming together. After all, it was obvious how much Seto seemed to like Tea - he had been flirting with her since the start of the school year. But to see them so close together like this did something strange to Yugi's heart. Seto's arms had snaked possessively around Tea's waist, and her head rested gently on his shoulder, brown hair against brown. Yugi stood still, watching them in a frustrated disbelief.

**_Hikari. You're obsessing again._**

Yugi could only sigh, _What's wrong with me, Yami? _

**_Perhaps it's the extreme jealousy rushing though your veins about now,_** Yami suggested lightly.

_Don't tease me, Yami._

**_I'm not teasing,_** Yami assured him. **_And you are feeling jealous. Believe me, no one knows you better than I do._**

_Whatever,_ Yugi dropped the link with his dark spirit.

"Yugi?" He felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Mai was glancing at him with concern. Suddenly aware that he had been standing stiff with fists clenched and a dark frown on his face, Yugi forced himself to loosen up a bit.

"I'm all right."

"You were shooting death glances at Kaiba," she remarked.

"Was I?" Yugi tried not to sound so guilty.

"C'mon. It's so unusual to see you upset that just about anybody could notice it."

"I'm not upset," Yugi looked down, spreading his fingers, still full of tension.

"Wanna tell me that to my face?" Mai suggested.

Yugi turned his head, "I..."

Mai cocked an eyebrow in playful impatience.

Something about her expression release Yugi from the rest of his tension. "I'm not upset." He grinned.

"I still don't believe you," Mai told him. "But I'll buy that smile for now."

* * *

Tea sighed, resting her arms loosely around Seto's neck. She had been looking forward to this – her first high school dance, and she had been asked by one of the most sought after guys in the school. It was every girl's dream to even get one dance with Seto, and she had already enjoyed five. Not to mention Tea was now comfortable against his body in a lovers' embrace. True, Seto could seem harsh; but this night, he was everything she could have asked for in a guy. So why wasn't she happy?

Her head against his shoulder, Tea moved slowly with the music, and as they turned, her eyes caught a glimpse of her friends gathered near one of the corners. Joey and Kira were talking over punch with two other friends from school. Tristan seemed to be trying to convince Miho to join him on the dance floor, and Tea briefly wondered if he really knew anything about moving to music.

Then her eyes strayed to Yugi and Mai, both grinning at each other while they talked. For some reason unknown to her, Tea felt like crying. It wasn't fair that the two of them should be so happy together. Though she didn't understand it, Tea felt a stab of brief bitterness towards Mai. Maybe deep down, all Mai happened to be was an obnoxious flirt.

Unable to hear the conversation, Tea could only watch. Mai said something that brought Yugi to a more serious, puzzled expression. He drew his eyebrows together, replying something short. Mai, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, brought her face down towards Yugi's, and...

Tea gasped. _No!_

"What is it?" Seto was snapped out of his trance-like state, and glanced down at her in concern.

Tea's eyes never left the scene, but watched anxiously as Mai cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered something in Yugi's ear. Yugi's serious expression left as he burst out into a musical laughter.

"Nothing," Tea sighed with a strange relief. "Could we go get something to drink?"

"Of course," Seto told her. Reluctantly loosening his grip around her waist, Seto took her hand instead at his side and escorted her over to where the rest of their friends were.

* * *

Music wafted through the otherwise still shadow realms. It was a sound that had never before been heard in that dark place. The notes reached Ryou, lightly tickling his senses. The first happiness that Ryou had felt in weeks rode the melody along with an ever so slight chord of hope.

He had finally accepted his current fate. He was trapped inside this garden with no possible route of escape reguardless of how hard he looked. He was trapped, but time passed around him. Bakura had completely taken over his body, of that Ryou was sure. He was trapped, a sad soul lost to the world he had loved. He was trapped with a pain that ached inside his very essence.

But the music made a difference. As the song floated around him, its tune became almost tangible. Ryou could feel the soothing of the melody as it wove through the air around him, then passed on, finding some magical way to pass the garden, floating above and away. With the music, there was no pain.

Ryou closed his eyes, and the music brought visions to his head. People dancing, laughing, talking, eating, sighing. His friends. Through the music, he could almost feel their contentment and all the emotions running through the group. It was almost as though he was there with them. He watched as Yugi felt jealousy and as Yami tried to calm him. He heard Mai's jokes, Seto's tenderness, and Tea's reluctance. He was there, if not in body, then in spirit.

* * *

"Yugi? Didn't you hear me?" Mai gazed curiously at the other boy.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Mai?"

"Where were you?" she didn't bother to answer his question. "I thought you were listening one minute, and the next you just zoned out. Something come to mind?"

"Not exactly," Yugi was still a little confused himself. "I just felt something. Like a disturbance near here."

"What sort of disturbance?" Mai asked uneasily, glancing at Yugi's millenium puzzle.

"Nothing dangerous," Yugi assured her. "It was something familiar, but I can't quite picture what."

"Weird."

"Yeah. But I do know, I don't feel quite as alone as usual, and I kinda like it."

* * *

"Hello, _hikari_," Bakura spoke his new name for Ryou with its usual sarcasm, a mockery of Yami's bond with Yugi. To Bakura's surprise, Ryou managed to look up with a calm expression that was rather unnerving to Bakura. "What's with you?"

"Memories," Ryou spoke. "My friends."

"Friends," Bakura spat. "Friendship is weak. Your so-called 'friends' have already forgotten you."

"No."

"Is that so? Tonight's the school dance, in case you lost track. I assure you, they're having quite the good time without you."

"No."

Bakura smirked, "I thought about showing up, but then again, I wouldn't want the sudden appearance of you ruining their fun."

"You lie." Ryou spoke steadily. "You never once cared about how any of them felt, or me. You'd bring pain if you could, but you know that if I did show up, it wouldn't hurt them. They may be having fun, but they still all remember me. Especially Yugi."

"You're confident tonight," Bakura's smirk turned to a scowl. "Perhaps you need to be drained of some of that." He lifted his hand; sapphire threads of shadow magic took form and flew towards Ryou in a effort to ensnare him. But as they flew, the music grew louder, swirling in tones that rose and fell around Ryou. The magic was deflected.

"What?!" Bakura was clearly shaken.

"It's the music," Ryou recognized.

"Music?" Bakura looked puzzled, then angry. "You're delusional. I'm leaving."

_He can't hear it_, Ryou realized as the dark spirit walked off. Slowly, the music faded into silence. "Thank you," Ryou whispered. "For my life."

* * *

"It's gone now," Yugi sighed a while later.

"What?" Kira asked, as she and Joey approached behind him.

"Something I felt, a familiar presence in the air," Yugi told her.

Kira nodded. "I felt it too, strangely enough." Yugi looked at her in surprise. "For some reason, it made me think of Ryou."

"Yeah..." Yugi thought, "Now that you mention it..." _Only, what does it mean?_

But he was interrupted from any further speculation as a voice came over the sound system announcing the last dance of the night.

"Already?" Kira looked surprised. "I suppose we should enjoy it," she commented, watching Tristan drag Miho out to the dance floor.

"Yeah," Tea added with a small smile. "It's been a good time."

"Hmm..." A sudden idea struck Joey as the music started to play. "Would you mind if..." he leaned over, whispering in Kira's ear.

She listened, then grinned at his idea. "Go ahead. Should be interesting."

Joey then turned and gave a polite nod to Tea, "May I have this dance?" Without giving her a real chance to answer, Joey grabbed Tea's hand and led her out onto the dance floor, smirking at Kaiba whose gaze followed them in a stunned disbelief.

"That was odd," Mai commented, looking around. There were four of them left: Yugi, Seto, Kira, and her.

Kira saw the same thing and grabbed Yugi before Mai could even respond. "C'mon," she whispered, then tugged him off to dance, her eyes laughing at the couple left.

Mai glared at Seto, irritated, while he shot her a near death look, apparently upset that the ending to his evening had been ruined. "I can't believe she just walked off with that...dog," he growled, turning his deadly stare at Joey.

"I'm not exactly thrilled myself," Mai returned stonily.

"That makes two of us."

"So much for the last dance," Mai turned her back to Kaiba.

"What's it gonna take, huh?" Kira was suddenly there, dancing with Yugi.

"Beg pardon?" Mai frowned.

"Yeah," Yugi chimed in. "You can't end the night on a bad note."

"It's all in fun," Kira continued. "So just finish off the dance together."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Seto and Mai spoke together.

"Please," Yugi put on his begging face, big pleading eyes looking right at them both in the most innocent, child-like expression.

Finally Mai gave, "Fine. But for you. Not for me, and definitely not for _him_." Reluctantly, she took Seto and, holding him at arm's length, began to dance.

"I'd say our work here is done for now," Kira commented satisfactorily. She and Yugi moved slowly away from the unhappy couple. "So," Kira started after a moment, "What's going on between you and Tea?"

"W-what?" Yugi glanced up at her, startled.

"You heard me," Kira nodded, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Yugi blushed slightly. "Why would there be?"

Kira shrugged innocently, "I dunno. But from the way you were looking at her all evening, I'd be very tempted to suggest that you like her."

"No..." Yugi trailed off.

"It's not like I haven't seen the way you act around her, even at school," Kira continued. "You blush every time she even so much as says hi; not to mention you worry incessantly if she's even a little late, much more than any of your other friends. And all the hearts in your notebook with her name in them..."

Yugi was blushing furiously now, "How'd you find out about that?"

"Remember that day you left your notebook in class and I had to drop it by your house after school?"

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Kira couldn't help but feel remorse at his worried expression. "Your secret's safe with me..."

"Thanks, Kira," Yugi sighed.

"...though I really think you ought to tell her."

Yugi shook his head, "I can't. She likes Seto."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Sure enough."

"You ought to at least tell her how you feel," Kira insisted. "Or you'll regret it later on."

"Maybe I will," Yugi conceded. "But not now."

* * *

"Are you ever gonna tell him how you feel?"

"Huh?" Tea looked up. "I'm sorry, Joey. What were you saying?"

"Sheesh," Joey sighed. "You haven't heard a word I said. You've been to deep in your own little world, staring at Yugi."

"I was staring?"

"Hopelessly," Joey let out a small grin. "I'm now wondering whatever possessed you to come with Seto instead of Yugi."

"What are you saying, Joey?" Tea pretended confusion.

"I think you know what I mean."

"Maybe." It was something Tea wasn't quite ready to admit.

"Why'dja come with that jerk anyhow?"

"Would you stop calling him that?" Tea defended. "You never even give him a chance."

"I don't need to," Joey argued. "He makes it pretty obvious on his own."

Tea shook her head, "There's no point in trying to convince you otherwise. You're too stuck in your ways, Joseph Wheeler."

"Hey. Relax," Joey insisted before Tea could walk off. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

"Do you take it back?" Tea asked.

"No, I still think he's nothing more than a heartless..." Joey trailed off again as Tea glared at him. "...jerk," he amended. "But I won't say anything more about it to you tonight."

Tea reluctantly relaxed her muscles, letting Joey lead her around the floor. "All right."

* * *

"I don't know what she sees in that loser anyway..." Seto was still shooting death glances at Joey.

"Can you just forget about that and let them be?!" Mai exclaimed in irritation. "Tea's free to dance with whomever she wants, and Joey's really not half as bad as you make him out to be. I don't see why you hate him so much anyway."

Seto looked surprised, and the anger left his face for the first time that night, "I don't hate him."

"Could've fooled me," Mai mumbled.

"I'm not quite sure what it is," Seto told her, looking at Joey again but this time without any emotion in his face. "Maybe the fact that for all his brave actions, he makes some pretty foolish decisions to back them up. He talks big, but he lets people make an idiot out of him."

"Maybe so," Mai objected. "But he's also loyal to his friends just as they are to him. I learned that on Duelist Island. I thought he was nothing but a punk at first, but then I saw how much of his heart he puts into the game, just like Yugi. And I saw how he was willing to risk everything for his friends. I think that takes a lot more courage than you're willing to give him credit for."

"You may be right," Seto conceded. "But I'm afraid I can't just accept that about him yet."

"You men," groaned Mai. "Especially you. You're so stubborn."

"I pride myself in that."

"If only you opened up more to everybody," Mai insisted.

"I've got to be firm to run a company," Seto told her.

"But that's no way to run a friendship."

Seto wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"You know," Kira and Yugi were suddenly at Seto and Mai's side again. Kira smirked, "It's amazing they've lasted this long without completely destroying each other."

"Yeah," Yugi joined in with his own amused grin, "And it seems to me they've actually managed to have a civil conversation while they're at it."

"Imagine that." Kira raised her eyebrows.

Mai growled at her, "Cut it out or you'll be in a world of hurt."

Kira and Yugi backed off just a little.

"Sound's like a threat to me," Yugi kept up his joking tone though.

Kira winked at him. "Maybe we should go. Looks like they want their privacy."

And before either Seto or Mai could tackle them, Kira and Yugi slipped away, still laughing.

Watching them go, Mai sighed, "They're such little kids at times."

"Much more annoying than that," Seto added. "Someone should give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Hmm," Mai looked suddenly thoughtful. "Maybe we can."

"What?" Seto gave her a startled look. "What do you mean?"

"Trick them," Mai insisted. "A little harmless fun."

Seto slowly grinned for the first time since he had started dancing with Mai. "Lets."

* * *

"That was hilarious," Yugi was still laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

Kira nodded. "Of course. It was just what I was hoping for."

"What in the world gave you the idea to say all that?" Yugi wondered.

"Kali."

Yugi stopped laughing, "Your yami?"

"Yeah," Kira grinned. "Don't worry, we're on good terms now."

"Well, that's something to be grateful for anyway," Yugi acknowledged.

"Sure is," Kira told him. "I'll admit, she can come up with some interesting ideas at times."

Yugi sighed.

"What? What is it?" Kira asked.

"It's just," Yugi looked down. "You weren't supposed to get that far into this. At least, I didn't want it that way."

"It's over now, Yugi," Kira told him gently.

"Is it?" Yugi looked back up. "What about Ryou?"

Kira stiffened. "What about him?"

"He's still trapped in the shadow realms. Bakura still has control over him."

"So?" Kira's voice was suddenly colder.

Yugi looked at her in surprise. "He needs our help...your help."

"Why?"

"Kira..."

"Why should I throw myself in danger again just for him?"

"He needs you," Yugi pointed out. "I can't rescue him on my own. And Yami always told me to be patient, that someone would come who could help us. I think that's you, Kira."

"Me?" Kira looked torn for a minute. "It can't be, Yugi."

"Why not? After everything that's happened..."

"It can't be, because I won't."

"What?!" Yugi looked ready to cry.  
Kira gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't want to hurt you, but this is asking too much. I'd do almost anything for a friend like you, but you don't understand what I went through. Bakura turned Kali against me, deceived her, and Ryou helped him."

"He wouldn't..." Yugi tried to object.

"But he did," Kira continued. "Bakura used him to find out about me. Ryou watched me, deceived me into being a friend, then brought Bakura to me. He betrayed me, Yugi. That's something I can't easily forget."

"Kira, please..."

But she cut him off again. "I'm sorry, Yugi. But I can't help you do this." Without another word, Kira turned and, letting Yugi go, hurried across the dance floor, through the doors, and into the night air.

_I can't do it. I can't face Ryou again._

**_I thought it was Bakura you hated._**

_I do_, Kira insisted._ But he made it clear from the start that he hated me. Ryou earned my trust then threw it all away to his dark._

_**Maybe you're taking this out of proportion**_, Kali suggested.

_Not likely._

_**Kira, I hate Bakura as much as you, but you haven't see all that he does to Ryou. You don't know the whole story.**_

_I know enough. What more is there?_

_**Hikari. Listen. I made my mistakes, and I found out that nothing good comes of bitterness.**_

_I can't trust him,_ Kira felt ready to cry. _Please let me be, Kali._

_**All right,**_ Kali sighed. **_But nothing good's going to come of this, let me tell you._**

_Just...go._

Yugi watched Kira leave the room, his heart almost torn in two. The music of the last song faded out, and couples prepared to leave, laughing and sighing at the enjoyable evening. But Yugi stood still on the dance floor, continuing to gaze at where Kira had left.

**_Hikari?_** There was no answer. **_We'll find a way, I promise. There's still hope._**

"Is there?" Yugi whispered to himself, fighting hidden tears. _Ryou..._ He could still hear his own scream of pain echo against the walls of his mind. _Friend..._ He heard Bakura's laughing, taunting voice from their last confrontation:

**The game starts now...**

_So it does, Bakura,_ Yugi thought. _But I promise you, we won't give in so easily. I'll find a way, and then, working together, we _will_ rescue Ryou._

* * *

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

_dont freak....i say "part 1", not "book 1" yeah, in case u 4 got, this whole thing has been "Part 1 - Piercing the Shadows"...  
i originally planned for it to go about half this long, but that's how things just go with me. can't say i'm too surprised _

_part 2 should be coming in about a week or so, and it'll still be more chapters added to this...so u can still find me under the same story.  
I've planned for a while to end it here...it's not really supposed to be a real ending, i mean, there's plenty of hints as to what's to come with the now developing situation between yugi, kira, and bakura...etc... _

_i suppose it's just a transition between parts. "Piercing the Shadows" was supposed to dwell more on Kira, as you saw, and her dealing with her yami. now that that's been taken care of, we'll move on to part 2 which will deal more with Ryou (yes yes, it's what all of you have really been waiting for) and Bakura's continedl domination of him and how, if possible, yugi and kira can free him...lol _

_so enough of my extended explaination of all this schtuff.....any questions....email me at __i luv email....lol _

_next time begins:_  
**Part 2: Soul Garden.**

_luv to all and to all a good night  
Joey_


	24. PART 2 SOUL GARDEN

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

**Part 2 Soul Garden**

* * *

_Bakura's soul has been completely imprisoned in the shadow realms where his power and very life are slowly being drained from him. Kira, the new girl, is the only one who can save him. The problem? She refuses. How can Yugi convince her otherwise before his friend is gone forever? Will he even be able to? And what's Yami's big secret? _

* * *

Rating: PG-13 to be safe. No language and no sexual situations that I can think of. Rated soley for intensity, violence, and possible character death.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Duel Monsters, or the Shadow Realms. Those are all property of their respective owners, and I don't expect that to change. The plot line, and any original characters are, however, mine. Please ask for permission before using any of those. This applies for all future chapters.**


	25. Return

_another round of thanx to  
Cettie-girl: i'm blushing at u're praise once again, and i hope i haven't made ya too anxious for part 2...lol, and i'm glad the part with the music went over well, i'm not real sure what inspired me to have that, but oh well, should turn out well later....  
and mom-mi-oh: like i've probably said, your thoughtful comments are probably the most helpful encouragement i get, and thanx 4 waiting!  
R Amythest: your enthusiasim is overwhelming! lol... _

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 1) – Return

_"What about Ryou? He's still trapped in the shadow realms. Bakura still has control over him. He needs our help...your help."_

_"Why? Why should I throw myself in danger again just for him?"_

_"He needs you."_

_"I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't want to hurt you, but this is asking too much. He betrayed me, and that's something I can't easily forget."_

_"Kira, please..."_

_"I'm sorry, Yugi. But I won't help you do this." _

_"I can't do it. I can't face Ryou again. He earned my trust then threw it all away to his dark._

_"You don't know the whole story."_

_"I can't trust him."_

_"Nothing good's going to come of this."_

_"Just...go."_

_"Hikari? We'll find a way, I promise. There's still hope."_

_"Is there?"_

_**The game starts now...**_

"The game starts now," Bakura repeated to himself. "The game starts and for you it will soon be finished."

Bakura stood up, shaking off the shadow voices in his memory. The situation was becoming much more interesting than he had ever expected. _So. The girl refuses to save him. Perhaps my earlier efforts were not all in vain. This makes things safer for me, but I must still be careful. Humans are so capricious, changing their minds with the wind. Let us hope this one does not. _

_And the boy Yugi,_ Bakura walked as he thought, shadows shifting around him. _He cares so much for his 'friend'. Yugi would rescue him if he could. I'm lucky that the girl doesn't feel so strongly. All that emotion. It's a sign how weak those humans are. Pathetic really._

"Are they?"

Bakura almost jumped, "Who's there?!" He scanned the shadows cautiously, watching for the first sign of movement.

"I asked you a question," came the light voice again. "Are they?"

Bakura scowled, "Are they what? Where are you?"

"Here," the voice gave a short but mirthful laugh. Bakura's eyes narrowed, focusing in on the source. The darkness seemed to part, and forward stepped a figure not even half of Bakura's height. Grey eyes with only a hint of blue in them were framed by black wisps of hair on either side of her rounded face, and a cloak of deep blue was thrown boldly over her shoulders. All in all, there was a child-like innocence about her, though Bakura could feel that a greater understanding was hidden beneath her expression

"You," he spoke bitterly.

The girl laughed again, "You recognize me."

Bakura remembered with frustration the last confrontation between them. She had somehow let the one girl, Kali's light, into his so carefully protected garden. He had fortified it since then, but the past breach still iritated him. "What is your magic?" he demanded, remember the way she had so casually opened portals within the realm. "And tell me your name!"

The child's smile never left her face, but now it took on a prouder, more serious look. "My name is my own, as is my power."

With a growl, Bakura lunged to grab the girl, but found himself sprawled across the shadowy ground, empty-handed. The girl stood on his back for a moment, then leaped to a safer spot just behind the disgruntled spirit.

Bakura stood calmly, though his fists were clentched, trying to maintain his dignity. "Fine. I get the idea. You want to be mysterious."

She nodded, "And I was the one asking the questions to begin with."

"If you won't answer me, why should I answer you?" Bakura challened.

"Are humans really so pathetic?"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"Are they?" The girl continued to speak steadily but with power.

Bakura cringed under her constant gaze. The things the precense of a child could make him do! "Of course they are! They let their emotions rule them as easily as they let go of their dreams. They let themselves get tied down to others, and lust after the trifles of their world, ignoring where the real power is."

"They find the real power is in realationships," the girl said softly. "They believe in the unity of friendships and the strength in love. That's more than you'll ever get from this dark magic you are trying to conquer."

Bakura scoffed at the triteness of it all. "Sentiments for the weak...or perhaps when you're too cowardly to take anything greater. As for me, I've found all I need in magic, so I'll thank you to take yourself and your good feelings elsewhere."

The girl shook her head sadly. "Someday you'll realize it, Bakura. Someday soon, or it'll be too late."

"Empty threats," Bakura returned, but the girl had already vanished into the immortal night of the realm. "Just empty threats," he spoke again, more to reassure himself than anything else. Still, the child wouldn't leave his mind. He could feel a faint fear in his spirit, and frowned. "Emotion is for the weak. Fear is weaknes. I won't give in, no matter what they try. I must continue as I have always done. Alone. Filling my spirit with magic and darkness. The shadows are familiar to me, at least. And there is power in that."


	26. Soul stealer

_well, back again with another dramatic chapter. as always....thanx to Cettie-girl and mom-mi-oh for more inspiring comments, including an interest in my little kid/chibi-ish spirit, whatever she is, even i'm not quite sure...lol i swear she's got more of a purpose in the whole thing than just knocking a little sense into everybody, but that won't come for a while (have i confused u yet?) _

_and a cheer for free-soul! so glad u liked it! u ever seen yugioh? it's an awesome show (but what else would i say...) and i have actually started a sm fic, though i don't know if i'm ever gonna finish it...if i do, i'll post it and letcha know...otherwise, just keep up the good writing! _

_and finally, R Amythest!!!!!!!!!!!!!! here's a little more on Bakura (the hikari...lol) since u were asking... after all, he is sorta my main character of all the main ones.....' but yeah, also, a SUPER BIG THANX for reviewing my other story, _A Happy Ending?_ it meant a lot to know u liked that too!!!!!!!!!!! :D_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 2) – Soul Stealer

Ryou rolled over in pure exhaustion. Stretched across the ground, his soul was searching for some respite from the pain, but even unconsciousness seemed to avoid him. The ache he was growing used to, but this was something more. "Please!"

"Why?" Bakura's dark chuckle sounded above the tortured boy of light. A dark hand was stretched out above Ryou and was glowing with a deep indigo shade.

Clutching the ground in an attempt to withstand, Ryou buried his face against his fists; his features were hidden by once white hair now dusted with shadows. Crying for help would do no good. He was trapped, a prisoner of the garden, and outside its gates lay only darkness. Even if they could, what spirits would want to help him? Ryou had little faith in this realm. If help was to come, it would have to be from his own world, and so far, there had been nothing.

It felt as though something was ripping into the very center of his being. Sharp, dagger-like pricks of pain slowly coursed his body, prodding through every part of his spirit. A current seemed to flow through his mind, sweeping over memories, thoughts, emotions, and senses. Ryou felt himself slow; his thinking was dulled as he tried to keep up with what was happening to him.

Then, a fierce tug came against him. Ryou felt his body lift slightly into the air, then come to grind back into the ground with an intensity that stole his breath for a long moment. He felt flattened with the pressure that was against him, but something was still pulling on his soul. Ryou struggled to breathe, forcing air into his lungs that refused to fill.

_I'm dying._ The thought crossed Ryou's mind, but it was gone the next moment when a sharp splitting sensation consumed all this thoughts and senses. Then, as the pain began to ebb, Ryou finally understood why Bakura wanted him, why he was being held prisoner, and the true torment of loss.

There was a hole in his spirit. Small, but it was unlike anything Ryou could have thought possible. Bakura had ripped away a piece of his soul, forever separating it from any consciousness that Ryou still knew. With a certain, intended diablerie, the yami watched the boy go limp from complete shock. Waves of immense power flowed into his outstretched hand, and Bakura made a fist, sealing them with his own magic.

"I thank you," Bakura said mockingly, "This power will help me increase my own strength, and as long as your soul exists, there is still something I can make from its otherwise pathetic existence."

Ryou was too overwhelmed to reply even if there had been something to say, so Bakura mearly shrugged and turned away, disappearing from the garden and leaving his hikari all alone once again. Letting his body lay limp across the ground, Ryou took refuge in long breaths, trying to calm his nerves. They had been shaken beyond belief, and now he was left in a dizzy sort of consciousness, still trying to sort out what had happened. But as the minutes passed, his mind began to blur into a strange sort of haze, and slowly, unconsciousness found Ryou at last.

* * *

Kira's eyes snapped open in a sudden alarm, and it took her a moment to gather her bearings in the dark. "A dream," she whispered to herself, sitting up. Her hand brushed her pillow, and Kira was surprised to find it wet with tears. _I was crying? But why...?_ She thought hard, _I remember, I was kneeling next to a shape, a body stretched out across the ground. I think,_ she hesitated, _I think it was Ryou. But was he dead or alive?_

"Alive," spoke a sudden, solemn voice. "For now anyway."

Kira jerked in fright at the voice next to her, and nearly tumbled out of bed. "Who?"

"You should at least remember me."

Kira looked and saw the young girl who had guided her to Ryou in the first place. "But...I thought...I thought you were just in my dreams."

The girl held out her hand slightly, "I may be a spirit, but I'm as real as you."

Kira groaned, "It's getting hard to tell the difference between my imagination and reality."

The child shook her head, "None of this is from your imagination. You've been given a gift, Kira. You need to use it."

"If you call being able to dream all this crazy stuff a gift," Kira replied bitterly. "This is all just one big nightmare to me."

The girl sighed, "Life itself is a struggle, that's true in any realm. But you have to work with destiny's plan for you."

"That's not so easy as it sounds."

"It isn't going to be, but that's what you're going to have to do if you even want to make it through this adventure."

"Look," Kira was getting upset. "I never asked for any adventure. I was happy with my life until you and all those other dark spirits started interfering. I'm grateful enough that I'm still alive after all I've faced, but I'm not risking myself again."

"Do your friends mean that little to you?"

"Ryou maybe."

"Yet it's your destiny to help him," the child pointed out.

"I'm sick of all this talk about things I can't control. I just want to be left alone!" Kira fairly shouted.

The girl gave a sad sort of smile, and a glowing crystal formed in her hands. "You're already too far in this for now. But how you use your gift will ultimately be up to you. Chose wisely, Kira." She set the bright gem atop Kira's dresser across the room, and shimmered in departure.

The next morning, Kira awoke with a headache. "So was that one a dream or reality?" She glanced over at where the child had set the jewel last night. In its place rested a small stack of cards. Kira walked over and picked one up curiously. _Duel monsters. _"It's my choice, huh?" she mused. _Fine. I'll play along for now, if only to get some peace. Maybe I could use a little adventure in my life, but I'll find it my way, and not yours._

* * *

* * *

_sniffs... poor bakura! i don't know y i'm so mean to him (okay, okay, i like emotional sorts of stuff, but that's besides the point...lol) i swear, he won't have it hard forever...._


	27. Remembering forever long ago

_hey there - back again (though i don't think i really need to keep announcing the obvious...;) _

_as always, i'd like to pass out some thanks to people...  
Cettie-girl - wow, u always manage to get in a review asaip (as soon as i post...) more thanx for u to add to a growing pile... y do i make bakura suffer so? even i don't get it, then again, there's a lot of things i just don't get, but i'm rambling now...lol  
mom-mi-oh - aaah! the dreams still haven't stopped (i like dream sequences - in case u couldn't tell ) just as much thanx as ever 4 u...  
R Amythest - ummm, should i be scared? lol, then again, i can be pretty scary myself...i definatly got a smile outta u're review...but yeah... - go u on all the pokemon stuff, i'd consider myself a pretty decent fan, though u seem to be in a class by yourself.  
in fact (as i've had to explain before) the name joey is actually a character in what i consider my first real fanfic (pokemon by the way...) which i've revised and might be posting somewhere along the line here - but yeah - it's also become my nickname in real life too, and in answer to your question, i am a girl - how else could i get away with a major ryou bakura obsession....lol! _

_and Fyredra - YAY! haven't heard from you in a while... as far as to why Bakura took part of Ryou's soul, he doesn't really know much about Ryou's true (and possibly magical) powers, but he has figured out that by taking even a bit of his soul which is essentially Ryou's life force, he can use that to sustain and increase his own dark power...  
and as far as Kira's stubborness, i'll have to agree with you there, though you gotta admit, since she's not quite so head over heels for him as the rest of us are, and since she honestly thinks that ryou was just being weak and spying on her for bakura so that bakura could destroy her, she does have sorta a good reason for her feelings (though i promise she'll come around eventually, even if i do have to take it upon myself to bash some sense into her...lol) and as far as Bakura's plan, well, he just wants total dominance over both realms and as much evil power as he can handle (ya know, the usual) and the girl? well, u'll just have to find out later, ty again for reviewing! _

_wow that was long...  
hope u all enjoy this - now i'm gonna go work on all those fun applications i should have had in like a month ago....sighs and waves cya all l8r!_

* * *

* * *

Part 1 (Chapter 3) – Remembering Forever Long Ago

_Yami?!_

**_Hikari, you're shaking. What is it?_**

_A dream. _Yugi struggled to breath calmly as he turned on a lamp for light. _I saw Ryou._

**_Yugi..._**

_He was in pain, Yami! Not even like before; not even like what Kira suffered! It was different..._

_**How?**_

_I don't know. But I felt like I was losing him – like he was fading away – dying almost...but somehow worse than that.. And I had to watch!_ Yugi closed his eyes, but two silent tears escaped. _It was horrible. I was losing him and I couldn't even help. Yami, I can't stand it! I can't even help him in my dreams!!_

_**Hush, young one.**_ Yami materialized faintly beside Yugi, resting a transparent hand on the small boy's shoulder. Yugi drew up his knees, hiding his face, and he trembled with sobs. **_It was only a nightmare._**

_But what if it wasn't?_ Yugi demanded. _What if Bakura really is destroying Ryou in the shadow realms? Ryou's trapped, and what if I really can't save him? What if I've already lost him?_

**_We've got to have faith, Yugi,_** Yami instructed. **_We've got to remain strong. _**

"Ryou..." Yugi broke into tears again, unable to speak anymore. Yami sat there next to him all night, even after the boy fell asleep again. There was no more that Yugi could say, and no more that Yami could do to comfort him. They hadn't been able to find Ryou in the Shadow Realms for days, and there was no sign of him, for better or for worse. There was no sure hope of rescuing him, and no promising guarantee that Yami could provide. They had little left to go on.

* * *

Ryou lifted his head, his soul recovering from a long, rested nothingness. Thankfully, Bakura was nowhere in sight. Still, as consciousness made rise to meet him, so did the lasting pain; his soul was no longer whole. Bakura had violated his most sacred essence, and Ryou, though still full of good, was finally beginning to break.

Then came a soft sound, like a wind whistling through tree branches with a strange, haunting melody. Closing his eyes, Ryou found deep within himself, memories of a breezy spring day turning into a warm summer's night. He saw himself, long ago, as a young boy just looking for fun and friends.

_"Yugi?" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"What do you think of the future?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The future. What'll happen when we grow up?"_

_"I don't know. Does it matter?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"We'll still be friends."_

_"Yeah. Always."_

_"So why worry?"_

_"I was just wondering."_

_"Wonder later. There's always tomorrow."_

_"You're right. Race you!" And two small boys took off. Ryou, his white hair flying behind him, led the way, shouting for Yugi to catch him while the smaller Yugi gave chase in between bursts of laughter. Running through the park, they engaged in a wild game of tag, until they both collapsed to catch their breath. Spending the afternoon doing all the things that young boys do – catching bugs, climbing trees, swimming, and playing pirates by the stream – Yugi and Ryou spent a carefree time, never worrying about what might be yet to come._

_"So long, Yugi."_

_"I'll come over tomorrow morning," Yugi waved as they separated, each on his way home._

_"I'll be waiting."_

_"Good-bye."_

Ryou managed a sad smile at the remembrance of those happier days. Their good-bye that day had been the last one when both were still truly innocent. Ryou had gone home only to find out that his mother had collapsed. The next days of his life were spent in a confused sort of trance at the hospital where she had been taken. Yugi and his grandfather came to visit every day, but Ryou hardly noticed his friend as his mother continued to grow weaker. A week after that first day, Ryou's father showed up, taking Ryou home where he cared for his son the rest of the summer.

_"What's wrong, Ryou?"_

_"Nothing," he shrugged uneasily. "What are we doing today?"_

_Yugi was reluctant to give up, "You've never been quite the same since, well, you know."_

_Ryou shrugged again. "It's still hard sometimes, but I'll be fine." After his mother had passed away half a year earlier, Ryou's father returned to his work abroad, coming home for a brief visit nearly every month. _

_He hadn't told Yugi, but last time his father had brought Ryou a gift. He had been in Egypt where, as Ryou's father explained, a certain ancient artifact had caught his eye. A ring marked with mysterious symbols and made purely from gold..._

_He said that I was destined to have it,_ Ryou mused, a little bitterness mixed in his thoughts. _But so far, the only destiny I've had is darkness._ The ring had showed it's power first in subtle ways, almost as if a source of comfort, though only in darkness. For two years it hung, invisible and nearly silent, around Ryou's neck. Then, one day, a similar surprise came to Yugi.

_"What's that, Yugi?" Ryou couldn't help but grin at his best friend's enthusiasm. The small boy had rushed over to Ryou's house the moment the gift had been placed in his hands._

_"It's a puzzle," Yugi explained, holding up the curiously ornate box. "Grandpa gave it to me and dared me to solve it. He knows how much I like a good challenge."_

_Ryou look at Yugi respectfully, secretly wishing he still had his friend's innocence. As it was, his dreams had been especially dark in recent nights._

_Yugi settled himself on Ryou's floor, spilling out the contents of the box in front of him. "Curious," he mused. "It looks like they're made of gold. I wonder what it's supposed to look like when I'm done." He lifted two pieces in his hand and began to look for some possible way to fit them together._

_Ryou bent down to see, his own curiosity getting the better of him. One shiny piece caught his eye in particular: a flat bit of gold with jagged edges in all directions and a smooth eye imprinted on the top. Ryou let his fingers drift over the raised design, realizing how eerily similar it was to the eye on his own golden item that hung about his neck even then. Yugi was paying little heed to his friend's conflicting expressions as he happily worked on the puzzle._

_That was the first time it had happened, and only for a moment then. Ryou lost it. Not in an extreme way, he just sort of blacked out, and opened his eyes a few moments later to find Yugi hovering anxiously over him. "Ryou? What's wrong?" Yugi's own violet pupils gazed with concern into fading green ones. _

_Ryou looked away. "Nothing. I'm just not feeling so well."_

_Yugi didn't seem to believe him, but sadly packed his things and left, leaving Ryou to face the darkness all alone._

Since then, Ryou's blackouts grew worse and more frequent. He attributed the problems to the ring around his neck. Strangely enough, during one of his longer spells, Ryou found himself conscious in another world - a world of shadows. It was the summer before his freshman year of high school when Ryou entered these Shadow Realms and lost himself to the malice of his ring and to Bakura...

With a sudden gasp, Ryou opened his eyes before any more painful memories could relive themselves. The song that had revived such strong childhood memories stopped abruptly as Ryou looked around. Before him were two child-like eyes of the purest green.

"Who are you?" Not at all nervous, very unlike the girl's previous company, Ryou observed the child before him with a faint interest.

"I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you mean," the girl assured him.

Ryou raised an eyebrow at her size, "I wasn't exactly thinking that."

"Looks can be deceiving," the girl whispered, "In my case, I hope it's for the better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked. The girl only shrugged. Ryou glanced around him, "And how'd you get in here anyhow? I thought the garden was sealed off."

The girl nodded, "My music brought me inside."

Ryou's spirits raised with a thought, but the girl shook him off before he could ask, "But it cannot take you out of here. The strength for that will have to come from another source."

"But will it come at all?"

"Fate has many plans, but it ultimately rests in the hands of all people in this world and the choices they make. Even if some source of good is prepared, destiny cannot mold it to its given task."

Ryou shook his head, not quite understanding these words.

Her face full of pure sympathy, the child rested a hand on Ryou's shoulder in comfort. "Be brave. You will need every ounce of courage you possess." Ryou shivered at her words, but found comfort once again as the girl lifted a strange, wooden flute and began to play her magical melody.

He felt a healing strength seep into his soul, though it could not fully repair such a loss as he had suffered. Still, Ryou found shelter in the music, even long after the girl and her song disappeared and only a ringing echo remained.

* * *

* * *

_go figure, she shows up yet again....  
ya know, that little girl sometimes surprises even me... _

_and i really dunno what inspired all those memories - i made up most of it, though I tried to follow what little i did know about Bakura's past...shrugs either way.  
i also found it kinda odd - i kept thinking of Lord of the Rings while writing some of that - ya know, with the evil millenium ring taking over our innocently favorite character... sorta like the one ring did to frodo, though at least he didn't get a torture-happy yami...lol  
(maybe i'm just wierd) _

_well, ttyl  
joey_


	28. One long monday

_hey - life's been crazy over here, and i doubt it'll be getting much better anytime soon, but here's another chapter anyway 4 u're enjoyment... _

_also a quick thanx to mom-mi-oh, Christina, & Cetti-girl for your input and support. also Fyredra - i get the feeling that Kira's starting to annoying you (wonder y...stubborness can be very agrivating...lol) she'll come to her senses eventually... & R Amythest - i think i'm getting nightmares about scissors. never knew a household tool could be so frightening...lol ' but yes, i enjoy your unique reviews! very entertaining and encouraging... _

_PS - oh yeah, anybody see the TV guide magazine this week??? special edition yugioh - 3 different collecters covers! i got all three the first day....i'm so insane... _

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 4) – One Long Monday...

Yugi couldn't help but yawn as he stumbled into the school building bright and early Monday morning. Students wandered the halls, most looking as dazed as himself. Joey and Tristan stopped to talk for a few minutes before heading over to their lockers and gathering their things. As they left, Yugi continued to plod towards homeroom while the halls started to crowd.

"Hey, Yugi!"

He looked around for the speaker, stopping just in front of the classroom door. "Mai?"

"Where're you going?" She approached from the opposite direction.

"Huh?" he gave her a confused look.

Mai reached him and looked down seriously, "Didn't you hear? You were just called to the office over the PA."

"Really?" Yugi mused, "I didn't hear a thing." _Then again, I'm so tired, I wouldn't be surprised if I did miss it._

"Yeah," she shrugged amiably enough. "You had better hurry."

"Sure," Yugi turned and headed back down the hall, but when he reached the office, there was no message.

Yugi sighed, "She must have heard wrong." He turned to go, but only steps from leaving, the bell rang. "Shoot!" Clutching his books tightly, Yugi took off running.

"Mr. Mutou!" Yugi winced, drawing his shoulders up and his head down as his teacher frowned from the front of the classroom. "I'm surprised at you. Nearly a full minute tardy!"

"Gomen nasai," Yugi mumbled to the floor, turning red and still fighting to catch his breath.

"Take you seat," the teacher continued solemnly. "I expect to see you after class."

"Hai." Yugi bowed slightly and quickly made his way to his desk through the thick cluster of stares.

"Yugi, what...?" Tea started to ask, but Yugi only turned a brighter shade of red and shook his head.

Before leaving, Yugi got a private reprimand from the teacher that lasted several minutes. Tea waited for him outside the door, so of course, Seto joined her, and Mai wasn't quick enough to disapper before Yugi got out.

"What gives?" Yugi attempted to give Mai a dark look as she avoid his eyes, but all he could really manage was a rather solemn expression. "I wasn't called down."

"I could've sworn..." Mai looked back innocently.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Tea grinned down at him, "And maybe it's just another Monday."

* * *

Things continued uneventfully until Math class...

"Now class, if you would please turn to page eighty-seven?"

Kira, supporting her sleep head with a hand against the desk, moved to flip open the cover. "What the-?"

"Something the matter?" the teacher looked over.

Kira blushed and yanked on her book cover to no avail. "Um...my book," she stammered.

"What about it?"

"I can't get it open."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Enough fooling around, Kira."

"But I'm serious," Kira protested weakly. A few snickers ran through the class.

"I won't ask you again." The teacher turned back to the board.

Kira struggled again to pull her book apart, but only managed to drop it on the floor, much to her classmates' amusement. With a very irritated scowl, the teacher stalked over to Kira's desk, picked up the book, and with a grunt, pulled it open and slammed it down on the desk. Defeated, Kira sank back into her chair as a second round of laughter circled the class. It was going to be a very long Monday.

* * *

A short while after the rest of the group of friends had gathered for lunch in their usual spot, Yugi trudged out to meet them, his books still in his hands.

"What's up, Yug?" Joey gave him a questioning look. Tea, Tristan, and Kira glanced over at the other boy who collapsed into a seat at the table. Seto and Mai seemed very distracted with their food.

"You look exhausted," Tea commented worriedly. "What's wrong? Hasn't your day gotten better?"

"Hardly," Yugi moaned. "My locker's been jammed all morning, so I haven't been able to get any of my books for class. I don't even have my lunch because of that."

"Can't you just get the janitor to open it?" Tristan suggested.

"It's his day off. Go figure," Yugi sighed again.

"Here," Kira passed over half of her sandwich. "I've kind of lost my appetite today."

"Why's that?" Yugi took the sandwich gratefully.

"Let's just say my morning hasn't been much better than yours," Kira admitted. "Somehow glue got into all my books. I couldn't get any of them open without help. Not to mention my chair in history broke the moment I sat down. Apparently somebody took out the screws."

Joey and Tristan snickered at this until Tea glared at them, "But who would pull a prank like that?" she asked.

Kira shrugged. "If someone is behind it, I'll make sure they regret it."

"If someone is, that might explain Yugi's bad day too," Tristan suggested.

"But who would be after Yugi?" Tea said in surprise.

Joey gave her a funny look, "Don't forget the enemies he made back at Duelist Kingdom."

Tea raised an eyebrow, "I think that's being a little paranoid."

"Maybe you're right," Joey grinned, raising a hand behind his head. Tea only shook her head in exasperation.

"Duelist Kingdom?" Kira spoke up, "I think I heard about that."

"It was only the biggest Duel Monsters Tournament ever!" Joey pointed out, amazed at the thought that anybody could not know such an obvious fact.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "I overheard someone talking about it. It was supposed to be really elite... So, you went to that," she looked at Yugi with a mild interest.

"Yeah," Yugi shrugged modestly.

"Maybe you could help me out then," Kira continued. "I was wondering, if, well, maybe you could teach me how to play?"

"What?" Yugi put down the sandwich and stared at her, losing it, but not in an obvious way. Meanwhile, Joey took to distracting Kira, never missing the chance to brag about his part in the tournament.

**_Hikari._**

_What?_ Yugi asked again, this time inside his head.

**_Be careful._**

_It's only Kira. _Yugi was amazed at the seriousness in his yami's voice.

**_Still. There's something different about her. And her skills._**

_What do you mean?_

**_She almost beat you before._**

Yugi fought the urge to laugh at the almost absurdity of it all. _That was chess, Yami. This is Duel Monsters. This is my...our game._

_**Just play smart.**_

_I always do._

"Yugi?" Kira was now staring intently into his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I can teach you." He smiled.

"Good," Kira settled back. "For a moment there, it looked like you were about to freak."

Yugi lost his smile. _I wasn't, but Yami almost did. And if there's something that he's worried about, it can't be good._

* * *

* * *

_okay, well, neways, i wanted to keep going a little more, but i figured it's better to at least let u guys know i'm still alive, but yeah, i dunno if that scene was just confusing or what, but i figure everything can't be all dark and evilly emotional all the time...but neways... _

joey


	29. Teasers

_hi...it's been a while, i know, my apologies - to u and to myself. i really wanted to get a chapter out at least once a week, but i've been slacking...but yay - i've at least hit a writing spree & some free time, so I should have a second chapter up in a few days... _

_Thanx to R Amythest - tricycles, chill pills, and chibi spray, oh my!  
and to mom-mi-oh for always finding something good to say, and for helping me out on my other story. i should be sending u the second half of chapter one real soon... you've already been an awesome help! _

_and as far as this chapter is concerned, i cut it off because it kept going and didn't wanna stop, so the rest is coming soon, but yeah, it's a little weird, and Mai is kinda OOC, but that's what fanfics are about....right??? ; _

_lol...i'm in a strange mood, so go read! _

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 5) – Teasers...

After a rather stressful lunch, Yugi continued half-heartedly on to gym class. _Kira wants to learn Duel Monsters. But why now?_ He had no real objection to teaching her the game. Well, okay, so Yami had a problem with it, but he would be careful. Besides, Yami was the King of Games, he couldn't be beaten. Could he? With a shiver, Yugi remembered what Yami had told him a while back:

**_I have never lost any challenge set before me...it is what keeps me alive._**

****If he was beaten, would Yami really die?

But if Kira was a strong as she seemed, would she even allow that to happen?

And just who was the master of Kira's game? Was it her...or Kali?

They still knew very little about the dark spirit that had once plagued Kira. She seemed fine with things now, but Kali had worked for Bakura. Could there be any deceit still left in her? Maybe Kira was still in as much danger as Yami. And with no word from the Shadow Realms, Yugi was getting anxious about his friends - about Yami, Kali, Kira, and especially Ryou.

But moments later, Yugi was brought out of his deep thoughts by a more disturbing scene. _I don't believe it!!!_

**_Yugi? What's wrong?!_**

****Yugi just stared at the empty locker before him. It hadn't been jammed, but might as well have been. _My gym clothes!_

**_Huh?_**

_They're gone!_

* * *

**_Today really isn't your day, is it?_**

_Tell me about it!_ Yugi moaned aloud, burying his head in his hands.

**_Hikari, don't be like this._**

_Forgive me for having a bad day, Yami. It happens._ Yugi spoke with a slight bit of sarcasm.

**_That's not what I meant, Yugi. I just don't like seeing you so down. I'm afraid I'm not the best at cheering people up. My sense of humor is somewhat...lacking._**

_Yeah, by about 5000 years worth, _Yugi pointed out, managing a smile.

**_Can't argue there._** Yami was smiling too.

_Thanks, Yami. It's enough just to know you're always there for me._

_**What can I say? We seem to be stuck together.**_

_I suppose I should look on the bright side. A lot of worse things could have happened._

**_True. Besides, your clothes did show up, didn't they?_**

_After class._

_**Still...**_

"Hey, Yugi!" Mai came running up moments later. School had been out for about fifteen minutes already, but there were still people leaving.

"Hey, Mai," Yugi managed a smile. His other friends had already come and gone, but Kira hadn't showed up yet, and she had asked him to wait for her.

"You look pretty down for someone who got to skip gym class," she commented lightly.

Yugi shrugged, "With everything else that's happened, it hasn't exactly been the best of days. Besides, the teacher still made me run laps."

"Oh," Mai looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well."

**_Wait a minute..._**

_Huh?_

_**Did you say...**_

Yugi caught Yami's meaning quickly. "How did you hear about that anyway? I didn't mention anything to the others."

Mai shrugged uneasily, avoiding Yugi's probing look. "News gets around... Hey, look, I gotta go," she turned quickly, but was stopped by the softly serious tone in Yugi's voice.

"You can't lie."

Mai didn't turn around. "I fooled you all pretty well at Duelist Kingdom."

"True, but we're friends now," Yugi pointed out. "I'm not mad, Mai. I just want to know."

Mai glanced over her shoulder, her expression tight, "I..."

"Yugi!"

Mai sighed in relief as Kira came running over.

"I still want an answer," Yugi said before she could leave, then turned to face Kira. "What's up?"

"Sorry I'm late," Kira paused to catch her breath. "I had to stay after class."

"Why?" Mai couldn't resist asking.

Kira rolled her eyes in annoyance, "My pager went off."

"Guess you learned your lesson," Mai commented.

"Yeah," Kira eyed her, "Especially since I don't even own a pager...or a cell phone, or anything like that for that matter."

"Wierd," Mai spoke neutrally, avoiding the looks that Yugi was shooting her. He had a strong suspicion about the reason both he and Kira were having a bad day.

"Yeah," Kira matched her tone in an almost challenge. "And the funniest thing? There was a maker's label on the back - for Kaiba Corp."

Yugi was surprised at this. Raising his eyebrows, he turned back to Mai. "You and Kaiba? Actually working together, or is this just an absolutely remarkable coincidence? Either way, it's a twist I didn't expect."

Kira looked from Yugi's challenging expression to Mai's definite embarrassment, and started to sort things out.

Mai stood silent for a moment, still staring at the ground, then finally glanced up. "Serves you both right."

"Huh?" they echoed in unison.

"That whole thing at the dance. Leaving us together, and then the constant taunts."

Yugi stared in surprise, "You're still bitter about that?"

Mai bit her lip, "I wouldn't say bitter really, but it was sorta embarrassing, and the two of you didn't really help things."

"Wow," Kira spoke with the same innocence as she had that night, "I didn't realize you're relationship with him was so sensitive."

Yugi choked back laughter as Mai blew up. "I'm not!!! I can't stand that egotistical jerk, I'm just using him to get back at you."

"Ouch," Kira smirked. "I definitely rubbed a nerve there."

Mai fumed.

Kira smiled, putting both Mai and Yugi on edge. "No worries, Mai. I understand why you did it. No hard feelings," she offered a hand.

Mai eyed her suspiciously, "Really?"

"Sure," Kira assured her. "I think the whole thing was rather hilarious." Her eyes narrowed despite the fact that her grin remained. "So funny, in fact, that I'd watch my step tomorrow, if I were you."

Mai's eyes widened.

* * *

"They can't do that to our buddy!" Joey was looking outraged.

"Yeah," Tristan chimed in with an equally upset expression.

"I don't know guys," Tea was hesitant. "Do you think it's right?"

"Since when has that stopped us?" Joey demanded.

Tea sighed, "Good point. But what I mean...is it really such a big deal? So they played a couple pranks. Whatever happened to not taking revenge and all that "love thy neighbor" stuff Yugi usually tries to follow through on?"

"It's all in fun," Kira objected.

"Besides, we're not Yugi." Tristan pointed out.

"He's right, Tea," Joey clenched his fists. "This means war."

Tea only shook her head, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome,  
welcome...to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh  
In to the world we go, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome,  
welcome...to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh...... _

_um...hi? ' _


	30. Tricks

_yes!!! i'm back with yet another chapter!!! go me!!! _

_Mysterious Mystic - wow! ...so that's how long it takes to read as of now...hmm...have to put some more minutes on... but really - ty mucho mucho for sitting thru all of it. glad u liked the pranks, there'll be a few more before all this is over. and no worries about tiring my eyes, i love love love reviews! lol! _

_R Amythest - aw... well, maybe next time, but as for the continue part...read on! _

_and to Fyredra - sheezies. if that's the way you feel about it, more dark drama coming up...lol. i still like to write a few lighter chapters, but there is a couple purposes for the whole prank thing... i do like to hint at pairings, though i don't know how much i'll put into this story eventually. the other reason you'll find out very soon, i was leading up to something...this & the past chapter have been building up for my minor climax for part 2...hee hee...  
in truth, i didn't expect the climax to come up quite yet, but there should be some interesting fun, drama, and conflicting emotions in the next couple chappies...in progress... _

_& mom-mi-oh - funny thing. i'm listening to my cd right now, and "No Matter What" was on when i got to u're response! imagine that. i think that one's actually my fave too...but i like all the songs (i'm such a loser...lol ) thanks again, and i'll try my best to live up to my responsibility! ;)_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 6) – Tricks

The next morning - the courtyard may have seemed peaceful, but one could never be too sure. Students walked in and out of the doors, stopping to chat or to finish up the last couple problems of math homework. They all went peacefully about their everyday lives, never aware of the danger that could have been lurking around any and every corner...

"Hey, Mai!"

"Aaaa!" a shriek escaped before Mai's reflexes could kick in.

"Easy there!" Kira ducked a flying book. "What are you so uptight about?"

Mai scowled and went to go retrieve her textbook. "What do you want?"

"I was just saying hi," Kira explained innocently. "Is it a crime to greet one's friends in the morning?"

"I...But you...oh...never mind," Mai grouched. "Just leave me alone."

"Sure!" Kira replied, a little too brightly. "Hope your day goes well! See ya around!" And with a wave, she was off.

Mai watched her go. "I'm not quite sure what's up, but that can't be good."

* * *

"Kira!" Tristan waved her over.

"Hey, didja see Mai?" Joey asked with a rather sly grin on his face.

"As a matter of fact," Kira grinned, "I did. She didn't seem to be having a very good day though. I think she was nervous about something."

"What a shame," Tristan smirked.

"Just don't overdo it," Tea muttered, shaking her head.

"Guys?" Yugi looked at them from face to face. "What's going on?"

"Why do you ask?" Kira answered sweetly.

"We're not plotting anything," Joey added a little too confidently. Tristan elbowed him a little roughly.

Yugi caught the sharp glance between Kira and Tea, _Hmmm_.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Ryou asked softly, not even looking up. His head was buried against his knees, and his hands had drawn his ankles in close to the rest of him.

"I need more energy," Bakura stated this simply as though it was just another fact of life. Though from Ryou's perspective, that's what it was quickly becoming – just another common part of his existence.

Without speaking further, Bakura threw a hand out in front of him, extending the fingers as far as they would reach. Before anything else, Ryou felt his control over his body weaken. His hands loosened, leaving the pale marks of a tight grip around his legs, and his arms fell to his sides.

Then, with the slightest of twitches, Bakura jerked the hikari to the ground. Ryou crumpled up, not bothering to fight the pain encroaching on his spirit. It was impossible anymore to fight his yami. With every day's passing, Ryou's energy was drained, and Bakura's cruel powers grew. Soon, the pain was swarming Ryou's body, slicing his soul, and breaking part of it away.

It was the separation that was worst. That was the pain of losing the thing most precious to you. It took only a moment, but left a throbbing hollowness in Ryou that only intensified the longing, emotional despair that he lived with. Bakura didn't even have to try. The very dark of the magic that he used was enough to crush Ryou's spirit.

The moments of silence were like seconds of eternity for Ryou as he clutched at the ground and endured the pain. His innocence was being fed to Bakura's evil intentions, but neither of them could find words to express the moment, either for better or for worse. Finally, as Bakura slowly formed a fist, drawing in the last strands of soul, Ryou spoke up. "Please."

"Please?" Bakura was slightly surprised. "Again you beg me? You know I will not listen to your weak pleas for mercy." He turned to walk away, but Ryou's voice stopped him.

"No. Not for me."

"Then what? I don't do favors."

"I just want to know..." Ryou stumbled over the words.

Slowly, Bakura angled his body to the side, looking back at Ryou through the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything, but was startled to see his hikari propped up on his arms enough to look back directly into Bakura's eyes.

"I want to know," Ryou spoke again. "My friends. How are they?"

Bakura stared for a moment in hidden surprise, then turned to walk off. "Pathetic."

"My friends," Ryou repeated. He took a deep breath, trying to find the will to continue. "I know time is passing. You've taken me away from the physical world. I don't know what you've done with my body, but as long as I am trapped to suffer here, I want to know that they're all right."

Bakura didn't even bother to turn back this time. "You are hopeless, hikari. It is weakness to care about others. I care for no one. That is why I have power over you. That is why you will die."

Ryou made a fist. "If that's my fate, I'll accept it. If I was braver...I don't know. Things might have been different. But they're not. Do what you will with my soul, but don't hurt my friends. I don't know what they think of me. I don't know if they realize where I am. I don't truly even know if they care anymore. But if they're safe, maybe it's worth my dying."

Bakura started walking again, and this time didn't stop.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered. "Don't hurt because of me. Yugi, Yami,..Kira, . .Joey, . . . .Tristan, . . . . . .Tea, . . . . .and. . . . . and. . ." But Ryou's expression blanked, and he was soon asleep.

* * *

"Wow," Yugi glanced at Kira's tray as she took her lunch seat next to him. "Guess you really like ketchup.

"Yeah," Kira made a face at her bowl of rice, "It makes great topping."

Yugi seemed to accept this, so Kira gave an exasperated sigh, "It's not for me."

"Huh? Then who?" But Kira didn't answer and handed Yugi one of the ketchup packets instead.

"But, I don't..." Yugi started.

"You are dense," Kira commented. "No matter. Watch." She took a packet for herself and began to tightly twist one of the ends. She kept at it until the other end had bulged out to it's fullest, then motioned for Yugi's close attention. "Here goes." With careful aim, Kira drew her arm back, and in one swift motion, let the ketchup fly across the lunchroom, passing over heads and landing with a big splat right on the lunch tray of one Seto Kaiba.

Yugi gaped in surprise, but Kira gave him a rough shove, "Act natural!" And just before Seto could glance in their direction, both Yugi and Kira looked straight ahead and proceeded to stuff their faces.

Moments later, Kira bent over with laughter, "Did you see his expression? He was totally clueless!"

"Kira," Yugi started hesitantly. "I don't know if we should be doing this."

Kira made a face. "C'mon, Yugi. Lighten up. Have some fun once in a while. Besides," she pointed out. "This is the same guy who stole your gym clothes yesterday. You've got to teach him not to take you so lightly."

"But..."

Kira handed him another ready-made ketchup bomb, "Just go for it."

Yugi took it hesitantly. Gave Kira an uncertain look, glanced cautiously about him, closed his eyes, and threw.

"Oh," Kira sounded disappointed. "A little short." Yugi opened his eyes to see his packet in the hair of the boy two people before Seto.

"Oh no!" With a beet red blush creeping up on him, Yugi quickly turned his attention to his tray.

"Still priceless," Kira commented, taking advantage of yet another opportunity to send a third bomb flying. This one crashed on Seto's arm. Then, with a spontaneous burst of daring, Yugi twisted his own packet, and threw with his eyes open this time. Ketchup was spread all over Seto's face.

Pretty soon, Kira and Yugi didn't even pretend to hide the fact that they were behind it, and both of them laughing hysterically continued to pelt Seto with ketchup packets. Most of the bombs hit their mark, but there were always a few that went wild. With the whole lunchroom as an audience, the two of them carried out the show until Kira's pile of ammunition had dwindled. Seto sat still, glowering as the rest of his slightly-splattered lunchmates watched in stunned surprise.

Suddenly, a cookie grazed the side of Kira's head. She stopped laughing and looked up to see the boy across from Seto, red marks across his shirt, with his arm still raised. Someone else from the same table took the initiative and launched a sushi roll that hit Yugi square in the chest. Kira saw this all in a brief moment of shock, then grinned, took up her yet unopened milk carton, and landed it in the middle of Seto's table. White liquid flew everywhere. Soon, the entire lunchroom was a mess as other tables joined in, making the thing a full-fledged food fight. Teachers scurried all about, trying to restore order. Ducking to avoid part of a flying sandwich, Kira looked around for Seto, but he had already disappeared.

* * *

"Seto!" He looked up at the voice.

"There you are! I was looking all over..." Mai let her exclamation trail off as she approached Kaiba. "Oh no! They got you already!"

Seto moved a hand across his face, but it only served to smear the red sauce even more. "Thanks for informing me," he said dryly.

"Kira and Yugi, right?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he scowled. "You sounded like you were expecting it."

"Sort of," Mai shrugged. "I tried to find you earlier. Yugi figured me out after school, and when Kira showed up, they put two and two together." It was her turn to be sarcastic. "Pretty smart of you, putting a pager in Kira's bag with your symbol on the back!"

But Kaiba wasn't fazed. "They're smart kids. They were bound to figure it out sooner or later."

"Kira's a little devil," Mai commented sourly.

"Why? What'd they do to you?"

"Nothing...yet," Mai looked uncomfortable.

"Either way," Seto shrugged, "She had Yugi helping her on this one. The both of them are more devious than we gave them credit for."

"You don't seem very bothered by it," Mai commented. "Especially considering you're still drenched in ketchup."

For the first time, Kaiba grinned. His smile would make most people uneasily, but Mai was unruffled, and frowned right back. "Not to worry," he assured her. "I already have plans. Tomorrow, we take action."

Slowly, Mai smiled.

* * *

* * *

_Summon the Dragon. Blue-Eyes White  
Send in the Swords of Revealing Light! _

_Got a card face-down, make a face-up crowd,  
Face-up, Showdown, say the words out loud! _

_(another favorite, i'm still trying to figure out why...) _

_check back soon - Mai's the next victim, and Kira's finally learning DM, but what happens when "Ryou" gets involved? _

_lol!_

joey


	31. Not so innocent anymore

Part 2 (Chapter 7) – Not so Innocent Anymore

"Hey," a sweet voice spoke up behind Mai.

"Yipes!" Mai looked around, but Seto had already left. Turning around slowly, she made eye contact with the slightly shorter Kira. "What do you want?"

Kira shrugged. "I just said 'hey'. What's wrong? I'm not allowed to say hi to my friends anymore?"

Mai scowled, "It's not that and you know it."

"Whatever you say." Kira grinned at her, "You must really be nervous about something though. You jumped a good ten feet."

"Right," Mai replied sarcastically. "l don't know what you're planning, but I'm not going to fall for it."

Kira held open her hands. "Mai. What gives you the idea I'm out to get you?"

"Maybe because you are," Mai pointed out. "I already saw what you did to Seto."

Kira laughed. "I told you yesterday, 'no hard feelings'."

"You also told me to watch my step. I don't know about you, but I sure consider that a threat."

"Whatever," Kira didn't seem bothered. "Anyway, there was a food fight in the cafeteria. I couldn't resist. That's all."

For the first time, Mai noticed that Kira had applesauce in her hair. Still, it wasn't enough to convince her that Kira wouldn't still try something.

Kira shook her head after a moment, "You're paranoid, Mai. I've got to go. See ya around, and have a nice afternoon."

Mai uneasily watched her go. _Yup. I'm definitely in trouble here._

* * *

"So then after you've drawn your cards, if you have a monster you want to use, place it here," Yugi motioned to the marked areas on the table. It was after school, and he was following through on his promise to teach Kira the basics of Duel Monsters. "You'll put the rest of your deck here...and this spot will be your graveyard. Whenever you use a magic or trap card, or whenever a monster is destroyed, that's where you put it."

Kira nodded, trying not to let her impatience show. True, the game and all its rules were new to her, it was just that a lot of it was common sense. And althought she still wasn't sure about learning the game, the little girl in her dreams had been so insistent on it. Besides, she couldn't let a perfectly good deck of cards go to waste. So she sat quietly, letting Yugi continue.

"Each turn you get to draw a card. You can place as many cards on the field as you want, face-up or face-down. Face-up monsters can be placed in attack or defense mode. You can decide what's best based on what's already on the field and what each monster's stats are. See?" Yugi pulled out Silver Fang.

"The 1200 is the attack, and the 800 is the defense points. In head-to-head combat, the monster with the higher attack total wins, unless you can counteract with some sort of magic or trap. And if a monster is in defense mode, that's how much of an attack it can withstand. Monsters destroyed in attack mode take away from your life points. Monsters in defense mode don't..." Yugi continued to lecture Kira on a few strategic points, how to use different effects, and how tributes worked.

"Sheesh," Joey was gathering his things together. "I didn't need that much training, did I?"

"No," Tea laughed. "More." Joey made a face, but Tea continued. "It took you a week just to figure out what happened when Yugi used his Monster Reborn for the first time."

"Did not," Joey grumbled.

"Hey, man!" Tristan stuck his head in the door. "We gotta go."

"Right!" Joey gave a wave to everybody and winked briefly at Kira. "We're taking off. Catch you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Joey," Yugi looked up to return a wave.

Kira nodded to both the guys. "Have a good time."

"We will," he smirked. "We will."

Mai sat watching for a little while longer, trying to push from her mind the couple uneasy looks Tea sent her. To her utmost surprise, nothing bad had happened yet. _I'm an idiot,_ Mai told herself. _Kira was just psyching me out. I should have figured - what with all the sweet acting and all_. Still, Mai had stayed after to make extra sure. And from what she could tell now, Kira and Yugi were busy in a practice duel and showed no signs of leaving soon.

"You heading out yet?" she asked Tea.

Tea looked at her for a moment, then glanced back at Yugi and Kira. "No. I think I'll stay and watch for a while."

"Suit yourself," Mai shrugged. "I've got plenty of work tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Tea replied.

"See you tomorrow, Mai," Yugi spoke without looking up.

"Yeah," Kira did glance up briefly. "Have a nice night."

Mai narrowed her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Loser." Kira continued to smile a moment longer before returning her attention to the game. Mai could just hear their voices as she left.

"Ha! The Flame Champion - with an attack strength of 1900!"

"Not bad...but you've still got a lot to learn. Reveal face-down card as the Dark Magician!"

* * *

Mai began smiling to herself the moment she left the school building. She had been wrong after all. Here she was, home-free, and her greatest enemy of the moment was too wrapped up in a game of Duel Monsters to even consider coming after her. Or maybe Kira had just been too chicken to confront her. They had taken care of Seto during a food fight, but maybe they just weren't bold enough to confront her personally. Maybe...

_SPLASH._

Mai's musings were cut short as ice cold water flew across her shirt. She shrieked, but the sound only brought a second chilly burst. With a suddenly fierce anger, Mai whirled about on the source.

The school lot was strangely vacant, but a third splash on her back told otherwise. Mai whirled about again. Still no one. She looked back in the first direction only to see a bright red spot in her vision before the overloaded water balloon broke across her face. Two more attacks came from the second direction.

By now, Mai's carefully sculpted hairstyle was a mess, raggedy and loose about her face, and her clothes clung to her chilled skin. Three more balloons arched across Mai's path, one hitting against her arm, and a second one filling her shoes with water.

"I saw you that time!" Mai raged. A hand had appeared to throw and quickly disappeared into a nearby bush. Mai stormed over, and yanked aside some of the green branches. However, before she could see anything else, her attacker had dumped the rest of a large bucket of water down her front. Mai could only stand and sputter as a second bucket was dumped on her moments later from behind.

With two rather familiar laughs, the attackers took off running while Mai rubbed furiously to get the water from her eyes. She managed to catch a glimpse of the second before he was completely around the corner.

"Joey Wheeler! You are so dead!!!"

* * *

"Hey guys," Yugi walked in the classroom moments before the bell rang.

"Hey," Kira gave him a cheerful wave. "Good morning."

"Hi, Mai," Yugi spoke to her, with a slightly nervous smile.

"Yugi," she gave him a brief nod.

He placed his things on his desk. "You're not sore about yesterday, are you? It was all in fun, you know."

Mai shook her head. "Nah." She glared over at Joey and Tristan who froze in the middle of their conversation, then looked back at Yugi. "Those two have it coming. But all-in-all, it's like Kira said: no hard feelings."

"Uh, right," Yugi sat down feeling rather less happy than when he had first come in. However, only moments later, he shot back up, "Oh no!"

The whole class glanced over, and the teacher looked up from his attendance sheet. "Something the matter, Mr. Mutou?"

Mai was clutching her sides and cracking up, and even Seto had to hide his face behind a hand. Horrified, Yugi placed a hand on his seat, and lifted it only to find his palm coated with a thick, black color. Paint. He slowly looked at the back of his jacket and pants then raised wide eyes to meet a shocked expression on Tea's face before running out of the room.

* * *

"I shouldn't be surprised. I really shouldn't," Kira was mumbling darkly to herself. "It's only fair, and we agreed to no hard feelings." But she had felt extremely sorry for Yugi that morning. They all knew he didn't handle embarrassment easily, and even Seto and Mai had stopped laughing when he had run out of the room. But that didn't mean they were going to stop at their tricks. Yugi had ended up walking around all morning with a "Wet Paint" sign stuck to his back before Tristan finally pointed it out to him.

"Kira?" the teacher interrupted her thoughts. "Where's your book?"

With a sigh, Kira lifted the thing from the floor with two fingers. It was completely black and still a little sticky, just like the whole inside of her locker.

Frowning, the teacher marked it down. "That's twice in a row something has happened to your text. I don't want to see it again."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Joey and Tristan both ended up with black sneakers during the next period, and got an hour detention after school scrubbing paint from the hallways. Then, during lunchtime, the same hallways were egged, and empty cartons were found in both Seto and Mai's lockers which they had "forgotten" to close.

* * *

"So now Seto and Mai have to clean halls after school too," Kira was telling Yugi. He stood in the door of his science class, as she turned to walk down the stairs. "Catch ya after school and be careful."

"I will..." he trailed off, as Kira, not watching where she was going ran into someone from the opposite direction.

"Oh!" she looked up surprised. "I'm sorry. I..."

"I'll bet," a voice growled. An elbow flew into Kira's side with enough force to shove her breath harshly from her body. Losing her balance, Kira let go of her books, and in almost slow motion, they tumbled to the floor. But the person kept shoving, almost deliberately, and Kira continued to tumble backwards.

Yugi opened his mouth, but couldn't manage a single sound. It was as if time stopped. A hush flew over the students passing nearby as everyone froze to watch. Her arms flying loosely through the air, Kira squeezed her eyes shut as her legs lifted up and her head crashed into the edge of one of the steps. Her body rolled sideways and continued to tumble in a odd sort of rotation, dragged down by gravity to the floor below where Kira collapsed, face-down, one arm spread above her.

"Ryou!" Tea, watching from nearby, was the first to find her voice.

'Ryou' sneered at her. "What's your problem?" He gave her a shove, though not quite as hard. Tea landed on her bottom and her shoulder slammed against the nearby wall.

_Kali? Wha...?_ Kira felt her voice, thick and drawn out.

**_Kira!_** The dark spirit looked surprised to see her. **_But how?_**

Kira looked through the shadows around her, _I...I'm not sure. What happened?_

Kali moved closer to examine Kira. **_Open your eyes._**

_Huh? They are..._

_**Your real ones. Now.**_

"Bakura!" Yugi was furious now. "What did you do?!"

Slowly, Kira forced her lids open. Voices echoed in her ears, all jumbled for a moment before they began to make sense. An achingly familiar voice was the first to cut into her mind:

"You tell me."

_No..._ "Ryou," Kira whispered, and rolled over with a groan. She clutched her head almost immediately as a fresh wave of pain assaulted her consciousness. _No!_ She wanted to scream. The torture was back; she could remember it like it had just happened. The beating. Her skin being torn against the rough ground. The knife.

Her side began to throb where her spirit had been wounded.

Yugi saw with the slightest bit of relief that Kira had regained consciousness. "Bakura!"

Kira looked up through watery eyes. "Bakura?"

"Tell me!" Yugi demanded harshly, a bit of Yami in his voice. "How could you?!"

"I don't see why you're so upset," Bakura shrugged. "The paint didn't seem to bother you so much this morning."

"The paint!" Yugi couldn't believe it. "That was my clothes. This is dangerous, Bakura. This is somebody's life."

But the evil spirit only shrugged. "So? That has little importance to me. You all were playing a few pranks. I thought I'd get in on the fun."

**_Kira?_**

"No!" Kira shrieked, this time out loud. She could almost feel the dark magic entering her, ripping her apart.

**_Kira call down!_**

"Help me," Kira moaned. She was crying now, and had lost sight of Yugi, Ryou, and all the others as the pain threatened to engulf her.

Unable to reply, Yugi glanced down at the terrified Kira. A couple teachers fought their way through the crowd of students to get to Kira. One of them tried to calm her down while the other ran to call for help. When he looked back at Bakura, he wasn't surprised to see that the dark spirit had already gone. With a sigh, he went over to Tea's side, making sure she was okay.

This 'game' wasn't so much fun anymore.

* * *

* * *

_poor yugi - i can just see him looking all shocked about the whole paint thing... he's too innocently sweet... _

_the scene with Mai and the water balloons i was sorta inspired by a fic called What if? in which Yami Bakura and Yami Malik team up and attack Sailor Moon with water balloons. neways... _

_ya know, it's funny how things you read inspire you - sometimes subconsciously - but yeah - in that last little bit, kira came out a little more emotional than i planned, and as i read back on it, it keeps reminding me of the 9th Mars manga in which the main character (coincidentally also named Kira, i swear i didn't plan it) freaks out because things happen that remind her of her abused past. wierd, ain't it? anyways, you should read that.  
and i'm rambling, but i'm in that mood tonite. (at least i did it after the story, huh? that way you could read without the guilt of skipping my notes beforehand...) _

_oh yeah, and before i forget - special thanks goes out to...  
yingfa - i just missed your review last time i posted, but i assure you, i was overjoyed to get it! i hope to finish just as much! thanks again!  
Christina - yay yay! i made someone laugh! i'm not much of a humor writer, so if i can make someone laugh, it's the high point of my life! thanks again for stickin' with me!  
R Amythest - poem? glances back at her last entry oh... its a verse from my YuGiOh "Music to Duel By" CD. I give it five stars. I'm a sucker for the really corney anime music. I like all the songs on there.... heh heh...; oh, and KAWAII! CHIBI RYOU! I WANT....realizes where she is and waves nervously to reviewers uh...hi?  
mom-mi-oh - Seto's cool too...i wanna steal his computer sometime - the one that talks and has an attitude....but yeah, i've got too many bishies as it is...don't really need anymore...  
Fyredra - sorry, i just get too lazy to type out the full words. DM Duel Monsters. But u've prolly figured that one out by now... i dunno where i heard of the ketchup bombs - i haven't actually tried it myself (baka cafeteria doesn't have packets) but i've heard it works. and as much as i'd like them to keep up the practical jokes, ryou has different plans - find out soon... thanks again! _

_hope u all enjoyed the long chapter. i hope to be back soon...  
(maybe i'll even have a hundred review by then...)  
pathetically crosses fingers  
oh well....cya guys soon! _

_joey_


	32. Fading

_sighs it's been a wierd week. spring break started for me last friday, so i planned a lot of time for hanging out with friends, and almost as much for writing. but wouldn't you know it, that very friday morning, i went downstairs to my computer, and it wouldn't turn on. we think the power transformer thing burned out. hopefully i'll still be able to recover all my files on there, but in the meantime, it's been slow going. _

_i saved this story on my old junky comp, so i worked on that, but we didn't get that hooked up to the net until the other day, so here i am updating finally... hopefully i won't have to survive much longer like this (this thing is so slow...but anyway...)  
enough about my life! _

_thanx to:  
Isis - hey! thanx for updating there - i hope you got to read more after that, and i hope to hear from u again. i always love the compliments (those warm fuzzies are back). and triple thanks for considering me a fave author! i was so touched.  
sure, i guess if u're lookin' for a pet author, i can oblige. feel free to im or e-mail me (though i don't have messenger at the moment b/c of the whole computer thing...) lol... _

_Christina - nice to hear back from u too...thanx a bunch! _

_Cettie-girl - hiya again! u're support is always appreciated! and yay - another fan of the pranks. well, like i said, i can't keep them going forever, but there's still a few coming up... _

_Fyredra - waterbombs rule! yeah, Bakura's back, and i think his character's getting more interesting...guess we'll just have to see  
and as far as Kira's thing last chapter, i dunno if these next chapter's will explain it or not, but basically, since Bakura has completely taken over Ryou's physical self now, he's up to no good, and it makes it look like Ryou's really responsible. Kira was kinda out of it after falling and going briefly unconscious (i would be too) and her thoughts were a little disjointed. but i suppose what it comes down to is that she saw Ryou push her (proof in her mind of his betrayal) but Yugi knows it's really Bakura & calls him that, confusing Kira. all this brings back memories of trying to stand against Bakura and being tortured by him and Kali, and she gets a bit hysterical since she's still a little wacked from falling.  
(wow - long explaination - does it help? lemme know if u have any more questions) _

_mom-mi-oh - yay! more wonderful compliments! THANKS BUNCHES!! and yeah - i dunno that Bakura's really out for anything deeper than just revenge and trying to ensure that Kira and co. stay out of his way... but we'll have to see just how far he's willing to take this (hinthinthint) _

_ya know, i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. hope u enjoy it like i did (and that it's not too confusing...) :P_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 8) – Fading

A cold breeze seemed to feather across her forehead; Kira sighed and forced her eyes open. She looked up into a slightly smiling image of herself, and jerked awake in surprise. Kali stood back as her light struggled to sit up. "Careful. You just woke up."

"Huh?" Kira glanced about the room, "The hospital?"

"You were unconscious most of the way here," Kali told her. "You do remember what happened?"

"Yeah," Kira sank sleepily back into her pillow, relaxing. "Ryou shoved me."

"Bakura," Kali corrected softly. As Kira laid back, Kali returned to her side, resting an immaterial hand across her hikari's forehead, doing what she could to sooth Kira's fever.

Kira gazed up at the yami. "What's the difference?"

Kali sighed, "More than you think."

"I remember," Kira mumbled, "That's what Yugi called him. Bakura. Not Ryou. Tea called him that, but Yugi called him Bakura..."

"Yugi knows."

"Maybe," Kira wasn't convinced. "But how do you? Did you meet Ryou?"

Kali looked uneasy, "A couple times, though just for a moment."

"Well, I do know him, Kali," Kira insisted. "I spent time with him in his garden. I trusted him."

"But you don't anymore."

"He betrayed me!" Kira pointed out adamantly.

"Did he?" Kali asked softly. Kira shot her a strange look, but she continued, "The only times I saw Ryou was when Bakura beat him. Bakura's made Ryou a slave to his evil will. And I'll be the first to testify to how strong Bakura is. Do you really think Ryou could stand up to him? Do you really think he could've stopped Bakura?"

"Ryou told him about me," Kira almost whimpered. "He helped Bakura find me."

Kali spoke firmly, "From what I could tell, Ryou has been slave to Bakura for several years now. And Bakura's beatings are worse than mine ever were. Could you endure that and be so strong as to not give in, even a little?"

Kira looked away.

Kali continued, "And it's likely that Bakura forced what he wanted out of Ryou using his powers. Even extreme bravery can't stand against certain shadow magic."

There was quiet in the room for a long time. Kali had said more than she meant, and now squeezed her lips tightly together, forcing her concentration on Kira's fever. Kira closed her eyes and lay silently under Kali's touch. There was a lot for her to think about, but she would wait until her mind was awake enough to comprehend the events going on around her, both in the real world and the shadow one.

* * *

Ryou heard faint footsteps behind him. He remained seated, though his head came up, gazing straight ahead. Reaching a weak arm forward, Ryou fingered a nearby flower. Even under his gentle touch, a few of the ghostly petals loosened and drifted to the grey dirt beneath him. The vine behind it looked as weak as Ryou felt: leaves drooping and only a couple small flowers left.

When Bakura had first brought him here, things had been different. Back then, Ryou had visited only in dreams. That was when Bakura had been merely annoyed with him - disgusted and demanding towards the hikari, but not so cruel. Back then, the place had been more of a dream. It had also been almost beautiful.

The first day that Bakura had brought him to this shadow garden, the place was lush. The plants were thick and not nearly so transparent. There had even been a little color in the many flowers around him. True, it had been only the palest of pastels, but at least that had been something. Now it was all a shadowy grey - overgrown and dim. There were fewer flowers; many of the once prospering plants were now wilting or dead. At first, the place had shown Ryou that shadows weren't all so bad. Now, that was a lie. Fed only by evil, the garden was dying. And so was he.

* * *

"Kira?" Kali was surprised to see her hikari so soon after she left.

"Am I awake again?" Kira asked a little drowsily.

Kali shook her head, "Hardly. You're in the Shadow Realms. Though I haven't seen you here lately."

"I wonder why..." Kira mumbled, trying in vain to look around the inky black that suspended the two of them. "I don't know how to get here."

"I don't know how you got here," Kali replied under her breath.

Kira shot her a confused look. "Normally, you brought me. Though...I suppose..."

"What?"

"I used to come to the Shadow Realms in dreams before you came to me, though usually that was just to watch and listen. No one ever saw me..." she hesitated, "until that one day I saw Bakura."

"But he's not here now," Kali pointed out.

"Maybe it was you."

"I didn't think so..."

"I brought her." Both yami and hikari turned at the new voice, then looked down to face a figure half their height.

"You again," groaned Kira.

"Who else?" the young spirit smirked and shrugged with some humor in her eyes.

Kira glanced back at Kali only to see that the darker version of herself had disappeared. "Wha..? What happened? Where are we?"

"The Shadow Realms. Why? What does it look like to you?"

Kira scowled. "Then where's Kali? She was here a moment ago."

"I just needed to talk to you," the little girl resumed her usual seriousness.

"Fine," Kira crossed her arms. "I don't know what you want, but you might as well start."

The girl nodded, "I see you're using your deck."

Kira scowled at her, "What of it? Yes, Yugi's teaching me. He says I have some good cards."

"You're pretty good yourself."

"And?" Kira was slightly annoyed with the spirit's conversational attitude. "What do you care so much? If you want something, just ask, though I don't know why I should help you."

"You'll have to face Yugi soon."

"Huh? But I already have. That's how we practice."

"I mean in a shadow game."

"How? Why?" Kira asked. "Yugi's my friend. You can't expect to turn me against him."

"It's for his sake."

"How can I be sure?" Kira demanded.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, "It will come to a battle soon. Ever since you picked up the deck, fate has been taking you towards this."

"Why?!" Kira demanded again, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sick of it. What if I refuse? What then? Maybe you'll finally leave me alone. Maybe you'll finally let me live my own life."

"Why do you get so defensive?"

Kira sighed, but kept her glare. "Because I don't know anything about you. As far as I know, you're just some spirit who decided to meddle in my life. Maybe it was you who started bringing me to the Shadow Realms in the first place. I don't really know. I don't know if you're good or evil. I don't know if I can trust you."

"I'm none of those things," the girl told her. "I'm here to tell you what you need to know to prepare. How you do that is none of my business."

"Why?" Kira's demand was weaker. "Why can't you just let me alone?"

"Because destiny doesn't." The girl spoke simply. "There are other powers around us, each with their own will. Sometimes the wills of different beings clash. Not everyone can win, and some people lose. Other people maybe be gifted - the only ones that can resolve the inevitable yet eternal fight of good versus evil - one way or the other.

"Sometimes people are pulled into something by circumstances around them. Eventually, everybody gets a choice. Choosing the way opened for you may be difficult. But even in refusing your path, you will still face consequences of your decision. And if that choice is big enough, the consequences may involve the fate of others."

"But..." Kira objected softly. "That's not fair."

"No," the child agreed. "But it is life."

* * *

The footsteps stopped.

"Still here?" Bakura mocked from behind.

Ryou continued to finger the small flower before him, speaking slowly, "Where else would I be?"

Bakura growled. "You're a menace."

"And you're not?"

Surprised at the retort, Bakura stood still and watched as Ryou dug his fingers into the ground, and painfully managed to stand. Turning, Ryou stared Bakura straight in the eyes. Bakura couldn't move, could speak.

After a moment, Ryou looked down at the flower he had plucked. "Something's changing. I can feel it. The garden's different. Fading. Just like me." He looked back up at Bakura. There was no hatred in his eyes, not even any sign of misery, which came as the biggest shock to Bakura. Ryou's face was set, and if anything, there was a slight determination in his pupils, but beyond that, only an emptiness.

"My soul is being stolen," Ryou spoke again. Soft. "I don't know what happens at the end. Maybe you will succeed with what you want; maybe you'll just destroy yourself. Either way, you'll have destroyed me. My soul won't exist...but for what remains in you."

Bakura gave a start. That hadn't occurred to him. The dark spirit glanced at his palm. He didn't feel any different. Besides, Ryou was power - energy. Nothing else. "The soul is weak," he replied. "When yours is gone, any spirit that might have been uniquely you will be lost." He scowled. "So be it, _hikari_," he spat and stretched out a hand that glistened with shadow magic. "The sooner I am rid of your weak existence, the better."

Magic flashed forth from his hand as Bakura moved his arm to stretch, straining it to draw in what soul energy he could. As tendrils of a deep indigo haze spun through the air towards Ryou, he pushed himself aside, leaping a few feet through the air before landing in a heap and forcing himself to roll. Bakura gaped as his magic missed, then made a fist, returning it, and stormed towards his light.

Ryou breathed heavily against the ground as he huddled, ready to force himself aside again if he had to. His eyes squeezed shut as a searing pain ripped through his senses. Every part of his spirit body throbbed. With his soul constantly weakened by his yami, every movement laboured on him. Still, Ryou managed to raise his head once again.

"Impressive," Bakura smirked. "Though it won't save your soul."

"That's not important," Ryou whispered.

"Then what?"

"My friends." Ryou squeezed back tears. "How are they?"

"I told you, I don't do favors." Bakura threw out a hand again, and at the last minute, Ryou managed to push himself just out of reach. Furious, Bakura raged over to him and backhanded Ryou. Hard.

Ryou only met Bakura's murderous eyes with his own. "I want to know."

Bakura drew in a breath. It wasn't possible. "They're fine," he lied, stretching out a hand a third time.

Ryou forced himself to his feet and pressed his own palm up against Bakura's own. Bakura faltered. "Tell me."

Bewildered by the whole situation, Bakura found himself speaking. "They...they're playing pranks." He breathed hard, "On each other." Ryou nodded and let Bakura speak. Every word was a struggle, but somehow, they came anyway. "Yugi and Kira...against Kaiba and Mai. A food fight. And paint. Something from the dance."

Bakura's voice kept speaking. "Yugi's teaching. Kira. Duel Monsters. Kira's...in the hospital." He swallowed, trying to will himself to stop. He licked his lips nervously and continued anyway. "You...I...pushed her."

Bakura's guard was up, mentally, waiting for his light to try to attack, to shout, to cry. But Ryou smiled. His eyes glinted, then faded back to the growing emptiness. "Thank you." He lifted his hand from Bakura's and knelt back down on the ground once again, lowering his head. Bakura watched uneasily, not quite sure.

"Go ahead," Ryou whispered. "You told me. Now take what you came for." Hesitant, Bakura lifted his hand. "Only please," Ryou spoke again. "Don't hurt my friends anymore."

"If they get in the way..." Bakura left the thought half-finished as he let out his magic. This time, Ryou didn't struggle. He felt the tearing pain, jerking only slightly; and endured without complaint. This time, Bakura took at least twice as much of Ryou's soul, but the boy never cried out - didn't even make a sound.

When he was done, Bakura turned and ran out without comment, confusion chasing down every corner of his mind.

Finally released, Ryou's blank expression was covered by slipping eyelids. He mumbled, mostly to himself, "Yu . . . Yug . . . Kir . . ." Then, unable to continue he slumped over, his unconscious body stretched across the ground. In one hand, he clutched a now petalless flower. And at his feet - the plant from which he had plucked it had shriveled to near nothingness.


	33. Rumors and revelations

_sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. life is pretty crazy over here - i'm still on the old, slow comp for starters, and i'm gonna have to make a college decision soon, and there's only a few more weeks left until graduation. i really appreciate all the support i got on that last chapter, and i hope you guys will enjoy this one just as much. it's nice and long to keep you busy for a while..._

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 9) – Rumors and Revelations

"May I have your attention please..." a voice crackled over the PA with the morning announcements.

As the speaker continued, Joey glanced over at Yugi, "How's Kira?"

"Last I heard, she was doing real well," Yugi replied with a small grin. Yami had found Kali in the Shadow Realms for the latest update on their friend. "I think it was only a bad concussion."

"I don't understand why, though," Mai sighed, looking over at Ryou's empty seat. He had been suspended for at least a week until the staff decided what was to be done.

"I heard that he never said a word," Tristan spoke up. "Not even when the police showed up. Didn't try to defend himself or anything."

"I never knew him real well," Mai added. "But I never thought he'd do something like that. He always seemed sweet enough, if kind of shy."

Yugi nodded. "He still is. Somewhere inside him, he's still good at heart."

"Yugi," Tea gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "You can't bring him back. He's changed."

"Maybe," Yugi whispered, clenching his fists. "Or maybe not." He closed his eyes and spoke fiercely. "There's an evil side to him. He's got a dark spirit, just like me. Only his yami wants him dead. That's not even Ryou anymore. He's just sort of a shell, confused and trapped by Bakura. I just have to believe that he'll find a way out."

"I believe you, Yugi."

Yugi looked up in surprise at who had spoken. Tea leant over him, smiling gently. "Whenever you say something, I know I can trust you. So if you say that Ryou's going to be all right, I'll believe you."

Yugi almost choked in surprise. "Th...thanks." He didn't notice Seto glaring daggers from behind him.

* * *

"Seto?"

"What?!" Seto spoke loudly and sounded very annoyed.

Mai cringed, but wasn't about to be intimidated. She walked over to him with an air of confidence, though her face was full of concern. "Maybe we should just call it off."

"What? Why?" Seto looked almost furious.

"The pranks." Mai stared at him in almost disbelief. "With what happened between Ryou and Kira, maybe it's not such a good idea anymore."

"That maniac is gone for now," Seto shook his head. "I'm not going to get cold feet like you."

"But..." Mai sputtered. "Oh, you are so impossible!"

"I thought we all agreed to have a little fun at each others' expense," Seto argued.

"Yeah, that was until Kira got hurt," Mai pointed out. "Besides, you don't look like you're having too much fun with this anymore. You look like you're out for revenge."

"Nonsense," Kaiba denied.

"Or maybe so," Mai continued. "You weren't too happy about Tea and Yugi this morning."

"And what if I'm not?"

"For heaven's sake, Seto!" Mai exploded. "Tea's like that with everyone. She's just a good friend."

"No," Seto shook his head. "She likes Yugi."

"You're blowing things way out of proportion," Mai tried.

Seto sighed, and leaned back against his locker to face her. "Not really. She's always worried about Yugi, she's always supported him. I can tell. She always has Yugi on her mind. Like at the dance? It wasn't me she was dancing with, it was Yugi. And as much as I want to be the one to make her happy, so far, I haven't really succeeded."

"You can't buy love," Mai pointed out.

Kaiba gave her a light slap on the side of her head. "I know that! I'm not as dumb as you think."

Mai smirked. "I never thought that."

* * *

"Did you hear? About Kira?"

"No! What?"

"You know how she's always skipping school because she's 'sick'?"

"Yeah? And?"

"I heard she's pregnant!"

"No way! Who is it?"

"They didn't say, but..."

"Try Seto Kaiba."

All three girls looked over in surprise where Yugi was standing with a fierce scowl across his features. He had heard enough.

"Is it really?" one of the girls asked anxiously.

As tempting as it was to say yes, Yugi shook his head. Kaiba had enough coming to him as it was. "No, though I'm guessing that's who you heard it from." The girl who had spoken first blushed, confirming Yugi's suspicions. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Kira's in the hospital because she was shoved down the stairs yesterday. Kaiba just has a grudge against her, so he's trying to mess up her reputation."

"Oh." All three girls looked thoroughly disappointed as the walked off, still talking among themselves.

* * *

_Only ten more minutes until freedom..._ Yugi stared out the window as the afternoon sun streamed in. It was his last class, and all the better. "Attention, please," the intercom came on again suddenly, interrupting the teacher's lecture. "We have an important announcement to make before the end of the day." Yugi sat up to listen attentively, as did most of the rest of the class.

"Two of our very own students have just been given an incredible honor," the voice continued. "Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor have just been named as this district's representatives to a national convention for losers seeking guidance and need help pretending they have some semblance of a life. These all-star rejects..." the voice trailed off. "Who wrote this?!" There was some muffled conversation before the intercom cut off completely, but the whole class was already cracking up.

* * *

After the bell, Yugi could see where Joey and Tristan were because of the crowd.

"All-star rejects, huh?"

"Do you get a certificate for being losers?"

"I'm thinking they'll do a good job representing the lower-end of society."

More laughter.

"Shaddup already," Joey glared angrily at the kids gathered around him, and the voices died down to at least whispers.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi hollered, waving.

"Hey, Yug'," Joey had an extremely sour expression on his face.

"Um...you might want to go take a look down the hallway," Tristan said, avoiding Yugi's eyes.

"Huh? Why?" But neither of them answered.

Curious and a little afraid, Yugi walked past the humiliated Joey and Tristan and turned the corner to find another large crowd just before him, gathered around something on the bulletin board.

With several apologies, Yugi forced himself to the front of the group only to stare up in dismay at what was before him. _My diary!_

**_Or part of it anyway..._**

_Yami!_

_**Sorry.**_

****Yugi felt close to tears. _What do I do?_

_**Take it down?**_

_Then people will know it's mine._

_**They do anyway. Your name's signed on there.**_

Yugi groaned. _But maybe some of them don't know who I am._

_**You can hope, but I'd still take it down.**_

Debating what to do, Yugi didn't notice another person approach the bulletin board. Moments later, he heard the papers being ripped from the staples.

"Get out of here!"

Yugi looked up in surprise to see a furious Tea facing off the crowd. Under her stare, everybody looked uncomfortable.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Reading something that's private to someone else. Go find something better to do with your time."

Slowly, the crowd dispersed.

About five minutes later, the hall was finally empty. "Here you go," Tea handed the papers to Yugi with a kind smile. "Don't look so scared."

Yugi glanced at the papers and clutched them tightly to himself. Tea didn't notice, but instead, spoke in a low whisper. "Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them."

Yugi could only stare at her in surprise as Tea gave a small wave and walked off with a friendly "see you tomorrow". _Did she mean what I thought she did?_

_**Sounds like she's got a prank of her own planed.**_

_At least she didn't read my diary for herself. At least, I hope not._

Yami looked down through Yugi's eyes at the papers in his hands and laughed. It had been seven pages, four of which were all about Tea.

* * *

Seto frowned as he flipped through the mail that afternoon. Two bills, his latest issue of _Duelist Techniques_, and three business reports. There were also five personal letters from various families across town with whom Seto had no connection whatsoever. "What the heck?"

Tearing open the first one, his confusion was only increased. The card front was decorated with flowers and lace, and the inside said simple, "Best Wishes." Signed, "The Johnsons." The rest of the cards were similar.

Seto sighed uneasily. "Something's wrong."

* * *

She felt the transfer before she completely realized it. The air itself felt dark, and she was breathing in a sort of mist. But other than the sudden rush of cold air in and out of her mouth, everything was quiet and still. Reluctantly, Kira opened up her eyes to see the shadow realms.

To her surprise, there was no one around. But someone had pulled her here...hadn't they? Still, there was no sign of Kali, Bakura, Yami, or even that annoying child anywhere. _But I can't come myself..._ Kira was confused. _Can I?_

_"Why?" _

Kira whirled about at the voice, though no one was there.

_"Why can't you just let me alone?"_ Whoever it was continued. They sounded strangely familiar.

_"Because destiny doesn't."_ An answer came, though Kira could see no more of this speaker than the first. _"Sometimes the wills of different beings clash. Not everyone can win, and some people lose. Sometimes people are pulled into something by circumstances around them. Eventually, everybody gets a choice. And if that choice is big enough, the consequences may involve the fate of others."_

_"But...that's not fair."_

_"No, but it is life."_

_That's me,_ Kira realized. _That's me when I talked to that little girl. _Kira glanced down at open palms. _Does destiny really rule my life? Am I nothing more than a puppet? Will bad things happen no matter what I try to do to stop them?_ There was no direct answer, though Kira heard more voices this time.

_"What?!"  
"This is asking too much. You don't understand what I went through. Bakura turned Kali against me, deceived her, and Ryou helped him. He betrayed me. That's something I can't easily forget."_

_"Kira, please..."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't help you do this." _

_Did he really betray me?_ Kira asked herself. _I don't really know anymore. It's so confusing, and not so clear-cut as I thought. I was so sure that Ryou was the enemy. He seemed nice, but then, I found out he was just getting close to find out about me. He was working for Bakura. And even when I encouraged him to stand up to Bakura, he turned weak. How can I trust him if he gives in so easily?_

_"I thought I told you; I'm not Bakura. I can't be responsible for the way he is."_

_"Can't you?"_

_"You have to believe me when I say I have no choice. I don't try to help him, but I'm forced to. I can't stand the pain."_

_"No - It's safer this way," _

_He tried to apologize. Did I listen?_ Kira asked herself. _I was frightened. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know who I could trust._ She tried to reason, but her heart was already turning against her mind. From somewhere in Kira's memory, she heard Ryou's voice again.

_"You were right, Kira. I betrayed you to protect myself. I don't expect you to ever understand that. I don't expect to ever be pardoned. But I won't make the same mistake again. Even if I have to pay the ultimate penalty, I'll refuse to betray you any more." _

_"Forget it, Kali. I'm nobody's slave. Never again."_

"Ryou," she whispered, and something deep inside her spirit stirred. _There it is again - that warm feeling around me - like being held._ She wasn't quite sure what it was from, only that it had happened. Kira didn't quite remember who or when, only that feeling of being cared about. "Ryou," She whispered again. "Did you really stand up for me?"

Then - a voice Kira could never forget. Saishu, the one she had almost lost herself to:

_Beware. You have left pain behind. If you return to that, it cannot be forgotten again. You have a choice between a tortured existence of your soul and one of complete and undisturbed oblivion. It is your decision."_

_He was right,_ the realization slammed into her spirit. _I did have a choice. I could have left all this behind._ _The world is full of pain and evil, but there are also good things - like my friends. Yugi is the one who saved me. If I left the pain, I would leave the good things too, and even back then, I knew I didn't want to do that. There's still too much for me to do._

"And it was my choice," Kira spoke to herself. "My choice. Saishu held me in one direction, and Yugi pulled on me from the other, but it was the one I decided on that was the one I went with." _And Kali. Yami and Yugi gave her a choice. She chose to go with neither Bakura or Yami, but came back to me. And then, she could have destroyed me, but she chose not to. _

"And maybe that little girl was right after all," Kira grumbled. "I hate that." _But really, I'm the only one to blame for getting so far into things. And when I left Saishu, I took the pain. That's not what I chose, but that's part of what I got with my choice. _

_Maybe..._ Here, Kira hesitated. _Just maybe...Ryou had a choice. _"If what I remember is true, he did try to defend me." _And maybe he paid more dearly for that._

Kira sighed, "All right, Yugi. You win. I'm going to help, but it'll be my choice. I'll find Ryou and see what his explanation is. I can't forgive him, not just yet. But I'm willing to do my part."

* * *

"What?!" Bakura broke off from his thoughts right in the middle of the spell he was trying. A sudden wave of wrong-ness had washed over him. Bakura glanced at the half-formed swirl of dark energy before him. If it worked, it would allow him to permanently resurrect shadow monsters. From there, it was only a matter of time until if discovered how to release them into the mortal realms. But maybe he needed more power. Bakura drew the half-formed spell back into his palm where it shrank and vanished. There would be time to finish it later.

Ryou smiled for the first time in weeks. With some renewed strength, he had managed to sit up, and was admiring a new flower. Most of the misty plants around him were still wilting, trying too hard to grow without nourishment, but just overnight, a young bud had sprouted and grown quickly, putting out a short shoot with a single, delicate flower. "Maybe there is hope."

"What is that?!" Bakura had approached silently from behind him.

Ryou smiled to himself, not turning around. "Hope."

In anger, Bakura let loose the shadow energy he had so carefully stored up in his grasp. The dark surge of power raced over the plant. It shuddered, and a single petal fell, but the stem stayed strong. Bakura was clearly upset now. _This shouldn't be happening. The garden is tied with Ryou's soul. If he's dying, how can it grow again? It's not supposed to be possible. Could he be getting stronger?_

Ryou fingered the delicate blossom gently. It trembled under his touch, but remained standing tall. "My friends sent it to me. I can feel them in it somehow."

"No," Bakura whispered. "No!" Reaching over, he tried in vain to pull up the plant or at least crush it. He could do nothing to it.

Ryou looked straight up into his yami's eyes. Bakura stepped back. This time, the blank look was definitely there. It hadn't consumed Ryou yet, but there was an empty look inside the hikari's eyes that seemed to be growing ever so slightly. Ryou spoke as soft as ever, "I don't even remember who anymore. But when I feel this, I feel friendship inside it, and it makes me stronger."

"No!" Bakura threw out his hand without ceremony, and with raw emotion, drew what he needed from his light.

Ryou went stiff as his soul was weakened once again, but again, he didn't cry out. Instead, as Bakura finished, he continued to sit and breathe hard. "It doesn't hurt so bad, not any more." He held out a hand and gazed at it. "I just go numb." Weakly, he let his hand drop, then closed his eyes, and toppled over forwards.

Bakura watched this in a strange, surprised confusion. This time, when he drew the power, there was a slight tingling sensation in his own spirit. He wasn't sure if he liked that, nor did he like what was happening to his hikari. "It's her," he whispered to himself. "It has to be."

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't our dear little Yugi and the all-star rejects."

Joey made a tight fist as his face bunched up, "You gotta lot of nerve, Kaiba."

Seto shrugged without much sympathy, "You had it coming. You joined this little war of ours - you suffer the consequences."

"Still," Tristan growled, "We can take a little detention and name-calling. But you don't need to get so hard on Yugi."

Seto looked down at where the shorter boy stood, clutching his books in front of him, quietly staring away. "I think we've all been pretty thoroughly humiliated. He's not exactly so innocent either."

"But you've been going out of your way especially to get him, even from the beginning," Tristan argued.

Yugi glanced up at Seto before the heated debate could go any further. "I know what this is about."

"Huh?" Joey and Tristan glanced down in surprise.

Yugi continued, "Tea may not have read my diary, but I know you did. I'm sorry it had to come out like this, but I can't change how I feel. This whole revenge thing is getting personal isn't it?"

It was Seto's turn to look away. "No..."

"Of course it is!" Mai broke in, coming up behind Kaiba. "Seto's feeling a little jealous at the moment."

"Jealous?" Joey and Tristan looked puzzled for a moment, then glanced at each other with a sudden look of understanding. "Oh..."

Seto flushed slightly. "You're not supposed to be siding with them."

Mai sighed with a look of exasperation. "Give it up, Kaiba. Tea's probably the only one who _doesn't_ know what's going on."

"Ha! Kaiba's feeling intimidated!" Joey teased.

"Shut up, Wheeler," Seto growled, trying to make the best of his threat. Then he turned and walked toward the school building ahead of the rest of the group.

No sooner had Seto walked in the door, then the group of them were swarmed by excited students.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Someone demanded.

"Do you think we could get a few quotes?" Someone shoved a microphone in Seto's face. "For the school paper?"

"Um, what's going on?" Mai asked timidly.

"Believe me," Seto grouched, "I have no idea."

"Oh!" someone else grabbed Mai and shoved her into Seto's side. "That'll make a great picture."

"How cute!" another person squealed.

"Um..." Mai stammered, completely confused.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know. The secret's out. Did you see?"

"See what?" Seto demanded, started to get angry.

"Here," the girl shoved a newspaper at the two of them. "It was in the paper."

Mai looked at the article in front of her and shrieked. "What is this?!?!"

Seto grabbed it from her and grew dangerously pale. The rest of the crowd edged away uneasily. He roughly shoved it in the faces of the other three guys behind them. "Which one of you three is responsible for this???"

"Huh?" Joey, Tristan, and Yugi leaned in for a closer look.

Happy Couple Reveals Clandestine Engagement:

Dueling diva Mai Valentine and Kaiba Corp CEO Seto Kaiba  
became engaged this past week. According to our source, these  
two have been hiding their relationship for over a year. What  
began as competition in the duel arena soon developed into a  
beautiful romance. No plans have yet been made for a wedding,  
though we can be sure it will be the event of the year...

"That's great!" Joey doubled over laughing.

"Not in the least!" Seto shouted. "The three of you are going to pay for this."

"I honestly didn't know anything about it," Yugi held up his hands innocently.

"Yeah," Joey gasped, "Though I wish I'd thought of it."

Mai glanced from one guy to the next, and strangely, she saw in their eyes that they were telling the truth. "If you guys aren't responsible, then who..?"

"Guys!" Tea hurried up, looking frantic.

"Tea!" Seto stared at her for a long moment, down at the paper, then back at her. "Couldn't be..."

Tea scowled, "Forget that," she grabbed his arm and shoved Mai in front of them. "In class. Something's happened."

* * *

Kira yawned, straggling into the building just before the last warning bell. She had stayed up most of the night thinking, and although the doctor had warned her to take it easy, she wasn't about to miss any more school. She was already too far behind.

Entering the classroom, Kira noticed a crowd around her desk. "Um, guys? What's going on?"

"Kira," Tea turned to face her, an almost frightened expression on her face. "You're here."

Mai, Seto, Joey, and Tristan all looked up from their different positions in the crowd. Only Yugi didn't turn, but continued to stare straight ahead at something on her desk. The rest of the crowd, seeing that she had arrived, parted silently to let her through.

Her nerves already rattled, Kira took a deep breath and walked forward. Coming to stand next to Yugi, she stopped in shock. Dug deeply into the wood of the desktop was short but deadly sharp knife - identical in fact, to the one Kali had once used against her. Kira couldn't hold back the shiver that coursed her body.

"There's a note too," Tristan said quietly.

Reaching over, Kira touched her fingers to the edge of the paper pinned beneath the blade, and pulled hard, ripping it free. The message was serious enough, but not surprising:

"The joke's on you, but you don't see me laughing. This is your last warning. Stay out of my business, or the joke might go sour, and with larger consequences than you can afford."

The others around her spoke quietly as Kira read and re-read the note.

"Well?" Mai asked Seto. "Is it too far yet?"

Seto nodded, not really even angry anymore.

"Should we call the police?" Tristan was asking Joey.

"Ryou," Yugi spoke so softly that only Kira could here. "What have you done?"

But conversations stopped as Kira suddenly crinkled up the note, dropped it on the floor, and stepped on it. She reached over and yanked the knife right out of her desk. Examining the blade in front of her eyes, Kira scowled determinedly. "Enough is enough. I won't back down now. You'll pay, Bakura."

Yugi gazed up at her in shock as did the rest of the students. Taking off her jacket, Kira rolled the fabric around the knife, then stuck the bundle in her backpack, then grinned at Yugi. "He can't scare me. I've been through too much already. I'm ready to help you search. We'll fight him together."

Slowly, Yugi smiled and took her outstretched hand. "Thank you, Kira."

* * *

* * *

_btw... _

_WOW WOW WOW!!! i was soooo excited with all the reviews i got that last chapter. thanx so much u guys!!!  
yingfa - hiya again! thankx for letting me know what u thought - i'll keep in mind for the future :) but the pranks are prolly about over now, whether that's for the better or the worse...  
shock-a-lot - HEY! thanx back at ya for returning the review! the support is awesome, & u keep it up!  
lilandris - yet another thanx especially 4 u. hope u continue to enjoy! ;)  
Christina - thanks for keeping up with me!  
Johanna, Kay, & yamis - fun review! thanx. & seto's not really, i'm just having a little fun with his character...lol... _

_Fyredra - gives her comp a nice hard 'bonk', screen shuts off, and suddenly has to get down on her knees, begging for it to turn back on... yeah, kira's definately made improvements in this last chapter. i hope it turned out all right, and wasn't too confusing. oh well... as far as having to duel Yugi - more on that later... and Ryou prolly freaked you out some more - hey, this switch in his character suprised even me!  
Isis - yay yay yay - sorry 4 makin' ya wait. and no worries, u're not the only freak out there. (would i be spending all my free time writing a story like this otherwise???) lol....  
mom-mi-oh - as always, one of the most inspiring reviews. we'll have to see about Ryou's power and how much he will use it - so far it's just shown up in rather mysterious, unpredictable ways, but well, i guess i'll have to find out with the rest of u...lol  
Cettie-girl - yes. and strangely enough, he did start getting strength, thou prolly not how u expected it. more on that soon! luv ya!_


	34. Plans & preparations

_hey people - again - here's another chapter. it's probablly not my most exciting bit, but hey... at least it's somethng....right? ; heh, heh. can't talk long. gotta go make a final college decision - and OMG - only 10 1/2 school days left. say a prayer i'll survive! well, g2g, but before i do, a quick thanx... _

_to Isis - yay yay! so glad it cheered u up. i hope this one helps too & thanks for the best wishes. u're support has been awesome & i hope i haven't made u're anticipation grow too large to handle...lol! luv ya! _

_Cettie-girl yes! yay! hee hee - i'm so glad i can actually be funnie once in a while... and i'm afraid there's not much on Ryou in this chappie, but there will be next time! _

_Cristina - thanx again! u're a loyal reader! _

_Fyredra - WOW! long review (the best kind) and about the whole thing with Seto - i thought i made that kinda obvious ;;; tho i never actually came out and said it. eg. - the first day when they all had lunch - Seto was sorta chivalrous & sweet (in his own wierd way) to her & he also asked her to the dance & was kinda close to her there.... but yeah... so he likes Tea. i'm not trying to get deep into the romance in this story b/c if i went all out on that, it'd never end. but i'm sorta throwing the whole Seto-Tea-Yugi triangle in there for a little change of pace. and yeah - u guessed right on what's happening to Ryou. more on that to come... neways... gotta rush but if u're still confused on anything, maybe i'll have more time to answer l8r! u rock! _

_R Amythest - i just noticed u right before updating, so at least u won't be waiting long! and no prob, b/c i'm rushing too! lol! thanx again!_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 10) – Plans and Preparations

"So," Kali smirked, "You've finally made up your mind."

"Yeah," Kira nodded.

"I don't suppose that little girl had anything to do with it," Kali suggested.

Kira glanced away, "I'd like to say no, but I haven't quite decided. She put some thoughts in my head, though I don't know yet if they're true enough for me to listen to them."

"Yet you are," Kali pointed out.

Kira just shrugged, still a little confused. The child had warned her about the consequences of her decision. But just which decision? And how large were the consequences mentioned? Kira still wasn't completely sure that her decision was the right one.

"Hmm?" Kali drifted closer, gazing solemnly into Kira's eyes.

Snapping out of her thoughtful state, Kira offered up a small smile. "I was just thinking...what if?"

"What if?" Kali looked a bit surprised.

"I'm still not sure about everything," Kira admitted. "I don't want to make the wrong decision."

"What made you decide to go after Bakura in the first place?" Kali wanted to know.

"This." Kira held up Bakura's knife. She had been holding it when Kali had drawn her into the Shadow Realms and the weapon had come with her. Shock registered in Kali's face, a change from her usually unreadable expression. Apparently she hadn't been paying attention when Kira received the threat that morning.

"That's a shadow weapon," Kali murmured. "It wouldn't have come with you otherwise. I'm guessing Bakura?"

"Yeah." There was a trace of sarcasm in Kira's voice, "He left it with an ever-so-kind note on my desk this morning."

"He's not to be taken lightly," Kali warned.

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Sorry," Kali turned her stony expression in another direction.

Kira rested a hand on her yami's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. It's not like I haven't been in danger before." She pause, and the steadily growing murmur of approaching footsteps echoed in the dank air around them. "Besides," Kira pointed out as two figures formed out of the mist. "We won't be alone."

* * *

"Yugi." The brown-haired girl sat staring up into the distant sky, almost as if she could see through it. Thoughts of her friend lingered in her mind long after he had left. She didn't have a spirit inside her; she didn't have magic - millenium or otherwise - that could warn her of danger and stand by her through all of it. But Yugi had all these things, and he had her. She would be there for him as long as he needed.

"Tea."

The sudden voice behind her startled Tea from her musings. "Seto, you scared me." She moved over, making room on the park bench. "Sit down."

Seto moved around the bench and obliged. "Thanks."

They were quiet for a moment, then Seto ventured a question. "What's on your mind?"

Tea sighed, "Yugi. And Kira," she added. "Even Ryou."

"Was Yugi here?" Seto asked hesitantly.

Tea nodded. "He still seemed depressed after school, so I suggested taking a walk. We talked for a while before he had to go. But I've been sitting here and thinking ever since." She let out a long breath, "I hope he's all right."

"I'm sure he is," Seto forced the words out.

Tea smiled gently at him, but her eyes were still sad. "I'd like to think so, but sometimes, I wonder. He said he was meeting with Kira in the Shadow Realms to go confront Bakura or Ryou or whoever. I don't really understand all that he gets into, but I'm afraid it might be too much. I wonder if maybe, this spirit, this Yami...if maybe he presses Yugi too hard. Maybe the Millenium Puzzle he carries is too much of a burden."

"I wish I could say," Seto spoke haltingly. "But I don't understand all that Yugi's gotten himself into much more than you do."

"Seto," Tea spoke, and as Seto looked, he saw tears beginning to form in Tea's eyes. Before he could even think to react, Tea had grabbed him tightly, her arms around his neck and her face pressed up against his shoulder. Awkwardly, Seto moved a hand to rest on Tea's back.

"I'm so worried about him," Tea spoke in a muffled tone. "...all of them."

"Tea." Seto closed his eyes painfully, and fighting his own feelings, pulled Tea back from him. He gazed silently into her own watery eyes for a moment, then closed his own. "You really care about Yugi, huh?"

"Of course," Tea nodded. "He's like a brother."

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Seto asked.

Tea felt confused. "If it's about the article, I'm sorry..."

"Yes and no," Seto said. "I'm still upset, but that can wait." He opened his eyes, and gave her a half-smile. "Just tell me this: do you love Yugi?"

"Love him?" Tea was shocked. "I like him, certainly."

"It's a start," Seto shrugged.

"And I like you too, Seto," Tea added. "You are both important to me."

Seto wasn't sure how to react. "I..."

"Please," Tea begged him. "Don't ask me this now. Not now." She lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"All right," Seto put a hesitant arm around Tea's shoulders, and let her lean against him and cry.

* * *

"Kira," Yugi greeted her with a solemn sort of nod.

Kira smiled in return. "Hey, Yugi."

Yami approached her purposefully, "You've made a decision then?"

Kira cast her glance aside, "I guess."

"There must be a commitment," Yami pointed out.

Kira just shrugged uneasily. Kali stepped up beside her, looking Yami squarely in the eye with a small frown on her face. Yami met her gaze evenly. "And what about you?"

"I follow my light for now," Kali replied. "And I help her along, but I don't force a decision on her." She narrowed her eyes, clearing referring to Yami, though the ancient pharaoh was not moved.

"Enough," Yugi stepped in front of Yami, looking sharply at Kali, then at his own darker half. Yami raised an eyebrow in question. "You're making her nervous," Yugi explained. Kali smirked over at the pharaoh. Yami turned away.

Yugi looked over to Kira and offered an open palm. "For now, I believe her. Even if she's still trying to understand things, she won't betray us."

Kira smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Yugi."

He winked at her. "Well, we're always stronger together."

"And we'll have to be strong to face Bakura," Kali pointed out. Again she glanced sharply at Yami, though with more warning than challenge in her eyes. "I don't know if you understand just how powerful this dark spirit is. I have not yet faced him directly, but I know this: he easily taught me enough Shadow magic to destroy my light when he commanded it. And Bakura is not a trusting soul. He would make sure I never knew enough to best him if I ever turned against him."

"Which you have," Kira pointed out.

Kali nodded, then turned once again to Yami. "Perhaps the four of us together are enough to take Bakura on. Perhaps not. I know only that he is growing in power. He has locked Ryou's spirit up for a reason. Bakura spoke once to me of harnessing the power that his hikari held. I can only assume he is now feeding his magic off of that."

"Then we don't have much time," Yugi realized.

Kali nodded solemnly.

"Well," Yami spoke up after a heavy silence. "We will have to see when the time comes. I too have great shadow powers from an age long ago."

"Yes," Kali muttered, more to herself. "But are you willing to invoke all those powers?"

_What do you mean?_ Kira asked her hikari through their thoughts.

**_Shadow magic is powerful_**, Kali explained, **_But much of it is used for evil rather than good. This 'Yami,' though he may be a dark spirit, still has too much of a good heart in him._**

_And you don't?_ teased Kira.

Kali shrugged. **_Somewhat._**

"Don't worry," Kira spoke aloud and set a hand on her dark's shoulder. "We'll find a way. We have to."

* * *

"Hey, Kaiba!"

Seto looked up just in time to avoid running into Mai Valentine. "Oh. Hey."

"You sound excited to see me," Mai remarked sarcastically. "What are you doing out here?"

"I spent a while talking to Tea in the park," Seto explained. "I was just taking her home."

Mai nodded with a look of fake interest. "I see." They stood there awkwardly for about twenty seconds before Mai spoke again. "By the way, I stopped by the newspaper office this afternoon and got everything cleared up."

Seto nodded a little distractedly. "Thanks."

"Something wrong?" Mai asked.

Seto shrugged. "I don't see why you should care."

"I'm guessing it's about Tea," Mai sighed. "Again. Though why I should care and why I'm even still standing here is beyond me."

"No one's asking you to," Seto pointed out, but didn't bother to move aside.

"You really do need an attitude adjustment," Mai grouched. Shoving her way past Kaiba, she took a few steps past him and stopped. "Oh, and by the way, Seto, when was it that you became so willing to lose to Yugi?"

Seto stared at her retreating back. _She's right. I'm giving in without a fight. This _isn't_ like me. But..._ he hesitated. _She does love Yugi. I can see it. And is it really my place to get in their way? _He gave an uncharacteristic sigh. _I feel like I'm understanding things less and less every day._

* * *

_hey hey - i'm hoping to get one more entry posted before my last day (May 14) but no guarentees. at least once school's out, i'll have more time to write....i hope...-- _

_and hey - if u feel like it, check out my friend SumikoKenchiHaimoto - she's new to , but i promise she's a good writer. i think she has just poems up so far, but if u like that kinda stuff.... i promise she's as good as me....in her own dark way....lol! _

_oh yeah - and i posted a sailor moon poem called "Helios" if anybody cares to read it...  
well, really g2g now! hope to see y'all soon! _


	35. Reaching limits

_hey guys - it's been a while, i know, but i am back & at it...  
i've also graduated & that's a big load off...man does it feel good! _

_thanks to:  
Isis for the...um...5 reviews... but yeah, u completely made me smile there, and here's to you!  
Christina - i survived! and if u liked that, this'll be even better (at least i think so...)  
Fyredra - yes, me, big bad senior! but it's over now...i'm not really anything anymore. and i didn't get as much ryou in this chappie as i meant to, but i had to cut it off somewhere. i won't promise, but the next chappie should have plenty ryou... or at least his yami... _

_this chapter was one of those that was a lot of fun to write once i got into it. i hope u like it as much as i did... _

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 11) – Reaching Limits

_No!!!_ Tea wanted to scream - to cry out. But all she could do was to watch helplessly as Yugi, Kira, and two other figures, more mysterious and shadowed than the first, walked unknowingly right into the darkness. Kira was surrounded in a lively green glow, and the girl walking behind her had a darker, emerald light around her. At Kira's left walked Yugi, his figure gleaming a golden color, and Yami, walking behind him, helped his smaller self to outshine their companions. Yet even that royal light was not enough to fight away the shadows closing in & unseen to all of them except Tea.

The last thing Tea saw was the golden light disappear into the black fog before she woke with a start. "Yugi!"

Breathing hard, Tea looked around her with widened eyes, and took in the familiar surroundings of her room. "Just a dream..." she murmured to herself in uneasy reassurance. She placed a hand against her chest where her heart pounded against her ribs. "Still... Why does it feel like I've already lost him?"

Tea drew her face downward, and clasped both hands beneath her chin. _Yugi! Don't forget us! We'll always be your friends, and we'll always be here to stand by you. Don't forget... And please, Yugi, please . . . be careful. _

* * *

Bakura, finished kneeling, stood back from the garden wall, slowly lifting his hands from its feathery surface. The wall may have looked delicate like the rest of the garden, but in truth, it was about as thick as magic could make it, and filled with many of the protective shadow spells that Bakura knew. When that fool of a pharaoh and his followers arrived, they would be held off for sure, even with knowledge of the ancient magics. For in his many years, Bakura had learned much of the dark arts, and the power he had taken from Ryou had opened for him, extraordinary opportunities. But all power does reach its limit...

* * *

Nothing. Just a flash that faded quickly. But no sound of an explosion. And not even a crack to signal weakness. Only Yami's long, laboured breaths, as he forced his spirit back to composure. And though the golden burst of magic that Yami had thrown forward had been intense, the garden wall before them showed no sign whatsoever of the pharaoh's assault.

"Well?" Kali asked, a bit impatient. If Yami's magic had done nothing, there was little chance that hers would be any different.

Yami punched the wall in frustration and muttered a few Egyptian curses under his breath, ignoring the sting in his fingers. "We can't let him win! That worthless dog..." and Yami broke off into Egyptian once again.

Yugi sighed, glancing from his darker self, over to Kira and Kali. "Any ideas?"

"Not really," Kira frowned, then semi-curious, stretched out a hand to the smooth surface before her. To the surprise of the group, her fingertips seemed to disappear into the haze that was the wall, but not a split second later, sharp pain coursed up her hand and arm. Kira fell away before the burning sensation could reach any father, and sat on the ground, holding her already numb arm in surprise.

Both Yami and Kali looked over in concern, as Yugi dropped to one knee next to Kira. "What happened?"

"A strong magic," Kira winced. "Probably to keep us out." She wiggled her fingers clumsily; tiny pinpricks of feeling were already starting to return.

"I didn't feel anything," Yami's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kali walked over, and placed a palm firmly against the wall. It's surface was cold and smooth beneath her touch, but nothing more.

"I'm not making this up!" argued Kira.

Yami raised two hands in defense of himself. "I'm not saying you are. I'm just wondering what it could be."

"I wonder," Yugi mused, standing and walking to the wall. "If it affects me." The others watched in silence, Kali still touching the wall, as Yugi placed a palm firmly against its surface, just as Kira's yami had done.

Immediately, his hand disappeared all except for the very top layer of skin. Squeezing his eyes tight, Yugi shouted out in pain, and Yami rushed to his side, grabbing the hikari away from the wall. Yugi's breathing was heavy and uneven as he lay against Yami for support, and he didn't open his eyes for several long minutes.

"I don't understand." Kali shook her head. "Why does it only affect them? What can it mean?" Yami didn't have an answer.

Kira was deep in thought. "I don't know why just us, but this might be Bakura's only weakness. It might be our way to get in."

"If you survive," Yami cautioned. "The pain is too intense. It would do no good to kill yourself trying."

Kira shook her head stubbornly. "I think it's a way."

Yugi spoke up before either of the yamis could reply. "There's something else." He opened his eyes, and managed to sit up on his own strength. "I heard something when my hand went inside the wall. It sounded like..." he hesitated.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Well, I only heard a few seconds' worth," Yugi answered. "But it sounded like a song. Steady, gently-flowing notes. It was almost like it was fighting the pain."

"That's it then," Kira stood suddenly, and Kali looked at her in alarm, but the hikari just smiled. "I'm going to try again."

"You may not survive!" Yami spoke fearfully. "It's too much to risk."

But Kira shook her head. "I know what I'm doing."

Yami watched her, wide-eyed. "Kira...no..."

Not listening, Kira walked toward the wall, her arm already much better. Palms outstretched, she pressed both hands to the wall. This time, they went in past her wrists, and the place where her hands had entered began to glow. Drawing in a sharp, agonized breath, Kira fell to her knees, but pushed her hands further into the dark barrier.

Music filled her ears now, but not the song that Yugi had described. A few long notes were overshadowed by a fast-moving melody that swam all about her senses. The pain was ever as intense, but so was the music, and Kira thought only of being able to listen to it forever. The pain could wait. Kira pushed forward, wanting to find the source, and know this song down to her very soul.

And suddenly, she was through.

From the outside, all that could be seen was a sudden blaze of light that enveloped Kira before fading and taking any sign of her with it.

"Where is she?" Yugi murmured fearfully, getting to his feet.

Yami put out a hand to steady his light, though his eyes were still focused on the spot where Kira had disappeared. "She must have gotten through."

Kali walked over to the wall, her expression void of any emotion, though a hint of sad fear could be found in her voice. "But is she dead or alive?" Kali rested a hand on the once again smooth surface, and dropped her head, muffling her voice. "I can't feel her any more. The connection's been broken."

* * *

_Why am I feeling this?_ Tea wondered. _I'm not a dreamer. I don't have special powers. So can I really trust my own feelings?_

She gazed over into her mirror across the room. What did she know of ancient magic? Of spirits and other realms? That was Yugi's world. His and Kira's. They belonged there. She didn't. Tea was a girl whose faith was in the things in front of her. True, she believed in friendship and staying true to what you believed in, but she wasn't so sure about magic.

"You can't deny it. Not after you've seen him go so far."

"Who?" Tea looked around her, and came face to face with a young girl, chin in hands and elbows resting on the edge of her bed, looking up at Tea with large blue-grey eyes. Tea stifled a scream.

"You needn't be so afraid," the girl casually waved one hand through the air. "I'll be gone in a few minutes, and you won't hear from me again. In fact, you can consider these next few moments to be another strange dream if it makes things any easier."

Tea found that any reply she might have wanted to make was stuck in her throat.

The girl smiled, almost cheekily. "You're not usually a dreamer, I know. Nor are you associated with the Shadow Realms in any direct way, so I'll forgive you your fear and confusion for now."

She continued, more seriously. "But what you've seen isn't any fantasy imagining. Your friends are soon to be in grave danger; though even there, they won't be without hope. So after I leave, think on your friends. Think on Yugi. Be sure of your trust in him, and be sure that he knows."

Tea blinked and managed a few hoarse words. "But how? How will I..." Tea paused, unsure of whether or not to continue, because the little girl had already vanished.

Slowly, surrounded by a sort of dazed feeling, Tea returned her thoughts to Yugi. _My friend. Please. Be brave. I know that you can make it. There is so much more strength in your spirit than what most people see. And you aren't alone. Always remember that. Always..._

* * *

"Tea..." Yugi whispered. Somehow, impossibly, he felt her presence - her reassuring hope & her positive faith. "But I'm still scared."

"What?" Yami looked down at his hikari.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked up at his yami. "I'm going after her."

Startled, Kali looked up from where she had hidden herself and her emotion against the wall.

"No!" Yami objected, and drew his little light to him in a close hug. "I won't lose you. Not to Bakura."

Yugi smiled. It was his turn to be strong. He had to be - for his yami. "Don't worry," he pulled back to look up at the anxious pharaoh. "You won't. But Kira needs me, and so does Ryou. I'm going after them, no matter what it takes." He took a deep breath and walked towards the wall.

Yami let the arm he had placed around Yugi's shoulders drop to his side. He didn't move, but watched his hikari in almost disbelief.

_Help me, Tea_, Yugi whispered silently. _I can't do this on my own._ And soon, he felt her love flow into him, soothing his frightened soul.Then, with a deep breath, Yugi let a genuine smile cover his face as he looked back at his yami to reassure him. "Don't worry," Yugi grinned, "I'll be back. I promise."

Yami looked away for a moment, ashamed of his own fear, then managed a shaky smile of his own. "I have faith in you, hikari. Be strong. I know you have the power to succeed."

"Thank you," Yugi nodded a farewell, then turned, and with a deep breath, walked boldly into the wall, where moments later, he disappeared in a bright light.

Feeling the bond with his hikari dissipate, Yami sank to his knees. "Come back to me, hikari. You have to. I can't lose you." And for the first time in five thousand years, Yami felt a wetness across his cheek.

* * *

* * *

_btw - if you're into sailor moon at all, check out my new story Love Once Denied  
it's a silver millenium romance story from a different pov. i wrote it for a present for a friend - it's a short (even by my standards) story & i should have posted the rest of the chapters within the next week! _

_well, that's all for now... cya soon!_


	36. Melody

_fun stuff! new chapter! go me! hee hee...  
anyway, thanx goes out to:  
CETTIE-GIRL - (u get caps b/c i somehow lost ya last time... ) but yeah - end of school was crazy, but fun - thanks for thinking of me. also, u should find out plenty about the other side of the wall here & i hope to get some more on Seto soon, but we'll see... ttyl!  
Isis - laughs well, not quite, though yami might think so... heee...  
mom-mi-oh - wow! u've been so faithful to my little (well, not really anymore) fic - i can't thank u enough for all that. Saishu is my character who's sorta representative of fate & such. he's the guy that yugi had to go visit in order to rescue kira in the last part. he'll still have a role coming up, but that's not for a few chapters yet, i think... but now - hopefully to answer some questions about the wall.... cya soon!  
Fyredra - and yay - more positive comments....i really luv ya guys... anyway, had to put a little Tea in there. i'm still kinda going for a Tea/Yugi bit, but i'm still not sure how far to develop it. maybe i'll write a story with more romance for them another time...but yeah...read on!_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 12) – Melody

"Well," Bakura stood over the huddle form of his hikari, speaking more to himself than to his younger twin. "It seems my strength was nearly drained putting up that barrier. I don't have time to wait for my energy to return." _That Pharaoh and his cadre are waiting outside. I have to finish them off before they try any more foolish rescues._

"Stand up!" Bakura stepped closer and gave his light a rough kick in the side. Ryou only absorbed the abuse, keeping his face close to the earth & his hands clenched tight in the shadow dust of his garden. Bakura just scowled down at him, "You're pathetic."

Bakura lifted his hand to take power from Ryou, but just before he started the spell, Ryou moved. Slowly, the fingers on his right hand uncurled, fingertips moving to rest lightly on the ground before his palm pressed down firmly. Then, Ryou's left hand performed the same, pain-staking ritual; and with a barely audible grunt, Ryou pushed himself to his feet and stood, facing his yami in a quiet submission.

Bakura couldn't prevent a sudden step back in surprise. He hadn't expected his command to be answered. And as the boy's eyes gazed aimlessly into his own, Bakura struggled to hold in a sudden shiver. A bright jade color swam before him, drawing him into Ryou's blank look. There was no recognition left. No fear, no regret, no anger. Nothing but a solid shade of green.

_What's happening to you...Ryou? Your soul is changing._ Bakura stretched out a hand towards his hikari, and only inches from Ryou's shoulder, drew it back suddenly, remember his purpose for coming in the first place. "Let's hope you still have power for me," he tried to laugh darkly, but to him it just sounded hollow.

Bakura stretched out his fingers and began the now familiar ritual. Ryou stood and watched him the entire time, not even pausing to blink.

* * *

"Yugi?" Kira shook the small boy gently back and forth. "Yugi, wake up."

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes, then blinking them a couple times. The image of Kira kneeling over him suddenly cleared in his mind, and Yugi sat up suddenly, nearly knocking heads with the other girl. "Yami!"

Kira shook her head sadly, "I can't sense them at all, Yugi."

He rubbed a hand across his eyes, remembering. "They can't reach us either. We're on our own now."

Kira frowned. "I don't like this." She stood and turned to the wall right behind them. Now, when she felt it, it was solid, just like it had been under Kali's touch. "We can't get out. Bakura's trapped us."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked anxiously.

Kira shrugged. "Sure enough. Only that devil would have the guts to pull a stunt like this."

"Well, what do we do now?" Yugi asked, pushing himself to his feet. He gazed seriously into Kira's eyes.

"The only thing we can do." She looked to her left, and Yugi followed her gaze. Misty-grey plants rose up, though few of them had any sign of buds on them. It was like a jungle of shadows. And somewhere in the depths was their missing friend. It was his soul garden. "We're going to go look for Ryou."

* * *

"Yami."

The ancient Pharaoh didn't move, but kept his face downward. "He's gone."

Kali sighed, and after a moment's consideration, set a hand on his shoulder. This whole 'sympathy' thing was rather new to her. "They're not dead, Pharaoh."

Yami raised his sparkling eyes to hers, and saw the other dark spirit trying to hide the emotion that he now knew so well. "How do you know?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

Kali shrugged. _I don't,_ she wanted to say. _It just sounds good_. But she had to encourage him. "They can't be dead. It won't just end like this."

"Real life doesn't always work out like you want it to, though," Yami pointed out."

"I suppose," Kali stumbled across a new thought. "Though, you realize that I'm still here," she pointed out. _Which means that Kira is either alive, or that you were wrong when you talked about how closely our souls were connected._

Yami gazed at Bakura's wall once again, rising from his knees to stand next to the other dark spirit. "I hope you're right.

_Yeah,_ Kali sighed inwardly. _Me too._

* * *

A sudden, unexpected heat in his hand brought Bakura back to reality. "What?!" He jerked away from Ryou, pulling the remains of the spell with him. A bright light beginning at his fingertips had managed to wind nearly half the way up his arm, fading out close to his elbow. As Bakura pulled away from his hikari, the light around his arm disappeared. _It's never done that before,_ thought Bakura with some alarm.

With more cautiousness and less enthusiasm, Bakura restarted the soul transfer, trying once again to take power from his light. Almost immediately, the glow around his arm returned, and this time, something also reached up, even to his ears. Ever so faint, Bakura could hear music.

"I...I don't understand," Bakura fell back, and this time, he couldn't hide the slight fear in his voice. _What's happening to me?!_

"Bakura!"

The dark spirit spun around at the shout and stopped short in his tracks to stare at the most unexpected sight he could have imagined.

Kira's surprised movements echoed Bakura's, and her further threats caught in her throat. Evident within the spirit's expression was confusion and - nervousness? - she couldn't quite tell. Whatever it was, she didn't expect to see it in Bakura's eyes, and it put her off guard.

But a split second later, Bakura returned to his usual malicious gaze. "I don't know how you got here, but you won't be around long enough to even cry for help!" He threw both hands forward, touching at the wrists, and let a dark blue light shoot out towards the girl that had disturbed him.

"Kira, look out!" Yugi cried, assessing the situation in less than seconds. Instinctively, he threw his body to the side, knocking her out of the way and to the ground, though he wasn't quite fast enough for either of them.

Bakura's magic hit Yugi squarely against his torso, and sliced along Kira's side. But before any pain could register, a sweet song wrapped around the two hikari, shielding them from the majority of Bakura's attack. Together, Yugi and Kira slid backwards against the ground, and landed in a heap some yards back. Kira was the first to rise, and immediately gripped her side groaning. She was going to have one heck of a bruise after the whole thing was over. _If I even survive, that is._

"No." But instead of the fury she expected to hear in Bakura's voice, it was more like a stunned disbelief. Something had changed about this spirit since they had last met.

"I don't understand," Bakura gazed at his hands, then met the eyes of the girl called Kira. "Why is everything different? What is this music?"

Kira balked. "You can hear it too?!"

"Hear..." Yugi grunted, managing to stand next to his friend, "...what?"

"Music," Kira whispered, never talking her eyes off of Bakura.

"A song - to be more precise."

Kira spun quickly, but she was past surprise by now. Bakura just groaned, and slapped a hand against his forehead. "Not again!"

"You seem to appear at the strangest of times," Yugi commented neutrally, eyeing the young girl that had appeared just behind him and Kira.

"At least you don't seem scared of me anymore," the child glanced to Bakura and laughed lightly.

The dark spirit just scowled, "What is it you want now?"

Kira glanced between the two spirits in slight surprise that they apparently knew each other.

"You were wondering about the music you heard," the girl reminded him.

"Look," Bakura clenched and unclenched a fist, "If you've got something to tell me, just say it outright - otherwise, scram."

The youngster raised her eyebrows, "Better watch that temper of yours, it might get you into trouble one day. Really," she crossed her arms and closed her eyes with a bit of a smug expression. "You might get along better with people if you learned to respect them a little more."

Yugi just shook his head in amazement, watching the strange sort of banter between the two. It was nearly impossible to imagine Bakura respecting anyone.

"Anyway," the girl continued. "I'm in a bit of a rush myself, so I'll go ahead with what I came to say."

"Good," hissed Bakura.

"This song you've just heard - it's something that your light has been hearing all along - something that these two hikaris can hear as well."

"And that concerns me how?"

"You really are short on patience today, aren't you?" She sighed, "Actually, it's just in this garden that you've created that people can hear this music. Each song is unique to a person - a sort of representation of their soul - and it's what makes people human."

"And why exactly is it that I can hear this song now too?" Bakura demanded.

"Well," the girl shrugged nonchalantly, "You have a soul now too."

"WHAT?!?!"

Kira and Yugi back away uneasily as the dark spirit suddenly started to glow out of pure fury. The little girl, however, was unmoved. "It's your own fault, really," she explained. "You've been drawing power out of Ryou to strengthen your own magic, but that power comes directly from his soul. You've been ripping it away, piece by piece. And now, you've gathered enough of it inside yourself, that part of his soul is now a part of you."

"Curse you!!!" Bakura lunged at the young spirit, but just before he could land a blow, she vanished. Left with only empty air, Bakura pounded a fist against the ground in frustration. "Why?!" _Is this what I've done to you, hikari? Is this why, when I look into your eyes, something seems to be missing?_ "It was supposed to be so simple," he whispered, more to himself.

Kira stepped cautiously forward, curious as to what was tormenting the dark spirit so. But the next moment, Bakura rose with only a fierce anger and determination in his eyes. "So be it," he growled down at her and Yugi. "It seems that I can't kill you outright just yet. So I'll take care of your other selves first, then come back for you. After all," he grinned slightly. "I doubt you'll be getting out of here anytime soon, so make yourselves at home. I don't think I'll be too long." And that said, he vanished into thin air.

Kira ran in disbelief to the spot where he had stood seconds before. Yugi followed closely behind. "We have to help them!" he cried. "Bakura's going to attack Yami and Kali. We have to warn them or something."

Kira shook her head. "We can't. We've lost our links to them, and don't you remember - the wall won't let us get back through."

"We've got to do something! We've got to at least try!" Yugi spoke in frustration.

Kira glanced around, and her eyes suddenly settled on the still-standing Ryou. He had been nearly forgotten in the argument with Bakura, but now, just maybe, he held some sort of hope for them all. Kira nudged Yugi, pointing out their long-lost friend to him. "Maybe there's still a chance."


	37. Tension building

_GOMEN NASAI!  
i know it's been a while and i hope u didn't all think i'd given up on you...  
i guess i have a commitment thing to work on...well, maybe not quite, since i WILL finish this....eventually. it's more the personal deadline thing i have to figure out how to make work....  
lol :P  
but anyway, here's more for everybody to enjoy, and, of course, a brief thanx to fans: _

_to Isis - glad u like! and wow, it does sound easy the way you put it, but sorry to say, it won't be quite that. ;) my only hope is that i can write myself out of the hole i've dug myself into (and it does get deeper before i can start filling it in....) oh well, i've done it before...  
Cettie-girl - yup, very interesting situations. and ya know, giving the evil yami a soul makes everything just so much more fun in general...  
Phantom Phoenix - new reviewer! hiya! the music is an important part, but i think it's about played it's role....and the little girl will be explained eventually, but prolly not for another few chapters.  
Fyredra - heartless yami does some more thinking in this chapter - how fun! and btw - the way i figure things, at least in this story, a soul is more somewhere between just what makes us human and alive, kinda like having a conscience, but the soul doesn't really talk to a person or anything. and the yamis don't have souls b/c they're just spirits, and when they died (at least in yami & bakura's case) they lost the soul. i dunno if that makes sense. i confuse myself. just figure that the soul is what separates the hikari from the yami. shrugs and it is sad, isn't it. even though ryou's practically a zombie, we can't help luvin him anyway...lol :P  
SilentSilverWolf - yay! another new reviewer! go me! anyway.... thanx for the completely positive comments. and yes, i am considering writing as a possible career....(so much to chose from! aaaa!) _

_anyways, enough with the chit-chat and on to the story. and if i missed u're review, it's because of that one day messed up and deleted reviews - like the day after i posted or something, i dunno. anyway, read on! _

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 13) – Tension Building

"Yami!" Kali finally broke the silence. "Will you please give it up?!"

Yami clenched his fists and turned away from the wall that had, so far, endured all his magic without even a trace of damage. "Well, perhaps if you helped..." he hinted at darkly.

Kali sighed. "Far be it from me to give up. But from what I've seen, it doesn't seem that either of us will win this way."

"You may be willing to let your hikari suffer, but I _need _to go in after Yugi, NOW!" At the last word, Yami threw another fistful of magic at the wall in frustration, though Kali noted that it was somewhat diminished from his previous attempts.

"You won't help him by wasting your magic like this," Kali pointed out. "Calm down and maybe you'll be able to think of something better."

"Well, have you?" Yami demanded after a moment.

"Have I what?" Kali asked in surprise.

"Thought of something - because apparently that's all you've been doing to help."

Kali shook her head. "I don't have any ideas...yet." Yami scowled, and she continued. "But at least I've saved my energy. I won't be too weak to fight when danger comes."

"The danger's in there!" Yami shouted, pointing sharply at the wall beside him. "With our lights!"

"It'll find us soon enough." Kali's voice was still calm. "If I know Bakura, he's already aware of our presence."

"And Yugi and Kira are nothing but easy prey for him!"

Kali opened one eye to look at Yami. "You told me that I would die when Kira did. I'm still here." She closed both eyes again. "Have some faith, Yami. You've given enough to everybody else - now it's your turn."

* * *

"Ryou!" Yugi grabbed his long-time friend in a fierce hug. "I've found you at last!" The white-haired boy didn't reply. "Ryou?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Kira just sighed. "It's no good, Yugi. He's not going to answer."

Yugi turned to look fearfully at her. "What...what do you mean?"

"Look at his eyes, Yugi," Kira told him.

Yugi let go and did so. When he spoke again, his voice was just a tremble. "Ryou? What's happened?"

Kira shook her head, surprising herself by feeling a sudden rush of pity for the boy that had practically been Bakura's slave.

"What's happened?" Yugi asked again, but this time, the question was directed at Kira.

_Why do they always expect _me_ to have the answers?!_ she grumbled silently. "Bakura must be responsible," is what she said out loud. "I think it has something to do with stealing his soul. At least, that's what it sounded like from the conversation Bakura had with that little spirit."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded in agreement. "But what does he want with Ryou's soul anyway?!"

Kira shrugged. 'Your guess is as good as mine."

"Ryou..." Yugi turned back to his friend. "It's me, Yugi. Don't you remember? All the good memories, before the Millenium Items? Don't give up on our friendship...please...I've been searching so long for you. I can't lose you now."

Kira watched in quiet as tears began to leave their marks on Yugi's cheeks. He continued speaking to Ryou, even though the other boy made no sign of recognition or response. Standing by this sad sort of reunion, Kira couldn't help the growing feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Kali." His voice was soft but firm as was the touch on her shoulder. Startled out of her thoughts, the dark spirit opened her eyes with a sudden intake of breath. Yami was giving her a wry smile. "You said you were waiting for danger to find us." He nodded to a glowing shape in front of them, only just outside the barrier. "Well, it's arrived."

Kali quickly stood up and took a defensive position next to Yami. Together, they watched as the bright blue light in front of them took on a definite shape. "It's Bakura," hissed Yami, recognizing the person inside the strong energy field. He tensed but did not make any other movements, knowing, at least, that if he tried magic now, it would just be reflected. Better to save what he had for the battle that was about to start.

As Bakura continued to materialize, he kept his eyes closed and his face expressionless, revealing nothing of the strange battle going on within his mind. _Concentrate!_ he ordered himself fiercely. He had let the two pathtic children of light go for the time being, but they were of no concern. _So why do my thoughts continually return to them?_

_Because they beat you,_ a voice answered from somewhere inside.

Bakura scowled. Its tone sounded a little too much like the one used by the child spirit that came all too often to torment him. _They did not beat me! I let them live for the time!_

_Because you could not destroy them,_ the voice responded. _Because their power was still greater, and you are at a loss about what to do._

Bakura clenched a fist tightly at his side, feeling the last of his power flowing into his now complete shadow form. _It is only the voice of my fears. I cannot afford to be distracted..._

_Since when did you have fears?_ the voice interrupted. _Did they come with your soul?_

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted.

"We didn't say a thing."

Bakura looked up to see Kali giving him a strange look while the Pharaoh never let up on his expression of intense anger.

Bakura flushed slightly, realizing that he had responded to the voice by speaking aloud. But only a moment later, he was able to catch himself. And, losing the blush, Bakura's face contorted into an expression of intense rage and frustration.

Kali took all this in with a mute sort of surprise. Bakura's presence was expected, but the changing emotions took her unawares. Yami didn't seem to notice, but continued to meet Bakura's anger with his own dark glower. But she knew Bakura the best - she had worked for him after all.

And she knew that Bakura wasn't the sort to show emotion. He didn't even believe in emotions really, but accepted them all only as human weakness. True, the dark spirit would sometimes grow angry, but not like this. In a way, this strong anger that was crossing Bakura's face was a disadvantage to himself.

Normally, this dark spirit would maintain composure with taunts and over-confidence miles above the rest. That was how he intimidated and controlled. If he was ever bothered by something, he would never show that – it would give the enemy an advantage. So why was he showing all this now?

"Bakura," Yami hissed. "You will pay for all you've done."

Bakura didn't seem to hear him, but glanced from Kali to Yami and then back again. And when he spoke, it took even Yami off of his guard. "You don't have souls, do you?!"

"Wha-what?" Kali stammered. This was not what she had expected at all.

Bakura threw magic, not at the other two, but at the ground. Yami lessened the shield he had made to watch. Bakura stared for a moment as his own dark energy exploded into the shadow earth, then slowly faded away. Looking up, he shouted even louder. "That's why you couldn't get through the wall! You don't have souls!!"

"Bakura..." Kali breathed, clearly at a loss for what to do.

Luckily, Yami was still on guard, because the next blow of Bakura's magic was even more powerful and aimed for him. "Your lights got through, but not you! You're both just dark spirits - like I'm supposed to be!!!" Bakura was practically screaming at them by now, and the power that came from him was stronger than ever though out of control.

"Something's not right," Kali whispered to Yami as they formed a back-to-back defensive formation. "I've never seen him like this."

Yami frowned, "Even his power feels different somehow..." he trailed off, sensing Bakura's next attack, and shoved Kali to the ground, falling the other way so as to avoid the incoming power.

"Yeah," Kali agreed, rolling over and forcing herself to stand once again. "It reminds of something familiar, like..."

"Ryou." Yami finished, throwing a burst of his own power back in Bakura's direction.

"You won't win, Bakura!" Yami cried out, a fierce anticipation taking over him. He would defeat this evil spirit and put an end to the torture that so many had already suffered from Bakura's deeds.

"Yami! No!" Kali shouted, but it was too late. Building up his strength, Yami threw all he had in Bakura's direction, and it hit the dark spirit squarely. But Kali had seen what Yami hadn't: only a split second before Yami released the magic, Bakura let his own shield of power dissapate, and from what Kali knew, it wasn't because he was weakening.

Instead of falling back as Yami had expected him to do, Bakura stood his ground, now a look of intense concentration in his face. As the Pharaoh's power slammed into him, it melted into his already strong spirit, energizing him even further. It wasn't anywhere close to the soul energy that he got from Ryou, but it was enough to add to his own magic attacks.

To his dismay, Yami found that he couldn't stop his attack, but instead, power continued to flow between him and Bakura. The Pharaoh felt himself dragged forward onto his knees, and winced, feeling his own spirit waning. Soon, he would be no more use to any of his friends.

"Stop this!" Kali shielded her own spirit and then threw herself between Bakura and Yami. The energy drain stopped. Kali knelt beside the weakened Pharaoh and glared up at Bakura. "It won't be so easy to beat us as you think."

Bakura's expression didn't change. "Probably not," he muttered. "We're too evenly matched."

Kali started as did Yami, both unsure of why he would admit such a thing and what the meaning was behind it. Slowly, Bakura managed a grin. "So let's widen the odds..."

* * *

Inside the garden, something was happening that Yugi and Kira did not expect. Without warning, Ryou stiffly forced himself to his feet, his eyes never wavering from their vacant, forward stare. Yugi let his reminiscing trail off into silence, and backed away from his friend uneasily.

"Ryou?" Kira asked hesitantly. The boy didn't respond, but turned and began to walk.

_Creepy,_ Kira thought to herself. _He's like a machine or something, without really a mind of his own._ Yugi walked over to her side in nervousness, and soon, Ryou had walked past them, never once even acknowledging their presence.

"Kira," whispered Yugi. "What's he doing?"

Kira frowned. "I think he's being controlled." She stared at the retreating figure of Ryou a moment longer, then grabbed Yugi's arm and began to follow the other boy, walking purposefully.

"Kira?" Yugi asked, dragging his feet.

She glanced down and nodded at the smaller boy with just the trace of a smile. "Trust me. If we follow him, we'll find the way out."

Yugi sighed and made himself fall in step. "I hope you're right."


	38. Shadow tainted soul

_well, of course the internet had to mess up until _after_ i had left on vacation. (I've spent the last three weeks in Alaska - very amazing place, might i add.)  
Anyway, I'm back now with a nice long chapter for y'all. Go me! lol....uh...yeah.. '  
before I forget... _

_Cettie-girl - faithful as always... yes yes, poor ryou (sniffs and huggles our favorite bishie..."I'm SORRYYYYYYY!") lol..anyway, thanx again for being the awesome reviewer u are. hope to ttys!  
Sakura30 - yay! i'm glad u liked the prank war, it was fun to write, tho a little hard as i've never been much of a practical joker. anyway, sorry this wasn't really "soon" but i hope u enjoy anyway.  
silverdragon - aw...thanx (though if u've only read the first chapter, i dunno if u'll really get this message. oh well...hopefully u keep going) either way, it's a wonderful compliment to have anyone enjoy my story so much so early on. ty again.  
Fyredra - will you never fail to make me smile? thank you once again for such a long and fun review. and again - in answer to u're questions...the yamis (not including kali) were at one time human, but what's left of them now is now more like their power. they're just like the personification of their magic - sorta like a strong echo, though in the shadow realms, they are just as real as their hikari's. (i know that's not quite the way it is in the real story, but bear with me...) in my story, i'm making a different between soul (what makes a person human - the essence of life if you will) and spirit (more like any form of consciousness.) there. have i succeeded in confusing you any more? oh well, keep coming back with more questions, and i'll keep answering...lol...  
anyway...hands over a picture book... your guess is partly right. i'm a big fan of all that "good triumphs over evil through the ever-powerful forces of love and frienship (sheezies, starting to sound like sailor moon here...lol)" stuff. but there will be a few twists to that theme, both in what happens soon, and the way things are resolved. there. that's all i've got to say. so enjoy...  
Isis47 - somehow, strange and weird and cool always works, huh? and if you like it, you'll be glad to know i'm continuing in that pattern. and if not...um...well...hope u like it anyway...lol. luv ya!_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 14) – Shadow Tainted Soul

"Kira?"

"Hmm?"

"We're back where we started."

Kira glanced up and saw that Yugi was right. Ryou's pace had kept on, slow and steady, and together, the three of them had formed a rather solemn sort of procession. But now they stood at the wall that had kept Kali and Yami out, and locked Kira and Yugi in.

"What's he going to do now?" Yugi whispered to Kira.

"Beats me," Kira shrugged. "Maybe he knows how to get out."

With certain deliberation, Ryou lifted an arm and stretched out his fingers to meet the surface of the wall. At first, it was just solid under his touch - firm like it had been for the yamis. Then, from where his hand pressed down, a blue light began to glow underneath. The light spread, wrapping Ryou's arm in blue light, and widening the glowing area along the wall.

"Kira," Yugi whispered again. "I don't know about this."

Kira looked down into his fearful expression and tried to smile for his sake. "What else can we do? We need to get out of here somehow - Yami and Kali need our help."

"But what can we do to help?" Yugi asked. "I really don't know any magic."

"We can stand by them," Kira said with a genuine smile this time. "They're always there for us. Yami's fighting this fight for you, Yugi," she told him. "Just you being there will give him strength. We can't let them down." She held out a hand.

Returning her smile, Yugi set his hand on top of Kira's. "All right."

Kira reached her free hand to touch Ryou's shoulder, and Yugi did the same. The white-haired boy made no sign that he even felt them. Yugi bowed his head as a bright, warm light surrounded them. _And you, Ryou. Together, Yami and I will fight for you. No matter what the odds, I'll stand by you, because you are my friend._

* * *

"What the...?!" Yami started as the wall beside them began to crumble. Kali let her vision drift between Bakura and the wall he had fixed all his concentration on. Lines of blue power started at a point and flew in all directions along the surface of the wall, weaving their own way and eating away at the strong magic that had formed the barrier in the first place.

Kali frowned, watching the whole scene unfold, _Bakura, what have you done now?!_

"It's Yugi!" Yami forced himself to his feet, shoving off Kali's protective touch.

Kali looked and saw that he was right. "Kira!" The named girl stepped forward, smiling weakly and pulling a nearly unconscious Yugi with her before she too closed her eyes and tumbled to the ground.

"Hikari!" Yami was at Yugi's side in an instant. "Please, wake up; you've got to be all right!"

"Kira?" Kali asked hesitantly, joining Yami by standing next to her own lighter side.

Kira opened her eyes for a moment, then blinked a couple times and managed to focus on Kali. With a bit of a groan, she managed to sit up, still meeting her yam's gaze. "He's all right. We're both just...exhausted." She drew in a deep breath, trying to keep herself awake. Next to her, Yugi was finally stirring, very much to Yami's relief. "It drained a lot of our energy coming back across."

"But...Ryou..." Yugi mumbled, sitting up himself.

Without replying, Yami just looked away. Yugi followed his gaze only to spot his friend standing next to Bakura with the same vacant expression across his face.

"He came through right before you guys," Kali explained. "But I don't understand why or how."

"It looks like Bakura is controlling him now," Kira sighed. "There's nothing of the old Ryou left."

"No," Yugi shook his head. "He's still there, somewhere."

"Yugi." Yami looked at his hikari as though his heart would break.

"Now!" Bakura interrupted the conversation and set one hand firmly on Ryou's shoulder. The dark spirit stood still, like nothing more than his light's shadow, eyeing his opposition, each in turn. "You have not yet seen the full power that I possess. But no more waiting - prepare to be destroyed."

Bakura lifted his hand away from the boy before him, but it seemed to the foursome watching that he was still holding Ryou. A shadowy echo of Bakura's hand remained on Ryou's shoulder and stretched from its crawling fingers all the way back to Bakura's own raised hand. The shadow hand seemed to have a mind of its own, morphing and writhing even as it continued to hold firm to Ryou. The white-haired hikari himself seemed to take no notice of what his yami was doing to him, but stood still, staring straight ahead. His blank eyes swirled with only green, and showed no sign of him having any mind of his own.

Then, flattening his own palm, Bakura thrust his arm forward and up, now reaching directly over Ryou's head. The shadow hand bulged, then fell away from any recognizable shape, flowing in a silent roar of magic that raced from Ryou's shoulder, around the opposite side, then back across his chest from the other shoulder. Behind him, the shadow split and flowered out in a sort of dark halo before jumping back to Ryou's body, spiraling around his arms and legs and leaving behind a dark grey translucence.

Cloaked now in shadow, Ryou stood emotionless. He let Bakura's darkness swirl and raised his arm. A new energy then made it's way out of his hands, arching above Ryou's head in the color of a brilliant blue - the raw magic of Bakura himself. The blue arc, still fairly pulsing with power, settled back into a definite form - all this in a matter of seconds. Before any of Bakura's audience could react, Bakura had moved Ryou and was bringing down a sword of pure shadow magic on Yugi, the closest to him.

Yugi gasped, raising his eyes as Ryou bore down on him, and found that he could not move. "Ryou..."

"Yugi!!!" Yami, the first to react, threw himself forward, crushing Yugi to the ground, and rolling the both of them out of the way just in time.

Coughing just a little from the shock, Yugi stuck his head up to see his friend. Only a couple steps away, Ryou's sword was lodged nearly a full inch into the ground. The hikari shell didn't even seem to notice that his victims had gotten away, but continued to stare at the place where they had been.

Quickly, Yami stood, taking his weight off of Yugi, and helped his own hikari to his feet. The moment Yami saw that Yugi was uninjured, he held tightly to the boy's hand, and ran with him until they were a safe length from the dark spirit and his fighter. At the same time, Ryou was continuing to fix his attention on the sword. It too seemed almost alive, just like the shadow still surrounding him. Stretching then shrinking, Bakura's magic swiftly flowed back into Ryou's hand.

In the next moment, Ryou took a far step to his right, and in a single, deliberate movement, swung out his arm, throwing forth the blue magic once again, and bringing down a sword right between Kali and Kira who both managed to jump in opposite directions, away from the shadow weapon.

From where she sat, Kali placed her two hands firmly on the ground. "That's it." Forcing herself to stand, Kali didn't take her eyes from Ryou - or the dark spirit behind him.

Yami glanced over to make sure the others were all right. Kira was standing a short distance away from Kali, brushing at her legs to check for injury. She seemed fine. The Pharaoh then moved his gaze back to Kali, "Bakura's channeling his magic through Ryou. He's already stolen most of his light's soul."

Kali growled, "He's betting on the fact that we won't destroy him." She spat at the direction of the two attacking. "You're a coward, Bakura. Hiding behind someone lesser than you."

Bakura stepped forward from the shadows. "No one calls me a coward. I could easily destroy you." He hesitated for just a moment. "But why should I not make use of my...resources?"

Yami had decided to take a shot at Bakura while the dark spirit was in the open and distracted, but before Bakura had even finished speaking, Ryou stepped between Bakura and the Pharaoh, too late for Yami to call back his attack.

The sword disappeared, and Bakura surrounded his hikari with blue energy, catching him before he fell. Ryou's eyes were closed now, and he was crouched close to the ground, but he had not collapsed. With a cry of fear, Yugi escaped Yami's protection and ran to Ryou's side. Bakura was amused. "So, Pharaoh, you don't even have the power anymore to stand against a nearly soulless boy, much less a great spirit like myself!"

"Shut up!" Kali threw energy directly at Bakura, and this time, the dark spirit merely raised a reflective shield that sent Kali flying for cover.

Stepping back into the shadows behind Ryou, Bakura's spoke again, "Well Pharaoh? Will you try to destroy me now? But you would not risk their lives, would you?" It was a taunt, but it was also true. Yami looked and saw that Ryou had opened his eyes again, and watch watching Yugi cry on his shoulder, still unmoved, but almost, almost curious. Kira had taken up a position standing behind Yugi, careful but also sad.

"However," came Bakura's words again, "I am not so concerned with protecting the innocent." His voice hardened, "Kill them."

Kira gasped, but Yugi only held tighter to Ryou. If Bakura's hikari attacked now, Yami and Kali wouldn't reach them. But to the surprise of all, Ryou didn't move. Blue magic flickered at his hand, trying to force its way out. Slowly, Ryou inclined his head, taking in the sight of an astonished Kira stand above him. Then, without ever blinking, he brought his attention back to the boy whose arms were now completely around him, and whose tears were wetting his shoulder. To Ryou, it seemed to be the strangest thing in the world.

Softly, Yugi spoke his friend's name, at the same time Bakura shouted out in anger, "Ryou!!!"

Yami and Kali had frozen only a few feet away, watching with as much shock as Bakura. Suddenly, the white-haired boy made a movement, and they were sure it hadn't been generated by Bakura. Ryou lifted one arm slowly towards Yugi, and curling his fingers slightly, let them drift down Yugi's cheek. Yugi started and opened his eyes, surprised by the sudden touch. He loosened his grasp slightly, pulling away to look at his friend, his tears abruptly stopped.

Ryou stopped when his fingers reached the line of Yugi's jaw, and drew the hand back to himself, clutching it tightly against his chest. Then, in a hoarse voice, Ryou managed only two sounds. "Yu . . . Gi . . ."

"Yes," Yugi smiled through his tears, but in the next moment, Ryou slumped forward against Yugi's body in a faint, exhausted by the darkness that Bakura had worked through him.

There was a long moment where none of them knew what to do. Then, Bakura was the first to make a move. Stepping forward, he brought a hand down hard on Yugi, knocking the boy aside. Raising his hand to call forth the magic that would kill the boy, Bakura looked down, meeting Yugi's eyes, so full of innocent life and goodness and love, that it startled him, and the dark spirit faltered.

Never taking his eyes from Yugi's Bakura spoke. "Don't think you've won, boy. I'll destroy Ryou before I ever let him betray me. So give up on him. As long as you cling to others, you will never be worth anything."

Yugi sat up, and managed to never lose the eye-contact he had made. "You're wrong. It's friendships that make me strong. You're wrong, Bakura."

Bakura scowled, and reluctantly lowered his arm. "In the end, then we shall see." Grabbing the limp Ryou by the arm, Bakura pulled him upward like a doll, and the two of them faded away.

Yami took this opportunity to run to Yugi, wrapping his hikari in a fierce hug. Yugi responded in kind. Watching the two of them, Kali turned to Kira. "Why didn't Bakura kill him?"

Kira sighed, remembering the strange encounter inside the garden. "I think that there's more going on inside Bakura than any of us know."

Kali put an arm around her light as well. "Then maybe there is hope."

* * *

* * *

_hope u enjoyed that chapter. i think my favorite thing is all those descriptions of magic and such. i can see it in my head perfectly clearly (and in anime form, of course) and it's a challenge to me to write all that visual stuff as best i can.  
anyway, enough of that. thanx again for being such faithful readers. g2g  
joey _

_PS - in case u didn't notice, i changed my pen-name slightly. i was made into joey7, and i have this pet peeve against numbers after online names of any kind. i have to be completely unique. just one of those little things that irks me. anyway, so i am now "just joey" just to let you know...lol...ttyl! _


	39. Uncertain future

_it's been two months since i updated??? wow... that's, um, interesting... heh heh heh...  
dodges rotten fruit i'm sorry! i swear! college is busy! really! well, that, and i've had all my creativity painfully extracted by the evilly "moral" mutated pot roast of the freshman production that i am being forced to help write....sigh  
okay, so in other words, i've been really bad about getting to this, but at least i did, and here's another chapter. it's far from my best work, seeing as how it's mostly transition and cheesy bits of cliffhangers, but i figured i had better at least get something up, right? _

_first, a few words of thanx, b/c you guys have been so great:  
to Sakura30 - sighs i pretty much made you wait the full two months, didn't I? i hope u can forgive me, and i hope that you continue to enjoy this, despite my sometimes irregular schedule...  
Isis47 - yeah, u were waiting a while too, weren't ya... feel free to rant all you want, i can take it...lol... (yay, i'm in college now! isn't that exciting?! insane and very tiring, but also exciting) anyway, luv ya, hope to hear from ya soon!  
Cettie-girl - hardly unexpected, but still very much appreciated. you've been awesome about "standing by me (and my story)" oh mou! i'me being cheesy again, will somebody please smack me?! (sorry 'bout that...anyway) we all love ryou, no matter what! and yet, his troubles aren't over...i'm so mean...lol. and thanx for the cake, i hope i don't disapoint! _

_Phantom-Phoenix - yay! more power to Ryou! thanx for the encouragement, and i hope u continue to enjoy!  
silverdragon/darksilverdragon - wow, you've given me some definate compliments. i hope i can continue to prove as worthy as you seem to find me... also, thanks for keeping me on task and for the positive, um, encouragement? lol...luv ya! (ps - i'm updating at 11:53pm Sunday, so i technially _did_ update this weekend...lol)  
kalathetrumpeter - i have one reply: _

_Fyredra - and as always, my dear Fyredra - i know i can count on you to keep me thoughtful and deep when it comes to this story, confusing as it can be...  
i think you have the right idea in thinking of the yami as energy beings. and yes, good over evil, but still plenty of emotional moments and plenty to keep you curious. i've rewritten the ending so many times already (just in outline form) so i'm still not positive about the "final battle". i think the last big shadow battle between bakura and the good guys ( grins and about the "twist" with Bakura getting a soul, it was something i hadn't even thought about daring to hope to see until it really happened...lol, but i like it, and i've got some interesting plans for that.  
i'm also glad u like the part about Yugi's eyes. i have a tendancy to focus on character's eyes a lot in general, because i think that eyes are sort of a window to the soul - the one part of a person that can strengthen or betray them. Go Yugi!  
anyway, hope you enjoy! _

_sheezies, that was a long intro. so anyway, read on, and whether you enjoy this particular chapter or not is fine by me. transition may be necessary, but you can only leave a story in transition for so long..._

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 15) – Uncertain Future

**Kira.**

_Hmm?_

**Isn't it about time to get going?**

_Huh? Why?_

**What do you mean, "why"?**

_I thought we agreed to come back for a while - to gather our strength before we tried going after Bakura again._

**Yes, we did. But now it's time to get up.**

_I don't want to..._ Sticking her face in her pillow, Kira tried to block out the voice in her head. _I'm still so tired. There's no way I could fight an evil spirit in this condition. Leave me alone..._

**Now I'm confused.**

_Good. Now be quiet so I can get some more sleep._

**But I never said anything about going after Bakura now...**

_Then why bother me?_

**Don't your classes start soon?**

Kira opened a sleepy eye to glance at the clock. Seven fifty-five. School started at eight...

Kali had to hide mental laughter as Kira's blankets went flying and the hikari girl jumped out of bed, searching for her uniform and book bag, and cursing her yami the entire time.

* * *

**It shouldn't be my job to make sure you get your lazy self out of bed every morning.**

_Yes, but you don't have to be so happy about the fact that I'm late to class,_ Kira growled mentally. The two had been arguing the entire way to school. Kira let that thought hang as she stepped into the classroom, made a brief apology to the teacher, and found her seat, sinking into it with relief. Kali didn't have any more arguments to make, and for that, Kira was grateful.

However, before she let her mind wander too far away, Kira stole a quick glance at Yugi, who, despite the bags under his eyes, still seemed a bit tense. She followed his gaze, and her eyes met with Ryou's empty desk in the back corner of the room. Kira sighed, _No wonder._

**You didn't exactly expect Bakura to show up in Ryou's body today, did you?** Kali asked.

_No,_ Kira sighed. _Not after last night. But that doesn't stop Yugi from being so worried._

**I don't think Yami would let Bakura anywhere near Yugi again if he could help it, whether Bakura was inside Ryou or not.**

Kira couldn't argue. _True. Either way, there's going to be a lot to talk about later._

**I'm afraid so.**

* * *

"Hikari..."

It was the first time that Bakura had ever used that name without mocking it. But the dark spirit didn't seem to even be aware of the slip his tongue had made.

"Yu...gi..." Ryou murmured, turning slightly in his still unconscious state. Bakura's eyebrows drew together at the name, and he raised his hand to strike the boy laying before him; but after a few long moments of gathering anger, Bakura simply let his hand fall back to its place at his side.

_So much for bad intentions,_ Bakura thought bitterly. _Somehow, I just can't bring myself to strike him. Not when he's asleep at least. There's something telling me it wouldn't be right..._

Realizing the thoughts that were running through his head, Bakura drove one fist angrily into the ground and let his head sink down between his knees. Breathing heavily, he growled to himself, "Curse the Pharaoh! Curse the ring that he sealed me into, and curse the boy who found it!!" Loose magic rippled through the earth around the two boys as Bakura seemed to lose the focus of his anger.

_What's wrong with me? I've drawn out Ryou's entire soul. I should have beaten the Pharoah by now - him and his pathetic group of minions. Instead, I've been forced into retreat, as though I'm nothing more than a feckless pup. And all because of this boy...this miserable child._ Bakura's thoughts slowed as they seemed to come to an unconscious realization. _He's nothing more than a shell now - just another form through which to do my bidding...and yet... Yet, I can't quite ignore him as I used to. Everywhere I go, it seems, I am reminded of this boy. He fills my thoughts, and now, I cannot quite bring myself to destroy him. I don't want to see him suffer anymore..._

Startled, Bakura jerked his head upward, his whole body stiffening. _What am I thinking?! The only reason Ba...that _boy,_ is still alive is because the consequences of destroying him completely are too much for me to risk. _"He is alive only for _my_ sake! To do _my_ bidding!!!"

Bakura froze, realizing that he had been shouting out loud. A glance down told him, however, that Ryou was still in a deep, recovering sleep. With a sigh, Bakura turned his back to his boy and walked away, raising a barrier around Ryou as he left. _Sleep well..._ he hesitated, _hikari. You must be ready, because next time, we will defeat the Pharoah once and for all._

Turning his attention to what was before him, Bakura walked onward, pushing any thought of Ryou from his mind. No matter how independent he was, there was a point when even the darkest of spirits had to ask for help. And there was only one person's advice that Bakura could use at that moment. It was time to talk to _him_.

* * *

"Sorry, Tea," Yugi glanced up, looking a bit sheepish, "What did you say?"

Tea gave an exasperated sigh. "You haven't heard a thing I said, have you?"

"No," Yugi looked down at the lunch table. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired today."

"You've been tired every day lately," she pointed out. "We're worried about you."

"Something's going on," Joey spoke up. "Something with you and Kira," he glanced at the other girl who had fallen asleep next to her uneaten food. "And Ryou too, I think..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. In the Shadow Realms."

"Whatever it is, maybe you should stop," Mai spoke up.

"No!" To the others' surprise, Yugi managed to raise his voice briefly before letting it drop again. "I can't give up now. We can't."

Mai lifted a hand to stop him. "I know how you feel, but hear me out. You're practically killing yourself over this matter, whatever it is. I don't know all the details, but I know that it's important to you. But I also know that you haven't really been yourself lately. You're just barely making it through each school day. You don't really smile anymore, you're never really awake, and I wouldn't be surprised if your grades are suffering. Kira too. I mean, look at her!" Mai motioned to the girl with her head.

Kira was snoring very lighting, her mouth open slightly, and her cheek crushed against her arm. Her complexion was pale, and there were deep bags under her eyes. Mai continued softly, "The two of you practically live in another world by now. Maybe it's time you came back to this one."

Tea saw the hurt cross Yugi's eyes and tried to make amends, "We're just worried Yugi. We're willing to help you out in any way we can. We know this is important to you, it's just that...we don't want to lose you either."

_Yami?_

**_Yes, hikari?_**

_I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt them, but I can't lie either. _

_**Tell them.**_

_Tell them what?_

_**Everything. They should know. It's time.**_

Yugi swallowed, realizing that everyone was now watching him with some curiosity. He took a long glance at Kira. She too was giving up so much to save Ryou. Was it worth it? Risking both their lives and the feelings of all their friends for one person? His heart told him yes, though he was beginning to wonder otherwise. He might go through with this upcoming battle, but first, his friends had to know. Yugi took a deep breath, "Guys? I'm going to explain about everything that's been going on lately - about me, about Kira, and even about Ryou. I want you to listen and understand. I can't ask anything more than that..."


	40. Looking for answers

_hey-lo.... once again, i'm back.  
at least it didn't take as long as last time.... tho i'm sorry it took as long as it did. _

_this chapter is mostly what i consider "explaination" - about on the same level as "transition" and really not that much different - about the same low level of drama/angst/adventure, just more interesting because it actually answers a few things instead of simple dragging stuff out... (tho don't expect any major issues to be resolved - just a few character ones) _

_and on a happier note, shout-outs to all my wonderful readers! _

_Phantom Phoenix - okay, i really want to know... DID YOU READ MY MIND OR SOMETHING?!?! i swear, i had this chapter in mind for a little while now.... and what about joey?  
Kalathetrumpeter - yay! but you need never fear, as long as i am here..... okay, that was corney and wierd. i blame it on my mood.  
darksilverdragon - i think you got your point across.... -- lol, on a lighter note, thanx once again for all the encouragement and enthusiasm. it really does help. _

_Isis47 - school itself is fine, kinda crazy tho. especially today - i had bio and chem exams both.... yucky! yes yes yes, evil guys showing feelings.... fun fun fun....  
Sakura30 - heee well, thank you for the kind words, and the repelent will definately come in handy. (you think it'll work on my professor when the next paper is due?) but yeah, the writing for the play is finally finished. only problem - opening night is next thurs, and we only started rehearsals like last weekend... sheezies. and now i have to go to rehearsal 4 hours a nite every nite next week, and all for my 5 minute role (i get to be a little girl bully, how fun!) okay,b ut i'm rantinga again. thanx for all the positive fun stuff! _

_Cettie-girl - well, at least someone out there enjoys cheesyness. and yeah, there's a lot of explaining, but that won't exactly come into the story. _

_and finally, my daily (well, chapterly anyway,) explaination to Fyredra - again, i love your questions. keep me thinking...  
yay for bakura getting a soul. i think it's really turning out well - at least overall - even if the details are sometimes iffy.  
okay, so yeah, about bakura's thoughts toward his hikari... i reread it, and yes, it was rather, um, emotionally soft/weak for him, maybe a little too much. but to some extent he needs to be that way. to some extent, he does need to be "lost". after all, he used to simply be a big bad shadow spirit whose one real purpose for existence was world domination. it's something he's sorta been working towards for, well, for a really long time anyway... now he's suddenly got a soul. and you have to remember, it's not actually his soul - it's ryou's. and because of bakura, ryou never really had a full childhood. even if bakura is mature in his own way, ryou really is something of a child yet - even more so than yuugi. he's very naive and innocent and...awww... (huggles)  
ANYWAY.... bakura now has that young soul inside him that's in conflict with his more evil shadow mind. it's making him think about things he never really considered before, and giving him emotions he doesn't want, and since they're human emotions, he's not sure how to react to and deal with them. so basically, he's starting to get emotionally out of control. does that make sense? i hope so. actually, i just came up with all of that on the spot, it's not really what i was thinking when i wrote it, but i suppose it's something more detailed along the lines of what i was thinking. _

_also, yes, the little girl will be making another appearance in another couple chapters or so. i haven't given up on her yet....lol. and with her will finally come some explaination and a whole heck of a lot more drama, etc. (and saishu....haven't forgotten about him either....i swear, i really will tie as much as is humanly possible together by the end....)_

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 16) – Looking For Answers

"Kira?"

"Hey, Yugi" the other girl didn't bother to look up, but continued to stare at her feet.

Yugi sighed and glanced around the schoolyard. The rest of his friends were gathered near the gate. Joey lifted a hand to wave him over, and Yugi held up a finger, signaling that he would be just a minute. Joey shrugged and turned back to his inaudible conversation with Tristan.

Half-grinning, Yugi turned back to the building wall Kira had propped herself up against. "Look," he started. "The rest of us are getting together over at Seto's place to study. We might watch something later and get some dinner. You should come."

"I don't know," Kira frowned.

"Well, I can't make you come," Yugi said. "But everybody would like it if you did." He lowered his voice just a little. "Besides, it'll be good to let out a little stress before we have to go back."

"So you're still determined to go through with this?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I am." Yugi face showed his surprise. "Aren't you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore..." Kira took a deep breath. "Kali was listening in on the lunch conversation. It makes me wonder if maybe Mai was right after all..." Her voice soft, Kira raised her head to look Yugi directly in the eye. "Maybe we should come back to the real world again."

"Kira!" Yugi was in shock. "After all that? You're just giving up? Already?!" Yami took over just for a moment, "I thought you were more committed than that."

Kira's dull eyes suddenly flashed as Kali decided to speak up. "I don't know about you, Pharaoh, but I'm committed to my hikari. Not Ryou, not the defeat of Bakura, not even you." Yami frowned, but didn't say anything, so Kali continued. "This is practically destroying the both of them. Their friends are even worried now. Why aren't you?"

"Yugi is willing to give anything for his friend. I would do the same if I ever lost him. I can't ask him to back out. Whatever the cost, I will be there to pay it with him."

"So if Yugi decides that killing himself is the best way to save Ryou, you'll be egging him on?" Kali raised an eyebrow

Yami crossed his arms. "It won't come to that."

Kali gave a humorless laugh. "For once Pharaoh, you may be facing something that's truly beyond your control. You may not have an alternative." Before he could reply, Kali disappeared back into Kira's mind, the tired countenance returning to Kira's face. Yami sighed and relinquished control to his hikari as well.

"I don't think so, Yugi," Kira was saying. "But thanks anyway. I just want to get home and get some sleep." She picked up her book bag and offered up a half-hearted smile. "Maybe things'll look better tomorrow."

"Are you really going to abandon everything we've worked for?" Yugi asked.

Kira gave him a sad smile. "Don't ask me that now. I'm tired enough that I might say yes." She started off on her own way home, then paused without turning around. "And think about what I said. What if Ryou really is too far gone? Is it worth sacrificing yourself for no gain? Is it worth what it'll do to everyone here who loves you?" Leaving that thought hanging, Kira lifted a foot and started off once again.

"Anything..." Yugi whispered, heard only by Yami, as he watched her disappear around the corner. "I'd do anything."

* * *

"So, you've finally come begging."

Bakura scowled at the shadows. "I said no such thing."

The voice spoke laughingly, "Really? Yet you are here." There was a pause, "What's the matter, Bakura? The world getting to be too much for you to conquer?"

Bakura's frown grew ever deeper. He should have expected no less. After all, that a dark spirit such as himself even had to admit to any weakness - it was pathetic really. "You needn't sound so smug about it. I doubt you could do any better."

"And yet, you come to me anyway, pleading for help."

"I'm not pleading!!!" Bakura fumed, turning his back on the dark presence. He lowered his voice. "I don't even know why I came here in the first place."

"Because you have no one else to turn to."

Bakura glanced back over his shoulder to see the bleach-blond man step forward, a self-assured smile gracing his lips. "You've always been ambitious, Bakura."

"As ambitious as you are confident, Malik," Bakura responded in kind, turning his head away once again.

"Come off it," Malik joked, placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, he moved in front of the rather stubborn, white-haired spirit. Bakura didn't respond. Grinning, Malik planted himself directly in Bakura's line of vision, "You came to see me for a reason."

"I'm beginning to think it was a mistake," Bakura growled, and tried to push past Malik.

Malik watched, fully humored. "Suit yourself." He let the other shadow spirit past before speaking again. "But you won't rid yourself of his soul by ignoring the problem."

Bakura froze. "You...know?"

"But of course," Malik replied, now nonchalant, waving a hand through the air. "I just had to glance in your eyes, and it became obvious what your problem was."

"My eyes?" Bakura murmured, clearly confused. He held a hand loosely in front of his face, studying it for a moment before turning back to Malik. "Since you apparently know so much...tell me what to do about it!" Bakura spat. "I never asked for this..."

Malik spun around, a wide grin turned evil by his deepening brows met Bakura in response. "But you have it now. And you won't get rid of it. Poor little Bakura, he's slowly turning hu--"

"Shut up!" Bakura raged. "I'm stronger than you realize."

"Maybe," Malik replied. "But I still wouldn't suggest challenging me."

Bakura ignored the bait. "But why this? Why now?!"

Malik shrugged, turned again, briefly, to take a seat in the shadows, and from the darkness, looked back at Bakura like a judge from his chair, slightly thoughtful and more serious now. "I wonder, Bakura...have you forgotten your goal?"

"My...goal?" Bakura was confused by the sudden change in the other spirit.

Malik nodded. "You still speak of your dominion, but I wonder if it isn't just empty words by now. Your addiction to your light's soul and your obsession with defeating the pharaoh seem to be filling your thoughts. Have you lost your focus?"

"No!" Bakura objected, though his voice betrayed uncertainty.

Malik laughed softly. "You still want ultimate power, don't you?"

Bakura met his eyes evenly. "Have I ever wanted anything else?"

Malik spoke, "If you completely take your hikari's soul into yourself, if you're able to draw it completely out of him, your power will be vaster than you could imagine."

Bakura's eyes flamed up briefly with his old greed. "And how exactly do I go about that without destroying myself? Even you know the rules of the millennium items."

"Ah," Malik pointed out. "Even if your host abandons the item, you will keep your form, though forfeit all contact with the physical world. As long as your item is kept by someone, you will be able to enter your host and their world. However, if the host is to die, you will be sentenced once again inside the item itself until a new owner can be claimed." He looked down into Bakura's fierce expression. "And here lies the problem..." Bakura nodded. "...or so you think."

Bakura's eyes widened, but he made no reply.

Malik continued. "It is your light's soul that gives you the ability to manifest yourself and reach into the human world. If he dies from that world, you will be sentence to your item, and his soul lost forever to eternity. However, if you take his soul into you as such," here Malik gestured to Bakura, "you will still have a claim on his world as well as the full power of his spirit itself."

"All I have to do is take the last piece?" Bakura was in disbelief. "It's that simple?!"

"Almost." Malik was giving him a slight caution. "What still remains is Ryou's heart - the source of his soul. In it are raw memories, raw emotion. So far, you have only echoes inside of you. It is in the heart that the true power of mortals lies. It will not be so easy to draw out, but it can be done." Malik paused, then added, "And if you do get such power, it will be enough to defeat the Pharaoh."

Bakura's hesitance faded away with those last words. "Then the Pharaoh is as good as dead. No matter what the cost, I will defeat them all. What they lose will far outweigh any weakness I gain." He grinned at Malik. "And who knows, the power I get might just be enough to make you regret telling me what you did."

But Malik just smiled as Bakura turned and let himself dissolve into the misty shadows. Once the later was finally gone, Malik allowed himself a soft chuckle. "My dear Bakura. If, indeed, you do obtain the power of Ryou's soul, you will be too far changed to destroy anyone. You're already more human than the Pharaoh or that dark little friend of his. Simple, greedy fool - you neglect that the human heart may be just as dangerous to your darkness as it will be to your enemies' light."

Malik drew back, farther into the shadows. Someday, it would be his turn; but for now, he would consent himself to watch Bakura's fall. "Then...I will have nothing more to fear from you."

* * *

**Hikari?**

_Hmm?_

**What are you thinking?**

Kira sighed, _About Yugi. _

**And?**

_I don't know,_ Kira fiddled with a strand of her hair, twisting it between her fingers. _He's too good._

**Huh?** That wasn't what Kali was expecting.

_Kali,_ Kira mind-spoke. _You know as well as I do that Yugi's willing to do anything for his friends. Bakura's going to use this to destroy him. If Bakura tries to completely destroy Ryou, Yugi will try to stop him. He'll throw his life away for his friend._

Kali didn't respond, so Kira continued. _It's pathetic, really. And yet, I envy him._ A faint, mirror image of herself shimmered in the air, and Kira turned to look at her yami, _We have to go with them. It won't end like that. We can't let it._

Kali placed a shadowy hand on Kira's shoulder. **We won't.** She hesitated. **But, hikari...**

Kira held up a hand to stop her. _I'll tell you what I'm thinking..._


	41. It's time

_again, sorry about the delay. however, you are being rewarded for your patience with this extra-long chapter (and cliffie, might i add) oh well, enjoy! _

_to my readers:  
Fyredra - interesting idea. yeah, i'm not really a character-basher in general. even when it comes to bad guys. it's an idea for further thought.  
darksilverdragon - yes, poor ryou. well, it's started, but as to where it ends up, we'll just have to see. and malik? he's just another dark spirit hanging out in the shadow realms. battle city hasn't happened yet, so he's just biding his time until then, let's say. also, i really don't have plans for him in the future of this story, but i needed someone for Bakura to get answers from, and i figured a brief appearance would make readers happy. thanks soooo much for all the compliments. not sure if i deserve all the praise, but it is still much appreciated in any case... ;)  
Phantom Phoenix - yay for the encouragement! yay for malik! it's all good...  
kalathetrumpeter - again, thanks for the encouragement, and no, no more transition. the battle's _finally_ beginning. lol _

_Cettie-girl - well, i won't promise anything... and yes, Yugi is a very cool individual, don't we all wish we had a friend like him? anyway, thanks for all the support in every way! btw - also, i did start up "You're Invited" again, and i'm posting every day. should have it done by christmas! ;)  
Isis47 - heeeeeeee. i love it when i do that. i did it to my best friend sumiko all the time. she'd be reading some of my humor stuff in the middle of class, and yeah....fun stuff. i'm glad u enjoyed malik's cameo. dunno if i'll bring him back or not. i hadn't planned on it, since he's not really essential to the story, but maybe if enough people beg..... j/k...lol well, ttyl  
Sakura30 - heh, well, i'll just try it out and see. can't be any harm if it doesn't work. stupid, baka homework. gotta love fanfiction! _

_all right, go on and read, i've held u up long enough...._

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 17) – It's Time

At the sound of a book hitting the floor, Tea glanced up. "Yugi? What's..." she stopped mid sentence and smiled slightly.

"Hmm?" Tristan glanced up. "He's fallen asleep?" Yugi sat in his chair, nearly sinking into it's cushions. His hand, now empty, lay limp across his lap, and his chin rested on his chest with hair draped slightly over his closed eyes.

"Great," Joey whined. "Now who am I going to copy answers from?"

Mai scowled in his direction. "Grow up, Wheeler. And learn to take care of yourself." She glanced back over at Yugi's small form, innocent and vulnerable in sleep. "Yugi needs this more than any of us. Especially since it sounds like his nights haven't been too restful."

"Yeah," Tea frowned and stole another glance at Yugi, watching the breath slowly flow in and out of him, causing a steady rise and fall of his chest. Blushing slightly, she turned back to everyone else. "I mean, I knew there was something going on with Ryou and all, but I thought it was pretty much over once Kira's problem was settled. I never dreams it could get worse. I...I'm afraid for him."

Mai looked from Seto, whose stony expression was unreadable, to the troubled Tea. "Yugi'll be all right. He's managed to face so much all ready..." she trailed off, then finished awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll be careful."

"And Yami's promised to take care of him." Tristan pointed out. "I think we can trust him too."

From inside Yugi's sleeping mind, Yami smiled. They were right. He would take care of his light, no matter what. Their bond had brought them closer than brothers. Two persons inside one body - their souls had grown ever closer, and now that they shared a common goal, there was no more reason to fear.

And Yugi had his friends. They would be there for him too - not in the shadow realms, but here, in the real world of substance and life that he could never again be fully part of. They had taken the news better than Yami had expected. They were each strong in their own way, and would do what they could for Yugi.

Confident that he had left Yugi in good hands, Yami drew his attention away from the outside conversation and into his own soul room. He would rest too, until they would again face Ryou, once and for all.

Seto sighed as the conversation reached a lull, and stood, speaking for the first time. "I'll take him." The rest of the group looked up in surprise as Seto stood, and emotionlessly lifted Yugi from the chair.

"Seto..." Tea begin.

He glanced down at her and smiled ever so slightly. "We've got more than enough room." Tea smiled a little hesitantly back at him, and nodded. Without another word, Seto turned and carried Yugi out of the room.

* * *

"Still sleeping? Not that it really matters so much anymore," Bakura smirked as he gazed down at Ryou's still form. "So..." Bakura let himself sit down next to his hikari, crossing his legs in rather uncharacteristic form. "All I have to do is take the last piece of your soul? It's that easy?" Ryou didn't respond, not that Bakura really expected him to.

"The last piece of your soul - your heart..." Bakura mused. "How typical, humans. Always putting faith in the strength of their emotions."

Yugi's words from their last confrontation came back to him. _It's friendships that make me strong. _

"It's ironic, really. Ryou's heart – what Yugi so desperately believes in – will be what gives me the power to defeat him...and the Pharaoh." Bakura laughed, and Ryou's eyes flew open. He lifted his head and looked at Bakura through solid jade, yet never really seeing his yami. There was no recognition, no spirit left, yet somewhere inside, he still had a heart, and until that was taken, Ryou was still his own person, no matter how lost.

* * *

"I can't help you anymore. I won't..."

"Kira!" Yugi pleaded. "Please! We're so close!" He felt tears pricking at his eyes. "So close, to saving Ryou. Please don't give up--"

"I'm not giving up," Kira turned, facing away from Yugi as she spoke. "I'm being realistic. Bakura's won. Your friend doesn't exist anymore. Ryou doesn't exist..."

"No!!!" Yugi fell to his knees and shoved his palms against his ears. "Not yet! We have to hope!"

"You'll kill yourself!" Kira spun back around, shouting. "You'll kill yourself trying, and then where will the rest of your friends be?!"

Speechless, Yugi glanced up. From the shadows behind Kira stepped forward the whole crowd of familiar faces: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Mai, Mokuba, his grandfather, and others from all distant corners of his memory.

"It's okay, man," Joey spoke up with a smile. "You did your best."

"We're here for you," Tristan added.

"Even the best duelists," Seto's voice came across softly, "know when they've reached their limit."

"You can't gamble with life like a game," Mai pointed out.

"Maybe it's better this way," Mokuba added.

"We care about you, Yugi," his grandfather smiled. "We don't want to lose you."

"Please, Yugi." Tea stepped forward from the rest, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. "Come back to us."

Yugi shook his head, not sure what to say.

"You're blind to what's happening to you," Kira pointed out. "You've become obsessed with this."

Yugi stared back at her - at all of them. "And so I just leave Ryou to die?" They didn't reply. After a long silence, Yugi spoke, more to himself. "Ryou was my first friend. He was there when I was sick, when my dad died. Whenever I found a new game, he always cheered me on. And even when we grew up, and life got more serious, he didn't forget about me."

"I'm going to be careful," he looked at each and every one of his friends. "But I can't just forget everything now. Not when I still have a chance. I'd do the same if any of your were in trouble, and I know you all would give anything for me."

He smiled finally, letting his gaze rest on Kira. "I'm not going to believe any of this any more. Enough."

Instantly, all faces but Kira's vanished away into the shadows. Kira frowned, suddenly looking much more like Kali. "You really think it's going to be that simple?!"

"Huh?" Yugi took a step back. This wasn't what he was expecting.

" 'No more,' you say. As if you had a choice?" Kira's bitter voice softened. "All we can control is our own choices. What you do, what you say, is up to you. Whether it saves another may not be."

Before Yugi could reply, laughter broke out, swarming around his head and swelling within his ears - dark laughter.

"Bakura!!" Yugi cried out. "What do you want?!"

But the laughter only continued.

"What happens," Kira spoke again, moving backwards, "is not always within our control, but only how we respond can be certain."

"Kira?" Yugi looked up to see Kira step backwards, close her eyes, and spread out her arms. Shadows like mist swirled around her, making the image in front of Yugi fade. "Kira!" Yugi forced himself to his feet and ran towards her, hand stretched out, but as his fingers curled, he found himself holding only darkness.

Looking around, he couldn't see anything. Looking down, he couldn't even make out his own body. The darkness was thick and physical. "Kira?" he called out, hesitant. No answer. "Joey, Tristan, Tea? Grandpa?! Yami!!!"

**_Yugi!_**

_Yami!_ Yugi jerked forward. It was still hazy, but his eyes could make out faint shapes around him. Yugi blinked his eyes furiously to try to chase at least some of the darkness.

"You were dreaming." Yugi looked to his right in surprise as Yami floated out of him, taking on transparent form.

Remembering the shadows and maniacal laughter, Yugi nodded heavily. "I...I know. But why? What did it mean?"

"I hope nothing," Yami's voice was troubled. "Are you all right, hikari?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, then forced a bit of a smile onto his face. "I'll be fine." He glanced around the room which was slowly coming into focus. "But where am I?"

"Seto's house. And it's the middle of the night."

"I've been asleep that long?!" Yugi started up, throwing off the covers.

"Don't worry," Yami almost laughed at his light's anxiousness. "Seto made sure to call your grandfather. Besides," Yami put a reassuring, though immaterial, hand on Yugi's shoulder, "You needed the rest."

"So what happens now?" Yugi climbed out of the bed, stood, and stretched.

"Whatever you want to happen, hikari," Yami told him.

Yugi looked Yami square in the eye. "I want to find Ryou. I want to end this all."

Yami closed his eyes and nodded, slowly releasing his breath. "All right." He opened his eyes again to look back at Yugi. "Let's find Ryou."

* * *

**Hikari.**

_Kali?_ Kira lifted her head from the textbook she was studying.

**Yami and Yugi. They've returned to the Shadow Realm. I can feel it.**

_So, they've decided to go through with it anyway._

**You knew from the beginning that they would.** Kali pointed out.

_True,_ Kira nodded to herself. _The question now, is do we follow?_

**You want to protect Yugi?**

_Yes, but..._ Kira sighed. _There's too many uncertainties. Too many things that might happen...and many that might not happen either._

**You can't predict what's going to happen. And even if you could, it wouldn't mean that you would be able to do anything about it.**

Kira sighed, pushing her palms against her desk until she was in a standing position. _Maybe so, but Yugi's not in this alone. He's got friends here, worried about him. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't forget that._ _Kali?_

**Hmm?**

_Let's go._

**I knew you'd say that.**

* * *

"There it is," Yami whispered.

"Bakura's garden," Yugi finished in a similar tune. He stepped closer. "The gate's open."

"Too easy," Yami shook his head. "We found it right away, and now this?"

"We don't have any other options..." Yugi pointed out hesitantly.

"Bakura wants us to come, isn't it obvious?"

Yugi and Yami turned to see who had spoken. Yami drew in a sharp breath, "Kali?!"

Yugi shared a similar tone of shock. "Kira? I thought you didn't want to help."

"Not exactly," Kira's smile was weak as she and Kali approached the other pair. "I just wanted you to realize what you were getting into. What might happen..." she trailed off.

"I'm aware," Yugi assured her. "But if I still have a chance of saving Ryou, I still think it's worth it."

"You're too perfect a friend, Yugi," Kira told him, "With too pure a hope." Yugi didn't know how to respond, but continued to meet Kira's eyes for a long time. Finally, Kira looked away. "Well, I did give you my word, even if I don't much like what it's led to."

"Th...thank you," Yugi stammered.

"Well?" Kali gestured impatiently toward the gate with a bit of a dark smile. "Bakura is waiting."

The rest of the group nodded, and one-by-one, Yami, Yugi, Kira, then Kali entered the garden.

The moment Kali, the last one through, lifted her hand from the gate, it swirled away into nothingness. Kira looked around in surprise, remembering her earlier visits to the place. What had once been plants had now melted into shadows, retaining only a bit of the original form. No more flowers grew there, there was not even a pretense of life of any sort.

"Where is he?" Kali looked out across the wasteland that faded into darkness in all directions.

"Right here." Cold tendrils of wind reached out from behind and wrapped around each of them causing the mist in the air to billow outward.

"Bakura," Kali's voice was a tone to match the icy breeze that came from the materializing spirit. All four of them spun around as Bakura stepped out of the shadows, Ryou's unconscious form held upright in one of Bakura's hands.

"Ryou!" Yugi tried to lunge forward, but Kira's firm hand on his shoulder held him in place.

"I'm so glad you could join me," Bakura almost purred. "for my final exhibition of power."

"Final indeed," muttered Yami.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Final indeed. Once my demonstration is completed, I will take no hesitation in destroying you, Pharaoh. Though," he glanced down at Yugi's pained expression, still gazing at his unconscious friend. "Perhaps you'll enjoy seeing your little friend go first."

Tensing, Yami started forward. "You..."

"Easy, Pharaoh," Kali whispered in his ear while putting a firm arm in from of him. "He's goading you on."

"Too true," Bakura laughed. "Be sure, Kali, you won't escape their fate either. I don't take kindly to traitors, especially those bold enough to return to challenge me."

"So," Kira crossed her arms. "Just how do you propose to get rid of us? Conjure up more dark servants to do your dirty work? Hide behind a shield? Fight through Ryou? It hasn't worked, Bakura. We're at a stalemate, and it won't change. You can't take any more of Ryou's soul without locking yourself away. No," she shook her head. "Now it's our turn. Ryou's still there, and we'll take him back no matter what."

"Kira..." Yugi grinned up at her, and Kira winked back, but when they looked back at Bakura, he was still grinning, unphased.

"You only think that," he told them. "But this time, nothing will be able to keep me from my goal. This time," he settled his gaze on each of them in turn, "I will fight you directly. And I will win."

He threw Ryou to the ground in front of him. Yugi jerked again under Kira's strong hold. Sprawled on the ground, Ryou was still, his eyes open but empty in a almost frightening expression. "Now!" Bakura threw his hands forward, and closed his eyes, drawing his brow tight with concentration. Blue fire flickered at his fingers as a faint glow settled on Ryou's body.

"What...?!" Yami gaped. None of them had expect Bakura to try this. "It's idiotic."

"Is it possible, Pharaoh," Kali spoke in a low tone, "that you were wrong about the life connection between a spirit and host?"

"It can't be!" Yami was still stunned

Kali let go of him a little roughly, "Well, it is. And you had better think of something fast."

Pure energy streaked from Ryou's body, connecting his palms to Ryou's glow. In fine lines, the light streaked around Ryou, through the misty glow, wrapping him loosely in Bakura's magic. Bakura couldn't hide a small gasp of shock at the wave of energy that returned to him as the glow began to constrict, forcing at the final barrier that, until then, had kept him out of the last of Ryou's soul.

Pushing harder, Bakura winced outwardly as a few faint soul notes began to drift through his mind. _No!_ He struggled to push them aside, forgetting everything but the goal he had focused on. _I'm too close to lose now. I won't._ He forgot the music, forgot any soul that he might have had up to that point. He forgot the pharaoh and the others. He forgot any reason for what he was doing, and focused only on the act. Now, it was only him and Ryou.

The glow around the boy began to dim, except for one spot that was growing brighter - right over his heart.

"No..." Yugi stared. This was it. This was their last chance, the final fight. It all came down to this, and if they didn't win, his friend would be gone forever.

Somehow, Kira's hands fell away, and Yugi stumbled forward. "Ryou!!!!!"

* * *

* * *

_on a side note, i've started reposting my "You're Invited" story on , for anybody who's interesting. it's something of a comic romance that takes place right this time of year, ending on christmas. it's a completed story i wrote last year, so i'm posting daily. if you'd like to read it, wonderful. if you don't, it won't bother me. _

_anyway, i'll be back...  
luv to all... _

_joey_


	42. No more

_heya everybody. it's been awhile, but i hope you all have had a good break, i did!  
so... it's a new chapter. sorry for keeping u waiting after that last cliffhanger, but i can't promise any better for this chapter. _

_i hope it doesn't get too confusing. i don't think it's quite my best job, but it turned out to be a little harder to write than i thought. regardless, i'm hoping it'll still be full enough of action that you'll all make it through. ;) _

_a quick thanks goes out to...  
Sakura30 - i feel bad. you're always there, checking on my story right away, and i make u wait... . homework's out to get me again, hope u're surviving...  
Isis47 - hey again. thanks for consistency and for loving this prolly more than i deserve... :P  
kalathetrumpeter - well, shouldn't be too much just transition for a while. this chapter definately isn't. thanks also to you for enjoying this, and letting me know!  
Cettie-girl - well, guess we'll see how it turns out... and thanks also for all your awesome support on i should be starting to post the sequel "Eternal" this weekend.  
darksilverdragon - not that i mind the nagging, but yeah, i do know what u expect, and i dont wanna let u down... hope u like this, despite the wait! _

_all right now, i need to go, but i'll leave u with this to keep u busy, at least for a short while..._

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 18) – No More

With every passing, labored breath Bakura gave up, Ryou's soul grew more and more concentrated. The real transfer hadn't even begun, and already, the dark spirit felt taxed. The rest of Ryou's soul, though channeled into magic energy inside Bakura's body, still called to it's missing piece. Bakura couldn't have pulled away now, even if he had wanted.

Surprised, Yugi watched his hand draw back slowly, second by second, as if he was suddenly floundering about in water. He had thrown his arms forward as he stumbled out of Kira's grasp, but they had hit something and moved backwards against him. Thinking about it, Yugi realized that actually, his whole body had begun to move backwards. Bakura's mouth opened. Then closed. A pause, then it opened again. His eyes closed slowly, then he opened them again after a moment. Now his mouth had changed shape. In a rather disjointed train of thought, Yugi realized that Bakura was yelling, though not at him. From the way his eyes had blinked, it was almost like it was a cry of...

"Ow!" Yugi was suddenly looking up at Yami standing above him, gazing down concernedly. "...pain," he murmured, finishing his thought. Realizing that everything had returned to a normal speed, Yugi pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Kali asked from over where she and Kira stood, keeping a steady watch on Ryou.

"He ran into a barrier of some kind," Yami guessed, helping his light to his feet.

"So now what?" Kira said. She glared at each one of them in turn. "What's this going to do? You going to try to fight again? Try to break the barrier to get to him? It'll just be like last time, and it'll end in a draw." She glanced at where power continued to gather in Ryou, right below Bakura's outstretched hand. "That is, if we don't get killed first."

"She's right," Kali crossed her arms, not taking her eyes off Bakura. "We need a different strategy. Something we've never tried before. Something we'd never even think about trying."

"...something, even Bakura could never be ready for." Kira glanced over darkly.

Yugi glanced from her back up at Yami. "Is that even possible?"

_Finally!_ Bakura felt something shift within the grasp his dark magic held on the last of Ryou's soul. His heart was finally giving way. There were still a few faint murmurs of Ryou's energy collecting in his own power. A pause, and then, it felt as though the world was suddenly exploding. Bakura gasped at the shock of power and struggled to keep his balance. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt. Stronger than the aura that surrounded Malik. Stronger even than the greatest of the Pharaoh's strength that had first sealed him away all those years ago. This was a new level of power, something he should have been reveling in, but Bakura was frozen in place, too stung by the strength in it to even move.

Bakura couldn't hold back an audible cry now. There was pain filling him, but a pain that he was willing to endure.

The foursome outside his barrier turned in surprise. Light was streaming from the forms of both boys. White hair whipped around both Bakura's expression contorted in pain, and Ryou's peacefully sleeping face. The light was becoming like a wind, spreading outward from some mysterious source in front of Bakura's outstretched arms and Ryou's body.

"No..." Yugi stumbled forward, fist raised, expecting to only futilly encounter the barrier again. But somehow, his legs moved him closer than last time.

"The barrier's gone," Kali guessed, watching the scene. "All of Bakura's power has gone into that...light...whatever it is. He can't protect himself anymore..."

"Then it's finally our chance!" Yami moved forward, gathering his own violet power in his fist.

"Too easy..." It came as barely a whisper, but the moment the words left Kira's lips, the increasing light between Bakura and Ryou exploded with intensity. Sweeping over them was a wave of pure energy, but it soon gathered again in the center of it all. Suddenly weak, Yugi fell to his hands and knees, unable to look away. Likewise, Yami also felt his gaze drawn, and his hand felt as though it carried lead. Loosening his fingers, he let his power flow out and dissapate. Even if the thought of attacking returned to him, he wouldn't have possessed the strength to follow through.

It was raw emotion that flowed through Bakura's veins now. Everything, even the energy that had been his own since his mortal days, was flowing into the bond he had formed with his hikari. All of Bakura's life had essentially left him, flowing into the space between him and Ryou's body, as Ryou's own soul energy began to flow out of him to meet it.

As power left him, Bakura felt the energy give out in his muscles. His nerves were as though they had been scraped, revealing any of the very little feeling he had ever experienced. Soul notes were swimming through his head, but Bakura didn't even realize. Their song was wild, agonized to the extent that no other music had ever been in that realm, and it flowed between them like the rest of their energy, joining together the soul they shared.

Though...neither of them possessed it now. Ryou's form lay on the ground yet, stiller than still, and even Bakura had fallen to his knees, overwhelmed and unable to move. His arms were just barely lifted in front of him, and his head was tipped back, the power between the two of them streaming from the empty space that Bakura seemed to trying to gather to him, though frozen in time. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut at the growing brightness.

The rest watching were caught in the same inhibiting intensity. Even their bodies were streaked with the radiance coming from the two boys - one boy of light, the other of darkness. The glow from the energy in between them was more intense than a gathering of all the stars in the night sky. In comparison, everything touched by its light was still pale, washed out and hidden in the beams. But in-between those were the deepest of shadows. Blackness washed out anything not touched by the glow, and the shadows streaked inward toward the magic, fighting against the light, if not to destroy it, than to balance it.

Yugi, still on his knees, pressed his hands firmly into the ground beneath him, trying unsuccessfully to keep the light out of his eyes. "Ryou... What's happening to you? How is it possible?" Yami stood just short steps behind his hikari, though stiff and blinded by the power and unable to move or reply.

Kira felt strength in her legs give out and slipped her hand into Kali's for support to keep from collapsing. She stared, knowing what was happening, but not quite ready to understand or believe it.

"One soul," she whispered. Kali managed to turn her head slightly to look down at the hikari girl. "One soul," Kira repeated. "One soul divided between the two. The body doesn't matter anymore. But there are still two persons regardless."

"And they still can't share a soul," Kali forced her gaze back to the scene before her.

"Ryou," Yugi whispered. "What will happen now?"

"He'll die..." Kira's eyes widened. The glow was beginning to fade ever so slightly. She blinked twice, then looked from Kali to Yami, avoiding Yugi's eyes now that he had turned his head. "Not completely, because his soul will still exist. But Bakura will have it and it won't be Ryou anymore. He won't have a body. The person he was will disappear." Surprised, Kira found herself trying to look through a smudge of salt water blurring her vision.

"Try something different?" Yugi quietly recalled Kira's earlier suggestion. Kira could tell that he was just barely managing to keep the panic out of his voice as the light from Ryou's soul continued to fade in front of them. There wasn't much time left. Not much at all.

"I fight Bakura however I can," the Pharaoh whispered. "There's no one strategy. But if I can get a hit in, that's all that matters. Weaken him, then destroy him before he does the same to us..." Yami shrugged hopelessly. "That's all I know."

**What strategy is there?** Kali put all her energy into channeling the conversation away from the Pharaoh and into her hikari solely. She glanced back at the light. **With how that's fading, you don't even have minutes.** **And you certainly don't have the power to win where the Pharaoh already lost.**

_No,_ Kira silently agreed. _But maybe...it's not all about power._

**Huh?**

"It's like this." Kira didn't bother to expend any more energy speaking silently. Confused, Yami and Yugi both turned to listen as Kira let her train of thought travel. "We've been trying to fight a battle of force – of wills. But that hasn't worked for us. Ryou even tried somewhere along the line..."  
"And he failed too," Kali answered shortly. "You can't be just telling us there's no way to beat him."

"I don't know," Kira shook her head. "I don't know anything really. But I don't think Ryou failed." She glanced at Yugi's widening eyes. "At least, not completely." Motioning with her hands, Kira built up speed as she thought aloud. "Ryou didn't kill you, Yugi, not even when Bakura tried to force him to do that. Somewhere he remembered us. And Bakura's been suffering too. From what you heard him say the time before," she nodded at the yamis, "He might be developing a soul. Either way, he's not the same spirit that first devised this plan. He's stuck now, but I think there's a part of him that's more, well...human, than it used to be. Maybe there's a way to appeal to that. Maybe there's a way to catch that side of him unawares."

Yami and Yugi were quiet, trying to think, but Kali just growled. "That's an awful lot of maybes for the few seconds you've got left."

_Maybe so,_ internally, Kira smirked. _But maybe that's all I need._

**Hikari..?** There was a sudden hint of alarm in Kali's thoughts, but Kira frowned and cut her off, hiding all of her thoughts but the most basic emotion from her yami. Kali moved to put a hand on Kira's shoulder in an attempt to regain contact, but Kira moved forward just enough to avoid it.

"Hikari?" Kali whispered. Yami and Yugi both looked at her.

Kira turned, met Kali's eyes for a long moment. Finally, Kali nodded, turning her face back to it's same expressionless façade, though Yami noted that she couldn't quite keep the fear out of her eyes. Kira closed her eyes, and returned the nod. She kept her head down for a long moment.

_Bakura... You can't be forgiven. Not after what you've done to me and Kali, what you've done to Yugi, to Ryou, and all my friends. I won't let you manipulate lives like this. And yet..._ There was a small ache in Kira's heart, _I can't quite work up the anger any more._

She had already seen Bakura humbled once before - when he found out about the song, and just later when he had lost control of Ryou, and even found himself unable to kill Yugi. It was that side of him, no matter how small, that she was depending on. Whatever that one little thing that had kept him from being a truly heartless murderer, at least in front of them. Maybe it would be enough. Maybe not.

_And maybe all I can do is try..._ Kira clenched her fist and threw her eyes open.

Seeing the glow again drop in intensity, Yugi started with a slight gasp. A moment later, he felt something push past him, and turned his head in surprise to see Kira practically stumble against Bakura as she pushed forward with all her might.

Kali fell to her knees, hiding her face. Even though she was ready for anything, Kira's words had made her grow icy inside. "Trust me." Kira has whispered as she passed, running forward. But fear gripped at Kali and would not let go. _Is...is this what it is to care about someone? To love them and hold them dear..._ Kali breathed heavily, ..._in my heart?!_

Bakura leaped out of his nearly unconscious state as something warm wrapped around him. He forced his eyes open, though didn't move his hands that had nearly closed around the now small ball of sharp light. Turning his head, he only barely kept himself from jumping back as his own green eyes met a near match in Kira's own surprised pupils. There was a strange warmth in her arms, something entirely new to him. Bakura was at a loss as to what to do.

But he didn't have to do anything. The frozen fraction of a moment passed, and Kira immediately withdrew herself, leaving only a couple fingers to rest on his shoulder. Behind her, friends watched with baited breath, but now, there was nothing more any of them could do. Now, it was just her and the dark spirit.

"Bakura," Kira whispered. "What are you doing?"

Bakura didn't answer, but stared back at her, confused.

Kira took a deep breath and continued softly. "I know you don't care. You don't care for Ryou, or Yugi or me, or any of us. You hate us, even, and there's nothing I can say to change your mind on that. We haven't been able to stop you either."

She sighed, and looked down at Ryou. There was almost no glow left in his body. Kneeling down, Kira placed her body between Bakura and his hikari. A tingling sensation rose up her spine as the last remnants of soul magic still trickled through the air in between them. The confusion in Bakura's eyes faded and his eyes returned to their normal coldness. Slowly, deliberately, he stood.

"Stubborn mortal," Bakura's voice was like ice. "You can't snare me with your mindless words. You're in a battle of power. Strength will triumph, and I now have the upper hand."

"You only think you do." Kira met Bakura's gaze without fear. She nodded at him, "But there's more than one person inside there now." She looked back behind her at Ryou. "Does he agree?"

"He must die."

_No! Never die._

"Must..." Bakura grunted

_Would you destroy yourself?_

"I would destroy you," Bakura muttered to the voice that spoke so clearly in his mind.

A soft moan escaped from the sleeping Ryou. Kira looked in surprise at the sound that was barely more than a breath of wind. "Hold on," she whispered. Then she started to stand, turning back to Bakura.

_There is a greater power..._

"There can't be!"

"It's over Ryou," Kira said.

"No!!!" One hand still clutching his head, Bakura flung forward his other arm, half-flailing.

_I am the greatest power._

But Bakura wasn't sure if that thought came from the voice or himself. Feeling his forward arm come in contact with something warm, he looked up in surprise. Kira was stumbling backward, falling on top of Ryou's unconscious body. The two of them were wrapped in a shimmering aqua light, and were soon fading from his sight. Afraid to guess at what had happened, Bakura could only stare.

Feeling the power rush out at her, Kira's speech caught in her throat. Bakura's arm had pushed against her, and knocked her backward, tumbling to the ground with Ryou. But the pushing feeling kept coming, and didn't stop when it reached her. The energy rushed straight through her, filling her body with a strange, weightless feeling. Looking around, Kira couldn't make out where Kali and her friends stood. She couldn't even make out Bakura anymore; too tired to take the light, her eyes closed. But even through the magic, Kira heard the echo of Bakura's last word - the one he had whispered again after the power came out.

No.

Kira and Ryou were now wrapped in the blue-green light. Bakura stood over them, motionless, but Yugi couldn't make out the expression of his face. "What's happening?" he asked, afraid.

Yami glanced over at where Kira's yami had knelt. "Kali?" He started at her appearance. She hadn't moved from her hunched-over position, nor did she respond to his voice. Her entire body had a greenish tone to it, and, as Yami realized with a start, was starting to look transparent. "Kali?" he repeated, moving from his hikari's side to the other dark spirit. He tried to reach out to her, but his hand passed right through her form.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, watching.

"I..." Yami stammered. There was a flash of bright green light from right beneath his hand. "Kali!!!" Yami cried out, hiding his eyes from the brightness. When he looked again, Kali had vanished.

"She's gone," Yugi spoke the words that Yami couldn't manage. "If Kali's gone, then..." He turned to see that the light had died down around Kira and Ryou's still forms. "It can't be!"

A fresh flood of tears forming in his eyes, Yugi threw himself at Bakura, furious.

Bakura turned slowly as Yugi came upon him. His eyes were a dark emerald and shone, despite the shadows. Slowly, he lifted his hand in front of his face, staring at it blankly. Then, just before Yugi reached him, Bakura turned and ran, letting the shadows take him.

Seeing that Bakura had esaped, Yugi turned back to his friends, lying still where they were. "Kira?" he asked hesitantly. "Ryou?!" There was no answer. "Please," Yugi fell to his knees beside them, stretching out a hand. "Please don't be..." But just where his fingers should have reached their skin, Yugi found himself grasping only mist. Their bodies had disappeared into shadow.

Kali had disappeared. Kali, whose life had been tied to Kira's. Bakura had a new power - stronger. Kira had failed in her task, and now she and Ryou were gone. "No..." Yugi buried his face against Yami who had arrived by his side. "They're dead. Bakura . . . killed them."

* * *

* * *

_so....cliffhanger....hehheh...  
realizes that readers don't find it quite as funny, and smiling, attempts to slip out of the room  
nooooo! don't kill me! please?!?!?! it wasn't my fault, i swear, that it turned out this way... it just sorta got outta my control.... yeah...  
but you'll have to stay for the next chapter to figure out where Yugi's gonna go from this... _

_winks cya soon! _


	43. Tears, for a new tomorrow

_hey people. it's been awhile, i know, but things have been difficult lately. haven't been able to write in a couple months and it's been driving me insane. see - my computer got sick a while back, and we still haven't figured out what's wrong with it. sighs it's still half-usable, just that what's wrong with it has made it nearly impossible to type anything. i'm home on spring break now, with access to the computer here, so you get this fun chapter in the meantime! hopefully my computer will get fixed eventually. in the meantime tho, i'll just try to be back as soon as i can. _

_on a happier note - much thanx to all the people that have stuck with me so far:  
Cettie-girl, kalathetrumpeter, , Sakura30, Phantom Phoenix, fenne, Sumiko Kenchi Haimoto - sorry i've been torturing you guys. _

* * *

* * *

Part 2 (Chapter 19) – Tears, for a New Tomorrow

_Dead._ The word rang in his ears like some ritual chant. _Dead. Bakura killed Ryou, and Kira...and Kali. They're dead._ Try as he might, Yugi couldn't get the memories out of his mind – how Kali fell to the ground, the way Kira's feet fell as she tripped into Bakura, the way she stumbled back onto Ryou, the way Ryou's sleeping expression never once changed, and then the turquoise light that surrounded them – that beautifully awful blue light of Bakura's magic mixing with Kira's own life energy. Even now, he couldn't clear its brightness from his vision.

_What now?_ The shadow realms were strangely quiet and empty now that Bakura had disappeared. _Almost as though this whole world around us is silent – for...them._ _Doesn't even feel real though – that Ryou's gone – the Ryou that was my friend. His soul isn't just trapped anymore – it's been destroyed completely. Does Bakura get his body for keeps, or will he be dead when I go back? And Kira? Will I have to face her death too, all over again, when I go back? How can I?! _

Yugi hadn't even realized that he was holding Yami fiercely until the dark spirit moved, sliding through his arms to the ground. Yugi pulled back in surprised and down at Yami's slumped-over form. Surprised violet eyes met two maroon ones, their color already covered in a fine mist.

_Yami?!_

* * *

"Hmm?" Something cold and wet against the bare skin of his arm pulled Bakura out of the strange, somewhat muddled state of confusion he felt his mind trapped in. Looking down, he watched, still slightly dazed, as the drop of water rolled off him and splashed lightly against the ground. It was followed almost immediately by a second cool splash.

Moving his fingers to his cheek, Bakura was surprised to find the damp feeling there as well. _Tears?_ He stared at a third drop as even the reality of it became something completely alien to him. _But why? I don't have anything to cry about..._ his thoughts trailed, betraying him. _...even if, as a dark spirit, I would ever destroy my dignity with such an act!_ Bakura stuck the palms of both his hands firmly against his eyes and rubbed hard, trying to destroy any bit of evidence, even though no one would be around to see or care.

_Kuso! I thought things would be better once everything was through!_ He let his memory drift briefly across Ryou's body, remaining still as the last piece of soul left it – the serene expression on the face, pure and untouched by any kind of darkness... Furious with himself, Bakura shook his head vigorously. _No! Why won't these thoughts leave me alone?! I don't want to remember!!!_ Throwing out an arm, Bakura didn't bother to restrain any power that left it. Pure energy flowed out and over the soul garden, blanketing it in a matter of moments before the entire thing was whisked upward in a spurt of sapphire flame.

Taken aback by his suddenly increased strength, Bakura slowly pulled his hand back in towards his body. Part of him wanted to marvel and gloat at the new glory he would soon make for himself. But there was a small thought, hidden inside his mind, that reminded him in whispers of the place and the person he had gotten that power from...

* * *

Surrounded by an eternity of light and color, three figures slowly took form. Bright and still, their bodies were wound by the swirls in the air the moment they began to materialize. Soon, they were tethered tightly, unable to move no matter what force might even be able to so much as try to awaken them.

_Funny._ The thought that watched the three forms had a tone of very slight amusement to it. _The other two fought so hard to prevent it, when the only certain thing to happen just did. _

"Nothing is certain." A little girl, no older than five, with wiry black hair and grey eyes specked with blue appeared from behind. "You of all people should know this...Saishu."

The shadow guardian finally drew his gaze up and out of his orb. His darkness was faceless, though his demeanor was smiling. "With you to remind me, how could I forget?"

There was silence for a moment, then the girl drifted to older one's side. "Things aren't over yet," she spoke softly. "Destiny has yet to finish its role."

"So it does," Saishu spoke neutrally. "The balance is beginning to shatter. Things are happening that my millennia of lifetime has not yet seen."

"It was Bakura," the child whispered. "His choice at the end – even we did not expect it to be carried out."

Saishu seemed to glance sideways at his companion, "Yet it was in his destiny that only for him would such a feat even be possible."

"Life is still a matter of choices," the little girl sighed. "It's just...this one may be enough to undo all that we have spent these 5000 years on."

"Then," Saishu replied softly, "Let us pray that he finds himself first."

* * *

"Yugi." Yami squeezed his eyes shut tight while tears pricked at the corners. "I'm sorry. This...this all happened because of me." He clenched the fist at his side, "Because I didn't—"

"Don't," Yugi hushed him, a bit surprised. "Don't blame yourself. There's no way you could have known what Bakura was planning to do. None of us knew."

"But I was confident that he wouldn't do exactly what he did." Yami's tone seemed haunted. "I misled you all. Maybe if I hadn't...if I really had been ready for anything, I wouldn't have stood there watching at the end. I wouldn't have...let your friends die. I've failed you, hikari."

"No!" Yugi shook his head fiercely. "We came and fought as a team. None of us expected it. If there is any blame for our side, I share it with you. But Bakura is still the one at fault. No matter how you look at things, he's the one ultimately responsible. It was his decision, so he takes the blame! It was his choice to...to kill them..." he ended in a sad murmur.

"The boy has that right at least."

Yami and Yugi both looked up in surprise to see sparkling, childish eyes. The little girl standing before them gave a genuine grin. "Come now, Pharaoh, now's not the time to be so melodramatic; let the blame be for a while. For as many years as you have behind you, there's still quite a bit to learn about the rules of the shadow realm. Maybe you were in your puzzle a bit too long?" she suggested lightly.

"You!" Yami lunged at her. "You know something about this! You have to!"

"Yami," Yugi started softly, but his dark didn't hear him.

Yami missed the little girl again, but his fury remained. "You always come around, but you never give any answers – only continue to challenge us to find out what sick little game it is that you play!"

Somehow, without moving, the child had managed to avoid all of Yami's futile attempts to grab her. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Yami paused to catch his breath. Eyes closed tight, the little girl spread her arms slightly, palms open. "You disrespect the presence of your superiors."

"I see no..." Yami started, but was cut off by Yugi's tight grip on his arm. "Yami," Yugi whispered. Yami looked down and was surprised to see the lack of color in his hikari's face. Slowly, he let his eyes travel to the strange shadow, slowly taking form behind the little girl. "That's...Saishu."

Yami remembered Yugi telling him about the dark dealer of fate, the one that his light had once been forced to battle in order to save Kira's soul. But that time, he, Yami, had not been allowed inside that realm.

Darkness seemed to radiate from the figure of a man, as everything else visible seemed drawn into the void that was his body. Shadowed hand clenched a sturdy staff, atop which a large, swirling ball that sent forth every color that seemed to be drawn in by his body. Around the group, mists and shadows shifted and moved, agitated by some unknown force. The change was invisible when watched, but soon, they were all standing in an empty place, blank of both darkness and light. Yugi voiced the question that was filling his yami's mind. "What's going on?"

* * *

"Tea?"

"Hmm?" she replied rather dazedly.

Seto sighed and paused their movie, "You've been lost in your own world for some time now. What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Tea pulled her legs up against her chest and rested her head against them, her eyes still pouring over the strange design marking Kaiba's wall, though her thoughts were far from that. "I don't know. I mean, I've never been extra-perceptive or anything, but I just can't shake the feeling that something's really wrong."

"Wrong?" Seto set a gentle hand on her shoulder, drawing closer to catch her gaze with just a tinge of anxiety in his voice. "How?"

"That's what I can't quite figure out." Tea shook her head. "It's just a general feeling really. I don't know what's going on. Only...I think it's Yugi. I think he's hurting."

"Oh." Seto didn't move his hand, but his eyes almost immediately froze over.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I know I have to be strong for his sake, but when he's not here – when I can't see that he's safe..."

Seto saw the sharp pain in her eyes and sighed inwardly. "Here." He wrapped an arm around Tea, and when she didn't object used the other to pull her close in a tight embrace. Silently, he held her and treasured the moment, even though he knew that the support he gave her was that of a friend.

_Even if you haven't realized it yet yourself, Tea, you love him. Yugi holds that special place in your heart. I'm just sorry it couldn't be me..._

* * *

"Hmph," Malik grimaced as he paused to steady himself. Yet another tremor had forced itself through the ground beneath his feet. Though faint, these rumblings were starting to become frequent, shaking different parts of the shadow realms without rhyme or reason.

The dark spirit's brow furrowed, digging into the bridge of his nose as he thought, trying to discern these new disturbances. While the shadow realms could sometimes be modeled after the real world, they were never truly more than mist and shadows. It was imagination and occasionally strong magic that made them anything else. The ground that he walked on was also an illusion, but a more necessary one as most minds found anything else hard to comprehend.

And now the shaking. This world was not physical, it should not have been subject to any physical faults, and yet, it was being moved by something. Only a very powerful magic, greater than any that Malik knew to exist, could move something so vast and limitless. Either a great magic indeed had been recklessly released into the shadows, or the very foundations of the realms themselves were somehow being threatened.

Perhaps it was a little of both.

* * *

"Please!" Yugi's voice was the first to break the silence. "Please, won't you tell us who you are? Is there any way to bring our friends back? You wouldn't have brought us here otherwise, right? They can't really be..." he faltered.

The girl looked at him with compassion, but did not fail to ignore his last question. "For my part, you may call me...Unmei."

"Unmei..." Yami brought his eyes up, full of surprise. "You're...Destiny?"

She shrugged. "That is one way of putting it, yes."

"Then, you've been controlling us all along!" Yami demanded.

"No," she shook her head. "I do not control. I only...suggest."

"It's the same thing," growled Yami. "You've been playing with us."

The girl's once blue eyes had darkened to a cold black stare, not unlike that of Saishu's entire substance. "I do not play."

"Was it hopeless?" Yugi asked. "Everything we did? Would it have turned out the same no matter what we tried to do to stop it? Would Kira and Ryou still have," he swallowed hard, "died today? No matter what?"

"Little Yugi," she smiled again, ever so slightly. "I am sorry that you had to go through so much for the few years of life that you've had. But if you hadn't, there would have been no light to fight the dark.

"No," she continued, "Nothing is certain. Neither Saishu nor I can see all of the future. Nor do we forget ourselves and ever assume to control it. Instead, it is up to people like yourself to write the future." She spread her arms open. "I'm just here to help you find the different stories to write it from."

"And the point is?" Yami demanded, just a little rudely, ignoring the nudge from Yugi. He bowed slightly to the twosome, "Begging your pardon, but I don't see how all this talk directly concerns us. You seem to be avoiding our question. Where are Kira and Ryou and can they be brought back?!"

"Well," the girl's smile was broad. "That part is up to you."

Yami just stared.

"Of all people..." Saishu murmured, then inclined his staff slightly in the Pharaoh's direction. "Unmei already gave your answer. Listen."

"You said that we write our own future," Yugi thought out loud. "I can't imagine my future without either of my friends. Are you saying I still have that choice?" Unmei nodded. Yugi's breath quickened, "Then, please! Let me make it now!"

"You have that choice," Unmei repeated. "But that one is not mine to offer you. Instead, find it for yourself or leave your friends."

"I won't leave them," Yugi insisted. "Ever."

A wind swept up, throwing mist back into that place. Through its fierceness, Unmei's smile was sad. "Then your path will be a difficult one."

Saishu spoke again – his voice coming from somewhere in the roar surrounding him. "First, learn to trust each other. Find the balance inside yourselves, and then try to restore what's been broken."

As Yami and Yugi were finally swept away, Unmei's last words were lost to oblivion.

When the blankness finally settled in again after the storm, Unmei blinked once and moved her hands to sooth her tousled hair. "Well."

"If they don't hurry," Saishu whispered, "Then there may not be much of a future left for them to write."

Unmei turned, the last bit of color in her face fading away as her body flowed into a white form, contrasting sharply with her still black pupils. She grinned. "Wouldn't that be interesting."

* * *

_Yami, where—_

_**Home. Somehow,**_ he explained. **_We made it back to your room._**

_But it wasn't just a dream?_

**_Hardly. It seems our fight is far from over._**

_Maybe so, but I'm not giving up._ Yami grinned, proud of his hikari's determination. _Not while there's still hope._

* * *

_You won't forget me – not that easily._

"I don't even know who you are," Bakura murmured, tiredly. He was tired of fighting his strange emotion, tired of the headache his magic was giving him, and tired of the voice that seemed to know just which nerves to touch.

_But you do,_ the voice reasoned. _You called me into your mind when you tried to destroy the boy. _

"I'm a spirit myself," reasoned Bakura. "I can't be possessed."

_You stole my soul._ The voice accused. _It needed some place to stay. Call it fair payment._

"Impossible!"

_What's impossible? For a spirit to take a soul? For a spirit to feel things – to laugh...and cry? To want to change the past? To actually have_ cared_ about someone other than yourself?_

"Shut up!!!" Bakura raged. "That's not me! That's not who you're talking about! It's not...like that..."

_Sure it's not,_ the voice almost laughed. _You're stubborn, but I'll forgive you. You have given me a place to stay, after all. I can't really be mad anymore._

"No..." Bakura shook his head. Those words, and they way they were said, were so achingly familiar. Somehow, a small part of the ache inside him felt better. "Ryou?!"

* * *

* * *

**END OF PART 2**

* * *

_eep. and i told myself that i wouldn't be evil and make you suffer through another cliffhanger at this point. oops. ; don't let it bother you too much... _

_yeah, so i finally finished part 2. as always, i hope it wasn't too confusing for ya. That little part at the end with Ryou? - surprised even me. it just sorta...happened as i was writing, lol. _

_otherwise, i'll try to be back soon. pray my computer gets fixed, and in the meantime, enjoy whatever spring breaks you may have.  
oh, and don't forget to stay tuned for Part 3 - "Fate's Game"  
luv ya all!_


	44. PART 3 FATE'S GAME

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

**Part 3 Fate's Game**

* * *

_After all the torture, soul-stealing, and shadow duels, Fate steps in with a game of its own to play. But with Ryou and Kira dead and the Tomb Robber developing a soul, Yami and Yugi have their work more than cut out for them._

* * *

Rating: PG-13 to be safe. No language and no sexual situations that I can think of. Rated soley for intensity, violence, and possible character death.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Duel Monsters, or the Shadow Realms. Those are all property of their respective owners, and I don't expect that to change. The plot line, and any original characters are, however, mine. Please ask for permission before using any of those. This applies for all future chapters.**


	45. It can only get better

_my deepest and most sincere appoligies - though i guess that can't really make up for the past several months. _

_i really only even owe this post to sumiko - who kept badgering me to update all summer. _

_but yeah, here it is - i am actually back with more story. wow._

_IMPORTANT NOTE: in the meantime, between updates, i also went back and revised all my previous chapters. i notice so much wrong with my earlier chapters now. i didn't change any major content, but there are a few things you need to know. first, i took out all the use of first-person in part 1. also, more importantly, i have switched the names of Ryou and Bakura. if you read this story previously, you'll know that i had Ryou as the yami and Bakura as the hikari. it is now the other way around. i gave this a lot of thought before switching. i didn't want to confuse anybody, so if it messes any of my former readers up, i still have the original and can switch back. otherwise, most everybody commented on that, and i figured it would be easier to avoid any more confusion among any new readers i might have. that, and i confused myself a couple times writing, and figured that was a good sign to change things._

_that said, my thanks goes out to anybody who's stayed with me all this time. i loved all the comments i got on the last chapter - kala, darksilverdragon, cettie, ryou's angel, isis, sakura, ryou's kitty, linka - you guys rock!  
those of you commenting on bakura (hikari) dying may or may not find your questions answered in this chapter, though more info will be coming in the future. i'll say this - i'm not completely evil to my characters, and - there's a lot more to this story that still has to happen - all of part 3, remember? though part 3 will be a little more yami & yugi centric..._

_i know this chapter won't make up for the wait - it's nothing exceptional, but it'll have to do for now. i'd suggest going back and reading the last chapter of part 2, just to get your bearings - this picks up pretty immediately after it left off._

* * *

Part 3 (Chapter 1) – It Can Only Get Better

"Ryou?!"

_Well,_ the voice spoke into Bakura's head after a long moment. _Part of him, anyway._

"Which part?" Bakura asked.

The voice paused just momentarily. _Not the physical part obviously._

"Obviously," Bakura replied with a sigh. "So you're the soul that I've supposedly acquired?"

_Yup._

"You don't sound like Ryou. I don't remember him ever being so sarcastic," Bakura spoke wryly.

Ryou laughed. _I don't think I ever was, though I doubt you would have taken the time to get to know me that well anyway. No,_ he continued, _like I said, I'm only part of Ryou. You changed everything when you brought me into you with your magic. _

"How so?"

_Well, part of you is mixed with my personality, just like part of me is in you. You've changed, Bakura, whether you like to admit to it or not..._

Bakura scowled and made an effort to block the voice out of his head. Unlike Yami and even that fool Kali, he had never bothered to open the mind link between himself and his hikari, preferring the outright conversations in the shadow realms. That this voice – he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge that Ryou was back, even in this form – could enter his mind freely was a new concept for him, and he didn't really like it.

* * *

"Yugi!" The rather short teen was greeted by a couple shouts and worried glances. Still bogged down in his own heavy thoughts, Yugi barely had a chance to raise his head before Tea surrounded him in a tight embrace.

"You're all right!" She sounded close to tears.

"Umpf," Yugi found his face pressed up against her shoulder and couldn't quite prevent the pale pink tone that climbed up his cheeks.

"We were worried," Joey spoke up from behind her, his grin a little more shaky than usual. "You disappeared from Kaiba's house last night."

"Yeah," Yugi finally managed to free himself. "I...uh," he paused, "went home." Seto gave him a funny look from the other side of the group, but didn't say anything.

"Did you hear the news?" Tristan asked. "About Kira?"

"Kira?" Yugi's blood froze and Tea finally let him go, feeling him stiffen within her hug.

"Yeah," Joey's face grew serious. "The police are here right now investigating. Apparently she's gone missing."

* * *

Large black eyes sparkled with amusement as they watched the scene unfolding in the mist. After a few moments, a glistening white hand waved to the side, and the figures dissolved into a solitary spirit – white hair disheveled around his face – seeming to speak angrily to himself. The owner of those black eyes allowed herself a soft chuckle.

"Unmei..." a more masculine voice came from behind. The white hand waved again, and the images dissolved completely into the mist.

"Well," destiny turned around, smiling widely. "You can't say that it isn't amusing. Not one of them ever would have believed things would turn out as they are."

"Unmei," the deeper voice tried again.

"What?" She drifted off to the side before shooting a sharp glance back at the shadow figure. "You're not enjoying it?"

Saishu sighed, leaning on his staff like an old man. "It's dangerous to become too interested. Even we have rules by which we must abide. _You can't become too involved_."

Unmei sighed and her form shrank slightly. "I know."

"They need a chance to choose their own fate. You can't force them to accept the plans you've made."

"I'm not forcing anything!" Unmei glowered. "Besides, you forget. I'm destiny. If people weren't ever pushed into believing in their potential," she smiled a small smile, "then I wouldn't exist."

* * *

"Missing?!" Yugi exclaimed. It wasn't quite what he had been expecting.

"Yeah," Mai gave him a curious look. "Do you know something about this? Did something happen last night?"

"Last night..." Yugi gave an odd sort of laugh and slumped backwards against a row of lockers. He stared at the floor, and when he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically flat. "She's dead."

Tea gasped, Joey swallowed hard, and Seto and Mai exchanged glances. No one seemed to know what to ask next. But Yugi was still oblivious to their reactions, staring down at his feet, lost in his memories. "And Ryou too," he added, almost as an afterthought, though his voice was more husky. "Bakura killed them both, and I couldn't do a thing about it."

A long silence hung over the group. Yugi's shoulders shook in silence for a while, before he finally looked up to meet his friends' eyes. The smile that crossed his face was forced and mechanical. "Well," he said in that strange voice again, "I tried my best right? Destiny was just against me."

"Yugi?" Tea asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?' "Mai demanded. She bent down to meet Yugi's eyes. "What happened, Yugi?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "It's my fault. All of it."

**_Yugi..._**

_No, Yami. It's true._ "If it wasn't for my selfishness... Kira _died_ for my stupid pride! Because I was so sure I could do anything!" Surprising even himself, Yugi glared up at his group of friends. "I don't need your pity! I don't deserve it!!" Pushing away from the lockers, Yugi darted past Joey and took off running in whatever direction would take him the farthest from his friends.

**_Yugi, stop!_**

_Why? _

_**It's only going to wear you out...you're out of room to run anyway.**_

Yugi sighed, knowing that his dark was right. Avoiding a few odd stares, Yugi ducked underneath the back stairwell, taking a seat in the corner.

**_You need to stop blaming yourself._**

_But it's true, Yami. If I hadn't been so insistent on saving Ryou, Kira wouldn't have come with me, and Bakura might not have been pushed to what he did._

_**It's not over yet...**_

_Isn't it? Do I even deserve to try again?_

_**Yug—**_

_I'm serious, Yami. Did you see her eyes? Kira _knew_ she was going to die. She _knew_!!! And I still made her come!_

_**You didn't **_**make_ her do anything! She came of her own free will. And none of us knew what Bakura was going to do. She may have been ready to die, but she couldn't have expected it._**

Yugi was silent, keeping his thoughts to himself. Finally, _I'm sorry Yami. It's just – I don't think I have any more in me left to give._

**_Its fine,_** Yami smiled. **_You've already achieved more than many people may in all their lifetimes. We won't search anymore for now – Destiny has something up her sleeve, so this time, we'll wait for her to come to us. _**

* * *

_sorry it's so short...  
--;  
at least compared to the last several chapters i've put up._

_thing is - i'm starting to finally have a solid idea of where i want this part of the story to go and how i want it to ultimately end. i just need to figure out how the next few chapters are going to pan out so that i still have good development up to my third and final climax. so i still have some thinking to do._

_i certainly don't intend to leave you hanging like i did this last time, but beyond that, i dunno. depending on when creativity hits, i may update in a week, or it may take me another month or so.  
if you don't want to bear with me, that's understandable. i'll appreciate whatever support i'm given._

_one more thing - i've revamped my profile. i'll try to at least leave notes there on my progress on this or any of my stories. so if you're wondering how things are going, check there._


	46. Body snatching

_yay! i'm back! and it didn't take too long... right? right?_

_oh well, here's to Sumiko - you're very very welcome. i should be saying thank you for getting me to work on it finally. really, everybody should be thanking you... but oh well. hope you enjoy this - maybe it'll make your day just a little better. love ya lots!  
X-dArkAngEL - yay! i'm glad to see you're still around! makes me smile! you've been an awesome reviewer and great encouragement to boot!  
Sakura 30 - yes, i suppose it is sad. and you know me - it'll most likely get worse before it gets better. but hopefully it'll still be interesting and different. and yes, you do rock... even more b/c you're still here!  
Cettie-girl - amazing. you've been ever faithful which is more than i could ask for! i can't express how grateful i am for all the comments here and on other pieces of mine. i was wondering - are you still interested in the "Clips from a Year at Hogwarts"? i haven't worked on that one in a long while either, but i know i have several chapters i didn't send you. lemme know if you want more and i'll email it again (i think i still have your address....)_

_anyway - thanks everybody. hope you enjoy this chapter.  
lemme know what you think, and lemme know too if any of it gets too ooc compared to my earlier stuff. it's been so long since i worked on this that i lost some of the mood i built up. i still know what i want to happen, i just hope it doesn't come out like a completely different story - character personality wise, overall tone, and all such things considered..._

_anyway... i have no idea what's up with this chapter title, i swear. well, okay, it makes kinda sense, but it's still a little on the bizarre side. _

_but hopefully there's a bit more excitement than last chapter. it's going to be slowly building up from here on out. enjoy!_

* * *

Part 3 (Chapter 2) – Body Snatching 

"Seto?"

"Hmm?" Seto looked over a bit distractedly and followed Tea's gaze over to the little stall of sweets set up on the park corner. "I'm sorry. Did you want me to get you something?"

Tea pulled her eyes away from the enticing colors. "No, it's all right."

"Are you sure?" Seto turned to face her more fully. "What's wrong?"

Tea sighed and looked up into his eyes. "I was just thinking back on everything. Do you think it's true what Yugi said? That Bakura really killed..." she choked on her words.

Seto released a long breath of air and set his arm across her shoulders, drawing her in against his side. "I admit it's hard to believe," he said hesitantly. "I don't know who to listen to right now."

"I'm scared," Tea whispered. She was trembling just a little. "If they really are..." she choked a little, "...dead; I don't want Yugi to end up like that. I want..." she trailed off. "I don't know."

"Well," Seto pulled back slightly so that he could catch her eye again. "Maybe it's time to figure that out."

* * *

_Hey, Bakura?_

The dark spirit grimaced but didn't make any other movements.

_Bakura?_

Bakura rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, tucking one hand behind his head. "Can't a spirit get any sleep around here?"

_You weren't trying to sleep_, the voice pointed out with slight disappointment.

"What is it to you?" Bakura snapped. "I never asked you into my head! Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

_I'm sorry,_ the voice murmured, sounding a little more like the old Ryou. _It just gets a bit lonely sometimes._

"Hmpf."

_Doesn't the quiet ever bother you?_

"Don't you ever shut up?!" Bakura growled.

The voice changed again, slightly, _Don't you ever apologize?_

"A dark spirit apologizes to no one," Bakura replied hotly. "And I happen to like the quiet, thank you very much."

_Ryou liked the quiet too._ The voice seemed amused now. _The few rare moments he had that weren't overshadowed by your presence._

"Oh." Bakura glared at the air in spite of the absurdity of it. "Is that why you're doing this?"

_Doing what?_

"This! Talking my ears off! Reminding me of Ry... of what I did to you! It's your own idiotic way of getting revenge!"

The voice laughed. _If that's what you want to believe._

* * *

"Oh, hey Kaiba."

"........."

"Seto? Hey Seto!"

Kaiba winced and froze mid-step.

"Seto Kaiba!!!"

Setting his face in its best glare, Kaiba whirled around. "What is it, Valentine?"

"Nothing," Mai was unfazed, as usual. "Just, no one ignores me when I say hello."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, but said nothing and turned back around to go. "Wha—?"

Mai had grabbed his sleeve and was meeting his gaze chill for chill. "The least you could do is to say hello back."

"Hmph. I'm not in the mood, Valentine."

"Why?" Mai let go of his coat, her voice a little too sweet. "Have another tiff with Tea?"

Kaiba stiffened. "No."

"Oh, I can see right through that one," Mai yawned. "That's what they all say."

"Why you—!"

"Please." Mai held up a hand and blinked once, her expression melding into one of slight challenge. "I call 'em as I see 'em. Besides," she straightened back up. "She's really not your type, you know?"

"And I suppose you're an expert on 'my type'?" Kaiba's patience was wearing thin.

"Maybe," Mai shrugged, and this time it was her turn to walk away from the conversation. "Well, goodnight."

Kaiba clenched a fist. "Valentine..."

* * *

_So what do you do anyway?_

"Beg pardon?"

_Do. You're a dark spirit. There has to be something more in your job description than "sits around brooding all day"._

"You'd be surprised."

_What was that?_

"Feh. Nothing."

The two of them were quiet for a moment as Bakura continued walking, shadows shifting under his feet.

_So what are we doing now?_

"If I had known you would talk this much," Bakura mumbled under his breath, "I would have thought twice about taking your heart. You did more for me as a mindless corpse..." He stopped a moment and looked around. "Speaking of which—this looks like as good a spot as any."

_Speaking of what?_

"Shut up a moment, will you?!"

_Okay_.

Bakura muttered a couple ancient curses, then slowly closed his eyes and drew in two deep breaths. In one long, deliberate movement, he raised his arm from his side, stretching it straight out in front of him and straining his fingers as he reached forward. The blue magic came almost at once, though its color was more of an aqua, ocean blue rather than the frightening, electric blue he was used to. Nevertheless, Bakura was surprised at the ease with which he was able to control it, and he felt some of his frustrations flow away into the growing ring before him.

Small, the size of a marble at first, the blue light spread out, dimming in the center where a new picture began to form. Bakura saw shelves of what looked like food and a couple unsuspecting mortals from a rather odd angle. He grinned and glanced at his hand again, "Now to test it out..."

_Bakura...what?!_

But the dark spirit had already jumped both feet first through the portal.

* * *

"That'll be 230 yen."

Mai sighed and dug in her purse for some change. Finding a couple coins, she placed them on the counter, trading them for the bottled drink she had picked out. Prying off the cap as she walked out, Mai lifted the bottle to take a sip when a scream sounded from the far corner of the store. Fizzy liquid missed her lips and left Mai sputtering in indignation.

"Oops." There was a boy about her same age sitting on the counter where Mai had left change only moments earlier. The clerk had backed up against the wall and was pointing a shaking finger. The boy didn't seem to notice, but was glancing curiously from hand to hand and then at the counter beneath him.

When he finally looked up to the commotion he had created, the boy didn't look a bit sorry. "My apologies," he smirked at the clerk as he slid off the counter. Snagging a candy bar from one of the shelves, he sauntered out under the disbelieving eyes of the few customers there.

Mai stared – not so much because of the absurdity of the situation, but because there was only one person in all of Japan with naturally white hair like that...

* * *

"Ha ha!" the boy crowed, after a couple quick glances back to make sure no one dared to follow. "It worked! Did you see their faces?" Bakura asked, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to despise the voice in his head.

_I did,_ Ryou answered somewhat reluctantly. _So you were planning to surprise them, then?_

"Not that," Bakura's grin turned to a scowl, and he began walking briskly down the street. "The surprise was just an added bonus."

_Then what?_

"You are an idiot, aren't you?"

_Takes one to know one._

Bakura frowned, not quite sure if he dared to send a burst of shadow magic through his own mind. Finally he sighed and turned his attention back to the street. "I was testing to see if I still had your corporeal body at my disposal. Apparently I do," Bakura added a bit smugly.

_Oh._ The voice seemed somewhat surprised. _I could have told you that much. When you stole Ryou's soul, you were already in possession of his body. The shadow magic didn't change that._

"Hmm," Bakura let himself ponder over that a moment before ducking down a side street. Making sure nobody was around; he waved one hand, setting a blue ring in the air. "So then what happened to that girl – both parts of her spirit were destroyed. Who gets her body?"

_Well..._ The voice hesitated, _Not you, certainly._

Bakura sighed and stepped back into the Shadow Realms.

* * *

"What is it now?" Saishu didn't even have to look back to know that Unmei was hovering over him.

"You're pretty good at that, you know," Unmei floated to the front with a twinkle in her otherwise solid black eyes.

Saishu's voice was a mixture of boredom and exasperation tinged with a slight bit of amusement. "You think I can't sense your presence by now?"

Unmei shrugged. "I'd be worried if you couldn't. But anyway, I have a favor to ask of you."

"I figured as much," Saishu replied evenly. "You seem to enjoy asking favors."

"Well," Unmei didn't seem bothered. "Life's no fun if you try to go it alone. And I know of quite a few souls who could stand a lesson in asking for help."

"That is true," Saishu admitted. "But come out and tell me what you want."

"I need your orb."

"Saishu frowned and hefted his staff slightly. "What happened to yours?"

"I lent it out. All for good cause of course..." Unmei's voice held a darker smile now. "But I think it's time I took it back."

* * *

_whew. glad that's over. well, sorta. i got a few more ideas while working on this chapter which is a good thing. hopefully they'll keep coming for a while. _

_bakura came out of that a little odd i think... but maybe it's just me. oh, bonus points to anybody who knows what unmei's talking about in the last part there. if you figure it out, yo might have an idea of what's to come. maybe. or maybe i buried it too well and i only know because it's my story... -- _

_anyway, my family's visiting this weekend and i have a paper due on monday that i really ought to start sometime soon.... (gag) ....so this is all you get for now. hope you enjoyed it. R&R and cya soon! _

joey


	47. Grey area

_well, back again - not too great, but not too bad timing-wise, i suppose_

_this chapter should be a little more interesting - i'm starting something with unmei that was something of a spur-of-the moment idea, and things are developing with bakura & "ryou" better than i planned, at least for this point in the story, so we'll see how things go. it's a bit disjointed though - a lot of separate scenes and such - prolly will be like that for a little while, just snippets of the several developing situations while i build up to more excitement._

_anyway, thanks to Sumiko and Cettie-girl for reviewing!  
Cettie - i emailed "clips" a few days ago - lemme know if you didn't get it_

_and in respons to Sumiko and anybody else who was wondering - in reference to the comment i made about what unmei was refering to in the last chapter - about getting her own orb back and all that stuff - that'll happen in the next few chapters, but if you're really curious, it's originally referenced back to part 2, chapter 2 (ch26 according to to the menu)  
i know, i know, i like tying things together, but sometimes i overdo it on the details...lol _

* * *

Part 3 (Chapter 3) - Grey Area

"He called in 'sick' again today."

"Huh?" Tea half-turned her head.

Joey sighed and flopped down into his seat, a few minutes early to class for once. "Yugi. You were spacing out in the direction of his seat." Joey shrugged and reached down to his book bag and began sorting through it. "He's going to be absent again today."

"Oh…" Tea looked away and instead, found her gaze crossing with Seto's for a brief instant before he dropped his eyes, looking away.

Joey's fingers finally found a pencil, and he straightened back up, prize in hand. He seemed to take a rather unusual interest in it and twirled it between his thumb and forefinger. "It has to be tough for him," Joey's voice was soft. "I can't even imagine what's going on inside his mind right now."

* * *

"By Ra, I'll…" Bakura continued to swear loudly, knowing no one could hear him from within the emptiness of the warehouse in which he had barricaded himself. He threw Ryou's deck of duel monsters to the ground in frustration. The cards flipped apart with a soft splattering sound, landing in a loose pile on the cement floor. 

_What is it?_ Ryou asked, peering over Bakura's shoulder – or at least that's how it seemed to the dark spirit. He couldn't actually see the echo that remained of his light – there wasn't supposed to be anything there. But the best way Bakura could describe it was that the more he talked to his light, the more Ryou's voice became _solid_. The hairs on his arm quivered just a little as Ryou seemed to flow over Bakura's shoulder and closer to the ground to examine the few cards that had fallen face-up. _What are you trying?_ he asked again.

Bakura sighed and let himself slip into a sitting position on the floor. "Nothing," he sighed. He was becoming more and more used to Ryou's sudden comments and questions, as annoying as they still were.

_Were you trying to summon something?_ Ryou asked with a touch of innocent surprise.

Bakura scowled. "And if I was, what is it to you?" He dropped his forehead to his palm and gave a bitter laugh. "All this power and I don't even know how to use it."

_Oh…_ Ryou murmured, letting his presence trail across the cards, pausing over his favorite. _Is that all?_

"All?" Bakura repeated with some disbelief.

_Here…_ Bakura felt something of a smile from Ryou's voice. _I'll show you_. Bakura felt a warmth suddenly start in his fingers from the hand closest to the scattered cards and quickly move up his arm. Unnerved, Bakura yelped and scooted backwards, holding his arm out awkwardly in front of him. A moment later, though, that strange feeling had flown straight into the center of him, touched something, and was now flowing back out.

Bakura stared and slowly pulled himself to his feet as his entire right hand began to glow a brighter blue than he had ever seen before. One of the cards on the ground, still face-down, began to glow the same color. "Ryou?" What are you doing?" But the lighter one didn't answer, and Bakura soon forgot as he watched Man-eater Bug begin to materialize within the blue glow.

It was really quite remarkable – the last time he had tried summoning this particular beast, it had still been half in the shadow realms…and it certainly hadn't possessed a material shadow. "Impressive," Bakura murmured and clenched his fist, enjoying the warmth of raw magic against his palm. A dark glint came to his eyes. "Where did you learn this?" Bakura addressed the voice in his head.

_It's not so much "learned" as it is innate…_ Ryou thought about it. _At least in this form._

Bakura frowned, not quite understanding. "Then why did you help me? You know what I'm going to do with this…" he glanced down at the monster, beginning to prowl a little ways away, "…knowledge."

_I have some idea – terrorize, harm, wreck havoc, and just generally nothing good._

"Probably even kill to get what I want," Bakura added, a bit curious.

_Probably._ Ryou spoke neutrally.

"And you won't try to stop me?"

_Why should I?_ Ryou's voice sounded more foreign than it had ever been. _You're the only one my voice touches. Why care about what I can't reach?_

Bakura frowned and reached out toward the monster still wandering the room. A moment later, a playing card was fluttering to the ground in its place - his original enthusiasm for the day had evaporated almost as quickly.

* * *

"Seto!" Tea jumped just a little as his face came into view when she slammed her locker door shut. "I…" 

Seto's grin was wry. "Going to see Yugi?"

Tea bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

Seto waited a moment before shrugging. "Anyway… If you do see him before me, give him this," Seto held out a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"What?" Tea was lost.

"Well," Seto shrugged again. "I was just thinking how nice it is when you smile – I mean really smile. When's the last time you managed that?"

* * *

"Hikari? You're supposed to be asleep." 

Yugi frowned as he came up behind Yami, still a little disoriented. "I think I am."

"Yes, but," Yami gestured to the misty shadows around him, "if you're here, you can't be doing your spirit much good."

Yugi shrugged and sat down next to his dark, "I suppose, though I think I've slept enough lately even my spirit should be satisfied. Besides," Yugi half-grinned. "When we're not fighting or chasing someone, it can be kind of relaxing even here," he leaned back on his hands.

Yami's voice was cold, "There's nothing to like about a place of darkness."

Yugi looked up in surprise, "how do you figure?"

Yami gazed into Yugi's eyes for a long moment. "This place really doesn't affect you like it used to, does it, hikari?" Yugi shook his head. "I'm sorry," Yami squeezed his eyes shut. "You never should have had to grow used to it."

Yugi shook his head, "I don't mind. And if it's for my friends, I'll stay here as long as I have to…" he choked slightly on his words.

Yami looked over to see a tear on Yugi's cheek. Nearly heartbroken at the sight of it, Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi for comfort.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop crying," Yugi whispered.

"Hikari…"

"It's funny," after a moment, Yugi sniffed and wiped his eyes, pulling back so he could look up at Yami. "You say there's nothing to like about a place of darkness, yet, your name means just that—"

Yami tensed at the reminder. "And you are my light," he added hesitantly.

"Maybe," Yugi shrugged. "But through it all, you've been the one to give me hope and strength. You've fought for what's right. Even though you're darkness, there's nothing to hate about you." He looked out at the shadows and said thoughtfully, "And when the light can't go on, it's the darkness that holds it up. There's nothing particularly good or bad about either."

* * *

"What do you think he meant?" Tea finished relaying her story to Mai as they walked back from school. 

Mai sighed. _Next time you concede defeat, Kaiba, remind me to write the speech for you…_ Aloud though, she only said, "I don't know, hun. It sounds like he just wants you to be happy."

Tea frowned. "Why would he say that? It doesn't make much sense."

Mai rolled her eyes. _And maybe you're just too dense to realize it. Maybe you are more suited to Yugi_. _I still have trouble figuring out what exactly Kaiba saw anyway…_ It wasn't so much that she disliked Tea – to be sure, the girl was sweet in her own way. And she had proved herself on the point of friendship, if only to Mai's constant aggravation. It was just that…

_It's just that she's not Seto's type…_ Mai decided. _He's been tolerant, but they're too different. It wouldn't work… Not that I care!_ Mai added hastily in her mind. She massaged her temples with her fingertips, continuing to ignore Tea's chatter. _I need sleep. My mind's been taking me strange places lately. _

* * *

"You know, hikari?" Bakura twirled the shadows listlessly through his fingers. "Sometimes, I really don't get you. No," he hesitated. "Make that all the time." 

_Me?_ Ryou sounded surprised.

"Who else?" Bakura grumped. "I don't make a habit of talking to people in my head."

_Well,_ Ryou's voice was still somewhat bewildered. _I don't really know what you mean. What's to get?_

"You!" An edge of frustration crept into Bakura's voice. The dark spirit flopped backwards onto the semi-solid ground that he had found, still playing with the shadow mist in his right hand. He put the other arm behind his head. "That's the problem, there's nothing to get. You should hate me, yet you help me, and you're nothing like you used to be."

_I told you, _the voice chuckled. _I'm not completely Ryou; I'm just the part that you stole – his soul. You never hurt me directly, even if Ryou often cried at your doing._

Bakura felt an ever-so-slight tug at one corner of mind, but shook it off. "He was a weakling… And why do you refer to yourself in third person anyway?!"

_Hmm?_ Ryou had to think for a moment. _I suppose, because I'm not really me anymore. I don't really think about my dreams anymore…or even the people that Ryou called friends. I don't feel pain, or any emotion really – just faint echoes of it all. I'm sorry._

"Sorry?"

There was a long pause before Ryou answered. _I would have let you take over more often if I had known how cold it sometimes was._

"Hmph." Bakura let go of the shadows and dropped his free hand to his side. "I don't need your pity."

* * *

Unmei blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, the dark shadows around her had been overcome by a swirling sandstorm of color. Thin traces of the cool colors swirled about with thicker streams of red and orange, all lit by a golden glow that would have easily blinded any mortal. Unmei just smiled and waved her hand across her vision, dimming the glare. 

Her own shimmering white body had been replaced with one that was a little more human and childish. Black hair again cascaded around her shoulders and her solid black eyes shrank to dark pupils surrounded by a lighter grey. Unmei just shrugged and pulled her blue cloak in a little tighter around her shoulders. She began to walk forward.

Soon, her feet were no longer shuffling through multi-colored mists, but instead trudging through what appeared to be something like sand. As Unmei continued further into the area, the swirling clouds faded and pulled back at an invisible border that continued far above the white spirit, encasing the entire region in a colorful dome. And though there was no sun in the sky, heat waves still rose occasionally from the ground, and shimmering in the distance stood a handful of pyramids. Unmei frowned but continued on in a straight line.

A short while later she began to hear it: voices carried on the wind. Soft moans, giggles, and the occasional scream. A few of the voices had been daring enough to draw close to the unusual traveler in their realm. Nearly invisible themselves, these ethereal beings clutched at Unmei's form then drew back as the touch somehow seared them. But their curiosity only grew, and the cloud swirling around destiny continued to thicken.

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_anyway, hope you liked that... shrugs clue me in even if you didn't. maybe there's something i can do to make it better, though there's only so much i can really change at this point...  
anyway, i had fun writing it, but now i have to get back to all my real papers for school. prolly won't have another chance to write until after finals... just trying to survive at this point..._

_love you all!  
joey_


	48. Picture the possibilities

_meh... it's been quite a while, hasn't it? two months exactly... my inspiration's been dead for at least half the time, but i figured you shouldn't wait any longer than that, so here's whatever i could manage to put together. hopefully it's at least somewhat interesting... _

_anyway, thanks to Sumiko for loving all this crap anyway, and for being the annoying voice in the back of my head...  
to Cettie for never complaining and for liking the part with Unmei - little more on that here.  
and to Sakura for also being loyal and for the compliment to my plot. thank you very much indeed._

_meh...so here it is. read on._

* * *

_

* * *

_

Part 3 (Chapter 3) - Picture the Possibilities

"Tea!" Yugi stared in surprise the moment he pulled the door away from its frame. "What are you…?"

"Hey, Yugi." Tea felt her cheeks warm slightly and forced the blush away. "You weren't at school today. I wanted to make sure you were still all right."

"Yeah. Thanks," Yugi said rather dumbly. _Say something else!_ he mentally smacked himself. "I, uh, just felt a little queasy this morning. But I'm all right."

_No, you're not,_ Tea wanted to say as she finally managed to meet his red-rimmed eyes. _You've been miserable all day. You're not all right._ But all that came out was "Can I come in?"

Yugi's eyes widened just a little. "Sure." He opened the door wider and allowed her to slip out of her shoes before closing it behind them. _Stop it!_ he yelled mentally at his racing heart. _It's just Tea! She's been over before._ "Do you, um, want something to drink?"

"Water would be fine, thanks," Tea smiled genuinely.

**_You're turning red, hikari,_** Yami sounded faintly amused.

Yugi quickly turned toward the kitchen. _And you're not helping!_

**_Sorry,_** Yami said, though he didn't sound the least bit contrite.

"Here you go," Yugi returned with two glasses of water a few moments later and handed one to Tea. She received it with another smile and took a sip.

"Maybe we can sit down?" she asked a bit uncertainly.

"Yeah," Yugi fumbled over his words again but motioned to the couch. It took him a moment after Tea seated herself to realize that he was expected to sit next to her.

Tea was quiet for a long moment before speaking bluntly. "You've been crying again, haven't you?"

Yugi almost dropped his glass, and after fumbling with it for a few moments, managed to set it upright on the floor. "How'd you…?"

"You're a very easy person to read, Yugi," Tea said softly. "Still… I feel like there's so much I don't know about you."

_And there's so much I'd like to tell you,_ Yugi thought to himself. _I only wish I had the courage for that._ "I…guess," was all that he managed to say aloud.

Tea met his eyes squarely. "Have you ever thought that maybe, the world doesn't rest on your shoulders?"

"What?"

"I mean it, Yugi," Tea said with soft certainty. "Sometimes you try so hard. Ever since you solved your puzzle," she nodded at the Millennium Item that still hung securely around Yugi's neck. "And I know," she continued before Yugi could interject, "That it is different now – that you have something…someone else inside of you. That your destiny changed because of it. But you're not the only one."

"I know that," Yugi replied.

"Do you?" Tea sent him a strange glance. "Sometimes I wonder if you're just saying that. Sometimes, you walk around like the fate of the world is on your shoulders. You talk like you're the only one who can make any sort of difference – like you're the only one your friends have to count on. But that's what friendships are about! Friends are there so that you don't have to stand all alone. They'll help you bear your burden."

"Not this burden," Yugi gave her a sad smile. "You didn't have to watch them die. You weren't there…because you couldn't be there." He paused for a moment. "We all have our own destinies. Sometimes they take us down different paths."

But Tea shook her head. "That's the other you talking. What happened to the Yugi I used to know? The one who believed in his friends?"

"I…"

Tea kept going. "Do you remember what you told me about when you first made friends with Joey? About your wish?" Yugi nodded. "Your Millennium Puzzle never did a thing," Tea told him. "That strength in your friendship came from within your own heart. Fate had nothing to do with it. You made all your friends on your own, and those friends have never left your side. There's nowhere you can go that we won't be with you. Let us help you."

"Tea…" Yugi was stunned.

* * *

"Kaiba!" 

The CEO jumped just a little at his name, but when he saw the source, his eyes quickly narrowed. "Valentine," he said flatly. "How did you get in here?"

"The door," she said plainly. "Mokuba let me in, and I remembered the rest of the way. You showed me how back when we were still playing pranks."

"That's been over for a long while," Kaiba sighed and set his briefcase down on his desk, flipping it open and ignoring Mai. "Why does it seem like you continue to follow me?"

"Did you really give up on Tea?" Mai asked suddenly.

Kaiba gripped the edge of the table. "What—"

Mai shrugged and looked away. "She talks to me. I don't really know why I listen, but I do…"

"That's your business." Kaiba was fighting to keep his voice steady as he pulled out his duel deck and began leafing through it.

Mai frowned. "Don't you ever put those things down?"

Kaiba didn't look up. "I have no need to."

"You didn't lose because you were second," Mai tried again.

Kaiba walked around his desk and took a seat in the slick leather chair behind it. "You're mistaken. I don't lose."

Mai ignored his remark and stormed over to the desk, pulling a handful of spare monsters out of Kaiba's briefcase. "You lost because this is the only think you really care about. And because you can't stand to share that with anybody."

Kaiba was shooting daggers at her now. "How do you figure?"

"I don't know…" Mai straightened and studied the cards in her hand. "Yugi has something deeper than either of us could ever really understand. Tea wants to be there for him."

Kaiba looked away, "It's not just that and we both know it."

Mai looked out the window over his shoulder and just sighed.

* * *

"Hmph," Unmei complained aloud, battling away yet another overly-curious shade. "I didn't know Saishu kept so many possibilities locked away." She glanced over her shoulder to where one particularly antsy voice was beginning to rise above the collective murmur of wonderment. She narrowed her eyes, seeking the source, then dimmed some of the glow in her hand and reached out and wrapped her fingers around a touch of air. 

"Eh…" Unmei spoke a little awkwardly to her hand. Her fingers twined through something that was a bit slippery and a little cold. "I'm sorry." She inclined her head slightly. "It's your time to go and I've been a distraction." She lifted her hand high above her head, near the top of the swirling cloud of shades. With a sort of crooning sound, the essence on her hand slipped away and floated up towards the ceiling of color, eventually fading out of the orb entirely.

These beings were Saishu's own creatures, sometimes called the demons of fate, though from what Unmei could tell, the association to evil was a very human mistake. Then again, mortals never took very kindly to anything outside their control. They were, as Unmei had called them, possibilities – an infinite number of dreams and visions and potentials that would never cease to haunt humanity – eluding their grasp or else bringing hopes in the most surprising ways. But it wasn't the future that Unmei was interested in just then…

* * *

Bakura was brooding as usual over the shadows around him. "It's strange…but nothing's as I expected it to be." 

A faint echo of Ryou appeared in the space directly to Bakura's left. _How do you figure?_

Bakura raised one eyebrow. "You, for starters. You can make yourself visible now?"

Ryou smiled slightly. _It's only in your mind._

Bakura sighed and looked away. "Then I'm going crazy."

_You always have been_.

"Is that your way of trying to be funny?" Bakura growled, then sighed again after a moment. "Never mind. I'd rather not know." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "What's going on, anyway? I feel different. Or rather…" he said slowly, "Like everything around me is different. The girl and her spirit are gone, the pharaoh and his boy locked themselves away, and I'm stuck talking to someone who isn't supposed to exist."

He played with a bit of magic between his fingers. "I don't even care anymore, what happens to it all. Like…there's something else more important, but I don't even know what…" he trailed off. "Ra! I don't even know what's come over me lately!"

_Hmm…_ Ryou was looking off in the distance, apparently seeing something Bakura couldn't. _Something's beginning to happen. Something that's much bigger than any of us._

* * *

_hmm... don't think too hard about the thing with Unmei. it's just supposed to be fun, random, wierd, little side-adventure thing... tho something significant will come of that next chapter..._

_;-) thank you for coming back yet again. i'll do my best on the next chapter to make up for any excitement that's been lacking thusfar._


	49. Something destiny desires

_hey again! didn't take too long in updating this time...then again, i had somewhat more interesting material to work with for this chapter... (including another brief cameo with a favorite character... )_

_also the end of unmei's little adventure...not that most of it was all that important to the plot - more of a nice, random little side story that i came up with...but there is a little more significance to what happens at the end of this chapter... (bah...i like being overly mysterious way too much...don't kill your brains over it or anything - it'll all come into play soon enough)_

_really, i think this chapter is where things are finally going to pick up. i'm still throwing ideas around for how to work the main "conflict" - if you will - for this part...but hopefully i won't take too long about it._

_spring break starts in a week...i'll either get lots of writing done or none at all... i'm hoping for the first, but i suppose i shall see..._

_and on a side note, i now have a large selection of music to listen to when working on this story - finally got all 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh OSTs that i could find...good stuff, let me tell ya..._

_also, before i forget - thanks to Sumiko - ha! you didn't have to bug me this time! grins and i'm glad you enjoy the unmei stuff...it does kinda strike me as your sort of stuff...  
and to Cettie - well...you should see how the Tea and Yugi conversation ends up in this chapter...still trying to decide what to have happen later on, but i guess i'll just have to see what comes... oh, and ryou wasn't seeing anything specific at the end of last chapter - just sensing if anything that sorta forboding that says something's "not quite right". as i hint at a little in this chapter, it's not so much any particular "demon" or anything that's causing trouble - but just the fact that a sort of imbalance in the shadow realms is causing some things to happen that maybe shouldn't... (at least, that's the plot right now...always subject to change...eheheh... -;) oh, and take your time with Clips...and you'll have to let me know how much you have whenever you finish...i haven't worked on that in a while, but i keep forgetting to make note of how much i've sent you..._

* * *

Part 3 (Chapter 5) – Something Destiny Desires

Something rippled through the Shadow Realms. It wasn't much of something – just a small pulse of energy, barely detectable, and certainly not anything visible. Only the strongest wanderers of this world would have even picked up on it. Which meant that one particular dark spirit had a growing frown on his face…

Keeping still, Malik tried stretching out with his mind, reaching across the dark misty chill that flowed in all directions around him, but even after long minutes passed, he felt nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed and stood, stretching a bit. There was something just a little…off…about the whole place, but it was something even Malik couldn't understand. It was as if the balance of shadows and life was just a small bit askew. But even that had only been a passing feeling.

Malik shook his head, clearing his mind and began to turn it to other thoughts when a second ripple, similar to the first, but larger and much closer washed over him. Malik stared at the source of the strange sensation, then remembered to cover his surprise as a solitary figure gradually took on form in the nearby shadows.

Stepping forward, Bakura gave a very brief nod in greeting. Malik, sensing an increase in Bakura's own dark power since the last visit, returned the greeting. He slowly turned a forced smirk into a real one as he spoke. "Well, _friend_, it's been a while… I see you've had a successful time in your endeavors."

Not quite meeting Malik's eyes, Bakura gave another slight nod.

Malik lost some of his smugness, "Then what do you need from me?"

"He's still here."

"Beg pardon?" Malik let slip from his guard.

"Still here," Bakura wrinkled up his expression. "In my mind…somehow." He finally looked up at Malik, his eyes dark. "I thought he was supposed to be gone for good. But I can still hear him speaking."

"Ah…" Malik nodded and relaxed, finally understanding what Bakura had come for. "Well," he guessed, "I've never know anyone to succeed at what you have accomplished, but it stands to reason that some of your host might remain. After all, you didn't actually destroy his life…just channeled it into a different form, so to speak."

"If you want," Malik added with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "I could take him off you. You might lose a small fraction of your power," Malik leaned close, "But no more annoying voice…"

Bakura froze as he looked into Malik's eyes. Give Ryou up? That was just what he had wanted from the beginning – to be completely free of his host, once and for all. He had his power, and now the chance to finish the deal. If only…

Malik's laughter broke Bakura's thoughts. "Ha ha ha…" Malik straightened up again. "I can see the answer in your face. Don't worry, I was only joking." Bakura's eyes narrowed, and he started to reply, but Malik cut him off. "Don't bother yourself with it. Whatever's left of your former host should be gone in a matter of days."

"Gone?" Bakura cursed himself the moment the word left his lips. He hadn't meant for that hint of desperation to creep in his voice – he hadn't meant to say anything at all!

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… worried?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura ignored the question.

Malik shrugged. "Whatever you've been hearing is in your head only. A remnant, if you will, of the life you stole. Just a piece of the spirit left lingering and confused. But it can't survive for very long as it is. Just think of it as a brief after-effect of the whole process…speaking of which, I was actually surprised that you succeeded to such a level.

"Congratulations, Bakura," Malik smiled, not kindly, "You are stronger. But what are you going to do now? You've been fairly quiet since."

"None of your business," Bakura hissed and turned to leave. He hesitated after a few steps though, and spoke in a softer voice. "Ryou…then where does he go?"

Malik bit his lip. "Even when he was alive, you never used his real name." Bakura was silent, and finally Malik spoke again, "I never cared to find out where such spirits went in their defeat. You and I were lucky – bound to the fate of the Items…" He said the last bit so softly that Bakura had to strain to hear him, "Death has many faces."

Bakura gave the briefest of nods and walked off into the darkness. Malik watched him go, and had to blink as the departing spirit vanished. For just a moment, Malik had seen a second figure walking next to Bakura, impossible as it was. In that moment, he had also felt another tickling of that strange sensation, unnatural to the realms. "I wonder…" Malik whispered. "You might actually manage to change your fate - just as you once swore. But will it be as you imagined?"

* * *

"I don't know," Yugi leaned back into the couch and sighed, "I'm so confused anymore…" He looked back up at Tea. "I've learned some things though…" He took a deep breath. "This might sound weird…but I've met destiny."

"M-met?" Tea stammered, surprised.

Yugi nodded. "It's hard to explain…but, she told me, that the future is still to be written. She doesn't know what's going to happen to any of us in the end."

"She?"

Yugi shrugged, "It's just that…while it may not have been destiny for them to…die, it may not be possible for them to come back…somehow."

"But…" Tea was trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. "Then it's not necessarily fated for them to stay…dead, as you say, either."

"But I don't know how…" Yugi gazed at her with a pained expression. "They're dead, Tea. _Dead_." He winced. "I never knew that word to be anything but final. If there is a way to save them…I don't even know where to begin."

Tea thought for a moment, then finally managed to smile. "I still don't get all of it…but maybe if you think about it this way…" she pointed to the Millennium Puzzle. "How long did you spend getting every one of those pieces in place?"

Yugi lifted the item around his neck. "Um…eight years, I think…"

Tea nodded. "You had more patience with that than anybody else I know might have had. And you were rewarded for all your hard work."

"It's funny…" Yugi commented. "Even though my other self has become such a big part of my life…I wonder if, in the end, it was really the right thing to do – finishing the puzzle, I mean. It seems like this has only brought more pain to all my friends."

"No," Tea shook her head. "You didn't will any of these things to happen. Whatever choices other people make, you can only continue to do what's right. You finished that puzzle when no one else could because somewhere deep inside of you is the strength to bear whatever troubles follow its power."

"I don't know how," Yugi objected.

"But I believe that you'll find the way." Tea smiled and then stood up, placing her empty glass on the table. She handed him the package that she had brought in with her. "Seto asked me to return this to you. Maybe it will help you remember."

She slipped back into her shoes and Yugi handed Tea her things. "Thanks," she took them gratefully. "I have to go…" Yugi held the door open as she headed outside. "But," Tea turned back before walking away, "Just think – you have the strength to go on somewhere deep inside you. You may have forgotten…but it's still there. You just need to find it."

Yugi was clutching the package in his hands and nodded, still nearly speechless. "I will," he murmured as he watched her go.

* * *

After a rather timeless trek across the desert, Unmei finally reached the first cluster of pyramids that she had seen along the horizon. Glancing around a few times, she finally picked one and walked over to its base. Stretching out one hand, she placed it on one of the stones and moved it aside with surprising ease. She climbed up and entered the passageway that led to the interior. The cloud of voices that had accompanied her that far drew back at the entrance. They were the future, but buried deep in the darkness was the past. The two could not mix.

Unmei continued on through the deep black, feeling her way through the stone tunnel. At one point she crossed a small stream of water – memory trickling out from somewhere deep within the walls. The stone above her too was old and crumbled into pebbles and dirt if she grabbed at it too quickly. But the path was a straight one and soon, destiny found herself in a large room, dimly lit by torches and incense, seemingly forgotten by even time itself.

Silence hung heavy in here, and across the room, opposite of Unmei, a young figure had been strung up against the wall, arms chained in an outstretched position. With growing confidence, destiny strode across the room, her soft leather boots against the stone as the only sound in the room. "Hello there," Unmei grinned up at the figure, not expecting a response. The person, by all appearances, had been dead for some time.

The girl-child looked over to the table beneath the chained figure. Two small, sealed jars were resting on it. Unmei took them carefully into her arms, then hid them away beneath a cloak. "For later…" she murmured, then pulled herself into a standing position on top of the table, placing her at equal height with the hanging person. "I'm sorry." Unmei reached out to gently lift the figure's chin from its chest and revealed the face of a girl some years older than Unmei looked. She was cold and still to the touch.

"You must be tired," Unmei spoke again, softly. "But I can't let you rest yet." Destiny reached up and brushed away some of the brown strands of hair that hung in the other girl's closed eyes. "You see," Unmei broke into a grin that was not altogether kind, "You still have something of mine."


	50. Pawns

_meh. not completely happy with this, but despite all my ideas, i had a heck of a hard time trying towrite this - i think mostly because i had trouble just settling on one idea. Anyway, don't know if it comes across like i wanted, but i hope it still comes across well...guess i'll see. and hey, at least the action is finally starting to pick up some... _

_thanks to everybody that left reviews  
hill - wow, quite a compliment! and a big thanks for finding me...  
Cettie - yeah, more than anything, the conversation made yugi think, which continues some in this chapter. also, you should find out at the end of this chapter who the girl mentioned last time is, maybe with that a few things will make sense...  
sakura - hehehe...and the tension is far from gone._

_and on a side note, i really really really want QuickEdit to die. > _

* * *

Part 3 (Chapter 6) - Pawns

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's finally the start of a new school year, and we're all in the same homeroom this time – even Mai and Seto. I never knew much about them until everything that happened at Duelist Kingdom, but I hope we can get to know them better this year. There's a new girl in the class too – from America. She seems nice, and she's really good at games! Yami doesn't trust her, but I think he might be overreacting._

_Also, Tea came along with us after school. Apparently they cut back some of her hours at her job. Maybe it's a bit selfish, but I'm glad. She…_

Yugi blushed slightly, remembering what he had written, and flipped ahead in the book.

_I'm so tired lately – all this running around at night really wears me out. Even if it's only in my dreams…it's my spirit that's really being worn down. And we're still not any closer to finding Ryou or understanding anything of what's going on. I feel like I'm wandering in circles a lot of the time. I don't know where the answers are, but no matter where I go, I can't seem to find them. I didn't expect things to turn out like this at all. And yet, if somehow, in the end, it all turns out for the best – if I can see all my friends, even Ryou and Kira, here and happy again, well, I guess I don't mind being a little tired until then._

Frowning as he thought back what had brought him to write those words, Yugi turned another couple pages in his diary.

_Instead of getting better, things are just getting worse. Every turn we take, it's like Bakura's winning. Sometimes, I wonder why the millennium puzzle chose me. Sometimes I don't feel like I deserve the responsibility that comes with it. But all the same, I'm glad that I have Yami here with me..._

Looking over the boy's shoulder, the Pharaoh smiled.

_

* * *

_

_You didn't try to get rid of me…why?_

"You wanted me to?"

_I didn't care._

"I don't know why…but it's like everything around me is changing…or maybe everything inside. You're different, and you've been changing me." Bakura sighed. "Seems nothing is how it used to be…"

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's over. Or at least that's what I'd like to say. Bakura did something with Ryou – took him away to some place I can't find. Now, it's like the searching will start all over again. But hopefully this time we'll have help. Yami and I were finally able to get through to Kali, and I think Kira will be fine. It was close for a while there, but we managed to get them out of Bakura's control. This time – maybe the worst is over. Bakura is planning something else, but now, we have Kira and Kali. And I have my friends. Just knowing that they are there for me through it all is enough. I'm still not sure what things I can do to make a difference, and it's painful when I come face-to-face with the reality of the situation, but having someone believe in me gives me the courage to try again._

That was the last thing he had written before the diary had turned up missing. Silently closing the cover, Yugi closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the soft binding. "So much has changed…"

**_Hikari…_** Yami's voice, silent up until now, came hesitantly.

"I had so much hope," Yugi murmured. "I tried to believe in everyone, and look where we are now. I believe in Kira and Ryou – that they would come through – and look where they are now." The corners of Yugi's mouth quirked upward in the slightest bit of a wry smile. "Tea and Joey and the rest – I know they support me. But that's all, Yami." Yugi drew in a long breath. "They can't go to the Shadow Realms and fight with us. They can't really share my pain, even if they want to, because they weren't there. They aren't me. They haven't seen and felt everything that's in my mind. They can't understand…not completely."

**_No,_** Yami agreed softly. **_They can't. And when it comes right down to it, I can't either. I can look through your memories; I can see what drives you, but those thoughts and feelings are yours and yours alone._**

_Then what do I do?_ Yugi asked.

**_You're not alone, Yugi. You never have been, and with friends like these, you never will be. _**Yami paused for a moment. _**But now, this time around, you need to start believing in yourself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A shifting breeze lifted a few strands of hair from Bakura's still face. Fingers of shadows stretched in the current, reaching until they were pulled too far and melted into the rest of the dim light. Bakura's deep emerald eyes didn't even blink, but continued to connect with some spot no one else could see.

A faint force, like a wave deep underwater, pushed its way through the shadows, bumping the usual wind-like currents aside for just a moment. Feeling it brush up against him, Bakura frowned and his eyebrows deepened. He lifted a hand against the feeling, holding it back for just a moment. The wave seemed to grow as it moved to try to pass him. "Is this…" But his hold on the force slipped and he felt something shoving him away with a strength that surprised him.

* * *

"Maybe you're right, Yami." Yugi stood and stretched after a few moments. "I just wish I knew something specific that I could do."

**_Where are you going?_**

_For a walk._ Yugi slipped into some shoes and grabbed a jacket. _I need some fresh air._

* * *

_  
Watch out!_

Bakura glanced back at the lady picking up her dropped groceries and shouting at him to help. "She's fine." He turned around and kept walking at his quick pace.

_Why—_ the voice in his head started to ask again, but Bakura waved a hand and cut him off. "Haven't you felt it?"

_Felt what?_

Bakura resisted an urge to shout. "Never mind…" He took a deep breath. "I've known Malik for a long time, and he was doing his best to hide it, but I could tell in his eyes – even he's worried about something."

_It's in the Shadow Realms though, right?_

"Yes…"

_Then, um, why are we here?_

"I certainly didn't choose to suddenly jump into your body." Bakura ground his teeth. "We were thrown out."

_Of the Shadow Realms?_

"Can you be any more dense?" Bakura slapped a hand to his forehead, not noticing the couple people who had stopped to watch his apparently single-sided conversation. "I'm sick of this," he cursed lightly. "If I have all this power, why can't I use it? If there's a way to win, then why am I afraid of…" He trailed off and glanced sharply off to the side.

_I felt it too._

"Someone opened the Shadow Realms," Bakura nodded and took off running in the direction he had looked, "And I want some answers."

* * *

"Y-yami?" Yugi looked around the darkly-lit void that had, only moments ago, been grass, a few brown trees, and two squirrels playing around a park bench.

"Be on your guard, Yugi." Yami's maroon eyes flashed darkly. "Someone brought us here for a reason."

"So true…" A girlish voice laughed from somewhere in the dark around them.

"Where are you?" Yugi looked from side to side.

"Why should that matter?" The girl asked. "It won't change anything. Better to ask what you can do about it. Though…I doubt you would be satisfied with that."

Yami stared straight ahead. "I know that voice…"

* * *

_  
It's getting late…_ Tea glanced at her watch and picked up her pace just a little. _I was at Yugi's house a lot longer than I meant to be_. She sighed, and if on cue, a nearby streetlamp flickered and turned on. _I wonder if I told him the right things. Yugi…both Yugis…they're so strange sometimes. So distant, that I don't really know what to do._

"Gardner?"

Tea glanced up and out of her thoughts at the voice. "Oh, Mai." She managed a smile. "How are you?"

Mai shrugged, "I've been better. But you don't look so hot yourself. Did you just come from Yugi's house?"

Tea's smile faltered a little and she nodded.

Falling in step beside Tea, Mai sighed. "I don't know why you bother. In the end, Yugi's going to do what he's meant to do."

"How can I not bother?" Tea asked, losing her smile altogether. "I'd do anything for him."

"Whoa…" Mai held up her hands. "Don't get me wrong. I think that's great and all. I just don't think there's much point in worrying about it." She turned to face Tea. "You trust him, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Tea said slowly. "With all my heart."

"Then I'm sure he knows it," Mai smiled. "Just let him do something for himself too."

"All right." Tea said softly.

"Anyway," Mai folded her hands behind her head and continued walking. "As I was going to say, I've had enough of men lately. They all…" She stopped as a blur of white darted in front of them and dashed out into the street, and very narrowly avoiding the oncoming cars from both directions. Brakes screeched and drivers yelled. The figure paused ever so briefly to swear back at them, then turned and continued running in the same direction as if hell itself was giving chase.

Mai stared, wide-eyed, and swallowed a couple times as the cars next to her slowly began to resume their normal paths. "Was that…"

"…Ryou?" Tea finished in a similar state of shock. "But I thought…that is, didn't Yugi say that he was…dead?"

Mai shook her head as if trying to clear her mind. "I didn't say anything earlier because it was so strange, but the other day, I saw him in one of the corner shops – just for a moment."

"But how?"

"No idea." Mai wrapped her fingers firmly around Tea's wrist. "But I'm not just going to stand around and talk about it. Come on." Before Tea could object, Mai pulled her across a gap in the traffic and down the same direction that "Ryou" had disappeared.

* * *

"Coward!" Yami shouted out into the darkness, turning in a circle, looking for any recognizable form. "Show yourself, Destiny, or can't you face me!"

"I can see your face just fine…" Unmei's voice snickered from all directions. "But you may not like the one that I have to show…"

From behind the angry Pharaoh, shadows began to pull away. Yugi was the first to notice and pulled silently on Yami's sleeve, unable to manage the words. Slowly, Yami turned and spoke with some degree of dread. "Kira…" He felt hope leap up in Yugi, but placed a hand on his hikari's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "That's not the girl you remember."

Yugi looked and saw that he was right. Kira's hands hung limply at her side, pale with very little life in them. Her footfalls were heavy and deliberate, distant from the rest of her but equally cold. No emotion of any kind showed on her face, and Kira's eyes reflected what Yugi had once before seen on Ryou – a sort of empty, soulless existence.

"How observant, Pharaoh," there was a mocking murmur in Unmei's voice as it continued to echo around them. "No, it is not the Kira you remember – her soul is still safely sealed away in the lands of the dead, but right now, her body is mine."

"No…" Yugi shook his head. "Why here? How could you?"

"Ah-ah-ah…" Unmei teased. "I'm not as evil as you think. We had a bit of a bargain, your friend and I. I gave her some of my power…surely you've noticed, Pharaoh?"

Yami clenched a fist. "That's why…"

"Why what?" Yugi asked.

"You've been caught off your guard, haven't you, King of Games? You're afraid to lose…"

"How dare you!" Yami broke in before Unmei could speak further. "How dare you use her like this! For your own entertainment! You treat all of us like pawns, but these are people's lives that you're fooling with – not pieces on a playing board!"

"I'm disappointed, Pharaoh," Unmei said, sounding no such thing. "I would have thought you might realize it by now…" Shining with white light, Unmei's form appeared in the air just behind Kira, and the only evident feature was the growing smirk. "Life _is_ a game. You just have to learn how to play."


	51. Enter the shadows

_so after much debate and deliberation (my muse is now laughing at me), i have decided to update._

_Cettie - blushes Oh gee . . . i'm not worthy of all the praise . . . . . though it is still very much appreciated..  
Sumiko - as always, thanks for everything.  
Sakura - whee! hope this helps... _

_but anyway, on with the long-overdue adventure...thing..._

* * *

Part 3 (Chapter 7) - Enter the Shadows

"Ryou-kun!"

Slowly Bakura glanced over his shoulder, and immediately wished he hadn't. He turned his back to the approaching girls and tried to duck away into the trees, but he didn't move fast enough because the brown-haired one managed to grab hold of his arm. "Ryou…" she breathed heavily. "Is it really you?"

With very little patience left, Bakura shoved her away to the side. "Leave me alone."

She looked a little stunned, and Bakura groaned inwardly. He didn't have time for this. The blond girl following from behind came up and placed a hand on Tea's shoulder. Mai's gaze rested on Bakura evenly. "Something's different here."

Bakura looked away, not bothering to answer, and turned his attention back to the source of his curiosity. The both of them followed his gaze and fell silent.

"W-what's that?" Tea stared up at the inky black sphere that stood between the trees a little ways away. Hints of purple, maroon, and blue swirled around the edges, throwing out dull silver sparks where they clashed. The otherwise dark cloud acted like a void, sucking in any light that came near. The whole thing practically radiated darkness, and just looking at it left both Mai and Tea worried and breathless.

"Something that's very out of place," Bakura replied shortly. "I want to know why." He stalked off towards it. "Destiny!" he shouted, throwing both hands against the shadows. "You and I need to talk!" Tapping into the full extent of his recently-acquired powers, Bakura threw everything he had against the barricade pressing against him, and in a blink found himself back in the Shadow Realms and completely alone.

* * *

"Kiryu." Kira's voice was soft and held no emotion of any kind, but to Yugi, it seemed as though she was whispering right next to his ear – the shadow realms carried the sound crystal-clear and just as cold as her eyes looked from across the distance. 

"What?" Yugi's face held a startled expression.

Yami's eyes narrowed to slits. "Hikari, watch out!" He ducked low and Yugi covered his head as something sped past just above them. An almost-deafening roar echoed through the empty space around them. "How…" Yami looked up as much as he dared – enough to see a gigantic red dragon fly past Kira and in one swoop turn to face them from behind the other girl.

"But…" Yugi stammered, looking up as well. "Kira…she shouldn't be able to control any shadow monsters…and that dragon…"

"Well, Pharaoh," Unmei was still grinning. "Looks like it's time to play."

* * *

"Ryou…" Tea started forward when the white-haired boy disappeared into the shadows, but Mai just tightened her grip on Tea's shoulder. 

"Let him go," Mai said softly.

"But…" Tea started to object.

Mai shook her head. "There's enough to worry about otherwise. I don't think it's safe to stay…" She paused as Tea's muscles went limp under her grasp. "Tea?"

"Yugi…" Tea whispered. "Yugi's in there."

"Tea?" Mai pulled Tea around to face her. Tea's eyes were wide with an innate sort of fear. "What are you talking about?" Mai scanned Tea's face, but couldn't find anything actually unnatural about it. "I thought you left Yugi at his house."

Tea moved her head slightly from side to side and bit her lip. "I thought so too, but…" She looked back at the ball of shadow energy.

"But what?" Mai demanded.

"He's inside that," Tea stepped back out of Mai's grasp and clutched a hand to her chest. "I can feel it somehow."

Mai sighed, not sure whether to be indulgent, exasperated, or a little frightened herself. "Tea, you can't know that..."

But Tea continued to step backwards until she was only a couple feet from the shadow portal. She turned and reached out to it, only to have her hands press against it as though it was solid. "Yugi!" she shouted.

"Tea, come on…" Mai looked around the park, but there wasn't another person in sight. "You're freaking me out."

"Yugi!" Tea started to pound on the dark surface, ignoring the sparks she produced that leapt out at her, stinging her arms as they faded. "Yugi! Can you hear me! Yugi!"

* * *

"Wait!" Yami fumbled in his pockets. "Where are my cards?" He glanced cautiously between Kira's summoned monster and his own empty hands and back again. "What are my life points?" he demanded. "What are the rules?" 

"There's only one rule here, Pharaoh," Unmei appeared in a faded, shadowy form behind him, "Do whatever it takes to stay alive." She glanced to where Yugi had backed away fearfully. "Both of you." And with that she vanished.

"Stay alive? What…" But before Yami could finish, Kira's dragon roared and threw forth a fiery bolt of energy from its mouth. Yami lunged forward, throwing one arm across Yugi's torso, and pulled the two of them down just below where the sizzling attack flew past.

* * *

"Destiny!" Bakura shouted again, and another burst of energy shot out through the shadow realms like a wave in every direction, but he ignored it. 

_No one's answering_, Ryou spoke up. _My guess is she's not the sort to be ordered around._

"Quiet," Bakura hissed to the voice in his head. He frowned and looked around. "Where are we, anyway? There should have been a shadow game here."

_You were assuming that,_ Ryou suggested, despite Bakura's warning to be quiet.

Bakura muttered something under his breath and started walking forward.

* * *

"Kira!" Yugi called out to her when the smoke around them faded into the surrounding shadows. "Can you hear me?" 

"Yugi…" Yami tightened his grip on his hikari's shoulder. "That's just an empty shell now…" His voice turned bitter. "Controlled by Unmei."

"I can hear you."

Yugi and Yami both looked up in surprise.

"Kira?" Yugi tried hopefully.

"…but I can't see you," she finished.

"Oh…" Yugi swallowed, not sure how to respond. He licked his lips, then tried again nervously. "Why…why are you fighting us?"

"Why?" Kira seemed to consider the question for a moment, then her mouth moved to form the slightest bit of a frown. "I don't know how to do anything else."

Yugi stood up, not taking his gaze off her. Slowly, Kira stepped towards him. Yugi tried to smile – half worried, half hopeful.

Yami watched them both with a growing sense of dread. There was something so empty - so completely foreign - in her hollow gaze that he couldn't just relax. His light had often told him how his own eyes shifted. Even Yugi had never been able to see past their surface. They shared the same body, but the secrets, memories, and feelings from Yami's previous life were locked up behind his own dark gaze. Of course, Yami attributed some of that to the fact that he wasn't technically alive any more – a lingering spirit caught forever in the last moment of a youthful life. But while Yami was not quite alive, everything about Kira was truly dead.

"Hikari…I don't think…" Yami started but froze when Kira extended her own hand toward Yugi's. He blinked once as something that looked a little like heat waves shimmered up and down her arm. Yami hadn't seen magic manifest in that way before…though he wasn't very sure it was even magic. The power of those truly dead was such that it needed an entirely different dimension to contain it. But here…

Not even wasting time with words, Yami sprang into action just before Kira's fingers could brush into Yugi's palm. The dark spirit practically fell against Yugi, catching the younger boy with surprise and pulling out of Kira's way. Something just barely touched his arm, and a wave of power flew out in all directions, pushing the two boys and Kira in opposite directions. Yugi gasped in surprise, probably confused by the sudden change in scenario, and Yami clenched his teeth, waiting to crash into the ground. But not even shadows rose up to catch them. Instead, Yami and Yugi fell, tumbling down into unexplored shadows and complete and utter darkness.

* * *

_thanks again...  
i am almost done with the next chapter actually, so that shouldn't take too long. by next week maybe? i know i'm not very good at sticking to my goals, but i actually have a reason for this one..._


	52. Dark wonderland

_hmm...anyway. for once, i'm actually getting a chapter out only a week after the last one... ;_

_well anyway - for people who probably won't notice, i've been working on this story going on three years now this past week...dunno whether that'sa good thing or a bad thing, but it's kinda crazy either way._

_in honor of the moment anyway, here's a little something special i've prepared anyway:  
_www. deviantart. com/view/18063138/ _(take out the spaces)_  
_a picture of Unmei and Saishu for everybody wanting a better idea of what they look like  
(and a good experiment for me with a slightly different coloring style, but anyway...)_

_

* * *

_

Part 3 (Chapter 8) – Dark Wonderland

"Uhhh…" Bakura threw out his arms in an effort to keep his balance as the shadow ground beneath him broke out with violent convulsions. He struggled forward a couple steps, and then finally fell to his hands and knees as a particularly large heave shoved him completely off his feet. "By all the gods…" Angry, Bakura slammed a fist into the ground, though it didn't really compete with all the activity around him. "What's happening here?" He pressed hard against the ground. "This is supposed to be an illusion. Just like everything else in this place. Shadows are easy enough to manipulate into whatever I want. But this…solid. It's something I can't reach..."

The tomb robber looked around him. In every direction, the shadows were twisting and writhing, darkening from all shades of grey into a steadily increasing amount of empty blackness.

_It's dangerous to stay,_ Ryou warned him.

"I know," Bakura muttered and forced himself to stand. The tremors had lessened some, but he couldn't wait for them to completely subside. "I never expected the day I'd have to run from my own darkness though…" He grimaced and took off in the direction of the most light. The writhing black emptiness continued to swallow the shadows, staying just behind Bakura's heels.

* * *

"Yugi? Yugi, wake up! You're going to be late!" 

"Mph…" Yugi groaned, struggling to open his eyes. "Late for what?"

"What do you mean, 'late for what?'?" Yugi's grandfather burst in the door. "School of course! Tea's already downstairs waiting for you."

"Tea is?" Yugi sat straight up in bed then bounced out, frantically looking for his uniform. Yugi's grandfather walked out, chuckling to himself. Yugi was almost dressed and had an arm half-way through his jacket sleeve before he stopped to think. "Wait a minute…what's going on here? Wasn't…" He slowly finished dressing, a thoughtful frown crossing his face. "…wasn't I somewhere else?" He blinked as he gathered his school books and shoved them in his book bag. "Why can't I remember?"

"Yugi!" Tea almost ran into him on her way up the stairs. "Oh, good. You're coming." She smiled warmly. "I was afraid you might have passed out again."

"Again?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Yeah…" Tea's voice softened. "You don't know what happened?" Yugi shook his head. Tea sighed. "I wish I could help you, but I'm still a little confused myself. Mai and I found you unconscious in the park last night. You woke up, but you were really dazed, so she helped me take you home, and your grandfather put you to bed…" she trailed off. "You really don't remember anything?"

"I…" Yugi put a hand to his head and winced a little. "It's all kind of hazy yet. Maybe it'll come back to me later." He moved around Tea to lead her back downstairs and on their way to school.

Tea hesitated before following him. "I don't know…" she said softly. "Maybe it's better this way."

* * *

Without uttering a sound, Saishu drew his shadowy form inward, away from the other darkness that was slowly encroaching. The tremors, growing more and more frequent, still couldn't reach this sheltered place that he had cleared for himself; but unless something soon moved to shift the balance, even Saishu would no longer be safe from the wild chaos consuming the realm. All of the familiar grays around were beginning to dim… 

"Looking for this?" Saishu gave a start at the playful voice behind him. Almost immediately his entire surroundings had brightened – returning to their more familiar appearance.

Saishu turned his head as if he was gazing over his shoulder. "It's about time. I wondered what was keeping you."

"Oh, you know…" Unmei floated down next to him in her child-like form. "The usual." She smiled sweetly up at him, holding out the orb she had borrowed. Reds and golds and other colors still swirled around inside the sphere, kept in place by the golden eye emblazoned on the front. Saishu reached forward, shadowing tendrils like fingers stretching to wrap around the orb and reclaim it. Still smiling, Unmei let him lift it out of her hands, then moved them forward to catch the orb again when he dropped it suddenly.

A quick brush with the orb was all it took for the dark being to sense that something was wrong – something was missing. Shadows contorted inward, then stretched out again to wrap firmly around the orb, consuming it. After another moment, the golden light faded back to its proper position atop Saishu's staff.

"Destiny…" Saishu spoke completely astounded. "What…what have you done?"

* * *

"Yugi!" 

The moment the shorter boy stepped into the classroom with Tea, he was greeted with a shout. A few of the other students looked up curiously as a taller blond boy practically tackled the new arrival. Yugi tensed and his eyes widened for a moment before returning to their normal size. "Uff…let go, Joey. Can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Joey grinned sheepishly. "It's only been a couple days, but it feels like forever. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Yugi returned the smile genuinely and made his way back to his desk. "Sorry to worry you all." He began pulling out school books and pencils. "What have I missed?"

"Aside from the absurd amounts of homework, not much." Joey made a face.

"They still haven't found out anything new about Ryou's disappearance either," Tristan added.

"Oh yeah," Joey tipped his head thoughtfully. "There's a rumor that they've started looking for a body now…though we're not supposed to know about that yet."

"Same with Kira I suppose," Yugi said a little miserably, pulling out the books he'd need for his first class.

Joey gave him a quizzical look. "Who?"

"Kira," Yugi repeated. "You know, she's—"

"What about me?"

Caught in mid-sentence, Yugi froze, then slowly turned to look at the owner of the voice standing behind him.

* * *

"Where…where are we?" Bakura finally slowed to rest a bit and took his first good look at his surroundings. 

_I have no idea._

"Figures," Bakura sighed. The shadows had finally drawn back from chasing him, though the reason why, Bakura couldn't really say. At a more relaxed pace, he continued to walk forward again. "Hey, uh…" Bakura paused a moment. "Uh…Ryou?"

_Me?_

Bakura could feel the surprise in his own mind and couldn't resist rolling his eyes just once. "Where are we going?"

_Aren't you still looking for destiny?_

"Yes, but…" Bakura looked from side to side, feeling his quelled frustration growing again.

_What's that ahead?_

"What's what?" Bakura looked in the direction that Ryou's thoughts had pointed him towards. A faint golden mist was beginning to settle over a twisting area of shadows, settling them to a more reasonable calm. Bakura turned to face it directly, then took a step forward. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

"I don't like being lumped in the same group as Ryou," Kira stepped out from behind Yugi and moved to join the rest of the group. "Not that there was anything wrong with him, mind you. I just prefer being able to still walk and talk, thank you very much." She earned a grin from Joey and Tristan, though Tea still kept a somber expression. "Though," she nodded to Yugi, "I suppose I should be touched that you'd at least miss me if I was gone or something." 

Yugi opened his mouth, then closed it again, unable to think of anything to say.

"Though speaking of Ryou," Kira looked back at the rest of the group, "I heard on the news this morning that they haven't even been able to contract his dad yet."

"How sad," Tea murmured softly.

"He was always quiet though," Tristan pointed out. "Never really gave anybody a chance to get to know him. Kept to himself mostly."

"I always thought he was a little strange," Joey murmured.

"I wonder if he was always so alone," Tea added in an equally soft voice.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up in surprise.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, speaking with a very deliberate undertone. Her eyes met Yugi's and locked as she spoke again. "Without his dad here, I doubt there's even anyone to cry for him."

Yugi could only stare wide-eyed at his friends as one by one, they nodded with an almost casual agreement.

* * *

Saishu was a calm person – collected and mysterious. As one of several guardians to other realms, he was full of strange experiences and an immense breadth of wisdom. And as one who watched over one of only six gates to the silent world of the dead, his very nature was dark – it kept him safe from the burdens of his job. Saishu never showed emotion, never raised his voice, and yet as Unmei stood before him, he was almost shouting. 

"You _know_ the rules. You of all people!"

Unmei frowned, not to be intimidated. "The only rules are ones we make ourselves. You're fooling yourself, Sai, if you think that I've ever let anyone tell me what to do."

"You brought her back from the dead!"

"You gave me the orb to do it."

"I did not think you had this in mind…" Saishu said, beginning to calm himself once again. His voice was growing more contained, but Unmei could tell he was still as angry as ever. "I thought we were trying to restore balance. I thought you refused to meddle. But look at all you've done."

"And what have I done?" Unmei met his anger evenly. "Even you can't tell what will come of it all."

"Perhaps not," Saishu replied. "But I can still see the danger in it."

"Don't bother with the reprimand." Unmei sighed and glided backwards. "No matter what you say, I'll play my game out to its end."

"Unmei…" Saishu reached out slightly.

"I'm going," Unmei smiled at him. "And you have a visitor." She vanished, and from that same place, Saishu saw the shadows begin to twist and darken. Someone was coming. Fingering his staff, Saishu drew back slightly and waited. The shadows deepened, taking on a fixed form, and a figure began to materialize. As if the figure was approaching Saishu, the sillouette became more defined, until finally, out into the open stumbled a irritable and slightly disoriented Bakura.


End file.
